Fictions non-achevées
by Alecto McPhee
Summary: Voici quelques histoires que j'avais dans mes tiroirs virtuels... *clin d'œil* J'espère qu'elles plairont assez à certains ou certaines pour qu'ils ou elles les reprennent... Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes *grimace* J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu en remarquant qu'il y en avait autant. Ça fait des années que je les ai alors... indulgence de mise? *petite voix enfantine*
1. Clarissa Jas

**Couple** **Principal** : OC/Emmet

**Prologue**

_**Titre :**_ _«Vive qui m'abandonne car il me rend à moi-même»_  
**Henry de Montherlant**

**Personnages : **

Clarissa Jas (personnage principale)  
Link Culebron (Au début du moins on verra par la suite...)  
Jasper Withlock (durant tout le récit ; meilleur ami de Clarissa)  
Maria (Au début)  
Lucy (Au début)  
Nettie (Au début)  
Carlisle Cullen  
Esmé Cullen  
Rosalie Hale  
Damien Cullen  
Edward Cullen  
Emmet Swan  
Alice Brandon  
Isabella Swan

**Prologue **

**1860, **

_Je m'appelle Clarissa Jas et j'ai 20 ans. Nous sommes en pleine guerre... et ce sont les juifs qui sont visés dans cette bataille...et le pire dans tout ça... c'est que j'en suis une : juive. Je dois rester caché à longueur de temps pour ne pas me faire tuer. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est de rester auprès de ma famille bien aimé : mon père, ma mère, ma sœur ; ma toute petite sœur de 6 ans... Que le monde est cruel de nous ôter tout espoir de liberté et de paix avec le reste du monde comme il le fait... _

_- Mère, Père... je dois sortir pour aller chercher un peu de nourriture, dis-je avec tendresse en les regardants._

_- Bien ma chérie, mais je t'en supplie fais attention à toi au dehors et ne tarde pas trop... me supplia mère._

_- Fais attention à toi, me souffla simplement mon père._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens vite, affirmais-je avec un faible sourire. _

_C'est cette journée là que j'avais décidé de risquer une sortis, car on se mourrait de faim. ET c'est aussi cette journée que je fis la rencontre de Link Culebron, mon premier amour de jeune femme. C'était en revenant vers notre cachette. Trop concentré à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, j'avais foncée sur lui. Il m'avait aidé à ramasser mon panier et m'avait souri. Pendant que je bafouillais un remerciement, il s'était présenté à moi. _

_- Ce n'est rien jolie demoiselle, je me prénomme Link Culebron, pour vous servir, s'inclina-t-il. _

_Je l'avais regardé faire, sous le choc de sa beauté caché et de son bonté d'âme. Et je m'étais ensuite présenter de la même manière à quelques exceptions : _

_- Oui, je vous remercie de votre galanterie et me prosterne devant votre bonté, je me nomme Clarissa Jas, fis-je avec une assurance qui m'étonna moi-même. Mais, hélas je dois vous quitter, pour retrouver ma famille... _

_Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'il m'attrapa par le poignet pour m'arrêter et me demanda avec tendresse : _

_- Aurais-je bientôt l'honneur de vous revoir? demanda-t-il avec un espoir non-feint. _

_Je réfléchis à sa proposition et laissai un vrai sourire prendre forme sur mes lèvres qui n'en avaient pu l'habitude. _

_- Dans trois jours, ici-même, répondis-je finalement tout en l'embrassant sur la joue et partant apportant mon panier avec moi. _

_Au fils de nos rencontres, notre relation ne fit que devenir encore plus puissant et finit par être de l'amour pur. Et puis nous passâmes le cap et ne faisions plus qu'un. Au début de l'année suivante, je découvris que j'étais enceinte de mon bel amour et fus comblé de bonheur. À notre prochaine rencontre, j'avais décidé de le lui annoncer, mais le destin en décida autrement. Je me rendis sur le lieu de notre rendez-vous et le découvrit étendu et mort vidé de tout son sang. J'étais tellement sous le choc que plus aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et je ne me retournai pas pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être, mais ne tarda pas à le savoir puisqu'ils se mirent face à moi. Il se trouve que c'était trois belles jeunes femmes à la peau extrêmement pâle et aux yeux rouge flamboyant. Je n'eux le temps que de cligner les yeux qu'elles étaient sur moi. Je sentis trois morsures puis ce fut le noir complet. La seule chose dont j'étais conscient était que j'avais perdue à tout jamais mon grand amour et mon enfant à naître ainsi que cette douleur affreuse qui coulait dans toutes mes veines jusqu'à mon cœur__..._

**Chapitre 1**

Je ne sais combien dura cet enfer, mais dieu seul sait combien j'ai souffert mille et un morts. Quand la douleur commença à se retirer, je fus prise d'un fol espoir comme quoi cela serait terminé, mais celui-ci retomba lorsqu'elle se focalisa sur les fous battements de mon cœur agonisant. Lorsque j'entendis le dernier de ses battements, un cri sortit de ma bouche prouvant la souffrance qui était mienne. Quand tout fut véritablement terminé, j'ouvris les yeux et me sentis comme neuf, car tous mes sens et surtout mon corps avaient changé durant tout ce temps. Cela m'importait peu, j'avais perdu le petit être qui venait tout juste de s'installer dans le creux de mon ventre. J'eus un cri de désespoir en le constatant à mon réveil.

- Non, dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, mon bébé, mon tout petit... dites-moi qu'il grandit à l'intérieur de moi, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas mort! Il ne le peut pas! Il n'a même pas eu la chance de naître et de vivre. NON!

Quand je me relevai, je me retrouvai devant les trois femmes qui m'avaient changé en ce que je suis devenue.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, très chère, dit celle que je sus être la chef. Je m'appelle Maria et voici Nettie ainsi que Lucy. Nous sommes tes génitrices. Nous t'enseignerons l'art du combat pour que tu combattes à nos côtés pour conquérir Monterrey. Viens, nous allons chasser pour tu nourrir, tu dois avoir soif.

Lorsqu'elle parla de chasser, je sus ce qu'elle voulait dire par là : boire le sang d'un innocent. Un sourire sombre prit forme sur mes lèvres et je fermai les yeux avant de répondre.

- Tueuses d'enfants à naître...

- Que dis-tu? demanda Nettie.

- Tueuses d'enfants à naître... répétais-je en ouvrant les yeux. En me transformant, vous avez tué le petit être qui venait tout juste de se placer à l'intérieur de moi. Tueuses d'enfants à naître...

- Quoi? demandèrent idiotement les trois femmes.

- J'étais enfin heureuse; j'allais annoncer à celui que mon cœur à choisit la nouvelle d'un enfant et vous l'avez tué avant même qu'il puisse le savoir ainsi que mon bébé, mon pauvre enfant à naître. Vous avez détruit une MÈRE, vous entendez, une MÈRE!

Je m'étais effondré, sanglotant sans larmes. Une brûlure affreuse me prit dans le fond de ma gorge et j'eus le mouvement instinctif d'y mettre ma main droite.

- Viens, allons chasser... dit doucement Lucy, la seule à être resté auprès de moi et à me bercer tranquillement.

- C'est affreux...Gémissais-je.

- Je sais, allons-y.

Elle me prit par la main et m'amena avec elle chasser. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pour elle me nourrir de sang humain, car mon organisme l'expulsait, alors prise d'une illumination, je partis à la course dans la forêt à la recherche d'une proie pour m'abreuver. Je trouvai finalement un bon lynx au sang vivifiant. Cette fois, je fus capable de garder ce que je venais de boire et ma soif s'apaisa. Je me relevai et je partis au campement retrouver Lucy. Quand celle-ci me vit, elle vint vers moi pour que je lui explique tout, ce que je fis naturellement. À la fin, elle me regardait avec ahurissement. Je vis plus tard la lune prendre place haut dans le ciel et me rendis compte que ma première journée en tant que vampire venait de se terminer... Six semaines plus tard, j'étais celle qui avait le plus de contrôle sur ma soif et l'art du combat ainsi que de passer inaperçus par les humain, me basant sur ma vitesse. Un jour, lorsque j'accompagnais les filles pour chasser, nous croisâmes un jeune homme de 19 ans environ. Maria était tombée sous le charme de l'humain et je dois dire qu'il me faisait l'effet d'une sorte d'attraction. Je l'observais d'un regard neutre et m'avança pour ne pas que les filles en fassent leur repas. Il était ébahi devant notre beauté, cela se voyait.

- Le voilà privé de la parole. Dis Lucy avec un sourire amusé.

Je vis Nettie se pencher sur lui pour humer son odeur.

- Mmmm, murmura-t-elle. Délicieux.

Je posai ma main sur son bras et la tira derrière moi pour ne pas qu'elle le touche.

- Concentre-toi Nettie, lui conseillais-je.

Je vis Maria avancer, mais resta derrière moi.

- Il est idéal, jeune, costaud, officier... commença-t-elle songeuse. Il a aussi quelque chose de plus. Vous le sentez? Il est...captivant, remarqua-t-elle.

- Oh que oui! Acquiesça rapidement Nettie en s'approchant de lui.

- Attend! L'arrêtais-je encore une fois. Je veux le garder!

Je la vis froncer des sourcils, contrariée.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en charger, Clarissa, intervint Lucy, s'il est important pour toi. Moi, je n'arrive pas à me retenir de les tuer.

- Tu as raison, reconnus-je. Je m'en occupe, éloignez Nettie, voulez-vous? Je ne veux pas être obligé de surveiller mes arrières alors que je suis occupé, dis-je à Maria et Lucy.

Elles acquiescèrent.

- Allons chasser, dit joyeusement Nettie.

Je me tournai alors vers le jeune homme et me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas son nom.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, soldat? m'enquis-je.

- Major Jasper Whitlock, mademoiselle. Bégaya-t-il poliment.

Il ressemble tellement à Link. Il aurait pu être son fils, notre fils. Je sentis la tristesse m'envahir, mais je la repoussai. Je m'approchai de lui tout doucement comme si je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Ce qui était vraiment ce que j'essayais de faire.

- Je suis tellement désolé, pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre le sens de mes paroles, je lui injectai suffisamment de venin pour la transformation. Je ne bus aucune goûte de son sang. Lorsque je sentis qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, je le pris dans mes bras et courrai avertir Lucy de ne pas s'inquiéter et que je reviendrai seulement dans 4 mois pour être sûr. Elle acquiesça avec le regard grave et je partis où était située ma cabane dans la forêt. J'avais assez de réserve de sang animal pour les trois jours avenir et plus encore. La transformation était très avancée lorsque j'y parvins et il criait assez fort. Je culpabilisais tellement de lui affliger cela, mais je n'en oubliais pas moins que je devais m'abreuver régulièrement. Pendant ces six semaines, j'avais développé trois dons : un bouclier physique et mental ; je pouvais contrôler les autres par la pensée (ils ne se ne doutaient de rien) ainsi que la capacité à créer des pouvoirs selon mes souhaits. J'allais devoir contenir la soif de Jasper avec mon pouvoir et lui faire accepter mon régime particulier. Pourquoi? Parce que je sais qu'il ne souhaite aucunement être un monstre et qu'il veut seulement protéger sa famille. Grâce à ce que j'ai vu de son passé, j'ai appris qu'il avait une femme et une petite fille qu'il aimait plus que tout. Je devrai lui rappeler leurs existences pour le réveiller de sa soif de sang. Lorsque la transformation fut terminée, j'emprisonnai sa soif pour ne pas qu'il ne la ressente et attendis patiemment qu'il se lève. Ce qu'il fit 10 minutes plus tard. Il regardait partout, redécouvrant le monde extérieur.

- Jasper? dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il se retourna vers moi et se mit en position de défense instinctivement. Je ne bougeai pas et attendis qu'il se détende. Je restai calme et le fixai avec tendresse. Oui, il aurait pu être mon fils dans 19 ans. J'espère seulement qu'il voudra bien que je le prenne comme un fils. Il se redressa enfin et je m'avançai prudemment. Lorsque je vis qu'il restait et qu'il ne reculait pas, une immense joie m'envahit et je le pris doucement contre moi comme une mère le fait avec son enfant. Je sentis ses bras me serrai contre lui et un soupire lui échappa. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. Je me redressai et me dirigea vers ma réserve de sang pour lui rapporter celui du puma et desserra mon emprise sur lui tout doucement tout en lui mettant le bol en bois dans ses mains pour qu'il s'abreuve. Je lui en rapportai jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'il n'en aurait plus de besoins pour le moment. Je l'observai tranquillement et me décida enfin à lui parler :

- Tu as sûrement des questions, alors pose-les moi. Dis-je tendrement.

Il acquiesça.

- Que suis-je devenu? demanda-t-il malgré qu'il doive s'en douter.

- Un vampire, répondis-je calmement.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il après quelques instants après.

- Je m'appelle Clarissa Jas, je sais mon nom n'est pas trop commun, mais on fait avec. J'aimerais avant tout te raconter mon histoire pour que tu me comprennes un peu mieux. Veux-tu? Lui demandais-je tout doucement,

- Si vous pensez que cela pourrait m'aider un tant soit peu, accepta-t-il.

- Je suis né le 1er janvier 1840 à minuit pile. J'ai vécu mes 17 premières années dans l'innocence et la joie d'être entourée par ma famille. Ma petite sœur avait 3 ans. C'est à ce moment que la guerre avait éclaté. C'était les juifs contre les chrétiens. Et moi je faisais partie de la première catégorie avec ma famille. Nous devions compter que sur nos maigres réserves pour subsister. Je n'ai rien compris au début, mais j'avais définitivement mon innocence, obligée de grandir trop vite. En 1860, nous n'avions plus rien à manger, père et mère ne pouvaient pas s'en aller, car ils devaient s'occuper de Carmen et aussi à cause du vieillissement. Alors, j'ai commencé à faire des allers retours pour subvenir à nos besoins. Un jour, je me concentrais tellement pour ne pas faire de bruit que je ne vis pas qu'il y avait un officier juste devant moi et je le percutai avec mon panier qui m'échappa. Pour ma plus grande stupéfaction, il fut très gentil avec moi et me proposa même de le revoir. Je voyais l'espoir dans ses yeux, celui que j'accepte de le rencontrer de nouveau. Je ne pus lui résister, et ce fut le premier d'une longue ligné de rencontre. Plus on se voyait et plus nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre. Il fut le premier à m'avouer ses sentiments et je lui avouai les miens après lui. Le jour de mes 21 ans, j'ai su que je portais un petit être à l'intérieur de mon ventre. J'allais l'annoncer à Link, c'était comme ça que l'élu de mon cœur se prénommait. Lorsque j'arrivai au lieu de notre rendez-vous, il était là, blanc comme la mort, vidé de son sang. J'étais trop sous le choc pour crier ou pleurer. Pire que cela : je ne réalisais pas. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans mon dos, mais je ne pouvais bouger. J'eus juste le temps de les voir toutes les trois se jeter sur moi. Elles m'avaient mordue toutes les trois. Les seules choses dont j'étais sûre et certain, c'était que j'avais perdu mon amoureux et que pendant que je souffrais mon enfant se mourrait dans mon ventre avant même d'avoir eu le temps de naître et d'avoir vécu. Voilà sept semaines que j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie ainsi que l'être qui devaient naître dans 7mois et 1 semaine. Durant ma première chasse en tant que vampire, je me rendis compte que je rejetais tout sang humain, alors je suis partie dans la forêt soudainement inspirée et j'ai bus le sang d'un lynx qui chassait tout près. Je me rendis également compte que mon système l'acceptait. Je ne voulais pas être un monstre et devenir une tueuse. Je suis devenue très proche de Lucy, la grande brune, et elle est devenue comme une sœur pour moi, ma grande sœur de cœur. Et puis, je t'ai rencontré, toi, Jasper. Lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai remarqué combien tu ressemblais tellement à Link, tu aurais pu être notre fils 19 ans plus tard et la mère enfouit en moi s'est alors réveillé. J'avais peur qu'une des trois filles en voulant te transformer ne puisse se contrôler et te tue.

À la fin de mon récit, je baissai la tête de peur d'y voir un sentiment de mépris ou autre. Je culpabilisais face à mon égoïsme. Je sentis qu'il s'approchait et il me prit le menton pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit et je sus que là était son pouvoir. Un tendre sourire vint se loger sur mes lèvres.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté sans m'interrompe, soufflais-je tout doucement.

- Merci à toi de me faire tant confiance, rétorqua-t-il avec douceur.

J'appris à le connaître et il fit pareil de son côté. Je lui appris le contrôle de soi face au sang humain, la maîtrise de l'art de passer inaperçu devant les humains et du combat vampiriquement parlant. Je lui appris également à maîtriser son pouvoir en étant son cobaye. Je lui avais demandé s'il voulait bien être comme mon fils et il me demanda en retour si je voulais bien être comme sa mère. Sa répartie me rendit folle de joie, j'étais tellement heureuse que je sautillais autour de lui. En réponse à mon enthousiaste, il riait aux éclats. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre mois que l'on vivait dans ma petite cabane. J'avais promis de revenir aujourd'hui à Lucy. Je recommandai alors à Jasper de venir chasser avec moi avant que l'on y aille. Il ne refusa pas et deux heures plus tard, nous étions en route pour la base. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, les trois filles vinrent vers nous. Je vis Jasper se tendre en voyant leurs yeux rouges, je lui pris donc la main pour l'encourager et il me fit un sourire de remerciement, sourire que je lui rendis bien sûr. J'étais si heureuse qu'il avait accepté d'être mon fils. J'avais les yeux brillants. Ensemble nous réussîmes à dompter les nouveau-nées et à leur apprendre l'art du combat ainsi que l'entraide entre eux, même les trois filles se détendirent et se firent plus sociables. Quelques décennies plus tard, nous rencontrâmes Peter et nous devînmes vite inséparables tous les trois. Il adopta le même régime que nous et devint comme Jasper, un fils adoptif. Plus tard, Jasper et Peter devaient purger les troupes et moi je devais les surveillés. Ils le firent durant toute la nuit, mais lorsque vint le tour d'une dénommée Charlotte. Peter vit rouge et s'interposa. Je me mis entre les deux pour éviter une bagarre. Plongeant mon regard dans celui de mon deuxième fils, je vis qu'il était amoureux. Un tendre sourire vint se placer sur mes lèvres.

- Charlotte, viens ici s'il te plaît ma chérie, appelais-je celle-ci.

Elle hésita, mais voyant mon regard maternel, vint tout de même. Je pris sa main et celle de Peter pour les rassembler.

- Partez tous les deux, la guerre n'est pas faite pour deux personnes éperdues d'amour l'un pour l'autre, déclarais-je. Va mon fils et prend soin de Charlotte.

- Mais, et vous deux? demanda Peter.

Je posai mon regard dans celui décontenancé de Jasper.

- Lorsque nous le pourrons, nous partirons vous rejoindre, n'ayez craint mes enfants. Répondis-je tendrement.

Je poussai les deux tourtereaux et ils partirent. Avec Jasper, nous finîmes le travail commencé.  
Cinq ans étaient passés depuis le départ des deux amoureux et Jasper dépérissait à vue d'œil. Un peu plus tard, une grande dispute éclata entre Maria et nous deux. C'est à ce moment que Peter choisit d'intervenir. Il fut convenu de partir et de sillonner les routes tous les quatre. Je voyais bien que Jasper n'allait pas mieux, j'avertis donc les deux tourtereaux de notre départ. Nous décidâmes de nous arrêter dans un restaurant. Une jeune fille aux allures de lutins vint vers nous.

- Vous m'avez fait attendre. Déclara-t-elle.

Avec Jasper, nous nous regardâmes interloquer. Jasper s'inclina.

- Excusez-nous dans ce cas, gente Dame, déclara-t-il en reprenant le contrôle.

Elle lui tendit la main et Jasper la prit. Je remarquai l'espoir dans ses yeux. Je comprends mieux son mal-être, maintenant. Je le couvris du regard comme une mère. Elle nous regarda tous les deux.

- J'avais peur que vous ne veniez jamais. Je suis drôlement soulagée, avoua-t-elle.

Je la fixai tendrement.

- Comment cela, tu avais peur que l'on ne vienne jamais? Demandais-je curieuse.

- J'ai eus une vision comme de quoi vous viendriez ici, ensuite j'en ai eu une autre sur une famille qui avait les yeux comme vous deux. Ce sont les Cullen ; il y a Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Rosalie et Damen. Ils vivent à Forks non loin d'ici parmi les humains. Expliqua-t-elle. Ils étudient, travaillent avec eux. Ah oui, j'oubliais! Je m'appelle Alice Brandon, c'est tout ce que je sais. J'ai tout oublié de ma vie humaine. Et vous c'est Jasper et Clarissa n'est-ce pas?

J'échangeai un regard ahuri avec Jasper, mais nous étions également très curieux. Je remarquai aussi que les mains de Jasper et d'Alice étaient lié. Un immense sourire me vint aux lèvres et je commençai à sautiller sur place. J'entraînai les deux amoureux dehors et je les pris dans mes bras tout sourire. Je me tournai vers Alice et lui fis un clin d'œil. Je lançai un regard en coin à mon fils chéri. Je le vis sourire pour la première fois depuis plus de 20 ans. Je sautillai dans tous les sens.

- Haaaaaaa! Il sourit, il sourit! M'exclamais-je joyeuse. Il sourit enfin. Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux. Hiiii!

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

- Haaaaaaa! Il rit, il recommence à vivre. Merci mon dieu, je commençais à désespérer. M'exclamais-je. Ah non, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas dieux, mais Alice. Merci Alice!

Je la serrai dans mes bras et on sautilla toutes les deux ensemble. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que nous partîmes vers Forks retrouver les fameux Cullen...

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la forêt qui bordait leur demeure, nous croisâmes deux jeunes hommes en train de chasser.

- Salut Edward, salut Damen, dit joyeusement Alice. Dans quelle chambre on peut s'installer?

Ils s'étaient figés face à Alice. La seule chose que je pus faire était de les observer de plus près. L'un des deux était baraqué avec des cheveux couleur châtains et l'autre était moyen avec des cheveux en bataille de couleur cuivrés. Pas mal, mais je ne suis plus d'humeur coup de foudre depuis plus d'un siècle. Je suivis Jasper et Alice de loin, perdue dans mes sombres pensées. Je me repris, cependant pour ne pas que mon fils ne s'en aperçoive. Nous arrivâmes devant une grande villa, j'en restai bouche bée.

- Elle est magnifique cette demeure, soufflais-je. 

- Merci, dit une voix féminine dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour faire face à une femme qui respirait la douceur et la gentillesse d'une mère. Je sus alors que nous nous entendrions très bien elle et moi. Un sourire vint se placer de lui-même sur mon visage, sourire qu'elle me rendit. J'allais à sa rencontre lorsque nous entendîmes des exclamations plus loin.

- Pourquoi mes choses sont tout entreposées dans le garage? S'étonna Edward au loin.

Je me levai, intriguée. Plein de cartons étaient entassés dans un coin du garage. Je vis Alice arriver, en traînant mon fils derrière elle. Un doux sourire étira mes lèvres ; il a enfin trouvé sa moitié. Je suis tellement heureuse pour lui. Je ne me sens cependant, aucunement à mon aise. Je ne sais plus à quoi je pourrais être utile. Il a trouvé une famille...Et... ah non, je ne dois pas penser de cette façon! Je localisai une petite maisonnette abritant un piano et m'y téléportai en toute discrétion. Je me focalisai sur mes sentiments et ceux-ci créèrent quelques morceaux pour me vider de toutes ces pensées noires qui étaient en moi. J'ai beau m'occuper comme je le peux, l'image de Link me revient toujours en tête et la mélancolie qui vient avec. Je restai ici durant 1 mois et je retournai voir Alice, Jasper et la famille Cullen. Quand j'arrivai, un Jasper affolé vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- J'ai cru que tu étais partie pour de bon maman, murmura-t-il, attristé. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté une minute de plus. 

- Je suis désolé, mon fils, dis-je doucement. Mais, il fallait que je m'éloigne pendant quelque temps. J'avais besoin de m'isoler. 

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça. Promis? demanda-t-il avec espoir. 

- Je te le promets, mon Jasper. Souris-je.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Viens, on va te présenter le reste de la petite famille, dit-il avec enthousiaste.

Je le regardai tendrement.

- Allons-y dans ce cas. Répliquais-je

C'est comme cela que je connus Esmé, Carlisle et Rosalie. Nous décidâmes que mon nom de famille serait hale et que Rosalie ainsi que Jasper seraient mes enfants adoptifs. Esmé et moi devînmes de grandes amies, les meilleures qui soient. Lorsque vint pour nous le moment de changer de région, nous partîmes vers l'Alaska. Des amis aux Cullen y habitaient. Le trajet ne fut pas très loin et nous arrivâmes très vite. Trois femmes vinrent nous accueillirent, suivies par un couple plus loin. La quatrième femme se figea et me fixa.

- Clarissa? demanda-t-elle.

- Car...Carmen? Bégayais-je. 

- Clair! s'écria-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

Ce qui nous propulsa par terre, pendant que nous éclations de rire toutes les deux comme avant.

- Ma petite sœur chérie...soufflais-je.

- Ma GRANDE-sœur chérie...dit-elle en appuyant sur le ''GRANDE ''.

Sa petite moue me fit rire doucement. Je nous relevai et l'enlaça tendrement. Je remarquai alors que l'on nous avait laissés seule pour profiter l'une de l'autre. Je lui pris la main et la tira vers un coin tranquille du jardin. Elle me demanda de tout lui raconter ce qui m'était arrivé ce que je me fis le plaisir de faire. Ensuite, je lui réclamai de m'expliquer ce qui l'avait amené ici.

- Lorsque tu es partie pour la dernière fois, on t'a attendue pendant plusieurs jours. Je m'en souviens parfaitement et puis père est partie à ta recherche pour ne plus revenir. Mère a pris soin de moi, essayant tant bien que mal de me dissimuler son mal être, mais je m'en suis rendis vite compte. Le jour de mes 18 ans, elle mourut dans son sommeil. C'est de loin la meilleure des morts que l'on puisse souhaiter. Je l'ai enterré et je suis parti. Me promenant de ville en ville durant plus d'un an. Puis, un soir, pendant ma promenade quotidienne, un vampire passa par là et se nourrit de mon sang. Pensant sans doute que j'étais morte, il me laissa dans la ruelle à moitié consciente. Lorsque je me réveillai, Eleazar se trouvait devant moi. J'étais à ce moment en Italie, donc chez les Volturi. Comme je n'avais aucun pouvoir, ils me permirent de partir, mais pendant mon séjour, je suis tombée amoureuse d'Eleazar. Il demanda de m'accompagner et fut libre de venir. Nous avons vécu une décennie en nomade, puis nous avons rencontrés les trois filles Denali. Elles changèrent notre régime et nous aidèrent à nous faire passer pour des humains. Voilà! Depuis ce jour béni, je vis une vie paisible dans les bras de mon mari adoré, finit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Je l'admirai pendant un instant. Elle est devenue une jolie jeune femme pendant mon absence. Comme le temps passe vite, on ne le voit pas filer. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers son chez elle. Elle me présenta les trois autres femmes ainsi que son mari. Il me fit la bise et prit Carmen par la taille. Je les couvris d'un regard bien veillant. Je suis tellement heureuse pour elle. Elle le mérite vraiment. Je fus installé dans une chambre avec Edwards, car il était le seul célibataire avec moi. Durant les prochaines semaines, je me rapprochai beaucoup d'Edwards et il devint rapidement mon confident. Je lui fis part de toute mon histoire comme je l'avais conté à Jasper, mais avec la transformation de celui-ci et tout ce qui suit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il me raconta également son histoire. Deux années passèrent avant que l'on ne décide à retourner à Forks. Avec l'aide d'Alice, je créai une boutique de robes de soirée. On se mit à l'œuvre pour créer plus de 200 modèles différents. Nous devînmes bientôt co-équipière et le magasin put ouvrir 3 mois après. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer pour les enfants, alors avec Alice nous établîmes un planning :

_Durant le jour, c'est moi qui ouvre la boutique._

_Après les cours, elle vient me rejoindre et on ferme vers 20h._

_La fin de semaine, le matin c'est moi qui ouvre et l'après-midi c'est Alice. Ensuite, on ferme vers 22h._

On fonctionna de cette manière durant un mois de temps, ensuite nous commençâmes à faire des entrevues pour avoir des employés, car la boutique avait vraiment beaucoup de succès parmi la gente féminine. La première à avoir été engagé fut Clara Wilson et la deuxième, quelque temps plus tard, fut Sophie Spencer. Chacune avait 17 ans et allaient au Lycée de Forks. Ah oui! Notre boutique est à Seattle. Il nous devint évident qu'il fallait un nouvel horaire, donc avec les deux nouvelles recrues nous en firent un nouveau :

**Clara :** _Le lundi et le mercredi de 16h à 20h. Ainsi que le samedi de 13h à 17h._

**Sophie :** _Le mardi et le jeudi de 16h à 20h. Ainsi que le samedi de 18h à 22h. _

**Alice **_**:**__ Le vendredi de 16h à 20h. Ainsi que le Samedi et le dimanche de 9h30 à 12h30. _

**Moi :** _Chaque jour du Lundi au Vendredi de 9h30 à 12h30 et de 13h à 16h. Ainsi que le dimanche de 13h à 20h._

Pendant mes heures libres, je confectionne des croquis de différents costumes de soirée pour homme et lorsqu'il n'y a pas de clients, je les faits dans l'atelier de couture. Aujourd'hui nous sommes un dimanche matin et j'eus l'idée de m'acheter une voiture. Au lieu de venir à pied au travail, je pourrai y venir au volant de MA voiture. Je me rendis donc à un magasin où ils en vendent. Lorsque je rentrai dans un de leurs magasins, je me mis à chercher un modèle qui pourrait me plaire. Je sentis une présence humaine derrière moi et me retournai pour faire face à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années tout comme moi. Je me mis à le détailler : Il avait des yeux marron-chocolat, des cheveux de même couleur, de larges épaules, un torse bien musclé et mesurait au moins une bonne tête de plus que moi. Bien évidement mon examen ne dura pas plus d'une demi-seconde.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, me demanda-t-il poliment d'un joli ténor.

- Je recherche une voiture avec un compteur assez élevé en vitesse et de couleur orangé de préférence, répondis-je de ma voix la plus chantante.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. J'entendis son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et ses joues rosirent un peu. Il se reprit bien vite et acquiesça à ma demande. Ils avaient en effets une voiture qui concordait en tout point à ce que j'avais dit. Après que j'eus signé tous les papiers pour faire l'acquisition de ma nouvelle propriété, il m'invita à venir prendre un café. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'acceptai sa proposition avec une joie non-feinte. J'appris comme cela qu'il s'appelait Emmet Swan qu'il avait une jeune sœur de 17 ans et qu'elle avait décidé de revenir à Forks après plus de 2 ans de non-visite pour laisser du lousse à leur mère et leur beau-père. Son nom est Isabella, mais il m'a dit qu'elle préférait de loin son diminutif qui n'est autre que Bella. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'il parlait d'elle. Il me dit aussi que le magasin était le siens depuis la mort de leur père Charlie. Cela lui payait la maison et de quoi vivre aisément. Je lui racontai que j'avais adopté deux adolescents de 17 ans, car je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants. Je lui dis aussi que j'avais une boutique de robes de soirée et que j'allais peut-être vendre aussi des costumes pour homme. Il fut étonné par le fait que j'aie déjà adopté, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il me proposa de me raccompagner à la boutique, car je devais aller prendre la relève à Alice. J'acceptai donc qu'il m'y amène, car j'appréciais de plus en plus sa présence. À la fin de la journée, je rentrai chez nous la tête dans les nuages. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Emmet tellement qu'Edwards vint me demander de tout lui raconter. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois! Je me sens si légère et si joyeuse que je me mis à sautiller légèrement. Je vis un sourire se peindre sur le visage de mon confident et il me fit un regard malicieux.

- Toi, tu es amoureuse, affirma-t-il. 

- Tu crois? Demandais-je incertaine. 

- Absolument, me confirma-t-il. 

- Je l'ai été, seulement il y a plus de 200 ans et des poussières. Je ne m'en rappelle que grâce à la vue de Jasper, car il lui ressemble tellement. Link.

Je devins soudainement très mélancolique. Link... J'espère que tu me pardonneras... J'ai tellement besoin de compagnie dans ma longue vie éternelle. Je me tournai vers Edwards et le sujet de notre conversation me revint en tête en même temps que ma bonne humeur. Je sautillai jusqu'à lui et lui fis une bise sur la joue.

- Tu viens? Je dois aller chasser, lui demandais-je après avec un sourire. 

- Bien sûr! S'empressa-t-il de me répondre.

On descendit en bas et pendant que l'on se dirigeait vers la porte, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Damen vinrent nous intercepter.

- Où allez-vous comme ça? Demanda Jasper. 

- Chasser, est-ce que vous voulez venir? Leur proposais-je. 

- J'ai le goût de me faire quelques guépard, annonça Damen. 

- Moi, j'ai plutôt le goût de me faire une gazelle, rétorqua Alice. 

- Moi, j'ai... Commença Rosalie. 

- Bon, on y va oui ou non, demanda Edwards impatient comme jamais. 

- Oui, oui c'est bon on vient. Pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça! Dit Alice.

Sur ce nous nous dirigeâmes dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Je les laissai derrière et je partis de mon côté, ayant sentis l'odeur très appétissante d'un délicieux lynx. Après avoir finis, je continuai mon chemin et je tombai sur un troupeau entier de cerfs. Lorsque j'eux terminé, je me retournai et vis un Edwards adossé sur un chêne en train de me fixer. Quand il vit que je le regardais avec interrogation, il me retourna un sourire en coin. Je lui souris en retour bien évidement. On fit le chemin inverse vers la villa à deux. Je me rendis au piano, pensive, et me mis à créer une mélodie qui interprétait parfaitement mes sentiments bouleversé par ma rencontre avec Emmet. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, toute la famille me regardait émerveillé par la mélodie. Je leur répondis par un timide sourire. Ils m'en demandèrent une deuxième. Je leur interprétai celle que j'avais composée pour mon fils. Lorsque je l'eux terminé, je le fixai d'un regard maternelle. Il dut s'en rendre compte, car il me fit son plus beau sourire d'enfant heureux.

- Celle-là était pour mon fils, déclarais-je avec tendresse. 

- Merci maman, me remercia-t-il.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse et je me tournai vers Edwards tout en commençant une nouvelle. Au bout de quelques temps je refermai les yeux. Ils étaient toujours là et me regardaient avec un air d'ébahissement total. Je regardai l'heure et remarquai qu'il était 6h35 du matin.

- Vous commencez à quelle heure les enfants? Leur demandais-je. 

- Moi et Edwards on commence vers 8h30, répondit Alice. 

- Damen, Rosalie et Moi on commence à 9h, répondit à son tour Jasper. 

- Alice, je pense qu'il te reste 2h pour te préparer... dis-je.

Je n'eux même pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'elle avait déjà filé à l'étage. Un sourire attendrissant vint s'installer sur mes lèvres. Je me levai du piano que je n'avais pas quitté entre-temps et me dirigeai calmement vers ma chambre. Je pris une de mes créations ainsi que des collants ainsi que des ballerines et me rendis dans ma salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche et m'habilla. Ensuite, je me maquillai légèrement de mascara ainsi que de crayon noir et d'un peu de gloss. Je laissai mes cheveux retomber en cascade dans mon dos et descendis en bas. Je dis salut à tout le monde et montai dans ma voiture. Le chemin ne dura qu'une heure et trente minutes. Rendu dans le parking de ma boutique, je me garai et sortis. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Emmet assis devant ma porte avec deux cafés. Je lui souris et m'avançai vers lui. Je pris le deuxième café qu'il me tendait et débarrai la porte du magasin tout en retournant la pancarte pour dire que c'était ouvert.

- Que me vaux cette visite bien matinale, monsieur Swan? Demandais-je avec curiosité. 

- Pour avoir votre délicieuse compagnie, madame Hale, entra-t-il dans mon jeu.

Le sourire qu'il me fit était tout bonnement magnifique. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougie illico. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en coin dans mon répertoire et l'entraîna dans l'arrière-boutique. Je lui montrai l'endroit où je confectionnais toutes mes créations. Soudain, j'eus une idée.

- Place-toi ici, lui demandais-je avec un sourire lui montrant l'endroit dégagé où je pouvais prendre les mesures d'une personne qui me demandait un modèle à sa taille. 

- Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il intrigué. 

- Pour prendre tes mesures voyons, lui rétorquais-je

Je l'entraînai vers l'endroit et sortis mes mesures. Je notai les siennes dans un cahier et me retournai vers lui. J'avais un immense sourire.

- Si tu reviens vers 16h, j'aurai un costume de soirée pour toi, déclarais-je. Et de la plus belle qualité. 

- Je n'ai rien demandé pourtant, dit-il, perdu. Combien ça me coûtera? 

- Rien du tout, c'est un cadeau pour toi, lui dis-je joyeuse tout en me rendant dans la boutique où quelques clientes attendaient. Et il n'y a pas de «mais», Emmet. À Tantôt!

Il ne put répondre que j'étais déjà en train de conseiller une cliente. Je fus très accaparé par les clientes jusqu'à 12h30. Pendant mes 30 minutes de poses, je fis le costume d'Emmet et vers 13h le train-train quotidiens recommença jusqu'à 16h. Clara et Emmet arrivèrent tous les deux en même temps. Je pris le costume de celui-ci et allai à leurs rencontre.

- Salut Clara! La saluais-je gentiment. Il n'y a pas de créations en cours de fabrication, donc tu n'auras qu'à satisfaire les clients qui passeront dans la boutique. 

- Merci Madame, me remercia-t-elle. On se revoit mercredi, alors? 

- Oui, bien sûr, Lui confirmais-je. ET combien de fois t'ais-je répété de ne pas m'appeler Madame, mais Clair? 

- Un nombre incalculable de fois, madame, dit-elle joyeusement. 

- Bon, alors j'y vais, déclarais-je. Bonne fin de journée Clara. 

- Bonne fin de journée madame, me répondit-elle.

Je partis dans la direction d'Emmet et lui fit une accolade.

- Salut Emmet! Dis-je heureuse de le revoir. 

- Salut, madame, dit-il joueur. 

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi? Dis-je avec des airs de désespérée. 

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, Clair, me rassura-t-il avec un regard chaleureux.

Je le regardai les yeux ronds, surprise qu'il utilise mon surnom, mais je me repris et le regardai avec tendresse. Je me sens si bien à ses côtés. Je lui donnai son costume et attendis qu'il le regarde. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre puisque ses yeux s'illuminèrent face à mon travail. Je souris, heureuse de son bonheur. Soudainement, il se retourna face à moi et me sauta dans les bras. Je remerciais le ciel d'avoir faite que ma peau ne soit pas froide comme le marbre. Je sentis sa bonne odeur de freesia mélangé à de la framboise. Je lui proposai un restaurant et il accepta. Les rôles sont désormais inversés...

**Chapitre 3**

En route pour aller au restaurant, je remarquai qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je l'amenai à une place discrète et intime que je connaissais bien. Le serveur nous conduisit à une table dans un des petits salons. Il me regardait toujours comme dans la voiture.

- Quoi? Lui demandais-je curieuse de savoir pourquoi il me dévisageait tellement intensivement.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je me demande comment une femme magnifique peut-elle s'intéresser à un homme comme moi, dit-il avec un calme en surface et gêné à l'intérieur.

- Un homme comme toi, répétais-je. Je dirais qu'il faudrait que je sois folle pour ne pas voir à quel point tu es un homme fabuleux de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur.

Je le vis baisser le regard, mal à l'aise comme jamais. Je lui relevai la tête et lui fis un sourire resplendissant. C'est à ce moment que le serveur revint avec nos verres d'eau et qu'on lui donna nos commandes. Je pris une salade césar et Emmet pris un spaghetti à la bolognaise et un sprite. Je voyais bien que celui qui s'occupait de nous me tournait autour, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour celui qui était avec moi ce soir. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. C'est comme cela que j'appris que sa petite sœur arrivait mardi, c'est-à-dire demain, vers 7h30 du matin. La soirée se termina quand je le ramenai à son magasin, car sa voiture y étais garai. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir de l'habitacle, je mis ma main sur son avant-bras et il se retourna. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux si profonds. Puis peu à peu, on s'avança l'un vers l'autre, attiré par l'irrésistible envie de l'autre. Lorsque je pus enfin goûter à ses lèvres, tout l'amour refoulé au fond de mon cœur refit surface ainsi que toute ma passion. Je fus, par contre, obligé de mettre fin au baisé pour le laisser reprendre son souffle. À peine nous étions séparé qu'il me ré-embrasse avec fougue cette fois. Je lui rendis bien évidement son baisé. Je me détachai de lui, encore, à contrecœur et l'observai avec amour et tendresse. Un sourire ravi naquit sur nos deux visages. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques baisés passionnés qu'il partit à sa voiture pour retourner chez lui. Je le regardai s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus du tout et vis qu'il était plus de 22h. Je démarrai l'auto et partis à la villa. Lorsque j'arrivai, je fus envahi par un milliard de question de la part de toute la famille. J'étais par contre, tellement émerveillé par tous les sentiments qui avaient recommencé à fleurir dans mon cœur mort que je n'entendis rien, me contentant de repenser encore et encore à cette journée si merveilleuse. Je montai dans ma chambre et me laissai aller dans mon lit, même si je savais que c'était impossible je m'endormis.

**-[]-**

_J'étais assis sur une magnifique plage en train de rire avec mon Emmet. Deux enfants jouaient non-loin de nous de riaient eux aussi. Chacun d'entre eux nous ressemblaient étrangement à leurs façons. Je les regardais avec amour et tendresse. C'étaient une petite fille et un petit garçon d'environs 5 ou 6 ans. La petite fille courut vers nous et me sauta dans les bras tout en me donnant un énorme bisou sur la joue gauche. _

_- Maman! Est-ce que tu penses que l'on pourrait rentrer pour pouvoir aller chez tata Alice pour jouer avec Maya et Zac? Me demanda-t-elle. _

_- Bien sûr ma chérie. Lui dis-je. Mais avant il va falloir vous l'avez, vous changez et ranger toutes vos choses dans les valises. Pendant ce temps, maman et papa iront acheter nos billets d'avion pour notre départ prochain. D'accord? _

_- Tu es la meilleure des mamans au monde entier! S'exclama-t-elle ravie. Hey, Link! Maman a dit oui! _

_- C'est vrai ? Elle a dit qu'elle était d'accord? Demanda le petit Link. Merci maman! _

_Je les regardai jouer et profiter de la mer lorsque je sentis le souffle de mon ange sur mon coup. _

_- Tu as entendus? C'est toi la meilleure des mères. Me souffla-t-il. Je suis bien d'accord avec eux et tu es en plus de ça la meilleure des épouses qu'un homme puisse avoir._

**-****-[]-**

J'étais sous le choc. Comment avais-je réussis à dormir? Alors qu'un vampire normal ne peut plus dormir du tout. Et se rêve que signifie-t-il? On ne peut pas plus avoir d'enfant lorsque l'on est comme nous. Par contre, d'après ce que je viens de voir dans ce rêve, j'aurai deux beau enfants jumeaux avec Emmet. Tata Alice, Maya et Zac? Tout un t'as de chose changeait en moi. Et il a parlé d'épouse? Je sortis du lit et me dirigea vers mon miroir dans la salle de bain. J'eus alors une surprise... et de taille croyez-moi! Je m'étais créée le pouvoir de changer à volonté du statu vampire à celui d'humaine! Je me concentrai sur moi-même et repris mon apparence de vampire. Je pris une douche et me changeai de vêtement pour ensuite descendre dans le salon où tout le monde s'était rassemblé. Ils parlaient normalement, alors je devinai qu'ils ne savaient rien de ce qui m'était arrivé cette nuit...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé cette nuit? Me demanda Edwards avec curiosité.

- J'ai réussis à dormir, dis-je encore sous le choc. Et aussi à rêver.

- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Damen plus que surpris.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me tournai vers mon confident.

- Je pense que je l'ai créée hier soir en revenant, et le pire c'est que je ne me suis même pas concentré sur mon don qu'une minute plus tard il se mettait en marche, dis-je les yeux dans le vague tout en repensant à se rêve d'une étrangeté peu commune.

J'entendis Edwards émettre un hoquet surpris et ébahis. Je l'autorisai à faire la description de mon rêve aux autres et m'assis sur un des divans une place. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, tout le monde me regarda comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je me demande si ce ne serait pas à cause de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment avec Emmet et tout l'amour qui a enfin pu être libéré par sa seule présence. Je me demande s'il se réalisera et si oui, dans combien de temps. Peut-être que ce n'était en fait rien qu'un moyen inconscient pour être plus poche de lui encore que je ne le suis. Qui c'est? Il y a pleins de possibilités à prendre en compte sur ce phénomène. Le simple fait que j'aie réussis à rêver tenait du miracle pour un vampire et j'en étais toute retourné. Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture et partis travailler puisqu'il était maintenant 7h15. Arrivé, je barrai l'auto et ouvrai les portes de la boutique. La journée fut tranquille entre une vingtaines de clientes et mes croquis de vêtements pour homme. Vers 16h, Sophie vint prendre sa période de travaille et je pus partir. Devant la boutique se trouvait Emmet avec une jeune femme que je pris pour Isabella. Je me dirigeai vers eux d'un pas léger et leur souris.

- Bonjour ! Chantonnais-je heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Emmet.

- Bonjour Clair, je te présente ma petite sœur Isabella. Bella, je te présente Clarissa; ma copine, nous présenta-t-il.

- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, il n'arrêtait pas d'éloge sur toi, dis-je avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Clarissa, me répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

- Oh! Appelle-moi Clair comme tout le monde, lui dis-je doucement. Et puis, je suis sûr que l'on deviendra de grandes amies.

Elle ne fit que me sourire gentiment quand j'eus dit ça, mais j'étais tellement heureuse que rien ne pourrais gâcher cette journée. Ensuite, Emmet me proposa de venir souper chez eux. J'acceptai avec joie et leur dis que je les suivrai avec ma voiture. Le trajet dura plus longtemps que lorsque je suis seule, mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Donc, je ne me plaignais pas du temps qui passait trop lentement à mon goût et mis de la musique durant toute la route. Quand nous arrivâmes chez eux, je me parquai en avant de la propriété et les rejoignis à l'intérieur.

- Tu viens? Je vais te faire visiter la maison, me dit tendrement Emmet.

- Oui je viens, lui répondis-je avec autant d'amour que possible.

Il me fit une petite visite de la maisonnée et nous descendîmes dans la cuisine où Bella nous avait préparé à manger. La surprise que j'eue lorsque je goûtai pour de vrai la nourriture humaine et non ce goût affreux que j'avais avant! Encore une bizarrerie de plus. Je fis connaissance avec sa sœur plus profondément et j'appris qu'elle avait beaucoup de point commun avec moi, sauf quand il est question de shopping. Et puis vint le temps pour moi de partir, alors je leur dis au revoir et m'éclipsai dans ma voiture.

**-[]-**

Arrivé à la villa, j'eue à peine le temps de sortir que je me fis kidnapper par Rose et Alice pour subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Je répondis avec calme et patience à chacune d'entre elles. Quand je pus enfin les quitter pour aller dans ma chambre, je fus tiré par un Edwards des plus curieux.

- Raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé ce soir chez lui, me demanda-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

- Il m'a fait visiter leur jolie petite maison, ensuite nous sommes descendus à la cuisine où Bella avait fait un splendide spaghetti à la bolognaise. Comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai pensé que ça goûterais rien, mais lorsque j'ai commencé à manger j'ai pu savourer ce qu'elle avait préparé!

- Tu es sérieuse? Tu ne te fou pas de moi? Demanda Edwards méfiant.

- Je pense que ce nouveau pouvoir agit sur le goût des aliments et ma façon de me nourrir, parce que je me suis remplie le ventre avec tout ce que j'ai mangé chez eux, lui dis-je.

- Fantastique! Tu en as de la chance, me dit-il après.

Nous continuâmes notre discussion jusque tard dans la nuit. Lorsque vint le jour, je me préparai rapidement et partis travailler. Pendant la pause dîner, Clara vint me rendre une petite visite avant de retourner en classe et on parla un peu. Lorsqu'elle repartit, je restai un peu dans la lune et ré-ouvris la boutique. Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et la tranquillité, le magasin faisait encore fureur. Vers 16h, Clara revint pour s'occuper de la boutique. Je la prévins qu'il y avait quelques robes à finaliser dans l'arrière-boutique et je partis. Devant, il y avait un drôle de gars avec une cape noir et rouge...Attend! Une cape rouge et noir? Volturi. Il me sourit d'une manière sadique et me fit signe de le suivre dans la forêt. Je me créai un don de télépathie très puissant et envoya un message d'alerte rouge Volturi à toute la famille. Je le suivis en lui faisant mon sourire le plus hypocrite que j'avais en stock. J'activai alors mes deux boucliers rendus dans la forêt. Je m'inventai également le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées à d'immenses distances et lus celles de mon guide très suspect.

_« Ha! Elle ne se doute même pas que c'est un piège, pauvre humaine d'ignorante...» _

Ha! Je comprends mieux à présent, il me prend pour une humaine. Je me suis sûrement transformé en l'un d'eux tantôt à l'heure du dîner. Il se retourna à vitesse vampirique et me fonça dessus lorsque nous fûmes assez loin. Il percuta mon bouclier de plein fouet et fut expulsé dans un arbre qui fut détruit sous l'impact. Je le rejoignis et le pris par le coup.

- Non, mais tu me prends pour une conne d'humaine ma parole! M'exclamais-je. Je n'y crois pas! Comment t'as fait pour tomber dans le panneau, le super intelligent Volturi que tu es ? Ironisais-je.

- Tu t'attaques à plus fort que toi, vampiresse de pacotille, me rétorqua-t-il. Et en plus tu es seule alors que je suis avec la garde entière.

- Qui te dit qu'elle est seule? Lui demanda une voix derrière moi que je prie pour Edward.

- Hey, le télépathe tu te joins à nous? Lança le Volturi avec sarcasme.

- Et moi aussi, si cela ne vous dérange pas, déclara mon Jasper en arrivant.

- Plus on est de fous plus on rit comme dise certains humains, dit Damen en arrivant suivit de tout le reste de la famille.

- La famille Cullen au grand complet juste pour moi, sembla-t-il être ému.

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Félix si tu tiens à la vie, dit Edwards en me regardant.

En effet, j'étais sur le point d'imploser au regard du ciel qui s'assombrissait a vu d'œil. Félix, c'est le nom qu'Eddy lui avait donné, se la ferma, mais je continuais de serrer de plus en plus son coup jusqu'à le décapiter. Il m'avait traité de vampiresse de pacotille ce gros naze ou j'avais rêvé? Non, je ne crois pas avoir rêvé. Je le démembrai avec lenteur et le brûlai. C'était beaucoup trop facile pour la combattante que j'étais. Malgré tout l'amour que j'éprouve envers mon prochain, une personne dans le genre de Félix qui rit des autres et les fait souffrir sans remords soit avec des mots ou des attaques physique m'écœurait. Je me rappelai alors la présence de ma famille et me retournai timidement avec culpabilité. Jamais je n'avais été comme ça devant eux. Ils étaient tous scotchés sur place, sauf Jasper et Alice qui en avaient l'habitude.

- Il m'a insulté et il devait le payez de sa vie? Me justifiais-je piteusement comme une gamine qui se fait prendre en train de se battre pour la première fois de sa vie.

Tout le monde éclata de rire face à ma gaminerie ce qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère. Nous rentrâmes à la villa et nous attendîmes ensemble la garde des Volturi qui devaient venir nous voir selon Alice. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent j'installai mon bouclier sur toute la famille. Carlisle nous les avaient décrit à moi, Alice et Jasper pour nous faire une image de l'obsession du pouvoir d'Aro, Marcus et Caius ainsi que Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Heidi, Renata et Santiago. Je les sens vraiment pas ceux-là. En fait, Aro voulait savoir si nous voulions intégrer ses rangs dans la garde. Non, mais! Il se prend pour qui lui? Il a osé mettre la main sur moi. Je vous jure que s'il n'y aurait pas eu Jasper pour me retenir, je l'aurais démembré en moins de deux! Je sens que la guerrière en moi a des envies de meurtre vampirique.

**-[]-**

Après la parlotte avec ces put** de Volturi, je me surpris à avoir envie de dormir cette nuit. Je pris une bonne douche et me vêtis d'une nuisette plus ou moins courte et me couchai dans mon lit. Le temps que je me transforme en humaine et tout, Edwards entra sans frapper et me fis sursauter.

- Oh! Désolé, je voulais juste te parler, mais si je dérange... je peux partir... bredouilla mon confident.

- Mais non! M'exclamais-je en me retransformant en vampire. Tu ne me dérange pas du tout. Allez vient!

- Merci, fit-il. J'aurais besoin d'un conseil ou deux.

- Je t'écoute dans ce cas, déclarais-je doucement.

- En cours de biologie, je suis avec Bella et j'ai eu... un peu de mal à me contrôler et je suis revenu directement à la maison. Son odeur est tellement enivrante et enchanteresse... Je pense avoir trouvé ma chanteuse, avoua-t-il penaud.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir comme ça, moi aussi je l'ai trouvé mon chanteur et je suis même en couple avec celui-ci...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens tout en l'observant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je, apprivoise son odeur et tu arriveras rapidement à être en contrôle de ton instinct.

- Merci, Clair, me remercia-t-il chaleureusement.

- Mais de rien très cher, ce fut un plaisir pour moi. Lui dis-je compatissante à sa douleur. Chasse à chaque jour lorsque tu l'apprivoiseras, le temps passera et tu auras de moins en moins de difficultés à te contenir.

Il repartit après de multitudes de remerciement et je finis par m'endormir.

**-[]-**

_J'étais dans une forêt avec le corps de mon Emmet dans les bras. Il s'était fait attaqué par un grizzly et allait bientôt succomber à la mort, alors je le mordis et le transformer en même temps de l'amener à la villa. Toute la famille le mordit à tour de rôle pour qu'un lien s'installe et la longue attente de son réveil prochain..._

**-[]-**

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me rendis compte que je suais de partout, alors je partis prendre une douche, me sécha et m'habillai. Je descendis l'étage avec panique. J'avais encore eu un drôle de rêve, mais celui-là je suis sûr qu'il est réel et qu'Emmet ne va pas bien du tout. Je sortis en flèche et le retrouvai en train de se vider de tout son sang. NONNNNNNNN! Pas ça! Je le pris et le mordis pour lui sauver la vie. Il lui restait juste assez de sang pour que mon projet soit réalisable. Lorsque j'arrivai, tout le monde lui injectai de son venin et une attente des plus insupportable commença alors pour moi et toute la famille. Mon enfer débuta à ce moment... Je resterai à son chevet le temps qu'il faudra! C'est décidé. Jamais il ne cria ce qui me fit terriblement peur à son sujet. Peut-être ne l'avais-je pas retrouvé à temps, peut-être que je veille un mort... Il y a tellement de questions et si peu de réponses. Un jour...deux jours... Au troisième jour, son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite et d'un coup plus aucun battement. J'étouffai alors sa soif comme je l'avais fait avec Jasper et appelai tout le monde pour qu'ils montent par télépathie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement et il sauta hors de mon lit, place où je l'avais installé. Il observa tout ce qui l'entourait et son regard fini par tomber sur moi. Dès que son regard croisa le miens je vis une étincelle illuminer ses pupilles rouge de nouveau-né. Il se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser avec ardeur. Je fus un peu surprise, mais répondis de la même manière à son baiser. Ce fut seulement lorsque nous entendîmes un toussotement que nous revînmes dans la réalité...Merde Je les avais tous oublié pendant un instant!

**Chapitre 4**

**Pdv Isabella Swan **

Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas vue ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois mon frère et ça me rends très inquiète. (Note de l'auteure** Pensez les trois premiers jours de bonne randonné à l'air libre et les trois jours de transformation**) Que peut-il donc lui être arrivé? Il devrait être revenu depuis longtemps de son escapade dans les bois. Entre temps, je m'étais rapproché d'Edward Cullen. Il est si mystérieux et si beau que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer qu'il puisse s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. Pendant que j'y pense il y a Jacob et Billy qui viennent souper ce soir...

**Pdv Clarissa **

Dès que son regard croisa le miens je vis une étincelle illuminer ses pupilles rouge de nouveau-né. Il se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser avec ardeur. Je fus un peu surprise, mais répondis de la même manière à son baiser. Ce fut seulement lorsque nous entendîmes un toussotement que nous revînmes dans la réalité...Merde Je les avais tous oublié pendant un instant!  
J'avais un peu honte de les avoir occultés pendant un moment, mais je suis si heureuse de pouvoir être dans les bras de mon Emmet. Oups! C'est vrai : il doit se nourrir avant tout. Je m'écartai des bras de mon amoureux pour l'attirer dans la cuisine et lui préparai plusieurs bols pour étancher sa soif. Ensuite, je desserrai mon emprise sur sa gorge et le laissai s'abreuver tranquillement tout en empêchant les autres de venir. Lorsqu'il termina, je vins le prendre dans mes bras et le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux. Je m'y plongeai avec délice et goûtai ses lèvres qui avaient encore un peu de sang. Les autres étaient partis pour nous laisser un peu de paix. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être exprimé dans notre cas. Je me levai tout doucement et Emmet me suivit. Je vis qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions et soupirai.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute Emmet, dis-je.

- Que s'est-il passé? Je me rappel de l'ours qui était arrivé sur le lieu où j'étais partis faire ma randonné et puis plus rien à part mon réveil. Se remémora-t-il.

- Viens, on va s'asseoir dans le salon. Lui dis-je avant de l'amener avec moi dans celui-ci. Bien, je vais commencer par le début.

»Je ne savais pas que tu étais en randonné et je t'ai vu dans un rêve éveillé te faire attaquer par cet animal. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais l'impression que tout se déroulerait dans peu de temps, alors je suis partis aussi vite que j'ai pu et je t'ai vu étendu à même le sol, presque plus de sang n'était dans ton corps. Je me suis dit alors que la médecine ne pouvait plus rien faire pour toi, donc, je t'ai transformé en l'un des notre. C'est-à-dire un Vampire, Concluais-je en détournant la tête.

************* (Attention aux âmes sensibles : LEMON) ******************

J'avais tellement peur qu'il me rejette ou qu'il ne me croit pas que je ne pus pas le regarder en face. Sa réaction me bluffa au plus haut point, car il me prit le menton et m'embrassa d'un baiser tendre et plein de passion en même temps. Alors j'eus assez de courage pour fixer ses yeux et y vit de la gratitude et de l'amour à l'état le plus pur que je n'en ai jamais vu dans le regard d'un homme. Il y avait tellement d'amour, tellement de joie dans ses yeux. Comment ne pas succomber devant se regard si doux? Je l'embrassai avec une fougue qui ne m'étais pas coutumière et agrippa sa nuque pour le prolonger. Il me le rendit avec la même fougue que moi et je l'amenai à ma chambre pour avoir plus d'intimité. Il me faisait confiance et m'aimait même en sachant tout ce que je lui ai dit! Je n'aurais pu trouver mieux que mon tendre amour. Lorsque la porte se referma sur nous deux, il me plaqua contre le mur et me ré-embrassa avec urgence. Il me souleva et j'entourai son bassin de mes jambes. Je sentais sa dureté, me prouvant ainsi qu'il me désirait comme je le désirais de mon côté. Je dérivai mes lèvres vers son oreille droite et chuchotai un «Je t'aime» dans le creux de celle-ci. Je le sentis frissonné ce qui me fis sourire. Il commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui était découverte à ses douces tortures qui me rendaient totalement folle de désir envers lui. Je lui arrachai son chandail d'un mouvement rapide et fluide. J'étais trop impatiente de pouvoir lui appartenir, enfin. Il devait être aussi impatient que moi parce qu'il fit de même avec mon corsage et mon soutient gorge. Ensuite, il me déposa sur le lit qui était au milieu de la pièce. Il recommença ses caresses et je gémis tellement sa tendresse me rendait plus désireuse encore si cela avait été possible. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse me mettait au supplice. J'en voulais encore plus, beaucoup plus, ce qu'il remarqua en un rien de temps. Je lui enlevai son jeans ainsi que son boxer et nous retournai de bord. Je lui fis un sourire malin.

- À ton tour...Susurrais-je.

Je commençai alors son supplice comme il l'avait fait. Embrassant tout ce qui m'était accessible, c'est-à-dire tout son corps d'athlète. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa partie intime je me baissai à son niveau et le pris en entier dans ma bouche tout en commençant mes vas et viens.

- Clair...plus...vite...gémit-il péniblement.

Je m'exécutai donc et allai de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme, son dos s'arqua et un râle sortit de sa bouche. Le jet de sperme se déversa dans ma bouche et je l'envalai. Sans que je l'aie vu venir, il nous retourna pour qu'il soit au-dessus et repris les commandes. Il m'ôta mes derniers vêtements et embrassa chaque partie de mon anatomie. Je gémis lorsque je sentis sa langue laper dans mon entre. Il continua jusqu'à ce que je l'arrête avant d'avoir atteint l'orgasme.

- Vient...en...moi... je...n'en...peux...plus...dis-je avec difficulté.

Il se remit à ma hauteur et m'embrassa tout en me pénétrant tout doucement. Il resta un moment immobile pour m'habituer à lui et commença ses mouvement de vas et viens, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il soit plus profondément en moi ce qui déclencha une frénésie de désir encore plus imposante à l'intérieur de nous. Mes mains griffèrent son dos tellement la vague de désir était puissante. Je cherchai sa bouche avec beaucoup d'impatience et lorsque je la trouvai, un baiser plein de passion commença. Nous haletions de plus en plus. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans mon intimité ce qui nous fit gémir encore plus et nous atteignions enfin le septième ciel en même temps. Un râle de plaisir sortit de chacune de nos bouches. Un sentiment de bien-être totale s'épanoui en moi. Je sentis un liquide se déverser au fond de mon ventre. Il resta en moi et je m'abandonnai dans ses bras tout en commençant d'autres vas et viens pour le provoquer. Je remarquai mon manège fonctionna à merveille, car il y répondit avec une impatience encore plus pressante que la fois d'avant.

**-[]-**

_Poème pour Emmet de Clarissa : _

_Pour toi, _

_Mon cœur s'est soudainement emballé. _

_Ton sourire si craquant, _

_Tes yeux exprimant un amour admiratif. _

_La flamme de ton regard déterminé. _

_Qui ne pourrait fondre devant tes airs suppliants? _

_Tes gestes emplis d'une douceur sans nom, _

_Ces petites attentions à mon égard, _

_Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi? _

_Mon cœur t'a appartenue dès le premier instant où je t'ai aperçue. _

_L'amour ne se contrôle pas, _

_Encore moins les élans du cœur qui contredisent souvent la raison. _

_La raison du cœur n'a pas lieu d'être, _

_Car c'est souvent ces sentiments qui font toute la magie de l'amour, _

_Un amour passionné. _

_Un amour fougueux. _

_Un amour sans restriction. _

_Un amour qui nous a poussés au-delà de l'impossible. _

_Ce même amour qui ne fera que grandir suivant le cours de la vie et les épreuves..._

**-[]-**

**Pdv Isabelle Swan **

Je sens que tout le monde a un comportement très étrange. Pourquoi se montrent-t-ils tous distant? J'ai l'impression qu'ils gardent un très lourd secret pour eux. Plus je réfléchis à tous les évènements suspect qui se produisent souvent ces temps-ci et plus je commence à douter que les légendes Quilleutes ne soient réels. Edward, avec qui je m'étais rapproché, avais les mains très froides, ses yeux qui changes de couleurs tout comme chaque membre de sa famille, la rapidité de ses gestes et l'élégance de sa démarche, en plus de sa beauté mystérieusement envoûtante. Il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité possible, mais, malgré le ridicule de tout cela...Je sais que c'est l'unique explication à tout cela...

Ce sont des ... Vampires...

**Pdv Clarissa **

Nous étions tous au salon lorsqu'Alice eut une vision. Quand celle-ci fut terminée, elle nous regarda chacun à tour de rôle et son regard resta plus longtemps sur Edward. Le visage de celui-ci prit une expression de peur et lâcha d'une voix qui paraissait indifférente, mais dans laquelle on pouvait déceler une pointe de désespoir:

- Bella a découvert notre secret.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Depuis que j'avais créé une pouvoir de divination, je savais ce qui était sur d'arriver : Bella sera une des nôtres dans 1 an, jour pour jour. Pendant ce temps, son frère sera en état de se contrôler et d'être en sa présence sans ce faire souffrir. La discussion continua bon train et je fus obligé de leur raconter ce que je savais à contre cœur. Au bout d'un instant, je me sentis mal et partis à la course jusqu'aux toilettes pour y vomir ma dernière chasse. J'entendis Emmet entrer dans la pièce et soutenir mes cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils soient trempés par mon vomis. Lorsque j'eus terminée, je me relevai et me rinçai la bouche. Je me tournai alors vers mon amour et je vis qu'il paraissait inquiet à mon sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe là-dedans? Nous demanda Alice avec curiosité et un peu inquiète d'une même voix avec mon fils.

- Ce n'ai rien...Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'avais hésitée et je pense que c'est cela qui causa ma perte.

- Ouvrez cette porte ou je la détruis, nous ordonna Jasper avec sérieux.

- Tu ne vas rien détruire et nous venons, donc pas de panique, dis-je avec une autorité dont je n'avais jamais faite preuve envers lui.

Cela commençait vraiment à me faire peur. Pourquoi étais-je de mauvaise humeur? Et pourquoi déversais-je cette même mauvaise humeur sur mon fils? C'est avec ces questions en tête que je nous fis sortir, Emmet et moi, de la salle de bain. Je racontai ce qui m'avait pris à toute la famille qui fut tellement surprise qu'elle en resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut également à ce moment que je me rendis compte que mon amoureux n'avait prononcé aucune parole depuis qu'il était venu m'épauler dans la salle de bain. Je me retournai, alors vers lui et je vis qu'il était pensif. Je le contemplai et admirai ses doux traits harmonieux. Un sourire flotta doucement sur mes lèvres. Il est si beau et si magnifique, à mes yeux c'est l'homme idéale parce qu'en plus d'être beau physiquement, il était doux, attentif, tendre, et il s'avait me détendre dans les pires moments. J'eus soudain une envie irrépressible de me coller contre lui et d'être chouchoutée. Je me dirigeai donc vers lui et me glissai entre ses bras si musclés et si réconfortant. Cela faisait maintenant, déjà plus d'un mois que je l'avais transformée et il n'était toujours pas prêt à se rendre en ville et j'avais donc demandé à Alice de s'organiser avec la boutique de vêtements que nous avions ensemble. Emmet baissa les yeux sur moi et me sourit, puis resserra encore plus les bras autour de moi qu'il ne les avait déjà serré. Je fermai les yeux en signe de paix intérieur. Au même instant, je sentis mon amoureux embrasser doucement ma nuque et sentir doucement mon odeur. Je le laissai faire pendant un moment son manège, mais il commença à être un peu plus entreprenant et je compris le message qu'il essayait de me faire passer lorsqu'il mordilla mon lobe d'oreille. C'était notre code à tous les deux : lorsque nous avions envie l'un de l'autre ou que nous voulions être seulement tous les deux, nous mordillions le lobe d'oreille de l'un ou de l'autre. Nous nous excusâmes et nous nous éclipsâmes dans notre chambre. Lorsque la porte ce fut refermé, il me sauta dessus et me plaqua sur l'un des mures de la chambre. Nous déversâmes toute notre passion dans nos ébats durant toute la nuit...

_Je te vois qui vient à moi._  
_Je te vois qui reste à mes côtés._  
_Je te sens dans chacun de mes gestes._  
_Je te sens qu'importe ce que je fais._  
_Je te touche à chaque instant qui m'est alloué._  
_Je te touche même lorsque tu es loin de moi._  
_Je t'entends dans chacun de mes pas._  
_Je t'entends même lorsque tu n'es pas là._  
_Je te goûte dans chacun des sons qui sortent de ma bouche._  
_Je te goûte car tu es partout autour de moi._

**-[]-**

Le lendemain matin, je me sentais encore toute retournée et bien que j'étais sûr de n'avoir rien dans l'estomac, même plus du sang, je me surpris à me retrouvai encore penché sur le rebord des toilettes de ma salle de bain personnelle ainsi que celle d'Emmet depuis plus d'un mois avec celui-ci me soutenant les cheveux, encore, avec un pli inquiet lui barrant le front. Il se contenta de m'épauler et ne dit rien. Le jour d'après, il me dit de demander conseil à Carlisle, après que j'aie de nouveau vomi pour changer. Il ne put m'accompagner en dehors de la villa et me demanda d'être prudente. Bien que je sois un vampire, je fis attention pareille, on ne sait jamais.  
Arrivée à l'hôpital, je partis me renseigner si je pouvais voir le Dr. Cullen et j'ai précisée qui j'étais pour lui (une amie). Il ne savait pas encore pour mes séances quotidiennes de vomis. La secrétaire m'envoya rapidement voir Carlisle et lorsque j'entrai, je remarquai qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Carlisle? Demandais-je timidement, pas sûr du tout, car je me doutais de quoi mon état retournait, mais je n'étais pas certaine.

- Oui! Dit-il surpris. Clarissa ? Assis-toi donc.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit en silence.

- Que me vaut ta visite?

- J'ai quelques problème depuis quelques temps...Commençais-je.

Au fil de mes explications, il entra profondément dans ses pensées et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques instants qu'il replongea dans la réalité.

- Je vais faire quelques testes avec ton sang et je vais te revenir sur le sujet demain, veux-tu bien? Me demanda-t-il soucieux.

- Bien sûr! Acquiesçais-je en hochant la tête.

Il me fit quelques prises sanguines et me retourna à la villa. Lorsque je rentrai, tout le monde m'assaillit de question diverse, mais comme je n'avais pas les réponses, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller chasser et je commençais à avoir soif de toute manière. Au cours de la chasse, j'eus l'impression que je ne serai jamais rassasiée. C'était très perturbant. De retour à la maison, je m'endormis sur le lit sans m'en rendre compte.

**-[]-**

_La petite fille et le petit garçon, Link si je me souviens bien, de mon premier rêve se tenaient devant moi l'air piteux. J'avais l'impression d'être un tantinet en colère contre les deux faux jumeaux. _

_- Non, mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait! M'exclamais-je. Ce pauvre Zac était tellement apeuré par vos histoires abracadabrantes que nous avons dû, à grand renfort de promesses, le réconforter durant 4 HEURES de temps! _

_Je vis Emmet s'avancer et me prendre par la taille pour me calmer. _

_- C'est lui\elle! Qui l'a fait pas moi! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes d'une même voix. _

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé en tout cas! S'exclama la petite fille d'un air indigné. _

_- Bien sûr que non, mais tu as continuée avec moi, Nalia! Avoue-le au moins! S'écria le petit Link. _

_- Je l'avoue, oui... Maugréa la petite Nalia. _

_Le regard de mon mari et le miens passèrent de l'un à l'autre durant tout leur dialogue et à la fin je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire devant le ton qu'avait emprunté ma fille. On aurait dit Emmet version féminine lorsqu'il est d'humeur boudeuse. Mes trois amours me regardèrent bizarrement avant de me rejoindre dans mon fou-rire lorsque je leur expliquai avec beaucoup de mal, mon rire. _

**-[]-**

Lors de mon réveille, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Je vis Emmet en train de m'observer avec un tendre regard que je lui rendis par la suite. Mes nausées revinrent encore plus fortes et je me dépêchai d'aller aux toilettes. Ensuite, prise d'une subite inspiration, j'allais me préparer un déjeuner humain et le dégustai avec délice alors que tout le monde me regardait de travers dans la villa. Je fis celle qui n'avait rien remarqué et continuai de manger. Lorsque j'eus terminée, je lavai ma vaisselle utilisée et les séchai moi-même avant de les ranger à leurs places. Edwards, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Damen partirent au lycée et nous, nous écoutâmes un film pendant qu'Esmé faisait un peu de ménage pour passer le temps. Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque tout le monde fut rentré, Carlisle demanda à nous voir tous au salon. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a demandé à tout le monde de venir?...

**Chapitre 5**

_Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque tout le monde fut rentré, Carlisle demanda à nous voir tous au salon. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a demandé à tout le monde de venir?..._

Lorsqu'Emmet et moi arrivâmes dans le salon toutes les conversations s'éteignirent et tout le monde se tourna dans la direction de Carlisle. Celui-ci nous fit signe de nous asseoir puis attendit que l'on fasse ce qu'il nous avait demandé. Je m'assis sur les genoux de mon amoureux et plaça ma tête ans son coup, puis ferma les yeux pendant un instant.

- Il y a un sujet à voir avec tout le monde, et ensuite je voudrais m'entretenir seul avec Clarissa ainsi qu'Emmet, commença le patriarche.

- D'accord, acquiesçâmes-nous tous d'une même voix.

- Bien! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Nous devons parler de ce qu'implique le fait qu'Isabella sache notre secret.

- Elle sait peut-être notre secret, mais elle ne va pas tarder de savoir celui des chiens si ce que Clarissa nous a dit est exact, rétorqua Rosalie.

- Elle ne dira rien de ce qu'elle sait, dis-je en ré ouvrant les yeux et en me redressant.

- Ce n'est pas le fit qu'elle ne dira rien qui m'inquiète, c'est le problème que va nous occasionner les Volturi qui m'angoisse. Nous dit Carlisle d'une voix calme, mais nous pouvions voir de la peur dans son regard.

Je me concentrai dessus pour me provoquer une quelconque vision ou projection astrale de ce problème gênant. Les yeux dans le vague, je me projetai dans Volterra.

_Je visitai tous les corridors et m'avançai jusqu'au bureau d'Aro comme j'en avais l'habitude avec Maria, Nettie et Lucie. Aro __était bien là avec Marcus et Cai__us. Je tendis l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'ils disaient. _

_- Vous avez entendus ce que nous a rapporter Ethan sur les dernières nouvelles des Cullen? Demanda Caius d'une voix où ce contenait une rage bien enfouit. _

_- La Prophétie... Souffla Aro d'une voix tourmenté. _

_- Exactement! S'exclama Caius avec colère. _

_- Il ne nous reste peu de temps avant qu'elle soit réalisée. Murmura Aro de nouveau avec inquiétude. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle mette ses enfants au monde. Nous avons fait exprès pour envoyer cette pauvre idiote sur le chemin de Maria et ses amies pour ne pas qu'elle ne mette l'enfant au monde à ce moment. _

_- Il faut essayer de trouver un prétexte pour aller leurs rendre une petite visite. Songea Caius, plus calme à présent. _

_Soudainement, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers les trois Rois. _

_- Il y a une humaine qui a découvert leurs secret. Est-ce assez pour aller les voir? Déclara la petite voix fluette de Jane. _

_- C'est extraordinaire, ma chère, dit Aro avec un sourire sadique. Préparez-vous! Nous allons à Forks. Dit à toute la garde que nous partons très chère Jane. Rajouta-t-il vers celle-ci. _

_Elle s'inclina avec un sourire tout aussi sadique que son maître et partie de la même manière qu'elle était venue, en coup de vent..._

Je me sortis de ma transe et vis que je n'étais plus en bas, mais dans mon lit. J'étais en rage contre le trio Volturi. Ils avaient osés! Ils ont fit exprès pour que mon enfant meure une fois. Ça veut dire que je suis de nouveau enceinte et que c'était pour cela que Carlisle voulait nous voir, Emmet et moi. Toute cette réflexion ne m'était pris que quelques secondes, alors je me levai et descendis les escaliers pour me rendre dans le salon. Ma rage n'avait pas cessé et elle enflait à vue d'œil. Je sus à l'instant même que le regard de Jasper se tourna vers moi, qu'il avait senti ma colère. Et je sus qu'Edwards avait lu mon esprit pour savoir par lui-même ce qu'il se passait et qu'Alice avait eu une vision de la prochaine visite des Volturi.

- Tout est leur faute! M'exclamais-je, tout en essayant de me calmer, sans succès. Jasper? Peux-tu m'aider à me calmer pour que j'explique sans que quelque chose explose?

Il me fit un sourire compatissant et je sentis son pouvoir agir sur moi.

- Merci, mon fils, soufflais-je avec remerciement.

Je pris une nouvelle inspiration et parlai.

- Les Volturi ont un espion à l'Hôpital, Carlisle, déclarais-je pour commencer. Un certain Ethan. Je ne sais pas son nom de famille. Il fait partit de la garde rapproché d'Aro. Je n'en sais pas plus que cela sur son compte. Lorsque j'étais humaine, ils ont mis Maria, Lucie et Nettie sur ma route pour qu'elles me tuent et m'empêche de mettre au monde l'enfant qui était en moi. Tout ce qui est arrivée c'est tout de leur faute! Explosai-je.

Je sentis Jasper exercer un peu plus son pouvoir sur moi et je l'en remerciai d'un pauvre sourire. Je soufflai et continuai, alors que tous étaient suspendus à mes lèvres sans m'interrompre.

- Il parait qu'il y aurait une prophétie et qu'elle aurait rapport avec le fait que je peux désormais avoir des enfants grâce au nouveau pouvoir qui s'est créée de lui-même. Ils pensent que je serais enceinte en ce moment même et qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour je ne sais quoi. Continuais-je, avec un calme en surface. Jane les a mise au courant du fait qu'Isabella sache notre secret et ils s'en viennent ici, en ce moment même, finis-je.

Je me sentis fatiguée, ce qui n'est pas normal, et me laissai aller dans les bras de mon amoureux. Je vis Carlisle fermer les yeux puis les ouvrir avec lassitude.

- Ils ont raison, pas vrai Carlisle? Demandais-je dans un chuchotement du coup d'Emmet. Je suis enceinte?

Je savais déjà sa réponse, mais je devais-je l'entendre de sa bouche. C'était très important pour moi. Mon amour me chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille pour me calmer. J'embrassai son coup, pour lui signifier que j'étais de nouveau moi-même et il comprit le message.

- Effectivement, c'était la deuxième nouvelle que je devais t'annoncer ainsi qu'à Emmet, déclara-t-il lentement, comme pour s'aider à trouver quelque chose à dire.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils et décidai de lire dans ses pensées. Et je vis ou plutôt, je lis toute la prophétie dans son ensemble : Il était question d'une femme très puissante donnant naissance à deux jumeau plus puissant encore et qui, ensemble, établiraient un nouvel ordre de paix entre les créatures mythique et les êtres humains. Je sortis des pensées du patriarche et fermai doucement les yeux pour réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait. Je me tournai vers Emmet et vis qu'il était perdu, égaré. Je lui fis un doux sourire qu'il me rendit par la suite. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était super content d'avoir un enfant, mais aussi, super anxieux de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je tournai la tête vers mon confident et lus dans son regard que j'avais raison au sujet de ce qu'Emmet pensait.

- Tu seras un excellent père, mon chéri, lui chuchotais-je dans l'oreille faiblement, de façon à ce que seul, lui, entende.

- Et toi, une excellente mère, acquiesça-t-il de la même manière que moi, avec un splendide sourire, de nouveau en confiance.

Je me sentis de nouveau plonger dans le sommeil. Juste un songe normal où je suis pleinement heureuse avec les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Un rêve éphémère, mais si réconfortant. Je suis dans un champ en plein soleil, mais je ne brille pas et je suis humaine. Soudainement, je me retrouve dans un endroit où la guerre règne. Une voix me parle et me raconte quelque chose qui m'atteint en plein cœur.

_- Cette guerre aura lieu dans un futur éloigné, très éloigné, mais ne sous-estime pas tes ennemis Clarissa, très chère, me souffla la voix. Tu dois les empêcher de nuire et pour que cela soit possible utilise un nouveau pouvoir et donne-en un peu aux personnes de ta famille. Ils sauront apprendre rapidement quoi faire pour les mettre en marche. Fait-leur confiance et vous gagnerez... Ah! Et encore une chose. Rajouta la voix. Empêche tes ennemis de tuer ou d'emmener Isabella en Italie. Elle a un pouvoir qui vous aidera à vaincre..._

Ensuite, je me réveillai en sursaut. La voix d'Emmet me calma et je me rendormis comme il me le demanda pour sombrer dans un sommeil ans rêve cette fois-ci. Une transe réconfortante...

**-[]-**

**(Attention aux âmes sensible : LEMON!)**

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans notre chambre à Emmet et moi. Je souris doucement et restai étendue, en paix avec moi-même. Je vis mon amour sortir de la salle de bain avec seulement un linge autour de la taille. Je sentis, alors le désir prendre le contrôle de tout mon être et je lui sautai dessus pour l'embrassai avec fougue, sans retenue. L'espace d'un instant il fut surpris, mais répondit à mon baisée avec passion. Je souris et le laissai là pour aller prendre ma douche. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de l'allumer et de le laisse en plans, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'entendis la porte se casser alors que j'étais sous la douche et je sentis mon amour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Il était derrière moi et sa serviette avait volé dans la salle. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et me rinçai le corps ainsi que les cheveux que je venais de laver avant qu'il n'entre avec moi. Il me retourna devant lui et me coinça entre lui et le mur de la douche. Je lui fis un sourire innocent et lui donnai un baisée en surface, mais il m'empêcha de m'éloigner de lui et l'approfondit. Il me posséda d'un coup de rein et je gémis de plaisir sous lui, me laissant dominer par mon tendre amour. Il n'a peut-être pas l'air tendre, mais il l'ait. C'est ma faute parce que je l'ai allumée en lui sautant dessus. Je sentais son souffle sur la peau de mon coup. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il me fit un suçon à ce même endroit et releva la tête pour me faire son plus beau sourire en réserve. Puis vint l'orgasme tant attendu et nous l'accueillîmes dans un râle de plaisir.

- Tu croyais vraiment que cette porte allait me retenir de venir te rejoindre? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire hyper craquant aux lèvres.

- Non, j'espérais que tu viendrais avec moi, répondis-je avec malice.

- Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas savoir combien. Déclara-t-il dans une de mes oreilles avec sensualité.

- Je t'aime aussi, bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. Lui chuchotais-je de la même manière tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreille avec envie.

Il le remarqua et sourit doucement. Puis, il leva la tête et me fixa dans les yeux. Je bougeai mon bassin, alors que sa partie était toujours en moi, et il émit un grognement en fermant les yeux. Et nous repartîmes pour un second round...

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la salle de bain, je pus constater les dégâts que mon amoureux avait causés.

- Eh bien, dit donc! M'exclamais-je. Tu n'y as pas été de main morte!

Il me fit un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et ne répondit rien. Ses yeux, maintenant, doré s'illuminèrent comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée. Je fus curieuse, mais ne répondis rien et n'essaya pas de lire ses pensées, car je savais que cela devait être une surprise ou non. Cependant, il avait le droit d'avoir des pensées pour lui-même. Il me dira bien assez vite son idée, si s'en ai une. Justement, je le vis se tourner vers moi, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Penses-tu que l'on pourrait faire une partie de baseball? Me demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu tout mignon.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de notre chambre et je vis que la température était propice à une partie vampirique.

- Attend! Dis-je. On va poser la question au reste de la famille.

Il me suivit en me prenant par la taille et nous descendîmes les escaliers. Je sentis l'odeur de Bella dans toute la villa et je sus qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'Edwards. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmet et je vis qu'il maîtrisait la situation avec une facilité déconcertante. J'en fus cependant très heureuse, car il pourrait voir sa sœur plus souvent grâce à Edwards. Je lançai un message télépathique à tout le monde :

_Hey tout le monde! Ça vous dirait une partie de baseball façon vampirique? Rejoignez-nous dans le hall! _

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour dire vampire, tout le monde était là à part Edwards et Bella. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient là. Je vis Emmet la fixer avec envie.

- Va la prendre dans tes bras, mon chéri, mais ne l'étouffe pas, lui dis-je à l'oreille de façon à ce que seul lui m'entende.

- Merci! Me chuchota-t-il à son tour avec joie.

Il enleva ses bras de ma taille et partie la prendre contre lui. J'esquissai un sourire amusé par sa joie de vivre si extraordinaire.

- Je t'ai demandée de ne pas l'étouffer mon amour, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Oups! Sursauta-t-il. Désolé Bella.

- Il n'y a aucun mal, mentit-elle mal. Je me sens juste un peu étourdit.

Edwards la prit dans ses bras et fusilla mon amoureux. Emmet se retira dans ma direction, coupable. _Edwards... _Lui dis-je par la pensée._ Il n__'__a pas fait intentionnellement, voyons! Essaye de le comprendre. Il est seulement heureux de retrouver sa sœur qu'il a dû laisser pour ne pas la vider de son sang et la tuer. Laisse-le être enthousiaste. Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne dépasse pas les bornes..._ Je le vis acquiescé à ma réprimande et me signifia qu'il m'avait compris. Je souris et me tournai pour embrasser mon tendre aimé...

**Chapitre 6**

Edwards la prit dans ses bras et fusilla mon amoureux. Emmet se retira dans ma direction, coupable. _Edwards... _Lui dis-je par la pensée. _Il n__'__a pas fait intentionnellement, voyons! Essaye de le comprendre. Il est seulement heureux de retrouver sa sœur qu'il a dû laisser pour ne pas la vider de son sang et la tuer. Laisse-le être enthousiaste. Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne dépasse pas les bornes... _Je le vis acquiescé à ma réprimande et me signifia qu'il m'avait compris. Je souris et me tournai pour embrasser mon tendre aimé...

**-[]-**

Lorsque nous fûmes tous prêt et préparé, nous partîmes pour le terrain que nous avions emménagé en place pour le baseball. Edwards était encore chez Bella, mais il nous avait dit de ne pas les attendre. Avec le reste de la famille, nous fîmes tous la course et ce fut moi qui la gagnai de justesse avec Jasper et Emmet. Nous délimitâmes le terrain et nous fîmes les équipes, tout en comptant Edwards. Bella se dévoua pour être l'arbitre. Moi j'étais celle qui attrapait la balle lorsque le batteur ne la frappait pas, ce qui était plutôt rare je dois l'avouer. Alors qu'Alice allait lancer de nouveau la balle, toute les deux nous eûmes une vision. Trois nomades avaient entendues, ou plutôt perçu, que nous jouions au baseball. Lorsque la vision fut terminée, Alice, Edwards et moi nous nous regardâmes avec inquiétude.

- 3 nomades arrivent! Annonça Alice. Ils nous ont entendus jouer.

- J'emmène Bella loin d'eux. Décréta Edwards.

- Ils sont trop proches. Déclara Carlisle avec calme.

Edwards grogna, mais acquiesça tout de même à l'ordre non formulé du patriarche.

- Détache tes cheveux. Demanda Edwards à Bella.

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que son odeur ne les atteindra pas. Rétorqua Rosalie. Je la sentais depuis l'autre bout du terrain.

Nous, nous mîmes en ligne devant Bella, pour la soustraire aux regards et attendîmes. Edwards regarda dans une direction précise et nous l'imitâmes, car il avait sans aucun doute entendu leurs pensées.

- Ils arrivent. Déclara seulement celui-ci avec un air impassible.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et vis qu'il avait les yeux brillant de colère. Il tourna un instant les yeux vers moi et son regard s'adoucit. _Ne montre pas ta colère ou ton dégoût, car c'est à ce moment seulement qu'il sera curieux et voudra jouer avec Elle. _Lui dis-je par la pensée, après avoir regardé la raison de sa rage dans son esprit. Nous les vîmes arriver à vitesse vampirique et je pus voir de qui il s'agissait. Oh, non! Tout mais pas Lui. Je me sentis prise au piège. Il m'a retrouvé! J'étais terrifiée et fermai les yeux pour me cacher dans le coup de mon amoureux. Emmet mis ses bras autour de mes hanches et resserra sa prise. J'envoyai un message télépathique à Jasper. _Jasper, mon fils._ Dis-je. _C'est James! C'est lui! Tu es le seul véritablement au courant. Je t'en prie! Aide-moi! _Il était à droite avec Alice et je le senti se tendre considérablement. Je levai timidement mes yeux vers lui et il me fit signe de me calmer pour ne pas que le concerné de ma terreur ne sache que c'était moi. Je changeai mon apparence et dis aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter et que c'était moi sous cette forme. Je pensai un instant à mon troisième pouvoir et en créai un autre pour cacher la senteur de Bella. La rencontre se passa assez bien et je devins arbitre au finale. Lorsque la partie fut finie et qu'ils partirent, je me sentis si soulagée que la famille me posa des questions, rendu à la villa.

- Eh bien... Hésitais-je. James était un soldat au même nom que Link dans ma ville natale. C'était bien avant que je connaisse ce dernier. Tout juste alors que je commençais à sortir pour aller chercher de la nourriture pour mes parents ainsi que Carmen. Il m'avait surprise en train de subtiliser de la nourriture un peu partout. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé ce que je faisais, j'ai eu peur et je me suis enfui. Il était cependant bien plus rapide que moi et il m'a rattrapé. Je l'ai mordue et lui ai donné un bon coup dans les parties, si bien qu'il s'est effondré en les tenants à deux mains. J'étais presque arrivée, mais il m'a de nouveau retrouvé et m'a attiré dans une ruelle et m'a mise une gifle, puis secoué. Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Quelqu'un l'a attrapé, lui, puis l'a conduit dans un autre endroit et m'a laissé sonner. C'est sûrement à ce moment-là qu'il s'est fait transformer ou un autre, mais ça m'est complètement égal, finis-je par expliquer. C'était pendant ma vie d'humaine.

Je m'assis sur Emmet dans un des fauteuils et mis ma tête dans son coup pour avoir du réconfort. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort pour me signaler qu'il serait toujours là avec moi. Je lui fis un baisé au coin des lèvres et me replaçai. J'entendis les discussions reprendre et me sentis soulever par mon amoureux et j'eus une idée. Je me dépris de ses bras et me levai.

- J'ai soif, et ça fait deux jours que j'ai chassés, déclarais-je. Tu veux bien m'accompagner?

- Bien sûr, mon amour. Me dit Emmet avec tendresse en comprenant pourquoi je m'étais dégagée ainsi qu'avec soulagement.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et je partis à vitesse vampirique dans la forêt qui bordait la villa. La première proie qui me tomba entre les mains fut un guépard. Ensuite se fut une panthère et puis, une biche et enfin, une gazelle. Lorsque je relevai la tête de ma dernière proie, je vis mon Emmet me regarder depuis un tronc d'arbre en train de m'attendre.

**(Attention (eh oui, encore!) aux âmes sensibles : LEMON)**

Je souris timidement et vint vers lui. Lorsque je fus près de lui, il m'enlaça et vint me licher le coin inférieur des lèvres, car j'avais un peu de sang dessus. J'enlaçai son coup de mes bras et me montai à sa hauteur pour pouvoir l'embrassai avec douceur et tendresse. Ce ne fut pas de son avis, car il y mit beaucoup de passion et de fougue. Mes jambes enlacèrent ses hanches et il me serra contre lui. Je fis des mouvements de bassin contre lui et je vis ses yeux virer au noir. Je souris doucement et me collai plus encore contre son corps d'athlète bien sculpté. Je me mordillai la lèvre supérieure et fis la moue tout en ondulant le corps. Il me répondit en se jetant sur mes lèvres et en les embrasant comme jamais auparavant. Il me projeta au fond de la clairière et me sauta dessus pour m'enlever mon chemisier. Je le repoussai et lui sautai dessus pour lui enlever son t-shirt qui mettait en valeur ses pectoraux. Il projeta à terre et défit mon jeans pour l'envoyer en l'air. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus foncés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, au point d'en devenir comme si vous, vous faisiez aspirer par un trou noir. Je changeai notre position pour lui enlever son pantalon à mon tour, mais de manière beaucoup plus féline et je sentis mes yeux devenirs d'un noir assez profond. La vue de mon amant en boxer me ravit au plus haut point. Il m'enleva ensuite ma brassière et me couvera de millions de baisés tous plus ardent les uns que les autres. Je soufflai mon plaisir en disant son nom tout en fourrageant dans ses cheveux courts. Je le retournai et fis de même avec lui. Je finis par lui enlever le dernier morceau de vêtements qui lui restait. Il me retourna sous lui et m'enleva le dernier bout de tissus restant qui nous empêchait de passer à l'acte. Lorsque nous pûmes enfin ne faire plus qu'un, il me donna un coup de rein surpuissant et me posséda avec une violence qui me combla au-dessus du possible. J'ondulai des hanches et le fis entrer plus profondément encore. L'orgasme nous frappa en même temps et d'une manière telle qu'elle nous laissa pantois...

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions rhabillés et nous repartîmes à la villa. Nous arrivâmes au moment où il y avait un conseil de famille. Les Volturi arrivaient dans moins de 2 heures. Ils se demandaient quoi faire parce que nous n'étions pas assez nombreux et il nous fallait une garantis au cas où il y aurait une bataille. Dans mon rêve, la bataille n'avait pas lieu si tôt. Cependant, je compris l'importance d'avance du renfort avec nous. Des personnes aux talents surnaturels, qui ne se trouvaient pas loin de nous. Au même moment, Bella proposa de conclure une entente qui mettrait en veilleuse le pacte pendant la visite du Trio Volturi et la garde. Je trouvai l'idée géniale et l'appuyai de mon approbation. Lorsque tout le monde vit que je l'appuyai, ils dirent oui également. Certains avec enthousiaste et d'autre avec force de grognement.

- Je pensais que c'était eux les grognons de clebs! Rigola mon amoureux.

J'émis un rire juste assez fort pour que tout le monde entende et juste assez faible pour ne pas qu'ils le prennent mal et m'en veuille. Le reste de la famille se retrouva détendue et rirent également en se décrispant. Ils en avaient tous de besoin et je les regardai avec affection tout comme Esmé. Nous, nous sourîmes et nous partîmes dans les cuisines pour les laisser.

- J'ai un peu peur des évènements à venir. M'avoua Esmé avec crainte.

- Je crois que l'idée de Bella devrait être utilisée, déclarais-je. Peut-être cela ne nous sera pas utile, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. C'est un proverbe humain. Rajoutais-je en voyant que cela ne lui disait rien.

- On devrait le faire dès maintenant dans ce cas. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Esmé. Déclarais-je en lui souriant de toutes mes belles dents blanches. Je vais y aller de se pas...

- Tu n'iras pas seule discuter avec les clebs. Déclara une voix derrière moi que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Emmet. Je viendrai avec toi.

- Je ne dirai pas non à un peu de compagnie. Dis-je avec malice ainsi qu'en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Je sentis que Jasper allait bientôt sauter sur Alice, vu le désir qui flottait dans l'air. Donc, je baissai un peu mes tensions et me contentai de l'amour que je voyais dans les yeux de mon aimé. Je me sentais souvent en besoin d'attention ces temps-ci et je savais pourquoi, Je me demande comment j'ai pu louper ces signes avant-coureur. Mais, bon! Je souris à mon fils avec une expression désolé et retournai mes yeux sur tout ce petit monde.

- Qui d'autre qu'Emmet souhaite venir à la rencontre avec les Quilleutes? Demandais-je avec sérieux cette fois.

- Moi. Déclara Bella avec timidité, mais avec assurance et détermination à la fois.

- Dans ce cas, je viendrai. Dit Edwards avec un air impassible.

Carlisle bien sûr venait également. Puis, finalement, tout le monde vint pour la rencontre. Une première!

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions tous à la frontière et les loups-garous ne tardèrent pas à venir à notre rencontre. Je m'avançai avec Carlisle ainsi qu'Esmé et Emmet. De l'autre côté se fut Sam, Jacob et Paul qui vinrent nous voir.

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé de venir vous voir? Demanda calmement Sam.

- La famille royale veut venir supposément pour régler le cas qu'est notre chère Bella, car elle sait trop de chose pour une humaine. Déclara Carlisle. Pour eux c'est soit elle mœurs, ou soit elle est transformée.

- NON! S'exclama Jacob avec force.

Je l'avais vu observer Bella et lui sourire, puis lancer des éclairs à Edwards pendant les premiers instants. Mais, lorsqu'il fut question d'elle, il devint furieux comme le montre sa réaction excessive.

- Nous voulons seulement vous demandez de mettre de côté le pacte au sujet du territoire pendant la durée de leur visite et nous aider en cas de tromperie ou d'attaque envers nous. Essayais-je de modérer la situation avec diplomatie.

- Ils arrivent dans moins d'une heure. Déclara Alice de loin pour les presser un petit peu, car il nous manquait de temps pour nous préparer.

Ils nous donnèrent leurs accord une quinzaine de minutes plus tard après notre intervention. Le lieu que les Volturi traverseraient en premier lieu avant d'arriver chez nous sera la clairière, donc, nous nous y rendîmes et les loups se cachèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Le trio Volturi arriva avec leurs gardes personnelles quelques instants plus tard. Bella était avec les loups, et donc ils ne pouvaient pas la sentir de l'endroit où ils se tenaient. La colère m'animait et je demandai de l'aide à mon fils pour me calmer. D'un coup, je me sentis moins tendu et plus en confiance et m'avançai avec le patriarche. Je bloquai toutes les attaques psychiques des Volturi avec la force de mon bouclier mentale.

- Aie! M'exclamais-je faussement. Vous pourriez arrêtés ces attaques vaines envers ma famille, je vous prie. Ce serait la moindre des politesses que de ne pas nous attaquer sur nos terres! Non, mais!

Aucun changement ne fut noté, bien qu'Aro en ait donné l'ordre. Je trouvai les jumeaux démoniaques (Comme dirait Stephan et Vlad') et leurs enlevai leurs pouvoirs comme punition. Je leurs lançai un coup d'œil moqueur et tournai la tête vers Edwards qui esquissait un sourire en coin. Le silence devenait quelque peu tendu. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il y en ait un, mais je vis Aro et les deux jumeaux se tenir les mains et compris le pourquoi du comment.

- Qui a le pouvoir de supprimer ceux des autres? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Je m'avançai et me plaçai en évidence.

- Moi! Dis-je la tête baisser en esquissant un sourire en coin. Cela ne devrait guère vous étonner que j'aie pareil pouvoir. Ajoutais-je en relevant la tête. Et il me semble que ce soit votre faute si je suis devenue ce que je suis.

- Mais que venez-vous me raconter? Demanda-t-il, faussement perdue.

La terre se mit à trembler. Tiens! Un nouveau pouvoir! Une bulle de feux dans la main droite et une bulle d'eau dans l'autre ainsi que le vent qui me soulevait dans les airs.

- Oups! Dis-je, étonner. Un nouveau pouvoir! Je ne le connaissais pas celui-là!

Je lançai un message à tous ceux qui se trouvaient avec moi de ne pas s'inquiéter. Rien ne leurs arriverait, car je contrôlais parfaitement la situation.

- Vous êtes sûrement venue pour m'éliminer. Dis-je faussement inquiète. C'est aussi sûrement en rapport avec la prophétie au sujet des enfants que je pourrais mettre au monde et moi.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant? Demanda Caius en pleine panique.

Je lançai un regard à Carlisle et me retira vers Emmet tout en cessant d'utiliser les 4 éléments. Je ne cessai cependant pas d'utiliser mon bouclier sur ma famille. Je lançai à tout le monde que j'allais tenir compagnie à Bella. Évidemment, son frère vint avec moi pour en profiter et être auprès d'elle. J'avais assez causé de dégâts comme cela. Juste assez pour les mettre en alerte et avoir peur et en même temps, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas déclencher une guerre. Si je restais devant eux, je n'aurais pas sus m'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. J'entendis le patriarche et Aro discuter poliment et froidement. La fatigue vint me voir et je m'endormis... Et rêvai...

_- Tu as très bien su gérer, ma chérie. Entendis-je dire une voix qui me sembla familière... _

_- Mère! Dis-je en sursaute en reconnaissant, cette fois, son odeur de vanille. _

_- Bonjour, ma fille. Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. _

_- Comment se fait-il... Commençais-je, perdue. _

_- Que je sois ici avec toi? Finit-elle avec un sourire maternel. _

_J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, puis je l'observai. Elle était comme dans mes souvenirs. _

_- Je suis ici pour te guider. Me dit-elle. Ces enfants que tu portes en toi, ils sont l'avenir de paix et de joie dans le monde. _

_- Je sais, maman. Confirmais-je. _

_- Laisse-moi finir, ma chérie. Sourit-elle avec indulgence. Ils auront la force de leur père et tous les pouvoirs de leur mère et peut-être même plus. Ils seront appréciés et respectés. La bataille aura lieu après leur naissance et celle de la fille d'Edward ainsi que d'Isabella... _

_La discussion poursuivit pendant une heure de plus et je finis par me sentir revenir à la réalité, mais avant cela j'entendis ma mère me dire une dernière phrase. _

_- Lorsque tu auras besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler par télépathie et je viendrai sur le champ... Me dit-elle avec un dernier sourire._

Sur ce, je me réveillai dans ma chambre, les lumières éteintes et un affreux mal de tête...

**Chapitre 7**

_Sur ce, je me réveillai dans ma chambre, les lumières éteintes et un affreux mal de tête… _

Que s'est-il passé? Ah, oui! Je me souviens maintenant. Le rêve. Peut-être n'en était-il pas un tout comme les autres que j'ai eu auparavant. La seule manière de le savoir, c'est de l'appeler par télépathie comme elle me l'a demandée avant que je revienne à moi.

— _Mère? _Demandais-je dans mes pensées.

Au bout de mon lit apparut une faible lumière que peu à peu, je pus apercevoir la silhouette de ma mère qui me souriait avec douceur, me salua et disparut de nouveau. Elle était venue pour me rassurer et juste ce geste me rappela tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi et Carmen, il y a bien longtemps pour notre bien-être. Je ne savais pas si cela était dû aux hormones, mais je sentis des larmes emplir mes yeux et s'échapper pour couler sur mes joues en rappel de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli pour nous ainsi que mon père. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je vis apparaître Emmet avec un regard inquiet dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, pas assez fort pour faire du mal aux enfants, mais juste assez pour me faire comprendre qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi durant cette période forcée de sommeil. Je lui rendis son étreinte pour le rassurer et me détachai de lui pour observer son doux visage. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et sans le quitter des yeux, je me penchai et cueillis un baisé sur ses lèvres. Lorsque nous nous détachâmes, je vis un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Il était visiblement très soulagé de me retrouver.

— Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente? Lui demandais-je avec hésitation.

— 5 jours… Répondit-il avec, lui aussi, de l'hésitation dans la voix?

— Quoi? 5 jours! M'exclamais-je. Ce n'est pas possible! Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer? _Mère? _Demandais-je télépathiquement, ensuite.

Elle apparut plus vite cette fois et je me levai pour aller la rejoindre. Emmet, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, me suivit pour me demander des explications, mais il resta bouche-bée.

— Mère, je vous présente Emmet. Emmet, je te présente ma mère. Fis-je les présentations

— Ravie de vous rencontrer. S'exclama mère avec un sourire.

— Enchanté… Bredouilla mon homme.

— Mère? Pourquoi le temps était-il différent lorsque tu m'avais fait venir? Demandais-je pour avoir quelques explications.

— L'endroit où je t'ai emmené étire le temps jusqu'à ce que les minutes deviennent des jours dans ton monde. M'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. C'est pour cela que tu m'as appelé?

— En fait, s'était pour te revoir un peu aussi, avouais-je.

Je sentis Emmet me prendre dans ses bras musclés et me serrer doucement pour me montrer qu'il était là tout près de moi. Je tournai ma tête vers lui et l'embrassai sur le bout des lèvres. Lorsque je revins à ma mère, elle n'était plus là. Alors, je me tournai complètement vers mon homme et mis mes mains autour de son cou. Je me sentais tellement heureuse avec lui. Depuis mon histoire avec Link, je n'avais trouvé aucun homme qui pourrait m'aider à remonter la pente. J'avais non seulement trouver cet homme exceptionnel, mais aussi une famille sur qui je pourrais compter et me reposer sans préjugés aucun. J'avais un fils qui faisait mon bonheur ainsi qu'une fille. Tous les deux étaient heureux, alors je l'étais pour eux également. Tout ce bonheur. Et j'attendais des jumeaux à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Que rêver de mieux que ce que j'ai déjà en ce moment? Rien. Il n'y a rien de plus que j'exige de la vie. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Mais, les Volturi sont tellement avides de plus de puissance. Et ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler. Ils veulent éradiquer la menace comme ils le disent. Je me demande quel prétexte ils trouveront pour venir s'attaquer à nous. Pendant mes réflexions, je n'avais pas remarqué que mon amour m'avait déplacé jusqu'au lit et qu'il me regardait tout simplement réfléchir. Je me sentis gêné et il s'en aperçut. Un sourire en coin sur ses magnifiques lèvres, il me caressa le visage doucement comme si j'étais de la porcelaine fragile et il me rapprocha plus encore de lui. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras. D'un coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd et toute la famille apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir passé des jours horribles alors que je n'étais plus là avec eux, enfin mentalement parce que physiquement j'étais là. Jasper et Edwards furent les premiers à venir me prendre dans leurs bras. Ensuite vint Alice, Rosalie, Damen, Esmé, Carlisle et Bella. Emmet attendit que tout le monde soit passé et revint auprès de moi. Un flot de questions se déversa alors sur ma personne

— Pourquoi as-tu perdu connaissance?

— Que s'est-il passé?

— Comment est-ce arrivé?

— Depuis quand es-tu réveillé?

—…

— STOP! M'écriais-je au bout d'un moment pour les arrêter. Vous me donnez le tournis avec toutes vos questions. L'utilisation de mon pouvoir sur les éléments m'avait pris beaucoup d'énergie, c'est pour cela et parce que ma mère avait détourné mon esprit pour que je la rejoigne et pour m'expliquer ce que deviendront nos enfants. Finis-je en plantant mon regard dans celui d'Emmet.

Ils en restèrent bouche bée et je me couchai sur les genoux de mon cœur pour me reposer. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que je ne dirai rien de plus, tous partirent à leurs occupations quotidiennes.

Tout le monde était parti et il ne restait plus qu'Esmé et moi à la maison. Pour Emmet, il était parti chasser seul pour une fois. Comme je suis connecté à lui avec mes visions, je le verrais immédiatement s'il venait à se détourner du droit chemin. Un coup à la porte d'entrée me sortit de mes pensées et je criai à Esmé que j'allais ouvrir. Je fus tellement surprise par la personne que je trouvai derrière la porte que j'en demeurer figé sur place. Link. Comment est-ce possible? En l'observant de plus près, je remarquai que ses yeux étaient bordeaux. Il buvait du sang humain! Je le regardai avec dégoût. Ce qu'il dut s'apercevoir, car son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je voulus fermer la porte, mais il m'en empêcha en me prenant par le poignet. Je su alors quel était son pouvoir ainsi que son histoire. Pouvoir obtenu d'Aro. Oh, le… il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Puis, ses pensées me vinrent.

— _Elle me regarde avec tellement de dégoût. Elle sait que je bois du sang humain. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à obtenir sa confiance. Je dois la monter contre les Volturi. C'est soit eux, soit mes maîtres et pas question qu'elle soit de leur côté si jamais elle mettait la prophétie en marche._

Je me dégageai d'un mouvement brusque. Le silence devenait lourd et il décida de le briser.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Me demanda-t-il. Je t'ai cherché partout pour que l'on soit enfin de nouveau réuni. Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette manière?

— Tu oses me demander pourquoi! M'écriais-je avec dégoût.

— Si ce n'est que pour mes yeux, je changerai de régime pour toi, je te le promets. _Elle sent l'humain et le vampire à la fois. Comment cela est-il possible? La prophétie? _Finit-il en pensées.

— Tu m'avais fait croire à ta mort. Pourquoi? Demandais-je, en changeant de sujet.

Il eut l'air désappointé. Gagné! Un bruit dans la cuisine m'indiqua qu'Esmé venait par ici.

— Que ce passe-t-il Clair? Me demanda-t-elle. Qui est-ce à la porte.

— Tu te souviens lorsque je vous ai raconté mon histoire? Lui demandais-je en guise de réponse.

— Oui, bien sûr. Me dit-elle.

— Je te présente Link. Dis-je, crispé.

— _Pourquoi te crispes-tu? Me demanda-t-elle par la pensée._

— _Je viens de lire dans ses pensées ainsi que dans ses souvenirs._ Déclarais-je à l'intérieur de sa tête. _Il s'était moqué de moi. La seule raison qui fait qu'il soit venu à moi, s'était la prophétie. Il avait peur, lui ainsi que ses maîtres, que je tombe entre les mains des Volturi et ils voulaient m'avoir dans leur camp. Je me suis fait manipuler en beauté. Il ne m'aimait même pas. S'il dit qu'il m'avait recherché, ce n'est pas pour que l'on soit de nouveau ensemble, en couple, mais bien pour avoir un œil sur moi. _

Lorsque j'eus terminé, Esmé se maîtrisait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le démembrer. Le pouvoir de Link est simplement de détecter, briser ou renforcer les liens entre les personnes. En ce moment, il faisait la navette entre nous deux. Je sentis la terre trembler sous la villa. À travers une vision, je vis Emmet décider de revenir pour me serrer dans ses bras et me réconforter, car les tremblements avaient été jusqu'à lui dans la forêt. Je retirai son pouvoir à Link et le fis disparaître. Comme je n'en voulais pas et qu'il était dangereux, personne de la famille n'aurait pu le maîtriser efficacement. Maintenant, Emmet et Link étaient à forces égales. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il y aurait une bagarre entre ces deux-là. Je ne me voyais pas mentir à Emmet au sujet de Link et quand il saura ce qu'il m'avait fait, je sais qu'il ne résistera pas à le confronter pour cela. Pendant que Link essayait de me convaincre de venir avec lui, je gardais un œil sur mon cœur et j'essayais de me maîtriser pour ne pas le brûler d'un seul mouvement de cils. Je n'ose pas croire que je l'ai cru aussi bêtement et que je lui ai fait autant confiance pendant que lui se moquait éperdument s'il me faisait du mal ou non, pourvu qu'il me gardait en vie ou changé en vampire pour m'avoir de son côté. Lorsqu'Emmet arriva enfin, je courus dans ses bras et lui dit la même chose qu'à Esmé par la pensée. Comme je l'ai prévu, il voulut lui sauter dessus pour le tuer sur place. Mais je le retins. Link, comprenant que j'avais refait ma vie, se mit en colère et essaya d'utiliser son pouvoir. Un sourire de contentement me vint aux lèvres.

— Oups! M'exclamais-je. T'as vu? Plus de pouvoir! Ce n'est pas génial ça?

Il me regarda, ahuri.

_Ne me dites pas qu'elle est au courant sinon je suis fini. Ils me tueront pour incompétence et adieux ma place parmi eux. _Pensa-t-il, paniqué.

— Non, mais tu me prends pour la cruche éperdue d'amour que j'étais humaine? Lui crachais-je au visage.

Emmet me serra contre lui pour me soutenir.

— Maintenant que les choses sont claires comme de l'eau de roche. DEHORS, SALE DÉGUEULASSE! HORS DE MA MAISON! Finit par crier Esmé.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. Mais, en attendant, les enfants étaient revenues des cours et j'imagine qu'Alice avait tout vu et qu'Edwards était en ce moment même en train de fouiller dans nos pensées pour tout savoir ce qu'il était arrivé pour que sa mère adoptive ainsi que moi sommes en colère et tellement énervé. Jasper, avec tout ce dégoût et cette haine, ne savait que faire et je répondis à ses interrogations par la pensée. Tous les trois n'avaient pas la même retenue qu'Esmé et moi, c'est pour cela qu'ils sautèrent sur Link pour le démembrer et jeter ses restes dans un bon feu. Un sourire indulgent prit place sur mes lèvres. Sauf Carmen, il ne me restait plus aucun lien avec ma vie d'avant. De moi, humaine. Et peut-être à part le fantôme de ma mère. D'ailleurs, je devais des explications sur mon comportement aux autres. Je les rassemblai et leur expliquai tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir…

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous au courant de toute ma vie, en entier cette fois, je me sentais plus soulagé qu'autre chose. En ce moment, toute la famille écoute un film et j'occupe un des divans en compagnie de mon amoureux, la tête posée sur ses genoux et lui en train de jouer dans mes cheveux. Une voix sortie de nulle part me parla doucement. Je reconnus celle de ma mère.

— _Clair… Edward doit demander la main d'Isabella dans 5 mois exactement sinon, la petite fille qu'ils sont supposés avoir ne viendra jamais au monde. Il voudra que tout le monde parte… Écoute-le… C'est ce qu'il doit arriver. Pendant les 4 prochains mois, il arrivera un tas de choses. Mais tu dois cependant tout faire pour que cela arrive. C'est écrit dans le livre de la destinée… Suis bien tout ce que je t'ai révélé et tout ira pour le mieux…_

Lorsque je n'entendis plus sa voix, je me reconcentrai, ou plutôt, essayai de me concentrer de nouveau sur le film tout en gardant à l'esprit les propos de mère et le cachant à Edwards.

— Écouter tout le monde! S'exclama Alice le lendemain matin. Aujourd'hui, comme c'est la fête de Bella, j'ai tout organisé. Il ne me manque que les volontaires pour me venir en aide.

— Tu sais bien que tu peux tout de suite compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas? Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

— _Tout doit ce passé aujourd'hui… _Me souffla la voix de ma mère.

— Merci, Clair! Me sourit Alice qui ne l'avait pas entendu.

— Ce n'est rien, voyons! M'exclamais-je.

— Alice, tu peux également compter sur moi, ma chérie. Dis Esmé, gentiment.

— Merci, Esmé. Remercia Alice de nouveau.

Tout le monde acquiesça et tout se déroula dans la légèreté, sauf pour moi qui savais quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient. Jasper s'en est rendu compte et me signala qu'il était présent pour moi. Edwards, lisant les pensées de Jasper, fit de même. Ensuite, ils partirent tous en cours pour retrouver Bella. Comme j'étais assoiffée, je partis chasser. Mais, juste avant de m'y rendre, j'embrassai mon Emmet doucement et lui dis à plus tard. Je chassai 2 lynx, 1 biche, 3 cerfs et 1 puma. Quand j'y repense, je souris devant la quantité de sang que j'ai ingurgitée. Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que je m'étais nourri. Puis, je me dis que c'était sans compter sur les jumeaux que je portais en moi. Un doux sourire vint se placer sur mes lèvres. Mes enfants. Nos enfants. À Emmet et moi. Je me dépêchai de revenir à la villa pour retrouver les bras de l'amour de mon éternité. Mon homme. Mon Emmet. Mon ange protecteur. Lorsque j'arrivai à la villa, il était près de 13 h. Emmet regardait le catch et je me glissai avec délectation dans ses bras musclés. Il resserra sa prise sur moi et tourna un regard tendre dans ma direction avec de se concentrer de nouveau sur son match. Quant à moi, je me mis à fixer mon ventre. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que j'étais enceinte et qu'il avait commencé à s'arrondir sous mon chemisier. J'avais chargé, i semaines, Alice de prévenir les deux autres filles que je ne rentrerai pas à la boutique et de s'arranger sans moi. Je continuais de dessiner quelques croquis de temps en temps et de faire des robes ainsi que des ensembles de soirées pour hommes. Je gérais la boutique, mais de chez nous. Elles savaient que j'attendais des jumeaux et se réjouissaient pour moi selon Alice. Leurs horaires avaient aussi changé, mais elles m'assuraient que tout irait bien. Je leur faisais confiance pour cela. Quand je sortis de mes pensées, je remarquai que la télévision était éteinte et qu'Emmet me regardait avec amour. Regard que je lui rendis en plus de lui sourire. Sourire qu'il me rendit au passage. On était encore dans cette position lorsque les enfants rentrèrent des cours. I s nous adressèrent un bonjour que nous leurs renvoyons ensuite. Puis, Alice rentra dans la villa et nous dit de nous dépêcher et que Bella ainsi qu'Edwards ne tarderaient pas à rentrer. On fit les derniers préparatifs à vitesse vampirique, puis nous entendîmes la Chevrolet entrer sur le chemin de terre qui bordait notre allée. Quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, toute la famille s'écria Joyeux anniversaire. Bella rougit comme une pivoine et cela nous fit tous sourire tant elle était charmante. Alice lui montra le gâteau que seules elle et moi mangerions ainsi que la pile de cadeaux. Damen était parti échanger les autos-radios dans sa voiture pour le neuf et jeter le vieux dans la poubelle arrière. Comme cela elle ne pourrait répliquer et refuser le cadeau. Elle déballa le deuxième cadeau, mais se coupa et je vis Damen se tendre. C'est que c'était lui celui qui était le plus jeune des végétariens dans la famille. Lorsque Damen essaya d'approcher Bella, Edwards poussa celle-ci pour la protégée et le repoussa sur le piano. Toute la famille sortit sauf Edwards, Carlisle et moi. Mais, au bout d'un moment, je sentis les nausées revenir au grand galop. Carlisle demanda à mon confident de me sortir de la pièce et de me soutenir. Au contraire d'Edwards, le sang de Bella me dégoûtait. Le mélange Frésia et Fraises me donnait envie de vomir. C'était l'odeur Frésia et Framboise qui m'hypnotisait. N'essayez pas de me comprendre, je suis comme cela et c'est tout. Comme je le disais, Eddy me mena aux toilettes et j'y vomis la moitié de ma chasse du jour. Pourquoi diable ais-je chassé alors que Bella venait ici aujourd'hui? Je me le demande encore. Lorsque j'eus terminé, Emmet vint me rejoindre et me prit dans ses bras pendant qu'Edwards allait rejoindre Bella pour la raccompagner avec tous ses cadeaux. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des évènements, mais je suivrai sa décision comme mère me la demandée. Même si cela devait me déchirer le cœur.

— Ça va ma chérie? me demanda Emmet avec inquiétude, je pensais que tes nausées étaient passées.

— C'est le sang de ta sœur qui a provoqué mes nausées, soufflais-je avec le goût encore présent du vomi ensanglanté dans la bouche. Peux-tu aller me chercher un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît mon cœur? Demandais-je ensuite.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait! Il me l'apporta et je me gargarisais la gorge et enlevai le goût horrible qui restait dans ma bouche. On se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier, mais Edwards qui venait de rentrer, demanda à toute la famille de venir au salon. Ses pensées étaient limpides et j'en avais un pincement au cœur ainsi que la gorge nouée…

**Chapitre 8**

_On se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier, mais Edwards qui venait de rentrer, demanda à toute la famille de venir au salon. Ses pensées étaient limpides et j'en avais un pincement au cœur ainsi que la gorge nouée… _

— Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire vous fera du mal, à part pour certains. Commença-t-il. Mais, j'ai décidé que pour le bien de Bella nous ferions mieux de partir et de ne plus interférer dans sa vie. Ce sera mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle. Je sais que ça vous paraîtra égoïste…

— Égoïste et totalement inconscient, oui! S'exclama Alice avec Véhémence. Je refuse de partir pour sa soi-disant sécurité, alors qu'elle n'est pas plus en sureté qu'avec nous à ses côtés.

— Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir! Rétorqua Edwards avec détermination. Elle n'a fait que se couper le doigt et regarde tout ce qu'il est arrivé avec de 1 : la réaction de Damen et de 2 : celle de Clarissa.

À notre mention, Damen ainsi que moi, nous baissâmes la tête avec culpabilité. Je sentis mes yeux devenirs humides et briller de mille feux. Emmet qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, serra ma taille contre lui et m'essuya les yeux. Puis, il parla pour s'interposer dans la dispute des deux autres.

— Est-ce de leurs fautes? Rétorqua-t-il à son tour. Damen est le plus jeune végétarien de nous tous et Clarissa ne supporte pas l'odeur de son sang à cause de son état! Comment peux-tu les mêler à ta décision et les donner en exemples?

Ce fut au tour d'Edwards à baisser les yeux. Je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Bella voulait devenir comme nous et il se refusait à la transformer pour ne pas lui enlever son âme comme il s'obstinait à se le répéter intérieurement. Je soupirai face à son entêtement. Les prochains évènements le forceront dans la voie qu'il essaie de fuir le plus possible et il n'aura plus le choix.

— Si tu penses que c'est le mieux pour elle, alors je suis prêt à le faire, pour toi, fils. S'interposa Carlisle d'une voix paternelle.

— Je suis Carlisle dans sa décision. Rajouta Esmé dans un sourire triste.

Je savais que c'était dur pour elle, car elle avait trouvé en Bella une troisième fille. Je lui envoyai un regard de compassion qu'elle me retourna avec un pauvre sourire. Emmet restait impassible, mais je savais qu'il se battait intérieurement entre les options qui se proposaient à lui. Pour moi également c'était difficile, je m'étais trouvé en elle une belle-sœur tout à fait charmante et adorable que j'appréciais beaucoup. Jasper soutenait Alice qui était effondrée, car il savait ce que signifiait l'accord de Carlisle : Le départ purement et simplement de toute la famille au grand complet, car s'était lui le patriarche et le chef. Je soupirai de nouveau.

— Je ne peux pas abandonner ma petite sœur. Déclara Emmet pour sa part, d'un ton déterminé.

— Emmet… Essaya Carlisle d'une voix douce.

— Non! S'exclama-t-il. C'est trop me demander! Elle est complètement seule dans la maison. Je suis supposé prendre soin d'elle comme ma mère me la demander! Je n'interfèrerai pas dans sa vie, mais je veillerai sur elle. Elle saura que je suis tout près, mais je ne me montrerai pas à elle.

— Je suis Emmet, désolé Edwards. Déclarais-je après sa tirade. Si je suis loin d'Emmet, je n'y arriverai pas. Pas question que je le quitte aujourd'hui, même si je suis enceinte. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir une fois par mois, Carlisle.

Je le vis acquiescer à ma demande d'un hochement de tête discret. Edwards me fixa avec tristesse ainsi que Jasper, Rosalie, Esmé et Alice. Puis le salon se vida peu à peu. À la fin, il ne restait plus que mon amour et moi. Je me retournai pour être face à lui et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait fait ses valises, sauf Emmet et moi. Nous garderons la villa. Les Adieux furent déchirants, le plus dur fut de dire au revoir à Jasper, mon fils, ainsi qu'à Edwards, mon confident. Sauf que c'était lui celui qui avait pris la décision. Quelques minutes après, nous entendîmes le bruit des moteurs démarrer et s'en aller. Edwards allait rester jusqu'à demain, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir et de se ressourcer. Je savais qu'il était parti à la clairière.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée et je me sentais fatigué. Cela devenait maintenant une habitude pour moi, maintenant. Puis, je me souvins de ce que la voix m'avait dit au sujet de transmettre un pouvoir aux membres de la famille. Je pourrais commencer par Emmet. Quel pouvoir pourrais-je lui donner? Voilà qui était assez embarrassant.

— _Donne-lui le pouvoir de brouiller les pistes. Il pourrait servir contre le traqueur des Volturi. _Me souffla la voix, dans le creux de mes pensées.

Cela me fit froid dans le dos, tellement elle me glaçait. Je dus cependant m'avouer à moi-même que c'était une excellente idée. J'expliquai donc à Emmet ce que je faisais et pourquoi. Il me fit la moue, mais accepta d'avoir un pouvoir inutile pour la bataille selon ses propres dires. Octobre passa entre les entraînements d'Emmet et en surveillant Bella qui dépérissait à vue d'œil ainsi que la visite de Carlisle pour nos enfants. Ensuite vint novembre, Bella continuait à se morfondre et cela devenait insupportable, tant pour moi que pour Emmet de la voir dans cet état. Carlisle vint au milieu du mois, resta 2 jours tout au plus pour surveiller ma grossesse. Puis décembre arriva avec le même train-train quotidien. Les deux filles s'occupaient maintenant, seules de la boutique, mais j'appelais toujours pour vérifier que tout allait bien à la boutique. Lorsque l'une des clientes voulait parler avec une des deux gérantes, c'est-à-dire Alice ou moi, Clara m'appelait et me la passait pour que je m'en occupe au téléphone. À la mi-janvier, je ne sus que faire entre aller voir Bella et la prendre dans mes bras ou ne pas y aller. Ce fut Emmet qui me supplia d'y aller, car il n'avait pas encore chassé et qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller lui-même. Il ne me restait plus que 4 mois à attendre pour l'accouchement, mais mon ventre s'était vraiment beaucoup arrondi durant les 4 derniers mois qui venaient de passer et Carlisle m'avait prévenue qu'il se pouvait que je reste humaine sans pouvoir redevenir vampire pour le bien-être des enfants. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de problème de ce côté puisque j'y arrivais encore, mais plus pour très longtemps selon Carlisle. Je me rendis à la maison Swan et toquai à la porte. J'entendis Bella se lever grâce à mon ouïe super développée et descendre doucement. Je supposai qu'elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir toquer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle me vit, un éclat de joie s'illumina dans son regard. Elle se jeta dans mes bras sans un mot, mais éclatants en pleur. Je n'avais tellement pas prévu cette réaction que j'en restai coite quelques instants, mais me repris et la serrai contre moi. Elle me fit entrer et son regard se fixa sur mon ventre avec ébahissement. Tiens ! Moi qui croyais qu'elle l'avait déjà remarqué en me prenant contre elle, plutôt. Je souris face à sa surprise et lui expliquai comment j'avais réussi à tomber enceinte.

— Je vais être tata ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une joie non feinte.

— Eh oui, Bella tu seras tata dans 4 mois de deux jumeaux… Déclarais-je en riant.

— Comment comptez-vous les prénommer Emmet et toi? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

— En fait, ce seront de faux jumeaux, car il y aura une fille et un garçon. Déclarais-je tendrement en passant la main sur mon ventre rebondi. La petite fille nous l'appellerons Nalia René Jas Swan, pour le petit garçon, je laisse ton frère choisir le premier prénom et nous le poursuivrons par Alan Jas Swan. Ma mère s'appelait Nalia et mon père, lui, se prénommait Alan. Je voulais qu'il subsiste un peu d'eux dans mes, nos, enfants.

— Tu as fait de très bons choix. Me dit Bella, sincère.

Nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet arrive de sa partie de chasse. Nous continuâmes donc en parlant avec lui jusqu'à ce que Bella et moi bâillions d'un même geste. Ce qui nous fit sourire doucement par la suite. Emmet, en parfait petit copain ainsi qu'en parfait grand-frère protecteur qu'il était, nous coucha et nous dit de bien dormir et qu'il veillerait sur nous deux pendant notre sommeil. Ce fut avec soulagement que je trouvai le chemin pour les bras de Morphée.

Cette nuit-là, je me réveillai en sursaut complètement en sueur. Un pressentiment horrible prenait emprise sur moi et je tremblais de la tête aux pieds.

— Emmet? Appelais-je mon chéri, la voix tremblante.

Je l'entendis monter les escaliers et il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras sécurisants. Je m'y calai avec soulagement. J'avais tellement besoin d'être rassuré. Je me sentais si fragile en ce moment. Je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il releva ma tête et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je vis un pli d'inquiétude entre ses sourcils et je me détendis pour le rassurer à mon tour. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire cette nuit au sujet de mon inquiétude. Je lui offris un petit sourire et plaçai ma tête dans son coup. J'embrassai sa la ligne de sa jugulaire et remontai vers son lobe pour m'amuser. Je me relevai l'embrassai avec passion sur ses lèvres tentatrices. J'y puisai du réconfort et une bonne dose de courage. Il ne sembla pas s'en rendre contre et me rendit le baiser. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je mis ma tête sur son torse et pendant qu'il me jouait dans les cheveux, je m'endormis dans un sommeil sans rêves cette fois.

Le matin, j'eus l'impression d'être dans les vapes. Il y avait un immense brouillard qui me couvrait la vue. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et le brouillard commença tout doucement à partir. Je me rendis compte, quelques instants plus tard, que j'étais sous ma forme humaine. J'essayai de redevenir vampire, mais quelque chose clochait. Puis, je me rappelai ce que Carlisle m'avait expliqué avec soulagement, mais aussi avec inquiétude. J'ai l'impression que même s'il me reste encore 4 mois à attendre, cette grossesse deviendra bien plus rapide. Lorsque je voulus me relever, je constatai que j'avais parfaitement raison au sujet de ma grossesse expresse. Mon ventre avait doublé de volume en une nuit. Je n'étais pas capable de me relever seule.

— Emmet? Demandais-je d'une voix normale sans crier comme l'aurait fait une simple humaine.

Je sentis un courant d'air derrière moi et essayai de me retournai, mais je sentis son souffle glacé dans mon coup.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Clair? Me demanda-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu resté sous forme humaine ce matin?

— Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement, répondis-je. Carlisle avait raison. Je ne peux plus me retransformer en vampire à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et ma grossesse se finira dans pas longtemps en restant comme ça. Regarde !

Il vint en face de moi et écarquilla ses beaux yeux dorés. Je souris doucement et lui pris la main pour qu'il vienne, mais il resta debout à regarder mon ventre.

— Viens à côté de moi, chéri. Lui demandais-je avec un regard de chien battu.

Il me regarda et sourit, puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi. Je me couchai sur ses genoux et le détaillai comme j'en avais pris l'habitude ces temps-ci. Je caressai sa joue d'une de mes mains et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir rester comme cela indéfiniment. Sa main vint dans mes cheveux en bataille et son adorable sourire en coin vint sur ses lèvres. Je voulus me redresser, mais il me retint et m'embrassa doucement. S'il était capable d'une telle maitrise de sa soif c'est soit à cause qu'il avait déjà chassé ou à cause de l'odeur mi humaine, mi vampire que je dégageais ou soit les deux en même temps. Ma respiration était saccadée et je me sentais si pleinement moi. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Sans lui, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu continuer à vivre avec le sourire aux lèvres constamment. Je sentis un liquide s'échapper d'entre mes jambes et me figeai complètement.

-Emmet ? Questionnais-je d'une toute petite voix pendant que la première contraction venait.

-Oui, Clair ? Me répondit-il, inquiet devant le ton que j'avais pris.

-Les bébés... Soufflais-je.

Son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il sembla comprendre. Il me déposa sur le lit doucement et prit son portable pour appeler Carlisle dans la seconde. Il parla à toute vitesse et raccrocha.

-J'aurais besoin que tu m'ôtes mes vêtements et que tu changes mes draps, chéri, murmurais-je en m'accrochant aux rebords du lit à la suite d'une autre contraction.

Dans l'agitation qu'il provoqua, je vis Bella entrer dans la chambre de son frère où j'étais et écarquiller les yeux. Puis, se reprenant plus rapidement que je l'avais tout d'abord pensée qu'elle en serait capable, elle participa pour me mettre plus à l'aise et me coucher pour ne pas rendre l'opération plus douloureuse encore qu'elle ne l'était.

J'étais en sueur et entre le rêve et la réalité. Mais, j'arrivais tout de même à sentir la présence de mon chéri ainsi que de Bella et de Carlisle dans la pièce.

-Pousse Clair ! s'exclamait Carlisle pendant mes contractions.

Cette fois, je sentis que le corps d'un des bébés était sorti de mon ventre. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je l'entendis pleurer.

-Tiens, prends-le Emmet. Déclara Carlisle à mon amour. Il reste sa sœur à sortir du ventre de sa mère.

Lorsque ma fille sortit enfin de mon ventre, j'étais épuisé par les efforts que j'avais dû faire. Jamais je n'avais pensée, à partir du moment où j'étais devenu un vampire, que j'aurais la chance merveilleuse de donner la vie comme je venais de le faire à deux êtres d'exceptions comme l'étais nos enfants à Emmet et moi. Je crois que je dû m'endormir, car, je ne sais combien de temps après, je me réveillai dans des draps sain et propre sentant bon le linge qui venait fraîchement d'être lavée. La deuxième que je pus remarquer fut que j'étais chez les Cullen dans mon ancienne chambre. Comme je me sentais complètement récupéré, je me levai et vis que je ne portais qu'une des nuisettes que j'avais moi-même confectionné et qu'Alice adorais par-dessus tout… Déclic. Je savais aussi que je pouvais entendre les deux petits cœurs de mes enfants chéris battre en bas. J'ouvris la porte et descendis au salon avec ma vitesse de vampire. Il faut prendre en note que j'avais momentanément coupée ma soif de sang pour ne pas mettre mes enfants en danger. Je fus aucunement surprise qu'ils aient grandis pendant mon sommeil, car je le savais et le sentais au plus profond de moi lorsque je les portais encore dans mon ventre. Emmet avait notre fils dans les bras et Alice avait notre fille. Dès que les enfants me virent, ils gémirent de concert et me pointèrent de leurs petits bras enfantins. Je partis m'asseoir sur le sofa et demanda à les prendre dans mes bras pour pouvoir les contempler de mes yeux.

-J'ai coupé ma soif pour un moment, ne t'inquiète pas chéri, déclarais-je avec tendresse en fixant Emmet dans les yeux.

Alice m'avait déjà remis ma fille dans les bras, aillant déjà vu que je ne mentais pas. Se fiant au jugement de notre extralucide, mon amour me remit notre fils dans les bras à côté de sa sœur. J'avais l'impression d'exploser de bonheur tellement j'étais émue que pour l'expulser de mon corps, je me transformai en humaine et laisser les larmes parler d'elles-mêmes.

-Nalia René Jas Swan, murmurais-je vers ma petite fille.

-Sean Alan Jas Swan, continua mon chéri en m'entourant les épaules et chuchotant à mon oreille droite.

Moi qui pensais qu'il voudrait l'appeler comme son père, je le fixai un peu avec surprise. Il me répondit avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Je tendis mon visage vers le sien et il sembla comprendre que je réclamais mon baisé de la journée. Les yeux pétillant, il se pencha vers moi et effleura mes lèvres d'un doux baisé avant de retourner son regard vers nos deux enfants. À présent, ils étaient endormis dans mes bras pendant que je les berçais tranquillement collé contre moi.


	2. Éliane Andrew

Prologue

_J'étais là, trempé de la tête aux pieds, au milieu d'une rivière. Riant avec un garçon qui ne m'était pas inconnu, mais qui ne m'étais pas familier non plus. On était très complice et je me sentais, enfin, pleinement heureuse dans ses puissant bras bien musclés et protecteurs. Il avait la peau étrangement blanche, des yeux d'un or liquide remplie d'une tendresse amoureuse. Je me sentais si bien, en sécurité. Je l'entendis prononcer trois petits mots qui firent fondre pauvre mon cœur très éprouver en matière d'histoire d'amour._

_- Je t'aime…_

Chapitre…

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans ma nouvelle chambre. Ce rêve avait l'air tellement réel. Ma tête se tourna automatiquement vers le réveille-matin. 4h30. Whoua! Il est si tôt que ça? Au moins, j'aurai amplement le temps de me préparer à la rentrée des classes pour cette première journée. Je me levai difficilement et partis prendre ma douche matinale. Lorsque j'eus terminé de me laver, je sortis me sécher et me dirigea vers mon dressing. J'optai finalement pour mon bon vieux slim moulant de couleur marron, d'un t-shirt col en V de couleur rouge bordeaux ainsi que des ballerines de même teinte. Pour les sous-vêtements, je choisis ceux en dentelles noir. Dès que je m'eus habillée assez correctement selon moi, je m'occupai de me maquiller un peu en surface. Je mis donc du mascara, du crayon noir dessous et dessus mes yeux, du fard à paupière marron comme mon slim et une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres. Je vérifiai l'heur, il était désormais plus de 6h30. Une fois prête, je descendis dans la cuisine où je trouvai ma mère en train de boire son café de tous les matins. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçût, un sourire vint prendre place sur son visage de mère.

- Alors, ta première nuit à Forks? Me demanda-t-elle doucement. As-tu bien dormit dans ta nouvelle chambre?

- Très bien! Mentis-je à la perfection pour ne pas l'inquiéter à propos de mon étrange rêve.

- Tiens, mange bien. Me dit-elle en me tendant une assiette prête et bien remplie.

- Merci, très chère mère. La remerciais-je de bon cœur.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma très chère fille. Rétorqua-t-elle.

C'était un jeu entre nous, on parlait de la même façon que les bourges et ça nous amusait. Je pris le temps de bien mastiquer et d'avaler ce si bon petit déjeuner préparé par ma gentille maman. Quand j'eus terminée de manger, maman me proposa d'aller me porter, mais j'insistai pour prendre une marche tranquille vers mon nouveau lycée. Elle accepta finalement et je partis tout en prenant soin de prendre mon sac à dos et une veste bien chaude. Mes clés en poche, je pris mon Ipod et mis ma liste de lecture en aléatoire. L'endroit était charmant, brumeux, nuageux, mais charmant. Il était, certe, très petit, mais j'aimais l'air frais et tout ce que je voyais. Ma promenade prit environs une trentaine de minutes et j'arrivai finalement face au lycée. Je me rendis, toujours d'un pas calme, à l'accueille. J'y trouvai une dame affairée dans ses dossiers, mais qui pris le temps de tout m'expliquer le fonctionnement, ce qui veut dire les règlements de l'établissement. En partant, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire accompagné d'un merci et partis à ma première heure de cours. J'avais un cours d'éducation physique en premier, ce qui me mit en confiance parce que c'était avant tout ma matière préférée. Alors, je m'y rendis avec entrain. J'étais la première arrivée dans le gymnase et j'en profitai pour faire signer la feuille au professeur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les élèves commencèrent à affluer. Moi, pendant le temps d'attente, je faisais déjà mes tours de pistes parce que je m'ennuyais profondément. Lorsque j'eus terminée mes tours, je vins m'asseoir sur le band qui bordait la piste de course. Le cours commençait bien pour l'instant, alors je me permis une petite inspection des autres élèves. Je n'étais guère étonnée par ce que je voyais ; des gars qui draguaient, des filles qui faisaient ressortirent leur poitrine pour attirer l'attention et les gangs habituels de populaires et moins populaires. Rien ne changera jamais dans la hiérarchie d'un lycée et c'était dommage, vraiment dommage. Moi, je préférais rester seule. J'avais déjà trop d'expériences désastreuses et c'était ce qui m'avait forcé à demander le déménagement à ma mère. Mon regard finit par tomber sur LE gars de mon rêve. Aille! C'est quoi se bordel? Depuis quand je me mets à rêver de gens que je n'avais jamais rencontré, un jour avant que je l'aperçoive? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais c'était vraiment flippant. Il parlait avec un autre gars avec des cheveux de cuivre. Ce dernier c'était tourné vers moi juste le temps que je songe à ce rêve. Est-ce qu'il lit dans mes pensés ou quoi? Il me jeta un regard stupéfié. Quoi, c'était donc vrai! Mais, c'est impossible! D'un autre côté, personne n'avait encore prouvé que l'impossible ne pouvait pas se réaliser, ça serait seulement juste contre nature pour les scientifiques. Euh, de quoi je parle moi, maintenant? Revenons-en au cours. Il continua dans la bonne humeur et fila à toute vitesse. Le prochain cours fut celui de français. Et donc, comme mon père était traducteur et qu'il me donnait des cours de langue dont le français, je n'eux aucun mal à suivre ce que disait le professeur. La pause de midi arriva très vite et je n'eux pas le temps de m'ennuyer, finalement. C'est donc avec le sourire et je fis la file pour me prendre un dîné. J'avais brûlé beaucoup de calories dans le cours de gym, donc je devais récupérer un semblant d'énergie pour le reste de la journée. Je pris mon plateau et me dirigeai dehors sous un arbre, malgré le fait qu'il ne fasse pas terriblement chaud, j'étais bien dans ce climat. À peine avais-je commencé à manger que je vis une fille aux allures de lutin se diriger vers moi avec un grand cheez dans le visage.

- Pourquoi tu mange toute seule dans ton coin? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cristalline.

Et bien, elle est directe au moins!

- J'aime bien être dans la tranquillité apaisante de la nature, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand arbre dans le coin. L'air est pur et j'adore ça. Répondis-je sérieusement.

- Ça te dirait de venir manger avec nous?

J'y réfléchis pendant quelques micro seconde et acceptai, mais je désenchantai rapidement en voyant qu'elle se dirigea vers la table qu'IL occupait avec d'autres personnes. Je devins alors d'une timidité maladive. Arghh! Ce que je détestais devenir comme une idiote en présence d'un gars qui ne m'était pas indifférent! Lorsque je me sentis de trop, je prétextai que je devais aller chercher mes affaires à mon casier. Je m'y rendis effectivement, mais je partis ensuite pour la bibliothèque et attendre que la cloche daigne sonner. En chemin pour mon cours de théâtre, je Le rencontrai et IL me proposa de m'accompagner pendant le trajet qui se passa en silence. Arrivé, il me laissa aller voir la professeure et partit s'asseoir à sa place. Mme Spencer (parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle se nommait) me demanda de me présenter devant toute la classe et ensuite de faire une représentation d'un drame où une jeune fille venait de perdre son petit ami dans un accident qui avait tué celui-ci.

- Je m'appelle Éliane Andrew, j'ai 17 ans et je vais bientôt en avoir 18, je viens du Canada. Plus précisément de Toronto. Je vis avec ma mère et mon père, mais celui-ci est souvent en voyage d'affaire puisqu'il est traducteur. J'adore passionnément le sport, la musique et le théâtre. Je joue de la guitare ainsi que du piano et je chante. Je pense avoir tout dit sur moi… Maintenant la représentation.

Je montai me concentrai pour faire revivre les émotions en moi.

- Pourquoi est-il mort et pas moi? Pourquoi la vie m'a-t-elle arraché à ce bonheur qui était miens? Elle est si injuste cette vie et tellement difficile à vivre. J'ai connu la joie dans ses bras, la tendresse dans ses yeux et la mort dans son trépas. C'est bien ce que je suis devenue une morte-vivante, désormais errante entre deux mondes. Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil, car personne ne pourras soulager ma peine. Et je suis dorénavant seule avec moi-même…

Je pense les avoirs émus, car les filles pleuraient et les gars snifaient par-ci par-là. Ce fut Lui qui commença à applaudir le premier suivit de tout le monde présent dans la salle. J'avais même émue la professeure qui vint me féliciter pour ma performance. Je dus m'assoir à côté de Lui parce que c'était la dernière place de libre. Lorsque je pris place, il me glissa une note sur le dessus du bureau.

_Bonjour Éliane,_

_Je m'appelle Emmet._

_On dirait que m'a très chère sœur a complètement oublié de faire les présentations se_

_Midi._

Alors comme ça il s'appel Emmet. Je peux dorénavant mettre un nom sur son visage d'ange. J'entendis un faible rire derrière moi et me retournai. C'était ENCORE le cuivré qui se la ramenait. Alors là toi, si tu dis à Emmet ce que j'ai pensé tu n'es pas mieux que mort mon gars! Je le vis faire la grimace au dernier mot, eh bas tanpis! Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas rire espèce de...de... Ah pis zut, j'ai jamais été doué dans les insultes. Je vis son sourire s'élargir face à mon manque flagrant de vocabulaire insultant. Idiota! Baka! Non, mais…Ensuite, je répondis au message d'Emmet par :

_Ce n'est pas si grave, de toute manière elle ne le savait même pas mon prénom_

_Alors elle ne pouvait pas trop, trop non plus. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Emmet!_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de lire, un large sourire éclaira son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! Aaaa. Je me tournai vers l'autre là et lui lançai un regard noir parce qu'il avait rit de mes pensés…ENCORE! Il me glissa un mot lui aussi :

_Je m'appelle Edward ; pas le cuivré, ni l'autre là. Et tes pensés sont encore mieux qu'un poste de radio, juste pour que tu le saches._

IMBÉCILE, T'ÉTAIS OBLIGÉ DE M'ÉCRIRE ÇA LÀ? Je le vis se prendre la tête entre les mains. Bien fait pour lui! Ah! Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre par un autre mot puisqu'il était branché directement sur mes pensés. IDIOT! Le cours passa, malgré tout, très rapidement. Le dernier cours de la journée fut celui de biologie et je fus obligé de m'installer à côté d'Edward de suite après avoir faites signé le professeur. J'avais déjà appris tout ce qu'il nous raconta et essayai de ne pas avoir l'air blasé, mais rien à faire puisque le prof le remarqua et me fis une remarqua acerbe sur mon comportement ''soi-disant'' déplacé. Il passa le cours à me questionner sur différents sujets. Mais, je réussis toujours à répondre correctement à voir sa tête, c'était hilarant! Même Edward avait du mal à se retenir de rire tellement on trouvait ça drôle. À la fin des cours, Je sus le nom de toute la petite famille reconstitué, alors, il y avait : Emmet, Edward et Bella, Rosalie et Frédéric, Alice et Jasper ainsi que Nessie et Jacob. Leurs parents adoptifs s'appelaient respectivement Carlisle et Esmé. Ils m'offrirent de venir me conduire, mais je leurs dit que je préférais marcher et prendre l'air. Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, je racontai tout dans les moindre détails, sauf pour la lecture de pensés, elle croirait que je deviens folle ou cinglé. La soirée se passa rapidement, je finis donc par aller me laver, mettre ma nuisette et me coucher dans mes couverture bien douillette. Ainsi le sommeil ne tarda pas à m'emporter.

_J'étais là, trempé de la tête aux pieds, au milieu d'une rivière. Riant avec un garçon qui ne m'était pas inconnu, mais qui ne m'étais pas familier non plus. On était très complice et je me sentais, enfin, pleinement heureuse dans ses puissant bras bien musclés et protecteurs. Il avait la peau étrangement blanche, des yeux d'un or liquide remplie d'une tendresse amoureuse. Je me sentais si bien, en sécurité. Je l'entendis prononcer trois petits mots qui firent fondre mon pauvre cœur très éprouver en matière d'histoire d'amour._

_- Je t'aime…_

_- Emmet…soufflais-je._

_Je le regardai dans les yeux, émue par ces quelques mots tellement significatifs. Un sourire prit forme sur mes lèvres et je l'embrassai avec une passion dont je n'avais jamais fais preuve auparavant. Je me dégageai pour reprendre mon souffle et le fixai droit dans les yeux._

_- Je t'aime de toute mon âme si ce n'est plus encore. Jamais je n'ai éprouvé plus forte attirance envers aucune autre personne auparavant… dis-je_

_- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux… me rétorqua-t-il._

Je me réveillai, encore une fois, en sursaut. Ma tête se tourna vers le réveille qui affichait 4h30. Encore! Bon, se n'est pas plus mal. Je me dégageai des draps et partis prendre une bonne douche pour effacer les derniers vestiges de mon rêve qui embrumait encore ma tête. Lorsque je sortis, je me dirigeai directement à mon cher dressing. Je choisis, pour aujourd'hui, une jupe mi-cuisse du même rouge que la mèche de ma frange, des leggings noires, des ballerines noires ainsi qu'un-t-shirt blanc contrastant avec les leggings et les ballerines. Je pris mes sous-vêtements en dentelles rouge et ensuite, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau et pris ma trousse de maquillage. Je me mis du fard à paupière rouge, du mascara, du crayon noir et du gloss rose saumon. Je regardai de nouveau l'horloge qui indiquait cette fois 6h. 1h30. Eh bien, encore un record pour moi, comme le dirait maman. Pour mes cheveux, je les plaquai et je descendis en bas pour déjeuner. Cette fois, c'était mon père qui était levé. Je m'approchai de lui et lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

- Bon matin mon petit papa!

- Bon matin Élie! Dit-il surpris de me trouver réveillé si tôt. As-tu bien dormit?

- Oui! Très bien même! Dis-je de bonne humeur. Et toi? Demandais-je par la suite.

- Bien. Répondit-il perplexe face à ma réponse.

Je m'installai et mangea mon bol de céréale habituel. Je lavai ma vaisselle après et partis me laver les dents. Je me remis du gloss, pris une veste, mes clés et mon sac. Je m'apprêtais à partir, lorsque mon père m'arrêta.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas marchai jusqu'à l'école à pied sous la pluie, si? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me retournai vers la fenêtre et remarquai qu'il avait raison. Me tournant vers lui je rétorquai curieuse:

- Tu as une autre solution?

- Viens dans le garage, j'ai une surprise pour toi, princesse. Dit-il évasif avec un sourire en coin.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans celui-ci, je vis la plus belle voiture qui m'est été donné de voir : une BMW noire. Je sautillai jusqu'à mon père et lui sautai dans les bras, le serrant avec toute ma force.

- Attention, tu vas m'étouffer. Rit-il pendant que je m'ôtai pour pouvoir admirer ma superbe nouvelle voiture.

- Elle est super méga GÉNIALE cette voiture. M'écriais-je contente comme pas possible.

- J'étais sûre qu'elle te plairait. Me dit-il après. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'installer au volant? C'est la tienne maintenant!

- Merci, merci, merci, merci papa t'ai le meilleur! Le remerciais-je juste avant de m'y installer. On se revoit ce soir, bye!

- Bye, ma chérie et bonne journée! Répondit-il.

- Merci et toi aussi. Dis-je à mon tour pour avoir le dernier mot et ça marcha.

Pendant la route, je branchai mon Ipod sur la radio. La musique tomba sur : Aquarium de Sir Pathétique. Cette chanson me rappelle tant se que j'essaie d'oublier, mais les souvenirs m'envahirent sans mon consentement, une chance que je m'étais stationné dans le stationnement du lycée juste à tant.

Flash Back

Je suis dans les bras de mon chéri, sur mon lit, et on regarde un film d'amour. Je sens son regard peser de manière déplaisant sur moi, sur mon corps. Je sens également qu'il en a envie. Je ne m'en sens cependant pas encore capable. Il en avait décidé autrement parait-il, parce qu'il me retourna et se plaça par-dessus moi.

- J'ai envie de toi…me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête Tony, pas aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît. Lui demandais-je gentiment.

- C'est quoi ton problème? Ça fait plus d'un an que l'on ait ensemble et tu me fais encore patienter! Me dit-il d'un ton impatient et plus fort qu'il me parlait d'habitude.

- Je ne suis pas prête c'est tout. Dis-je fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ce que l'on verra. Me rétorqua-t-il avec hargne.

Il m'arracha mon t-shirt et ma brassière ainsi que mon pantalon qu'il m'ôta avec difficulté. Il bassa le sien et me tint immobilisé tout en m'empêchant de crier. Cependant, les larmes glissant sur mes joues parlèrent pour moi. Et il me posséda avec une brutalité à faire peur, en m'arrachant quelques gémissements de douleur qu'il prit pour du plaisir vu qu'il continuait de plus en plus fort et encore plus vite. Il finit par atteindre l'orgasme tout en m'injectant son sperme, il continua encore jusqu'à se qu'il l'atteigne une deuxième fois. Deux pour le prit d'une. Pensais-je amèrement. Il s'ôta de moi, s'habilla et partit sans plus de cérémonie. Plus tard j'appris que j'étais enceinte et avortai pour ne pas porter l'enfant de se profiteur d'obséder…

Fin du Flash Back

Lorsque je retournai à la réalité, je partis en cours. Le premier de cette deuxième journée était le français. Je m'y rendis avec un entrain illusoire et m'assis sur le bord de la fenêtre tout au fond. Soudain, en regardant le tableau et voyant la date, je sursautai. On était le 4 septembre et j'allais fêter mes 18 ans demain! Un sentiment surexcité s'empara de moi, j'adore TELLEMENT être fêter, organiser un party et me faire donner des cadeaux, je trouve ça vraiment cool et amusant lorsque j'essaie de deviner le contenue du papier cadeau. Le cours passa à une vitesse impressionnante et je me dirigeai vers le second qui n'était autre que celui d'espagnol. Je comprenais à peu près, mais juste dans les grandes lignes. À la fin du cours, je me rendis à la cafétéria en sautillant de joie, un énorme sourire sur le visage et les yeux surement pétillants. Je me pris un dîné et partis m'asseoir à la table de mes nouveaux amis. Ils me regardèrent suspicieux de mon comportement.

- Élie, pourquoi es-tu si surexcité aujourd'hui? Me demanda Nessie.

- Mon père qui est arrivé cette nuit et qui était là à mon réveille ma offert une magnifique BMW noir et demain je vais avoir mes 18 ans! Répondis-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Haaaaaaa! S'exclamèrent-ils comprenant mon humeur enjouée.

Je commençai à manger et remarquai qu'ils ne mangent rien de leurs plateaux. Je mis cette information dans un coin de ma tête et les écoutai parler de tout et de rien. Alice et Rosalie ainsi que Nessie et Bella m'avaient demandé d'organiser ma fête et je leur donnai mon accord pour. Le repas finit et le temps du dîné écoulé, on partit en cours. J'avais cette fois encore théâtre avec Emmet et Edward. Emmet me fit rire pendant tout le cours avec ses blagues à deux bales et Edward me fit quelques remarques sur mes pensés quelque peu déplacer vis-à-vis son frère. On ne vit pas le temps passer et il fut temps pour moi de quitter l'école, car j'avais terminé les cours plus tôt. Et vu qu'Emmet aussi avait terminé et qu'il n'avait apparemment pas de lift, je lui proposai venir avec moi. Il accepta avec plaisir vu sa tête. On se promena un peu en voiture et je pris le chemin de chez moi. Je rentrai et le fit monter en haut. Tout le deuxième étage m'appartenait ; le premier était pour tout le monde et le troisième était pour mes parents. J'avais ma chambre, ma salle de bain et une pièce qui me servait de studio d'enregistrement où était installé mes instruments. Je lui fis visiter le tout et il me demanda de chanter une pièce. C'est sa moue de chien battue qui parvint à me convaincre. Alors je mis le premier morceau du cd karaoké que j'avais sous la main, c'est-à-dire Adagio de Lara Fabian. À la fin celle-ci, il souriait et moi je rougissais comme une conne. Il me félicita et me demanda de jouer de la guitare. Je pris celle-ci qui était dans un coin, m'échauffa et jouai Good bye to you - Michelle Branch. Pour le piano, j'en jouai une de Ludovico Einaudi – Primaversa. Lorsque j'eus terminé, il était 4h45 de l'après-midi. Je le fixai dans les yeux et me sentis fondre à l'intérieur. Je dus cependant aller le conduire chez lui avant que ma mère n'arrive à la maison. Lorsque je fus revenue, il était 5h15. Je soupai et retournai dans mon petit studio pour écrire ce qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis un petit moment :

C'est tellement fou ce que l'amour peut faire, on ne sait jamais où regarder, on le sent au plus profond de nous qui brule et nous consume. Prends-moi dans tes bras si sécurisant. Je veux t'avoir auprès de moi. J'ai la chance de t'avoir rencontré, de pouvoir t'admirer et celle de te toucher. J'ai l'espérance d'être celle qui fera fondre ton cœur comme tu as fait fondre le miens. Je suis au désespoir de ne pouvoir être dans tes bras, celui de ne pouvoir t'embrasser. La douleur d'un amour peut-être non-partagé. L'impression de te surprendre et te lasser à la fois. Ta vue me fais tout oublier du monde, ta non-présence me rend triste.

Ne me laisse pas, j'ai si peur de cette solitude qui m'oppresse le cœur. Ne t'en va pas, c'est ta présence qui fait que je vis encore aujourd'hui ou plutôt l'espérance de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me rendre heureuse, pétillante de vie ainsi que me faire sentir spéciale pour une fois et cette personne c'est toi : Emmet

Lorsque j'eus finit, je me relus et remarquai que ça ressemblait beaucoup à une déclaration d'amour. Je suis amoureuse d'Emmet. Je viens de m'en rendre compte. Après cette constatation quelque peu déconcertante, je partis prendre une douche, mis une nuisette noir et me brossai les dents ainsi que les cheveux juste avant de partir dormir… Sauf que quelque chose vint troubler mon sommeille…

Je dormais paisiblement lorsque je fis un rêve bizarre où j'étais dans une salle accompagné d'une jeune femme qui avait visiblement mon âge.

- Bonjour Éliane, je suis désolé de t'avoir faites venir durant ton sommeille. Dis-toi juste que se n'est en aucun cas un rêve. Commença-t-elle par m'expliquer.

- D'accord. Dis-je, sûre de rien et hésitante. Pourquoi suis-je ici?

- Je dois t'expliquer ce qu'il se passera demain durant la journée, vaux mieux que tu n'ailles pas en cours…

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je surprise.

- Parce que demain, plusieurs transformations se feront en toi. Tu n'es pas humaine à part entière et je crains que certaines personnes s'en rendent compte. Ta mère est parfaitement au courant puisque sa belle-mère, la mère de ton père, lui a expliqué le processus qui s'emparera de toi après ta naissance. Les transformations ont déjà commencé. Même si tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, ton corps change.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis? Qui suis-je? Demandais-je ne comprenant plus rien à tout cela.

- Tu es mi-nymphe, mi-sorcière.

- Comment ça se fait que je sois mi-nymphe, mi-sorcière? Demandais-je curieuse.

- Ta mère est une sorcière accomplie et ton père lui une nymphe des bois. Le nom de sa race peut paraître féminin, mais il y a des nymphes homme aussi.

- Est-ce que j'aurai des pouvoirs? Demandais-je surexcité.

- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire, tu pourras communiquer avec les arbres, guérir ceux qui en ont besoin ainsi qu'un bouclier mental et physique que tu devras maîtriser. Ces pouvoirs te viennes de ton côté nymphe. De ton côté sorcière, tu pourras copier les dons des autres, te téléporter n'importe où qu'importe la distance qu'il y a entre toi et l'endroit où tu veux aller ainsi que la télépathie et tu pourras déplacer les objets par la pensée.

- Whoua! M'exclamais-je. J'en aurai beaucoup, c'est irréel tout ça. Je ne peux pas être aussi puissante!

- C'est pour ça que tu devras demander à Carlisle Cullen de te dissimuler aux yeux des Voltri si tu ne veux pas devenir, en plus de cela un vampire. Commença-t-elle.

- Un vampire?! M'exclamais-je.

- Laisse-moi terminer. Dit-elle indulgente. Les Cullen que tu connais depuis peu sont des vampires végétariens, ce qui veut dire. Rajouta-t-elle voyant que j'allais parler. Qu'ils se nourrissent de sang animal et qu'ils ne sont pas une menace pour toi et ta famille ainsi que pour les humains. Ils pourront t'aider et te protéger. En te levant, demande à tes parents ce qu'est une institutrice pour eux. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de te l'expliquer… À la prochaine Élie…dit-elle en souriant et disparaissant.

- Attend! M'exclamais-je dans le vide.

Sur ce je me relevai en sursaut dans ma chambre. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et en sortant j'eus un saut quand je me vis dans le miroir. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve après tout. L'institutrice… Ha oui! Il faut que je me grouille et plus vite que ça! Je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon dressing et choisis des vêtements au hasard. Lorsque je fus prête, je descendis les escaliers tellement vite que je faillis tomber de nombreuse fois.

- MAMAN, PAPA? Criais-je dans la maison.

- On est dans le salon. Princesse. Répondit mon père.

Je m'y rendis donc et les vis en train de se câliner. Je me postai juste devant eux et les fixai attendant quelques explications de leurs parts. Ils levèrent finalement la tête vers moi et soupirèrent en même temps.

- Je suppose que l'on te doit des explications. Dit ma mère.

- Je pense aussi. Dis-je faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça, princesse. Nous voulions simplement attendre le bon moment. Précisa mon père.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, je comprends et je suppose que personne ne sais que j'existe. Que se soient les nymphes ou les sorcières. Dis-je en ne me faisant aucune illusion. Au faite, pour vous c'est quoi une institutrice? La mienne n'avait pas eut le temps de me le préciser. Dis-je en changeant de sujet.

Mes parents se regardèrent, complices, et me fixèrent malicieusement.

- C'est une enseignante voyons! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Ha, ha! Très amusant. M'exclamais-je ironiquement. Pour de vrai, elle est sûrement plus qu'une enseignante si elle m'a conseillée de vous le demander.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Admit ma mère.

- Alors…demandais-je curieuse.

- Alors, durant sept nuits consécutives, elle viendra pendant ton sommeil et t'apprendra tout ce que tu dois savoir. L'histoire des deux espèces, comment contrôler les dons que tu développeras ainsi que plains d'autres choses très utiles. Me répondit mon père.

- Whoua! M'exclamais-je ravis. Mais, il y a aussi autre chose, elle m'a dit de ne pas aller à l'école parce que les changements sont trop flagrant, physiquement, et j'ai pus le constater par moi-même.

- Oui, cela fait partit des changements qui s'opèrent en ce moment même dans ton corps. Affirma ma mère. Et ma chérie?

- Oui? Demandais-je curieuse.

- Bonne fête! S'exclamèrent mes parents d'une même voix en riant.

Je les remerciai chaleureusement et devinai que ma voiture était l'un de mes cadeaux. J'appelai les Cullen et leurs dit que je ne me sentais pas très bien aujourd'hui, de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi et que l'on remettra la fête à plus tard. Mes parents et moi discutâmes pendant tout le reste de la journée et toute la soirée. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans une véritable famille. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi heureuse avec mes deux parents. La nuit arriva bien vite et mon apprentissage aussi…

PDV Emmet

Avant j'étais heureux avec Rose et maintenant je la vois avec Frederick en train de roucouler. Ça fait si mal, si mal à l'intérieur de mon cœur mort. Mais, la rencontre avec Éliane m'a chamboulé plus que je voudrais me l'admettre. Elle est si belle, si talentueuse, si forte et si… Il n'y a pas de mot pour la décrire. Je me sens irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle. Bizarrement, l'odeur de son sang ne m'attire pas plus que ça. Je me sens si bien en sa présence et si mal lorsqu'elle n'est pas avec moi. Même avec Rosalie je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi amoureux qu'avec Élie.

Je comprends Edward maintenant lorsqu'il allait regarder Bella dormir chez elle. Je me suis mis à faire de même avec Élie. Aujourd'hui elle nous avait appelés pour nous avertir qu'elle se sentait pas bien et que l'on remettrait la fête à plus tard ainsi que de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire selon moi. Je partis la voir dormir comme chaque soir. En la regardant dormir, une feuille sur son bureau retint mon attention. Je la pris et lus son contenu :

C'est tellement fou ce que l'amour peut faire, on ne sait jamais où regarder, on le sent au plus profond de nous qui brule et nous consume. Prends-moi dans tes bras si sécurisant. Je veux t'avoir auprès de moi. J'ai la chance de t'avoir rencontré, de pouvoir t'admirer et celle de te toucher. J'ai l'espérance d'être celle qui fera fondre ton cœur comme tu as fait fondre le miens. Je suis au désespoir de ne pouvoir être dans tes bras, celui de ne pouvoir t'embrasser. La douleur d'un amour peut-être non-partagé. L'impression de te surprendre et te lasser à la fois. Ta vue me fais tout oublier du monde, ta non-présence me rend triste.

Ne me laisse pas, j'ai si peur de cette solitude qui m'oppresse le cœur. Ne t'en va pas, c'est ta présence qui fait que je vis encore aujourd'hui ou plutôt l'espérance de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me rendre heureuse, pétillante de vie ainsi que me faire sentir spéciale pour une fois et cette personne c'est toi : Emmet

Lorsque j'eus terminé de lire, je me tournai vers la belle endormit. Alors, elle aussi avait des sentiments pour moi? J'en avais la preuve entre les mains. J'ai l'impression d'être aux anges. Elle m'aime!

(Retour à mon PDV)

Les sept jours étaient passés et je maîtrisais assez bien mes tout nouveaux pouvoirs. La nuit, mon institutrice me donnait des conseils que je mettais en pratique durant le jour. Ainsi, mes parents me venaient en aide lorsque j'en avais de besoin. Il fallait par contre que je m'organise pour rencontrer Carlisle comme l'institutrice me l'avait recommandé. Je sais où il habite avec sa famille, ainsi que lorsqu'il était en congé et comme par hasard, il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui puisqu'il faisait soleil pour une des rares fois. Je parlai de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire à mes parents et ils approuvèrent tout de suite. Après le dîné, j'utilisai mon pouvoir de téléportation pour atterrir juste devant chez eux. Je cognai et attendis. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Emmet étonné de me trouver ici. Sa réaction me fit sourire et un peu pouffer. Il me fixait comme si j'étais la plus belle des filles qu'il n'eut jamais vu ce qui me fit rougir et provoqua un sourire chez lui.

- Bonjour Emmet. Dis-je. Puis-je…

- Bien sûre. Dit-il.

- Merci, répondis-je. Est-ce que Carlisle est là? Demandais-je par la suite.

- Oui, il est dans son bureau. Suis-moi. Me répondit-il.

Il me conduit comme promit et partit lorsque j'entrai.

- Que puis-je pour toi… commença-t-il.

- Éliane. Souris-je.

- Éliane. Dit-il dans un sourire.

- J'aimerais avoir votre protection contre les Volturis. Déclarais-je.

Il parut surpris par ce que je disais.

- Que sais-tu des Volturis? Me demanda-t-il

- Qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils sachent que j'existe et pour cause. Je suis la première mi-nymphe, mi-sorcière qui existe dans se monde. Dis-je calmement. Et je suis très puissante d'après ce que mon dit mes parents, ainsi que mon institutrice. Elle m'a conseillé de venir vous voire si je ne voulais pas devenir en plus de cela vampire.

Il me dévisagea pendant un bon moment.

- Et puis-je savoir quels sont tes pouvoirs? Me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai hérité d'un bouclier psychique et physique, de pouvoir parler avec les arbres ainsi que de guérir les autres et moi-même de mon côté nymphe. Je peux, par mon côté sorcière, copier les dons des autres, me téléporter n'importe où qu'importe la distance qu'il y a entre moi et l'endroit où je veux aller ainsi que la télépathie et je peux déplacer les objets par la pensée. Dis-je d'une seule traite.

- Et bien, ça fait beaucoup! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de pouvoir appartenant à une seule personne. Déclara-t-il stupéfait.

On parla pendant au moins deux bonnes heures ensemble et je lui demandai aussi s'ils pourraient m'apprendre à combattre ainsi qu'à mieux maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Et il répondit oui et ensuite, on rejoignit les autres au salon. Descendu, mon regard chercha derechef Emmet. Lorsque je le trouvai, mes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Sourire qu'il me rendit au passage. Je dus recommencer mon histoire du début pour qu'ils comprennent tous. Celui qui me fit le plus rire fut certainement Edward quand il s'était écrié :

- Ha non! Ce n'est pas vrai, pas elle aussi!

- J'en ai bien peur. Avions-nous répondu moi et Bella avec un regard complice ce qui eut le don de faire encore plus enragé notre cher Eddy.

On continua de parler et parler jusque tard dans la nuit. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte un bâillement sortit de ma bouche.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher. Constata Esmé.

- Je crois aussi, mais quelqu'un voudrait me raccompagner, car je ne pense pas être en état de conduire, ni de me servir de mes dons.

- Ah ça non, tu reste ici. Me dit doucement Esmé. J'ai contacté tes parents et tu dors ici cette nuit.

- Où...où vais-jas dormir? Demandais-je sur le point de m'endormir.

- Dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Répondit Carlisle.

Enfin, je crois que c'était lui qui avait parlé, car je m'étais évanoui de sommeil. Avant de sentir le sol quelqu'un me rattrapa, mais je ne sus jamais qui c'était…

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans une chambre qui m'était étrangère. Je me souvins finalement où j'étais et soupirai de soulagement. Le lit dans lequel je me trouvais était très confortable. Je me levai difficilement et vis une pile de vêtements sur une chaise avec un mot.

Bon réveille la belle aux bois dormant,

Voici une pile de vêtements propre et si tu te plains une seule fois tu auras droit à une semaine de shopping intense.

Bisous Alice : D

YOUPI! Une semaine de shopping, alors la trop cool. Bon alors, il faut juste que je proteste une seule fois. Je sais faire….

- ALICEEEEE!

- Tu viens de gagner une semaine de shopping, très chère.

- Oh non… feintais-je la désolation.

- Deux semaines….

- Ce n'est pas vrai! M'exclamais-je sans y faire attention.

- Trois semaines…

Si je m'étais exclamé, c'était par l'effet que les vêtements avaient sur moi. J'étais vraiment belle, je me sentais belle. Et c'était une première dans mon cas. Je sortis de la chambre toute habillé et descendis jusqu'au salon avec un sourire rayonnant. Lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent un immense silence régna dans la pièce. Je rougis légèrement, mais mon sourire ne s'effaça pas, il s'élargit plus encore.

- Tu pensais me faire peur avec tes semaines de shopping Alice? Eh bien non, j'adore ça en faites et tu ne peux pas savoir comment mon dressing est déjà immense dans ma chambre. Susurrais-je en sautillant.

- Oh non, une deuxième Alice… dirent en cœur les autres.

- Ça vous dérange. S'exclamons-nous moi et Alice en leurs tirant puérilement la langue.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et nous en bonne rancunière de caractère on bouda. J'échangeai une œillade complice avec Alice et on courut jusqu'aux voitures et démarrâmes dans un crissement de pneu. Centre commercial nous voilà! Personne n'avait eut le temps de réagir face à notre emportement et ils ne purent pas nous rattraper. Nous visitâmes plus d'une centaine de magasins en moins de 4 heures. On riait et s'amusait follement. Nous nous achetâmes toutes sortes de choses (dans toutes les catégories de vêtements ainsi que d'accessoires) et nous rentrâmes chez moi en premier pour déposer mes choses. Alice me fit prendre un bain, me choisit une robe d'un vert pâle qui va merveilleusement bien avec mes yeux émeraude, me maquilla et me coiffa. Après la séance de préparation, nous repartîmes, mais chez elle cette fois. On se sourit et nous arrivâmes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour dire le mot ''vampire''. Je l'aidai à prendre tout ses sacs comme elle l'avait fait pour moi et nous montâmes dans sa chambre le plus vite possible pour ne pas que les autres ne nous aperçoivent, car nous voulions faire une surprise aux garçons. En passant, nous prîmes Bella, Esmé, Nessie et Rosalie. On se retrouva dans la chambre de notre petit lutin préféré. La seule qui rechigna un tant soit peu fut Bella, mais elle céda bien vite face à moi et Alice et nos mines de chien battu. Je m'occupai de chacune des robes que les filles mettraient. Pour Esmé ce fut une longue robe élégante doré toute simple sans brettelles ; Rosalie, elle, ce fut une robe rouge bordeaux, à dos nu, et finissant aux cuisses ; pour Bella je lui choisis une magnifique robe bleu nuit pailleté d'or descendant à mi-jambe; Nessie eut une robe d'un orange très foncé serrant la taille et descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse et finalement pour Alice ce fut une robe d'un noir très beau et d'une ceinture cousu à même la robe se finissant derrière en une boucle. Alice choisit les paires de chaussure ; Esmé, le maquillage et Rosalie nos coiffures. Bella et Nessie n'eurent rien à faire et en furent très soulagé. La première à descendre les escaliers fut Rosalie, ensuite vint Esmé, Alice, Nessie, Bella et enfin : Moi. Je marchai lentement et lorsque je fus en bas, je relevai la tête et vis le regard que me lançait Emmet : un regard noir de désir. Un frisson me parcourut et je posai mes yeux ailleurs.

- Que la fête commence! S'exclama Alice en sautillant.

Je me tournai vers elle et testa mon pouvoir de télépathie pour la première fois.

*Alice? On fait un vérité-conséquence?*

Je la vis sursauter dans les bras de Jasper et elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

*Bonne idée Élie, mais pourquoi me poses-tu la question?*

*Question d'avoir ton accord avant tout et que penses-tu de faire un concours de théâtre?*

Je vis ses yeux briller d'excitation contenu. Je lui fis un immense sourire et lui fis signe de l'annoncer ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Nous nous réunîmes dans le salon, s'installant en cercle sur le sol.

- Qui commence? Demanda Esmé.

- Moi! Déclara Alice avec un sourire. Bella, Vérité ou Conséquence?

- Pourquoi faut-il que cela tombe toujours sur moi la première? Marmonna l'intéressée. Vérité.

- Hum…

Elle ne savait visiblement pas quoi demander, alors je décidai de lui donner une idée en me servant de ses visions. Je lui envoyai une vision de moi demandant à Bella combien ils l'avaient fait de fois elle et Edward. Quand elle revint à elle, je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre ma tactique. Sourire qu'elle me rendit avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Combien de fois l'avez-vous fait mon frère et toi? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à voix haute toujours la lueur dans son regard.

- Hum… Elle détourna le regard et se colla à Edward comme si elle voulait disparaître ce qui nous fit rire tout le monde ensemble. Je ne les compte pas à vrai dire. Éliane, Vérité ou Conséquence?

- Conséquence. Dis-je sans m'en prendre compte.

Elle fit un aller-retour entre moi et Emmet, puis sourit.

- Va embrasser Emmet, pas un baiser en surface, mais un vrai. Dit-elle dans un sourire conspirateur.

Comme le principal intéressé était juste à côté de moi, je me tournai vers lui et me penché sur ses lèvres comme pour les cueillir. Le baiser dura deux minutes. Une chance que je pouvais me passer de reprendre mon souffle pendant des heures si non je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Ce fut les autres qui nous ramenèrent à l'ordre en toussotant. Je me sentis rougir comme une pivoine ce qui fit rire tout le monde. La partie continua pendant une trentaine de minute, ensuite je jetai un coup d'œil vers Alice et on se sourit.

- Concours de théâtre! Nous exclamâmes-nous d'une même voix ce qui fit sursauter tout les autres.

- Chaque couple fera une prestation, sauf Esmé et Carlisle qui seront jugent. Commença Alice. Comme il n'y a que deux célibataires, ils se mettront ensemble pour le concours.

- Que les meilleurs gagnent! Finis-je dans un sourire.

Tout le monde partit dans son coin et j'amenai Emmet dehors. Je pris le soin de protéger l'esprit de mon co-équipier avant de parler dans son esprit. Je lui expliquai mon plan, le prévenant de ne pas me répondre à voix haute, et nous rentrâmes pour attendre les autres. Lorsque nous fûmes tous dans le salon et que la ''scène'' fut installé, les premiers à jouer furent Frederik et Rosalie. Ils nous firent une démonstration très passionné. Ensuite ce fut Bella et Edward qui firent une démonstration sur un amour impossible. Puis vint le tour d'Alice et de Jasper, eux, ce furent sur le coup de foudre. Les suivants étaient Nessie et Jacob. Leur prestation était plus amicale et moins amoureuse, mais beaucoup plus originale que les autres. La fin pour le meilleur comme on dit. Ce fut enfin notre tour à moi et mon Emmet. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis MON Emmet, même dans ma tête, mais bon. Revenons-en à notre prestation à tous les deux.

- Le thème de notre démonstration portera sur une déclaration de deux êtres aimés chacun de leur côté. Déclarais-je.

Nous nous tournâmes le dos pour faire comme s'il y avait un mur qui nous séparait et ce fut moi qui commençais.

- Je laisse mon regard errer par-delà les contrés inconnues. Je laisse mes yeux exprimer ce dont je ne suis capable de parler et d'aborder avec les autres. Je laisse ma voix s'élever au-delà du silence imposé par ma raison et ainsi m'évader. Je laisse mes lèvres sourire de dépit et d'envie envers des choses futiles pour les autres. Je laisse mon cœur ouvrir ses portes et dévoiler son contenu et enfin pouvoir sentir, désir ainsi que joie. Je laisse son regard me scruter tout entière et ainsi me délivrer de se poids si écrasant dans mes sentiments. Je laisse ses yeux retrouver les miens et m'imposer sa volonté, ses émotions, ses envies et ses désirs pour aller rejoindre les miennes. Je le laisse accorder ses pas aux miens pour mieux l'observer dans cette lumière qu'il est le seul à dégager. Je le vois, mais il ne me voit pas. Il me regarde sans vraiment savoir. Moi, je le vois avec la connaissance de tous ces sentiments qui m'envahissent quand il est auprès de moi.

C'est en pensant à LUI que j'avais composé ce poème, il n'y a pas longtemps encore. Je vis que toutes les filles étaient émues par mon discours et puis ce fut le tour d'Emmet.

- Lorsque dans l'obscurité je croise ton regard déterminé, je me sens transporté par une ordre de sentiments déjantés. Plus je me rapproche de toi et plus je suis comblé dans mon cœur et mes sens. La vie à tes côtés me semble si bien et appréciée que je ne peux rêver mieux dans mon existence si éclairée par ta seule présence, au combien merveilleuse et sensé. Je pense que si j'avais le bonheur de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras ou seulement d'avoir toujours ta présence auprès de moi, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne supporterais pas de ne plus voir ces yeux si doux quand elle fait la moue ou son regard chargé de doux sentiments quand elle fixe son regard sur moi.

J'étais troublé par ce discours, mais je l'empêchai de le remarquer. Finalement, ce fut nous deux qui remporta le petit concours. Quand il fut temps pour moi de rentrer vers les 19h, Emmet se proposa de venir me porter à la maison. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand des silences et lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison j'eus un bogue. Je ne voulais pas partir, alors que sa présence m'était si essentielle. Il fit alors la chose la plus stupéfiante de toute ma vie : Il tourna ma tête vers lui et m'embrassa d'une baisé encore plus passionné que plus tôt dans la journée. J'en restai saisi et bouche bée. Lorsqu'il se décolla de moi, je ne le laissai pas faire et lui redonnai son baisé avec encore plus de fougue que je pus. Mais, comme on dit, toute bonne chose a une fin et nous nous décollâmes à regret l'un à l'autre. Je lui fis mon plus magnifique sourire et il me le rendit encore plus lumineux. Je lui fis un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres et voulus sortir de la voiture, mais il me retint et plongea sur mes lèvres avec un empressement mal contenu. J'eus beaucoup plus de mal à me séparer de lui et vis une moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres ce qui me fis sourire. Je lui envoyai un message télépathique en même temps de m'éclipser pour qu'il me rejoigne vers 22h dans ma chambre. J'atterris directement dans ma salle de bain, pris une douche chaude, me brossa les dents et mis ma nuisette préféré d'un sublime vert forêt. Je pris le temps de me sécher les cheveux et de les aplatir, regarda l'horloge et constata qu'il n'était que 21h. Il ne me reste qu'une heure. Je partis dire bonne nuit à mes parents et remonta dans ma chambre adorée. Je mis mes écouteurs et partit ma musique en attendant mon adonis, puis m'endormis…

*** (Chapitre 6)

_J'étais là, trempé de la tête aux pieds, au milieu d'une rivière. Riant avec un garçon qui ne m'était pas inconnu, mais qui ne m'étais pas familier non plus. On était très complice et je me sentais, enfin, pleinement heureuse dans ses puissant bras bien musclés et protecteurs. Il avait la peau étrangement blanche, des yeux d'un or liquide remplie d'une tendresse amoureuse. Je me sentais si bien, en sécurité. Je l'entendis prononcer trois petits mots qui firent fondre mon pauvre cœur très éprouver en matière d'histoire d'amour._

_- Je t'aime…_

_- Emmet…soufflais-je._

_Je le regardai dans les yeux, émue par ces quelques mots tellement significatifs. Un sourire prit forme sur mes lèvres et je l'embrassai avec une passion dont je n'avais jamais fais preuve auparavant. Je me dégageai pour reprendre mon souffle et le fixai droit dans les yeux._

_- Je t'aime de toute mon âme si ce n'est plus encore. Jamais je n'ai éprouvé plus forte attirance envers aucune autre personne auparavant… dis-je_

_- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux… me rétorqua-t-il._

_Je l'observai avec une infinie douceur et lui caressai la joue avec mon pouce. En réponse à mon geste, il baisa le creux de ma main. Un merveilleux sourire épanoui s'installa sur nos deux visage aussi mouillés l'un que l'autre. J'amorçai un nouveau baisé lorsque je sentis un coup dans mon ventre, suivi de plusieurs autres et ils arrêtèrent lorsque je mis ma main dessus._

- _Cet enfant sera aussi fort que son père… Commentais-je._

_Emmet affichait un sourire béat ce qui me fis rire._

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Me demanda-t-il perdue._

- _Toi. Répondis-je, espiègle._

- _Attend, tu vas voir! S'exclama-t-il. _

- _Pour cela il faudrait que tu me rattrape… Dis-je rendue assez loin de lui dans la forêt…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, en pleins brouillard. J'entendis seulement une voix me dire de me rendormir et c'est ce que je fis malgré moi…Lorsque je me réveillai de nouveau, je croisai le regard de l'être aimé qui m'observait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour! Dis-je encore dans les vapes.

- Bonjour, bien dormi? Me demanda-t-il.

- Comme un loir. Répondis-je soudainement plus réveillée. Il est quelle heure?

- 10h du matin. Répondit-il. Qu'as-tu envie de faire?

Ah tien, j'ai une idée. Essayons cela! Je plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne et un ballet endiablé commença alors entre nos langues. Ce baiser nous laissa pantois. Je l'observai en me mordillant les lèvres. Ce qu'il peut être beau de proche, encore plus que d'habitude. C'est vous dire! Il m'observa lui aussi avec intensité et me caressa la joue de sa main. Je fermai les yeux instinctivement et me laissai faire. Je sentis son souffle tout proche de mon visage, faisant virevolter quelques mèches ici et là. Je ré-ouvris mes paupières et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ces yeux de couleurs dorés où nous voudrions nous noyer pour l'éternité et y rester. Je m'approchai plus encore de lui et lui donnai un baiser en surface qu'il s'empressa de prolonger. Je connectai alors à son esprit et me fusionna à lui. On avait plus de secrets pour l'autre et notre amour ne fit qu'accroître plus encore. Je ne sais comment, je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure d'aller manger pour moi. Je m'habillai convenablement pour la journée et descendis à la cuisine dans les bras de mon chéri. Je mangeai simple sous le regard d'Emmet et nous partîmes chez lui, non sans avoir laissé une note à mes chers parents pour les prévenir que je resterai à coucher là-bas. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, tout le monde était au salon et discutaient avec fougue d'un sujet qui m'échappait. Puis, ils se turent et m'observèrent avec un air impassible. Tous, excepté Bella, qui ne me regardait pas du tout. Devant leurs silence, je me mis à avoir un doute et tout devint claire en lisant les pensés de mon amie au bouclier mentaux qui ne m'empêchait nullement de lire les SIENNES. Eh merde! Les Volturi. Je me mis à réfléchir à la vitesse de l'éclair. EUREKA! J'ai trouvée ma solution face au problème. Un sourire glacé vint se placer sur mes lèvres et je lançai un regard brillant d'une détermination fougueuse à tout le monde dans la pièce.

- J'ai la solution. Déclarais-je d'une voix neutre.

- La solution à quoi? Il n'y a aucun problème. Fient-ils d'une même voix sans aucun sentiment.

- Ne me prenez pas pour moins intelligente que je ne le suis. Dis-je avec un calme glaciale. Ne faites pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer, ce n'est qu'un conseil que je vous donne à tous ici.

- Puisque l'on te dit qu'il n'y a aucun problème… S'impatienta Rosalie.

- Oh… Alors les Volturi ne sont pas un problème assez urgent pour que tu le considère comme tel en ma présence? Lui demandais-je avec un air faussement détourné, puis voyant tout le monde pâlir plus que leur statue de vampire leur était permit, je continuai sur ma lancé : Quelqu'un peut-il se faire une image mentale de l'endroit exacte de Volterra ainsi que de ses habitants vampiriques?

Ils me regardèrent bizarrement, puis comme personne ne me répondait, je précisai avec agacement.

- Si je peux me représenter le manoir des Volturi ainsi que de ceux qui y habitent, je pourrai copier à distance chacun de leurs pouvoirs.

Comme personne ne bougeait encore, je me mis à taper du pied, signe d'énervement de ma part. Je fermai les yeux et m'enfonçai dans mes pensés pour mettre au point chacune des partie de mon plan. Je sentis soudainement des bras se resserrer autour de ma taille. Eh merde, comment ais-je pus oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, mon tendre amour? L'agacement provoquer par la non-réaction des personnes m'entourant fit place à de la tendresse envers mon unique amour. Je me retournai vers lui et le regardai dans les yeux avec un amour infini. Il me sourit doucement et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Je me détournai de lui après et collai mon dos contre son torse pour observer le reste des Cullen. Je les observai un à la fois, d'un calme impassible.

- Quelqu'un voudrait bien faire un effort? Demandais-je, agacé. Si je peux les copier, plus vite je les aurai et plus vite je pourrai vous les retransmettre pour que vous ayez leurs pouvoirs.

Ils parurent indécis et finalement ce fut Carlisle qui se désigna lui-même, car il connaissait le coin dans les moindres détailles. Le pouvoir de torture mentale revint à Rosalie, le pouvoir de traquer n'importe qui à condition de l'avoir déjà rencontré revint à Carlisle, celui de retirer tous les sens revint à Esmé, celui de glacer n'importe qui d'un simple touché lorsque cela lui tentait revint à Emmet. Je les avais aussi pour moi-même, mais les autres ne revinrent qu'à moi. Entre autre ceux de lire toutes les pensées à avoir traversées l'esprit d'une personne d'un touché prolongé, celui de déceler les relations intenses et ou moins profondes, ceux de renforcer les liens ou de les détruire et d'autres que je ne nommerai pas. Ils décidèrent tous de se pratiquer à contrôler leurs nouveaux dons et je les aidai puisque le contrôle me venait tout de suite à chaque copiage. On eut beaucoup de fous rires malgré la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Après tout... Nous allions nous battre contre la famille royale de tous les vampires! Personne ne pouvait savoir... enfin personne sauf ... Mais oui! Alice! ... Enfin, finalement non... ils avaient déjà connaissance de son don ainsi que de comment il fonctionnait. Ils avaient uniquement laissé s'échapper la décision de venir à nous, pensais-je, irritée au plus haut point. Qu'à cela ne tienne! Nous allions profiter de tous les instants possible et inimaginable afin de ne pas regretter la mort le jour où elle se retrouverait devant nous! Mais nous ne nous rendrions pas sans nous battre de toutes nos forces...


	3. Kimberley Black

**Prologue**

_Du haut de mon rocher_

_Je me suis senti envolé_

_Les cheveux au vent sur la tête_

_Me caressant de tout mon être_

_Marchant_

_Et m'inventant un monde nouveau_

_Fermant les yeux_

_Et m'y rendant_

_Faisant comme si j'y étais_

_M'arrachant sourire _

_Ainsi que mille éclats de rire_

_Me sentant libre et insoumise_

_Indépendante et souriante_

_Je suis partie dans un autre monde…_

**Chapitre 1**

_« Je ne pensais pas qu'en une seule soirée toute ma vie allait basculer et que j'allais en apprendre autant sur moi, mais ce fut le cas… aller savoir pourquoi… »_**Kimberley Black**

Je me promenais tranquillement dans ma forêt à moi. Le soir allait bientôt arriver et j'allais redevenir cette créature sauvage, un loup-garou. La forêt est depuis longtemps mon refuge et ma maison. Je connais chaque partie qui la compose, chaque arbre, chacun de ses habitants. Les centaures m'adorent et je leur rends bien l'amitié qu'ils me démontrent. Je suivis la course du soleil se couchant et ensuite de la pleine lune qui montrerait pour prendre sa place. Je me rendis au plus vite à l'intérieur de ma cachette depuis de nombreuses années. Avant que la transformation ne commence, j'entends du bruit plus loin dans la cabane. Je marche dans sa direction et y découvre 3 garçons. L'un d'eux à des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux couleurs marron noisette, un autre à des cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés et une beau blanche avec des yeux couleurs bleu-gris pareils aux miens et enfin, le dernier avait des cheveux noirs avec les pointes dorées ainsi que des yeux couleurs de miel. Je sentis leurs odeurs. Étant proches de ma transformation, mes sens étaient encore plus décuplés. Je pus découvrir que le garçon aux yeux de miel était comme moi ce qui me rendit folle de joie. J'allais pouvoir être avec quelqu'un de ma race et jouer avec lui sous notre forme de loup-garou. Je m'avançai vers eux et les regarda avec un regard pétillant de joie tout en sautillant.

— Salut! Les apostrophais-je avec un immense sourire.

— Tu ne devrais pas être ici. S'exclama le jeune loup en me regardant sans me sentir, avec un regard affolé.

— Sent mon odeur avant de dire des conneries jeune loup sans véritable expérience. Lui dis-je sans me départir de mon sourire. Tu ne feras jamais de mal à une personne de ta race.

— Tu es comme moi! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es la première que je rencontre qui est de ma race. Et je ne suis pas sans expérience, rassure-toi. Maugréa-t-il après.

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre, puis vers les deux autres garçons qui semblaient n'avoir rien suivi du tout vu leurs airs perdus.

— Vous feriez mieux de vous en aller les gars. Dis-je. Je saurai veiller sur votre ami, j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine et j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre et vous ne ferez que me compliquer la tâche.

— Qui nous dit que tu n'essaies pas de nous éloigner pour le tuer, car c'est ton territoire ici, hein? S'exclama avec méfiance celui avec les yeux bleus-gris.

— Parce que bien que ce soit mon territoire, je me sens beaucoup plus seule que vous ne puissiez vous l'imaginer. Dis-je les yeux dans le vague et ressentant la transformation commencer. Partez tout de suite!

J'étais particulièrement inquiète pour eux. Au bout de quelques instants, les deux garçons étaient partis et il ne restait plus que moi et l'autre loup en pleine métamorphose.

— Je m'appelle Kimberley Black… dis-je dans un effort de conversation en subissant la transformation

— Moi… c'est… Remus…Lupin! Parvint à dire le garçon en me regardant stupéfait par je ne sais quoi.

Quand la lune arriva en haut du ciel, nous devinrent complètement des loups-garous. J'avais la possibilité de réfléchir normalement sous mon autre forme. Remus avait plus de difficulté à se maîtriser, je le voyais parfaitement. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le calmer et je vis avec surprise que cela marcha. J'eus une soudaine pulsion qui me poussa encore plus vers lui pour que l'on s'unisse sous les rayons de lune qui s'échappaient de la fenêtre. Je n'avais aucune idée que par ce seul acte nous allions tisser un lien si fort et si indestructible… Oh non, je ne le savais pas…

**-[]-**

_Le temps s'écoule selon les épreuves._

_La vie est faite d'entraves au cœur._

_Que cela soit du bonheur à l'amour,_

_Ou de la tristesse à la détresse._

_On récolte ce que l'on sème,_

_Car la vie n'est pas injustice._

_Elle est _

_Et elle restera quoique l'on dise _

_Ou que l'on fasse._

_Elle est joie _

_Et peine _

_Ainsi qu'amour_

_Et haine._

_Elle est tout._

_Le temps passera avec délice,_

_La vie se rangera avec un goût de liberté._

_Chaque jour sera douceur et bonheur._

_Chaque seconde passée nous aura libérées._

**-[]-**

Je fus saisi d'une stupeur passagère face à ce que je venais de faire avec lui sous ma deuxième forme. Le reste de la nuit, je lui montrai comment se calmer seul et rester en contrôle parfait ainsi qu'en harmonie avec le loup-garou en lui. Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans ses bras avec des vêtements déchirés un peu partout. D'habitude, avant de me métamorphoser, j'enlève mes vêtements pour ne pas les déchirer. Je restai immobile dans ses bras réconfortants, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il me regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Je me relevai tout en lui souriant et lui embrassai les deux joues. Je le vis rougir, mais fis comme si je n'avais pas remarqué pour le mettre plus à l'aise.

— Je devrais y aller, sinon on va se demander où je suis passé à Poudlard. Me dit Remus.

— C'est quoi Poudlard? Demandais-je avec curiosité. C'est l'endroit où tu vis? Et c'est proche d'ici?

— Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est Poudlard? Me demanda-t-il avec surprise.

— Non. Répondis-je. Je ne connais que la forêt comme demeure, mon endroit à moi. Pourquoi?

— Parce que cette forêt fait partie de Poudlard. Me répondit-il. Et tu vis ici depuis quand?

— Depuis très longtemps en fait. Je dirais plus ou moins 11 ans. Lui dis-je. Je ne me souviens plus de ma vie avant d'arriver ici.

— Tu devrais m'accompagner là-bas pour en parler avec Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Dit Remus.

— Tu vas rester avec moi, n'est-ce pas? Lui dis-je anxieuse.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Kim. Me rassura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je le serrer, mais me retira de notre étreinte en rougissant pour aller chercher mes vêtements. Me voyant faire, il fit concurrence aux tomates et fit comme moi. Lorsque nous fûmes prêts, il me guida vers l'extérieur de la forêt et ensuite vers l'immense château qui apparut devant nous. Tout le monde nous regardait et essayait de savoir qui j'étais. Je me sentais tellement intimidé que je me cachais à moitié derrière Remus. Je le vis sourire en me voyant aller. Je me repris et me montra la tête haute avec la fierté dû aux loups-garous en lui rendant son sourire. Il nous mena vers une femme à l'air sévère et l'interpella.

— Mr McGonagall! S'exclama-t-il.

— Oui, M. Lupin? Demanda celle-ci.

— J'aurais besoin d'entretenir le professeur Dumbledore. Dit-il.

— Et sur quel sujet, je vous prie? S'informa-t-elle.

— Sur la demoiselle ici présente, vous savez pour moi… Dit-il en sous-entendant son état de loup-garou.

— Oui, je crois savoir de quoi vous voulez parler. Acquiesça-t-elle.

— Eh bien vous savez aussi pour elle, maintenant. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Je la vis me regarder intensément et je baissai le regard, me sentant mal à l'aise. Elle détourna le regard et se concentra de nouveau sur mon ami loup-garou.

— Je crois me souvenir que le professeur Dumbledore aime beaucoup les chocogrenouilles. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Remus la salua et me traîna vers une statue et dit chocogrenouilles. La statue se déplaça et fit place à un escalier dans lequel mon très cher ami m'entraîna. Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans un immense bureau où un vieux monsieur avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous jeunes gens? Nous demanda-t-il.

— Lors de ma dernière sortie pour la pleine lune, j'ai rencontré… Commença Remus.

— La jeune louve-garou, Miss Black, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il pour la forme en me fixant. Je me demandais quand vous finiriez par vous rencontrer.

J'étais tellement surprise qu'il connaisse mon nom et ce que j'étais d'avance que j'en restai bouche bée. Je pense que Remus était pareil que moi parce que le monsieur éclata d'un rire joyeux.

— Ne me regardez pas comme cela, mes jeunes amis. S'exclama-t-il. Pour ce qui est de miss Black, les parents de Sirius ont jeté une oubliette sur leur fils aîné pour qu'il oublie son existence et même sur la jeune Kim pour qu'elle oublie d'où elle vient ainsi que sur le reste de la famille, ne les incluant pas eux-mêmes pour être sûr que personne ne se souvienne.

— Mais, pourquoi m'avoir éloigné de la sorte? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

— Ils ne supportaient pas d'avoir un enfant lycanthrope dans la famille. Me répondit-il sombrement. Mais, passons!

Je l'observai se lever et se diriger vers une étagère et en sortir un vieux chapeau et ensuite se diriger vers moi.

— Voici le choixpeau qui nous dira si tu as du sang de sorcière qui coule dans tes veines et dans quelle maison tu iras. M'expliqua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux et en déposant le choixpeau sur ma tête.

Je me posais beaucoup de questions lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans ma tête.

— _Hum… Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur inestimable d'être dans la tête d'une personne aussi importante dans le monde des sorciers… hum… je vois beaucoup de puissance dont tu n'as même pas idée que tu peux en posséder…, je vois aussi beaucoup de courage, d'endurance, de qualités studieuses et d'envie de faire vos preuves, princesse… Me déclara la voix que je pus aisément définir comme étant celle du choixpeau je sais où je vais t'envoyer… _Gryffondor!

Il avait fini sa phrase à voix haute. Je vis un sourire se former sur la bouche du vieil homme ainsi que sur celle de Remus. Dumbledore enleva le choixpeau de ma tête et me tendit une feuille ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier. Il fit appeler un monsieur qui s'appelait Oliver, je ne me souviens plus de son nom de famille, et celui-ci m'aida dans la recherche d'une baguette adéquate pour moi. Finalement, on trouva la bonne. C'était une baguette construite à partir d'une plume de phénix d'à peu près 35 centimètres. Je remerciai Oliver et il partit. Je remerciai également Dumbledore et m'en allais pour sortir avec mon ami lorsqu'une question me vint à l'esprit.

— Monsieur Dumbledore, puis-je me permettre deux petites questions? Demandais-je poliment.

— Oui, bien sûr. Acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

— Pourquoi, le choixpeau m'a-t-il dit que j'étais la première personne aussi importante du monde des sorciers qu'il n'est jamais rencontré et pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé princesse? Finis-je par demander au bout de quelques instants. Il m'a parlé de pouvoirs que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer l'ampleur aussi…

Je vis Dumbledore blanchir tellement vite que j'en eus peur et me précipitai vers lui pour le soutenir.

— Alors, c'est donc vous… Souffla-t-il…Celle annoncée par le plus grand prophète de l'histoire des sorciers…

Il se dégagea de mes bras qui le soutenaient encore il n'y a pas 2 secondes et se dirigea vers les étagères d'une de ses bibliothèques pour en sortir un parchemin et me le remettre en me regardant dans les yeux.

— Prend bien soin de ce parchemin, il contient ton histoire et tu dois en prendre compte le plus vite possible… Me dit-il pour que moi seule l'entende.

— Je vous le promets… soufflais-je complètement à l'ouest, mais consciente de mes actes.

— Bien, maintenant je vous laisse, il est temps d'aller manger les enfants, les cours commencent dans une heure… Dit-il plus fort pour Remus.

Remus avait l'aire complètement perdue dans ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je le tirai pour partir du bureau du directeur. Lorsque nous eûmes atteint la porte, la voix de Dumbledore retentit dans la pièce.

— Mr Lupin, je compte sur vous pour ne dire rien de tout ceci à personne et de n'en discuter qu'avec Miss Black ici présente.

— Bien monsieur Dumbledore… Dit Remus.

Je lançai un regard en coin à mon ami loup-garou pour lui signifier que je lui expliquerai tout lorsque nous serons seuls. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait comprendre mon regard, mais il hocha la tête, me faisant comprendre qu'il avait compris.

**Chapitre 2**

_« Je lançai un regard en coin à mon ami loup-garou pour lui signifier que je lui expliquerai to__ut lorsque nous serons seuls. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait comprendre mon regard, mais il hocha la tête, me faisant comprendre qu'il avait compris… »_

Remus me conduisit à la salle commune des Gryffondor et me dit d'aller me changer dans les toilettes et qu'il m'attendrait là. Je me dépêchai et fus prête en moins de deux. Puis, il me conduisit vers la grande salle commune des quatre maisons. Lorsque nous rentrâmes, trois garçons firent de grands saluts en direction de Remus et comme il ne sembla pas les voire, je lui tirai donc sur le bras pour le diriger vers ceux qui semblaient êtres ses amis. Lorsqu'il les vit, je n'eus que le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il m'entraînait déjà vers eux. Il avait l'air pressé de me présenter.

— Remus! Dirent-ils. On était inquiets pour toi, mon vieux!

— Les gars, j'ai une personne à vous présenter! S'exclama Remus en ignorant les inquiétudes de ses amis. Voici Kimberley… Black.

Les gars se regardèrent plus que surpris. Deux des garçons nous fixaient à tour de rôle. Celui aux yeux bleus-gris resta pétrifié en me fixant. Moi aussi, je le fixais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, puis tous mes souvenirs revinrent d'un coup. Le temps sembla durer indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de chaque détail de mon autre vie. Puis je sautai dans les bras de celui qui m'avait servi de grand frère pendant mes 6 premières années, jusqu'à ce que les parents décident de m'envoyer loin de leur demeure. Sirius me serra très fort dans ses bras.

— Grand frère! M'exclamais-je joyeusement.

— Petite sœur! S'exclama-t-il ravi.

Les autres nous regardaient d'un œil attendri. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance.

— Je vais te présenter les deux autres de la bande puisque tu connais déjà Remus, dit mon demi-frère avec un clin d'œil. D'abord, il y a James, plus connu sous le nom de Cornedrue. Me présenta-t-il celui qui était présent hier soir avec lui. Et Peter, plus connu sous le nom de Queudever. Me présenta-t-il le grassouillet aux cheveux châtain roux. Remus, on l'appelle Lunard…

— Et toi? Tu as gardé Patmol, n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je malicieuse.

— Exactement, ley'! Dit-il en ressortant le surnom dont il m'avait affublé, il y a longtemps.

— Combien de fois t'avais-je dit de m'appeler Kim, mais pas ley', hein? Je peux savoir? Dis-je exaspérés en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sur ce, nous nous assîmes pour continuer notre discussion, tout en mangeant. Quelque temps par après, les garçons s'excusèrent et me laissèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Bien que j'aie déjà ma maison ainsi que mon horaire de journée, je n'avais pas encore mes fournitures scolaires et je ne pouvais commencer toute de suite à aller en classe, enfin… pas tant que je n'aurai pas le niveau des sixièmes années. Remus, avant de partir à la dernière minute, il m'avait sortis tous ses anciens livres de cours. Je les dévorai à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ma mémoire de loup-garou, ou est-ce dû à autre chose…, me permettait d'assimiler beaucoup de choses en même temps et de tout retenir. Deux heures plus tard, j'avais tout lu et je me mettais à la pratique de tout ce que j'avais mémorisé. Je m'étonnais de plus en plus de la facilité avec laquelle je manipulais la magie. C'était tellement fantastique tout ce que l'on pouvait faire! Quelques instants après que j'aie terminé mon apprentissage solitaire, une rousse aux yeux vert émeraude arriva dans la salle et me remarqua. Elle me sourit chaleureusement, sourire que je lui rendis au passage, et s'avança vers moi.

— Salut! Je m'appelle Lily Evans et toi? Me demanda-t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu…

— Salut, moi c'est Kimberley Black. Lui répondis-je. C'est normal, je viens d'arriver et comme les répartitions étaient déjà faites, le professeur Dumbledore m'a conduite dans son bureau et mit le choixpeau pour savoir quelle est la maison qui m'irait le mieux et ce fut Gryffondor…

— Attend, attend! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es une Black?

— Oui, j'ai grandi avec Sirius Black que je considère comme mon grand frère, mais en faites, il n'est que mon cousin. Mes parents sont morts 6 mois après ma naissance, alors ce fut la sœur de ma mère qui me prit sous son aile.

— Je suis désolé… Se désola-t-elle.

— Ce n'est rien! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les ai jamais connues de toute manière. Dis-je en souriant.

— N'empêche que… ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de rajouter.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire visiter le château? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet tout en la coupant dans sa phrase.

— Bien sûr! Acquiesça-t-elle avec le sourire…

**-[]-**

Il était l'heure d'aller manger lorsqu'elle m'eut tout fait voire pour ne plus que je me perde. Alors, nous allâmes à la grande salle. À peine entrés, que les gars étaient déjà tous sur moi en disant qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas m'avoir vu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je les rassurai et leur dis que j'étais avec Lily qu'ils remarquèrent qu'au moment où j'en parlai. Une étincelle passa dans le regard de James lorsqu'il la vit. On pouvait facilement voir qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

— Salut Lily jolie! Tu veux sortir avec moi?...Avait-il à peine le temps de demander avec son sourire charmeur.

PAAAFFFF! Et vlan! Quelle gifle magistrale qu'elle lui a mise!

— COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE TE DIRE NON POTTER? Cria-t-elle. ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER LILY JOLIE!

Sur ce, elle partit comme une furie vers trois autres filles. Moi, j'étais pétrifié par cette engueulade. Le pauvre James. J'aperçus une lueur chagrine dans son regard qui disparut rapidement. Les autres gars riaient de la scène, tous sauf Remus. Alors, je m'approchai de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

— Pourquoi ils rient de tout ça, les gars? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

— Ça, c'était la scène quotidienne de James et Lily. M'expliqua-t-il. Chaque fois que James voit Lily ou qu'il la croise, il lui demande de sortir avec lui et chaque fois c'est la même chose. Elle lui colle une de ses gifles spéciales.

Sur ce nous enchaînâmes sur différents sujets, comme la lecture des livres qu'il m'avait passés pendant qu'ils allaient en classe tout à l'heure. Je lui expliquai toute ma matinée et il me dit que c'était bien de mon côté loup-garou, ma mémoire et que ça faisait la même chose de son côté.

**Chapitre 3**

_« Je lui expliquai toute ma matinée et il me dit que c'était bien de mon côté loup-garou, ma mémoire et que ça faisait la même chose de son côté. »_

Je lui souris doucement et l'observai durant toute notre conversation. Ce soir encore, nous nous transformerons en loup-garou ainsi que le lendemain soir. Je pourrai lui enseigner bien des choses sur notre condition que j'ai eu le temps d'analyser… Lorsque le soir arriva, les garçons nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à la cabane hurlante et nous laissèrent au moment même où la transformation commençait. Je lui enseignai à se fier à son instinct, encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà ainsi que ses autres sens pour qu'il les développe et s'en sert plus facilement lorsqu'il redevient humain. Je pus constater qu'un lien commençait tout doucement à se tisser entre nous au moment même où il répondit à quelques-unes de mes pensées et inversement…

Le lendemain matin

Je me réveillai, encore, dans les bras de Remus. Je m'y sentais si bien et en sécurité que je pourrais m'y blottir continuellement. Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, je me levai et m'habillai avant que lui-même ne se réveille et en fasse de même. Nous partîmes à la grande salle pour manger. Moi : lentement. Lui : Rapidement pour ne pas être en retard en cours. Il n'y avait personne depuis bien longtemps lorsque nous étions arrivés dans la salle. Je finissais de manger lorsque Dumbledore débarqua dans la salle avec un demi-géant.

— Bonjour Professeur! Le saluais-je avec un doux sourire joyeux.

— Bonjour Miss Black. Me renvoya-t-il mon salut, toujours avec sa malice dans le regard. Aujourd'hui, vous irez avec Hagrid au chemin de traverse pour chercher votre matériel.

— D'accord. Acquiesçais-je et avant qu'il ne parte, je rajoutai. J'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs professeur. Tout comme mon cousin.

— Bien. Sourit-il avant de franchir les portes de la grande salle et de nous laisser, Hagrid et moi.

Pendant le chemin, je fis la connaissance du demi-géant et ensuite, nous partîmes chercher ce qu'il me fallait pour les cours de magie. Pendant que j'entrai chez Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes magiques, Hagrid quant à lui me dit qu'il reviendra avec une surprise pour moi. Je n'ai eu que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler qu'il était déjà parti en flèche. Dans la boutique, tout était silencieux, au point de pouvoir entendre une mouche voler. Je m'avançai et fis sonner la sonnette sur le bureau. D'un coup, un monsieur apparut sur une échelle. Je sursautai et le regardai avec de gros yeux surpris.

— Bien le bonjour, miss black. Déclara-t-il en descendant son échelle et se rapprochant du bureau, et donc, de moi par la même occasion. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était lors du choix de baguette qu'avait fait votre cousin Sirius Black.

— Je pensais que tout le monde qui m'avait vu avait été touché par une oubliette qui m'avait effacé de leurs mémoires. Remarquais-je avec méfiance.

— Ne vous inquiétez, jeune fille. Fit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Je ne fais pas parties des mangemorts.

Je fus soulagé par sa dernière remarque et l'observai attentivement avec mes sens de loup-garou pour voir s'il mentait. Mais il disait bien la vérité. Je m'autorisai un sourire soulagé devant lui.

— Bon! Déclara-t-il. Vous n'êtes point venu ici pour me faire la causette, donc vous cherchez une baguette qui pourrait vous convenir.

— C'est exact. Acquiesçais-je.

Il me fit essayer une tonne de baguettes, jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe sur la bonne : faite de bois de cèdre, elle pèse assez léger et mesure 45 cm. Elle a été construite à partir d'une plume de phénix qui n'a produit qu'une seule et unique plume. J'en suis très contente. J'en sautille presque sur place. Lorsqu'Hagrid revint, je vis qu'il transportait une cage d'un hibou aux plumes noisette tachetées de blanc un peu partout. Je pense que j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux tellement ils brillaient de larmes de joie. Hagrid fut heureux de ma réaction et un immense sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. C'est sur cette note joyeuse que nous revîmes au château qu'est Poudlard. J'installai toutes mes affaires dans le dortoir de Lily qui m'avait dit de m'installer avec elle, Alice ainsi qu'une autre fille dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom. Je m'étais pris des vêtements en même temps dans une des nombreuses boutiques du chemin de travers. L'heure d'aller manger pour le midi arriva bien vite par la suite et je m'y dirigeai d'un pas léger en me disant que j'allais voir les garçons ainsi que Lily. Lorsque j'entrai, je me dirigeai directement vers la place libre à côté de mon frère – cousin – et je dis bonjour aux gars. Ils me renvoyèrent le salut avec un immense sourire et me demandèrent ce que j'avais fait de ma matinée. Je leur montrai ma nouvelle baguette et répondis à toutes leurs questions. J'avais encore tout l'après-midi de libre et je commençais les cours demain matin. Lorsque les autres durent s'en aller, je m'installai confortablement dans la salle commune des Griffondor, sur un sofa devant la cheminée, pour commencer la lecture de mes nouveaux manuels scolaires. L'après-midi passa relativement rapidement entre lecture et exercice pour me pratiquer et ne pas être en reste, sauf pour potions, botanique et soin aux créatures magiques. Sinon, j'apprenais très vite mes leçons. Je trouvais cela amusant et m'amusai à créer quelques sorts de mon cru et à les noter sur un parchemin ainsi que leurs descriptions. J'étais en train d'en rédiger un 13e sur mon bout de parchemin lorsque je sentis Sirius, Remus, James et Peter derrière moi en train de m'observer. Je leur souris et les laissai lire ce que j'avais écrit.

— Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ces sortilèges! S'exclama James.

— C'est normal. Répondis-je, amusé. C'est moi qui les ai créées cet après-midi.

— Tu viens à peine de connaître la magie et tu créer déjà tes propres sortilèges? Me demanda-t-il encore.

— Eh bien. J'apprends très vite et j'ai déjà lu au moins 3 fois chacun des volumes de cette année et je les ai déjà mis en pratique pendant que vous étiez en cours. Je voulais un peu plus de chalenge, alors je me suis dit : et pourquoi pas en créer moi-même pour avoir ma réserve et ne jamais être prise au dépourvu? Déclarais-je, sur un ton calme et neutre avec une moue moqueuse.

Les garçons me regardaient bouche bée. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et allai ranger toutes mes choses dans le dortoir en les laissant plantés là. Ensuite, je me changeai dans la salle de bain et redescendis. Je les vis encore dans leurs pensées à la même place où je les avais laissées. Je cachai du mieux que je pus mon amusement et m'approchai d'eux doucement. Ils ne m'avaient même pas encore vu et j'étais juste devant eux. Je poussai un cri de guerre et sautai son mon Sirius qui se mit à gueuler avec moi. Ce qui fit sursauter les autres et lorsqu'ils nous virent, ils rirent à gorge déployée. C'était vrai qu'il y avait de quoi rire. J'étais agrippée sur le dos de Patmol et il était debout en essayant de me décrocher. Ce qui donnait une scène assez coquette, je peux vous le garantir à 100 %. Il dut me traîner avec lui tout au long de la route pour nous rendre à la grande salle. On riait tellement que tout le monde se retournait dans notre direction. Que c'était bon d'être enfin heureuse avec des personnes sur qui je pouvais compter réellement. Rendu à la grande salle, je me détachai de Sirius, lui fis un bisou sur la joue et partis m'asseoir tranquillement. Nous soupâmes et retournâmes dans la salle commune pour parler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cabane hurlante pour la dernière nuit consécutive du mois. La nuit se passa très vite entre câlineries et leçons sur le contrôle du loup et son acceptation...

Le jour suivant

Je commençais à beaucoup aimer ces réveils dans les bras musclés de Rémus. Je crois qu'il a entendu mes pensées parce que je le sentis sourire et pu lire dans ses pensées également. Oups! Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. La honte!

— Ce n'est pas la honte parce que, si tu veux tout savoir. Moi aussi, je commence à beaucoup aimer ces réveils lorsque je te retrouve dans mes bras le matin. M'avoua-t-il dans un souffle près de mon oreille.

Je frissonnai doucement. Il resserra sa prise sur moi et se leva finalement au bout de 5 minutes. Je me précipitai sur mes vêtements pour les enfiler. Je vis Remus prononcer le sortilège qui nous permettait de savoir l'heure et m'aperçus qu'il était 6 h 57. Il nous restait une bonne heure pour aller nous préparer, déjeuner et partir en cours.

— On fera le chemin ensemble pour nous rendre en cours? Demandais-je timidement à Remus.

— Bien sûr! Acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire qui me fit fondre.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Oh non, encore! Maudites pensées qui sortent toutes seules! Je pris ma baguette pour la ranger sur moi et en compagnie de mon collègue loup-garou, nous traversâmes le château pour nous rendre le plus vite possible dans notre dortoir chacun. Je pris une douche rapide-éclair, me séchai les cheveux, les aplatis, préparai mes choses pour ma journée de cours et descendis les marches rapidement pour manger en compagnie de Rem'. Premier cours de la journée : Défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur McLeod. Nous arrivâmes justes à temps en classe avant qu'il ne commence son cours. L'autre maison qui était avec nous était les Serdaigles. Le sujet : Les loups-garous. À côté de moi, Remus se tendit. Je restai calme, mais la façon que le professeur avait d'en parler ne me convenait pas spécialement.

— Quelqu'un veut me dire ce qu'il pense des loups-garous? Demanda le professeur avec un ton mielleux qui me donna envie de gerber.

Je levai la main pour la première fois sous les yeux ronds de Remus. McLeod se tourna dans ma direction et un faux sourire avenant prit place sur son visage.

— Bien, miss Black, dit-il, veilliez prendre la parole.

— Un loup-garou est une personne comme vous et moi qui par mal chance c'est fait mordre par un autre loup-garou et en ait devenu un sans le vouloir et obligé de prendre cette forme 3 fois par mois. Quelques fois, ces personnes sont des gens très gentils et d'autres fois, cette transformation ne fait que les rendre plus méchants et monstrueux encore qu'ils ne l'étaient. Leurs sens sont beaucoup plus développés que la normale et ils ont une force impressionnante même sous forme humaine. La monstruosité que l'on accorde à ces personnes n'est due qu'à la mauvaise réputation de quelques-uns d'entre eux et la peur noue les entrailles de tous ceux qui prennent en compte les préjugés des autres. Quelques fois, ils en ont tellement peur que la haine guide leurs actes et ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour leur rendre la vie dure. Dis-je sur un ton neutre et le regard impassible. J'ai connu et je connais des gens dont cette haine envers ces personnes malchanceuses leur fait faire des actes ignobles et injustes. J'ai également connu et je connais plusieurs personnes malchanceuses et vos discours sur le fait qu'ils devraient tous être tués, sans distinguer, quel genre de personne ils sont avant de les tuer, me répugnent et me donnent la nausée. Tellement, que j'ai envie d'en vomir tout mon petit déjeuner dans les secondes qui suivent.

Aucun son n'était produit dans la classe de cours. Même les mouches se sont immobilisées. Tout le monde retint leurs souffles…

**Chapitre 4**

_« Aucun son n'était produit dans la classe de cours. Même les mouches se sont immobilisées. Tout le monde retint leurs souffles… » _

— Et ne venez pas me parler de Greyback, monsieur. Rajoutais-je toujours sur le même ton et le même regard. Cet homme maudit m'a arraché à mes parents en les tuant lorsque j'avais 5 ans, mais il n'y a pas que lui qui soit un loup-garou dans ce monde et il n'est donc pas le seul exemple que l'on doit donner pour faire valoir nos arguments. Mon père en était un de loup-garou et il était le plus gentil des hommes que j'aie connus. Renfermé sur lui-même, peut-être. Mais, merveilleusement gentil et juste dans chaque choix qu'il effectuait.

La cloche sonna le changement de cours et je ramassai mes choses tranquillement pour sortir de cette classe. Je m'accotai sur le mur à côté de la porte attendant que les autres sortent pour rejoindre le deuxième cours de la journée : Métamorphose avec McGonagall ainsi que les Poufsouffles. J'adorais littéralement cette matière tellement passionnante. J'étais complètement suspendu aux lèvres du professeur et notai tout dans mes parchemins pour ne pas en manquer une seule miette. À la pause d'une demi-heure, Lily vint me voir et me félicita pour mon discours dans le cours de DCFM (NDA Défense contre les forces du mal). Je lui souris et me crispai légèrement. Je dus surement avoir une expression sombre, car elle me demanda ce que j'avais avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Je retrouvai ma bonne humeur pour lui faire plaisir et en retour, elle ne me parla pas de ce que j'avais révélé au sujet de mes parents en m'adressant et surtout de mon père. Me souvenir de mon père me réconforte et m'attriste parce qu'il était le plus merveilleux des pères qu'il puisse exister. Par contre, celui de mère m'indiffère complètement. Elle ne s'occupait jamais de moi. Si elle le faisait, c'était pour me battre parce que je n'étais qu'une empotée, selon elle. Mais, mon père n'était jamais loin pour me défendre contre elle. Je me dégageai de mes souvenirs et me dirigeai en silence avec les autres vers le prochain cours. Sorts et enchantements avec Flitwick et, encore une fois, les Serdaigles. Pendant tout le cours, le professeur répétait mot pour mot ce qu'il y avait dans le volume de notre niveau que j'avais tout lu hier après-midi. Je le trouvai donc très ennuyant. Tous les exercices, je les avais faits seule et réussis du premier coup. Flitwick donnait donc une dizaine de points à ma maison, chaque fois que je réussissais un sort ou un enchantement lorsque tout le monde rochait à part Remus, James et Sirius. C'était d'un ennui! Après le cours qui dura, selon moi, des heures et des heures, nous partîmes manger dans la grande salle. Je m'étais assise plus loin d'eux pour ne pas les contaminer avec ma nostalgie. Remus me regardait quelques fois pour s'assurer que j'étais correcte depuis que Lily m'avait parlée de ma supposer 'rébellion' en cours de DCFM.

** Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Rem'. *** Lui dis-je par la pensée, au moment où il me jetait un autre de ses regards.

** Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Kim. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je m'inquiète, comme tu dis. Tu étais plongée la moitié du temps dans tes pensées après le cours de DCFM. Je m'inquiète parce que je tiens à toi. *** Me répondit-il avec sérieux en me regardant droit dans les yeux de sa place.

Je lui fis un doux sourire en retour comme réponse. Je pense que ce lien me fera plus de bien qu'autre chose. Je crois que c'est ça qui me manquait le plus depuis plus de 11 ans de temps. J'autorisai une seule larme à s'échapper de la barrière que je m'étais érigée contre elles. Je l'essuyai, mais pas assez vite pour Remus qui se leva pour venir me rejoindre, approcha une chaise, se mit face à moi et fouilla dans mes pensées et dans mon regard une réponse à ses questions. Je souris sincèrement. Une lueur passa dans son regard doré et il essuya le reste d'eau salé qui me restait sur ma joue avec sa main gauche. James et Sirius vinrent vers nous pour nous demander ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi Remus s'était levé aussi brusquement. Aussitôt, Rem' avait ôté sa main qui caressait doucement ma joue. Je détournai la tête avec les joues rouges.

— J'ai senti son mal-être. Répondit seulement Remus, puis ce tournant vers moi. J'espère que tu nous raconteras ce qui te pèse sur le cœur au lieu de rester dans ton coin et de te penser seule alors que maintenant tu nous as.

Je retournai vers lui et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, ainsi que dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait que me soulager pour que je sois heureuse et non triste comme maintenant.

— Vous avez une pensine? Leur demandais-je.

— Nous pourrions demander à Dumbledore s'il veut bien qu'on lui emprunte. Affirma James, pas sûr du tout.

— La meilleure manière pour vous de comprendre ce que j'ai dit en cours de DCFM serait de vous le montrer. Dis-je en les regardants tous les trois. Vous verrez mon enfance ainsi que ma vie dans la forêt interdite. Vous serez surpris par le nombre d'amis que j'y aie même parmi les centaures.

Je vis leurs regards ahuris. Je ris devant leurs expressions. Je mis mes souvenirs dans une fiole, la bouchai et la leur donna.

— Utilisez-la lorsque je serai au dortoir en compagnie des filles. Leur dis-je. Je ne serai pas capable de tout revoir avec vous.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Me rassura Sirius.

— On te ne posera plus de questions, par la suite. Rajouta James.

— Promis? Demandais-je timidement.

— Promis. Acquiesça Remus.

Je bloquais mes pensées à Remus pour la première fois et je vis qu'il essayait vainement de les percer. Je lui souris tristement.

— Tu le découvriras en même temps que les deux autres gars, Rem'. Fis-je avec calme. N'essaie pas de savoir avant ce moment-là.

— C'est correct. Dit-il avec une moue déçue.

Je me levai et laissai les garçons entre eux autres pour me rendre prématurément au cours de Potion dans les cachots. Je m'accotai le dos sur la porte de la classe, les yeux fermés. Lorsque j'entendis un bruit de pas qui venait vers ici, j'ouvrais les yeux pour voir qui c'était. Ah! Mes cousins Lucius Malfoy et Regulus Black ainsi que mes cousines Bellatrix Black ainsi que Narcissa Black. Je baissai les yeux et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. D'après Dumbledore, ils avaient tous les deux oubliés qui j'étais. J'allais bien m'amuser avec eux, ça c'était sûr et certain. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant moi à moins de 2 mètres, comme s'ils étaient plus que surpris de me voir très en avance pour le cours. Mes cheveux noirs cachaient la moitié de mon visage, mais je voyais leurs expressions de stupéfactions.

— Ne me dites pas que c'est la première fois que vous voyez une élève en avance au cours de potions! Si? Demandais-je d'une voix doucereuse.

— Hey! Depuis quand une lionne se permet de nous adresser la parole? Demanda de façon rhétorique, mon cousin Malfoy d'une voix aussi froide que de la glace.

— En fait, J'étais supposée aller chez les Serpentards, car j'y avais de l'ascendance du côté de ma mère. Commentais-je d'une voix froide et sans émotion. Mais, il y a aussi une autre raison.

J'arrêtai de parler et vis de l'impatience dans leurs regards, je détournai la tête et fixai l'insigne de leur maison au-dessus de la porte de la classe de potion.

— C'est quoi cette autre raison? Me demanda Lucius, avec impatience et en tapant du pied sur le sol.

— Tu aimerais bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas Malfoy. Dis-je d'une voix dangereusement douce et un tantinet froide.

Je relevai ma tête dans leur direction et m'approchai comme on approche une proie. Je me mis entre Malfoy et Regulus.

— Mon pouvoir… Soufflais-je. Mais, ma fierté ainsi que mon courage ma valu une place de choix au sein des Lions.

Sur ce, je repartis à l'endroit où je m'étais installé pour attendre le début des cours tout en reprenant ma position du début comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Plusieurs autres pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et je reconnus ceux de mes amis et relevai ma tête avec une expression joyeuse et les yeux pétillants de malice.

— Salut Lily, salut Alice, salut Mélinda et salut les gars! Leur dis-je joyeusement en souriant.

— Salut Kim! Dirent-ils tous ensemble.

— Je suis sûr que tu as fait un mauvais coup, toi, pour avoir une expression aussi joyeuse, alors que tout à l'heur tu ruminais. Me dit Sirius avec méfiance.

— Mais, je n'ai rien fait du tout. Dis-je en adressant un sourire carnassier aux Serpentards, made in Black.

Il suivit mon regard et vit la réaction des verts et argents face à moi. Sirius eut le même sourire que moi et m'adressa un regard complice.

— Ils ne se rappellent plus qui je suis. Dis-je, avec dans le regard une flammèche malicieuse. Je voulais en profiter et mettre cet inconvénient à mon avantage, c'est tout.

Après cette phrase énigmatique, le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte de la classe que j'avais au préalable dégagée. Et tout le monde entra à l'intérieur. Les places étaient en ordre alphabétique. J'étais donc à côté de Bella et Sirius à côté de Regulus. Lorsque le professeur avait dit mon nom complet, j'ai vu les regards de mes cousins et de mes cousines se voiler et me jeter un regard de compréhension. Avant tout les drames, j'avais tissé un lien avec Bellatrix.

— Contente de te revoir en bonne forme Bella. Fut la seule chose que je lui dis du cours avec le sourire que j'utilisais toujours en sa présence pendant l'année où je vécus chez ma tante.

— Même chose pour toi, Ley'. M'avait-elle dit en retour avec notre sourire.

Tout le monde était bouche bée devant cette parole civilisée dite par ma cousine, même Lucius.

**Chapitre 5**

_« Tout le monde é__tait bouche bée devant cette parole civilisée dite par ma cousine, même Lucius__. __»_

Le soir venu, je me permettais de veiller plus tard pour lire le parchemin que m'avait remis le professeur Dumbledore il y a maintenant 4 jours. Les filles s'étaient toutes endormies comme des souches après le repas du soir. Comme nous étions vendredi soir et que demain nous n'avions pas cours, je pourrais dormir plus longtemps que d'habitude. J'avais donc le temps de lire le parchemin tranquillement. Je tirai mes rideaux et avec un sort d'insonorisation ainsi que de rigidité, je savais que je n'allais pas être dérangée. Je le déroulai et commençai ma lecture.

_Lorsqu'un maître de magie noire commencera à faire son ascension, une seule personne pourra le vaincre. Elle sera orpheline vers ses 5 ans, deviendra ce que plusieurs craignent et aura des pouvoirs encore plus puissants qui uniront chacune des capacités des 4 maisons. L'intelligence des Serdaigles, la loyauté des Poufsouffles, le courage des Griffondors ainsi que son épée et la ruse des Serpentards ainsi que sa capacité à parler le fourchelangue. Isolée pendant 11 ans, elle fera la rencontre de personnes qui deviendront ses piliers, ses amis. C'est alors qu'elle aura la force nécessaire pour détruire le mal à même sa source. Si elle échoue et meurt. Tous les espoirs reposeront sur l'enfant au sang mêlé. Si le mal à la chance de monter en puissance, ce jeune garçon deviendra orphelin vers 2 ans et sera confié à sa tante et son mari ainsi vivra-t-il malheureux jusqu'à ses 11 ans. La magie entrera dans sa vie et il sera la dernière chance du monde magique ainsi que du monde mortel… _

Je reposai le parchemin dans mon coffre au pied de mon lit et je jetai un sort de protection contre les personnes mal intentionnées ainsi que contre les curieux de mon propre cru. Sur ce, je m'endormis en repensant à cette histoire. Plus loin, écrits sur le parchemin, ils parlaient d'une orpheline, princesse du bien et des créatures magiques ainsi que des sorciers. Héritière de tous…

Lorsque je me réveillai, je bâillai et pris ma baguette pour enlever la rigidité de mes rideaux et me lever pour me doucher et me lavai. Entre temps, j'avais aussi remarqué qu'il était proche de 10 h et qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les lits de mes colocataires. Je fus prête en moins d'une demi-heure et partis dans la salle commune. J'y trouvai Sirius et James la tête dans le cul qui baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils étaient avachis sur un des divans devant la cheminée éteinte.

— Salut grand frère! Salut l'amoureux transi! Les saluais-je.

Sirius et James sursautèrent et me tombèrent dessus.

— Si je vous faisais un tel effet, il fallait me le dire. Mais, t'es sûr que ce ne serait pas de l'inceste Sirius? Demandais-je en éclatant de rire.

Mes paroles eurent un effet de douche froide et ils se relevèrent en rougissant à vis d'œil et en m'aidant à mon tour, alors que je leur présentais ma main pour être aidée.

— Ha, ha, ha! Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas jolie la couz', mais je sortirais jamais avec toi. S'exclama Sirius avec une moue dégoûtée.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa moue.

— Et pourquoi tu m'as appelé l'amoureux transi? Me demanda James, pour changer de sujet.

— Ben, ce n'est pas ce que tu es? Demandais-je à mon tour comme réponse à sa question avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Ne t'inquiète pas! Lançais-je par la suite. Tu passeras bientôt de l'amoureux transi à l'amoureux tout court.

Je le vis rougir à la vitesse de l'éclair, un sourire béat aux lèvres et une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

— Dis-moi comment faire pour la conquérir. M'ordonna-t-il avec détermination et en reprenant une expression à peu près normale.

— 1. Ne l'appelle plus Lily Jolie. 2. Patience est mère de vertus. 3. Tu ne lui demandes plus de sortir avec toi à chaque fois que tu l'aperçois. 4. Contente-toi de regarder avec les yeux et sers-lui les questions banales lorsque tu es avec elle. 5. Ne lui prête pas plus d'attention qu'il n'en faut et elle te tombera dans les bras. Énumérais-je sur mes doigts.

— Et combien de temps ça prendra? Demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

— Si cela dure plus d'un mois, j'irai lui parler. Déclarais-je, sûr de moi. Est-ce que ça te va?

— Je me demande si je tiendrai pendant tout ce temps. Dit-il avec détresse.

— Tu tiendras. Dis-je.

— Ce n'est pas que votre conversation ne m'intéresse pas du tout, mais… je commence à avoir faim moi… Gémis Sirius avec une moue de chien battue, made in Sirius Black.

Je ris un peu et le pris par le bras pour nous diriger vers le tableau de la grosse dame. Je me retournai et vis James encore dans ses pensées.

— Eh! James, tu viens manger? Lui criais-je pour qu'il vienne.

— Quoi? Euh, oui. J'arrive! S'exclama-t-il en bredouillant.

C'est tous les trois que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle en riant et se racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Les filles étaient installées avec Remus en train de papoter. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, je me stoppai pour plonger mon regard dans le sien et m'y faire engloutir. Quand je me rendis compte que je m'étais arrêtée en plein milieu de l'aller, je rougis et continuai d'avancer pour m'asseoir à ma place avec les autres.

— Avez-vous tout vu? Demandais-je aux garçons avec un regard sérieux.

Ils savaient de quoi je voulais parler et se tournèrent vers moi pour acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, le regard plus ferme que jamais auparavant. Les filles se demandaient de quoi on parlait, mais on ne dit plus un mot de tout le petit déjeuner. Je finis bien avant eux et m'excusai pour me diriger vers l'extérieur et m'asseoir sous l'arbre à côté du lac noir. Les yeux fermés, je profitais du vent qui jouait avec mes cheveux et de la tranquillité que le lieu me faisait ressentir. D'un coup, j'entendis les pas familiers de Remus ainsi que son odeur particulière. Je le sentis s'installer à côté de moi tranquillement et silencieusement. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres tout doucement. J'étais apaisée juste à savoir qu'il était près de moi. Une chance pour moi que j'avais mes barrières mentales, sinon bonjour la galère avec de telles pensées envers lui. J'ouvris les yeux et me tournai dans sa direction. Il avait, à son tour, fermé les yeux. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là, avec moi. Je l'admirai et d'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans mon regard vert émeraude dont j'ai hérité de ma mère. J'avais tellement envie qu'il m'embrasse. Nos visages se rapprochaient et je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent, je cru me fondre en lui dans se baisé si doux et si amoureux. Mes bras vinrent se placer autour de son coup automatiquement et ses mains se placèrent sur mes hanches, nous rapprochant par ce même fait. Je me sentais coupé du monde extérieur et dans une bulle de bonheur. Toutes mes barrières mentales se brisèrent et je pus lire en lui et vice-versa.

** Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Remus… *** Lui soufflais-je en pensées.

** Je suis amoureux de toi, Kim… *** Fut sa réponse.

Lorsque nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre, je pus voir une étincelle de bonheur dans son regard de miel et je devinai la même étincelle dans le mien. Je m'approchai de son oreille droite.

— Je t'aime Remus Lupin… Lui murmurais-je.

— Je t'aime aussi Kimberley Black… Me murmura-t-il à son tour en me serrant contre lui.

Enfin, j'étais avec le garçon que j'aimais tendrement. Je soupirai de contentement en mettant mon visage dans son coup et respirant son odeur à plein poumon…

Chapitre 6

— _« Je t'aime Remus Lupin… Lui murmurais-je. _

— _Je t'aime aussi Kimberley Black… Me murmura-t-il à son tour en me serrant contre lui._

_Enfin, j'étais avec le garçon que j'aimais tendrement. Je soupirai de contentement en mettant mon visage dans son coup et respirant son odeur à plein poumon… » _

Éclipse du reste de la fin de semaine…

La fin de semaine s'était déroulée comme lors d'un rêve. J'étais tellement heureuse dans les bras de Rémus! J'en soupirais de contentement. Je me réveillai dans le dortoir et remarquai que j'étais la première réveillée. Comme d'habitude en fait. Pensais-je. Je me levai et partis me préparer. Lorsque j'eus terminé, Lily prit ma place dans la douche. Je mis l'uniforme des lions et partis en laissant les autres filles se réveiller complètement ainsi que se préparer tranquillement. À peine avais-je descendu les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Griffondor que je me fis prendre par les bras de mon amoureux. Je souris et me retournai pour lui faire face et l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

** Bon matin! *** M'exclamais-je par la pensée.

** Bon matin, mon amour! *** Me répondit-il tendrement de la même manière.

Je plaçai ma tête dans son cou et lui fis un petit bisou. Je l'entendis soupirer et nous partîmes main dans la main pour la grande salle. Comme personne n'était arrivé, nous en profitâmes pour nous embrasser quelques fois et manger tranquillement en silence. J'étais tellement heureuse avec lui. Je ne le dirai jamais assez souvent. Je tournai ma tête vers lui et remarquai qu'il me regardait tendrement. Je rougis et me tournai pour finir de manger. Il me caressa la joue doucement et je fermai les yeux.

** Je ne te dirai jamais assez combien je peux t'aimer, Kimi. *** Me souffla-t-il en pensée.

** Et moi, combien je peux me sentir heureuse avec toi et t'aimer à la folie. *** Lui répondis-je en pensée, également.

Notre conversation muette fut interrompue par l'arrivée des autres et nous discutâmes avec énergie. Le plan Lily tombe dans les bras de James était enclenché depuis hier et à ce jour, Lily était un peu décontenancée face à l'attitude de son prétendant le plus dévoué. Ça me fit sourire intérieurement. Chose que Rémus remarqua et il m'interrogea du regard. Ah, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment au courant pour le plan séduction Lily par James. Quand il sut, je vis un sourire en coin se former sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers mon oreille.

— C'est sûr qu'avec tes conseilles, il aura certainement une chance avec Lily, me murmura-t-il.

Son souffle me fit frissonner légèrement, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Je m'assis sur lui et il mit ses bras autour de ma taille ainsi que sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Lorsque ce fut le temps de partir en cours, nous nous prîmes par la main et nous sourîmes mutuellement. Le premier cours de la journée fut celui des Runes anciennes que je partageais uniquement avec Rémus ainsi que Lily, Alice et Mélinda. Je m'assoyais toujours avec mon amoureux pendant ce cours-là. Et comme nous n'écrivions pas de la même main, nous pouvions nous tenir par les deux autres mains. J'avais un sourire coller au visage constamment depuis que je sortais avec lui. Lors du déjeuner, une lettre me parvint. Je savais déjà qui me l'avait envoyé sans avoir à regarder le nom inscrit. Je voulus la prendre et m'en aller, mais la lettre s'éleva dans les airs et je ne pus l'attraper à temps.

— Alors comme ça, très chère, vous vous êtes rangée aux côtés de votre cher cousin, traître à son sang, en compagnie de sang de bourbes et autres. Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous vous attendrons durant les prochaines vacances et nous aurons une discussion en ce qui concerne votre avenir. Que vous le vouliez ou non! Trancha la voix de ma très chère tante.

La lettre s'auto détruisit et j'en restai complètement ahuri. Je tournai la tête du côté de Dumbledore. Celui-ci me fit signe de venir dans son bureau après le repas du milieu de la journée et j'acquiesçai en signe d'acceptation. De toute façon, avais-je le choix? Certainement pas.

** Ne t'en fais pas, ma Kimi. *** Me rassura la voix de Remus dans mon esprit.

Je lui pris la main sous la table et la serrai aussi fort que possible sans lui faire mal, bien entendu. Je cherchai tout le courage dont j'avais besoin dans son regard de miel et y décelai un éclat de soutiens avec ferveur. Ça me permit de redevenir plus maître de moi-même. Je lui souris avec légèreté et nous reprîmes les discussions avec le même entrain qu'avant la distribution du courrier.

Lorsque la fin du repas arriva, j'embrassai une dernière fois mon amoureux pour ensuite me diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

**-****-[]-**

En sortant de ma conversation avec le directeur, j'étais légèrement rassuré. Je n'avais pas à y retourner, car dorénavant Dumbledore était et restera mon tuteur jusqu'à ma majorité aux yeux du ministère de la magie. Et les parents de Sirius seront jugés pour l'abandon d'une enfant de 5 ans sans personne pour s'en occuper dans une forêt remplis de centaures. C'est plus légère que je repartis pour le cours de Runes anciennes rejoindre Lily et mon Remus.

— Veuillez-vous diriger à votre place miss et copier les notes de votre voisin puis écouter le reste du cours, m'ordonna la prof en m'indiquant la place de libre à côté de Rem'.

— Bien entendu, madame, acquiesçais-je poliment.

Une fois assise, je tournai la tête vers mon amoureux et lui souris tendrement, je copiai ses notes et le cours continua comme prévu. Durant la période, il me questionna par la pensée pour savoir de quoi le directeur voulait me parler. Je lui fis alors partager la totalité de notre conversation et il comprit rapidement. Il me dit qu'il était heureux pour moi que je ne sois pas être obligé de retourner au manoir Black.

**-****-[]-**

Nous étions tous réunis dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Lily, plus confuse que jamais sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour James, était montée dans notre dortoir avec Alice et Melinda qui nous avaient fait un clin d'œil en la suivant de près, de très près. J'étais couché sur le torse de Remus, la tête tournée vers l'intérieur de son cou, Sirius avait une de ses pouffiasses dans les bras qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser comme une pie.

— Oh! M'exclamais-je en m'ôtant des bras de mon bien-aimé. _Silencio! _Désolé, mais je n'en pouvais plus de ses piaillements aigus! J'allais finir par devenir folle!

— Chut! Me murmura Rem' en me prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. Regarde, elle s'en est allée…

Effectivement, je la vis marcher d'un pas furieux vers ses amies. Je murmurai le contre-sort et on entendit plus que ses hurlements d'indignation de pétasse. James qui était resté silencieux depuis le début nous entoura d'une bulle de silence pour ne plus entendre les jérémiades de la fille. Un soupir de soulagement nous échappa à tous les quatre. On le remarqua tous en même temps et éclatâmes de rire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que je me rendis compte que Peter se faisait de plus en plus rare. Avec mes sens je l'entendis plus loin parler à voix si basse que j'aurais pu le manquer si je n'y avais pas prêté plus attention que cela.

— La princesse sera présente… bal… Halloween…

La princesse! Comme était-il au courant? Je n'en avais parlé à personne pourtant! Le traître! Je regardai James et Sirius discuter avec légèreté. Puis, tournant la tête, je vis que Remus me regardait avec inquiétude. Il se pouvait que j'aie perdu des couleurs en entendant la voix de Peter m'appeler par ce nom qui m'était attribué dans la prophétie. Je décidai de libérer mes pensées de ce voile dont je les avais recouvertes depuis quelque temps…

**Chapitre 7**

_« __Il se pouvait que j'aie perdu des couleurs en entendant la voix de Peter m'appeler par ce nom qui m'était attribué dans la prophétie. Je décidai de libérer mes pensées de ce voile dont je les avais recouvertes depuis quelque temps…__»_

Je décidai de ne plus jamais lui cacher mes pensées à partir de maintenant ce qui le fit sourire, car ce fut la première chose qu'il entendit venant de moi. Il fit alors pareil de son côté. Je lui fis part de la prophétie ainsi que mon interprétation de celle-ci ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils, un peu contrariés. Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres pour le décrisper ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Il approfondit notre baiser pour le faire vite devenir très passionné. Mais, lorsqu'il entendit la petite phrase que j'avais entendu de la voix de Peter, il s'arrêta net et je le vis devenir très en colère.

— Le sale petit hypocrite traître et fourbe de Peter! S'exclama-t-il avec dégoût en s'ôtant de mes bras avec violence. Je me tassai sur le canapé et m'enfonçai dedans pour me protéger.

Une chance que tout le monde était parti se coucher parce que le voir réagir aussi brusquement et sans raison apparente les aurait sûrement choqués. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renverser une table, je le pris dans mes bras par-derrière et murmurai, mais on avait l'impression que c'était plutôt un hurlement du cœur.

— S'il te plaît, arrête! Dis-je, un tremblement à peine perceptible dans la voix, mais qu'il devait entendre avec beaucoup de netteté. Je voudrais juste être au calme avec toi et pouvoir vivre pleinement notre bonheur à tous les deux…

Je le sentis se détendre et se retourner vers moi en me prenant dans ses bras pour nous asseoir sur un canapé unique en me regardant dans les yeux.

**Profitons du temps heureux et sans soucis qui nous restent encore à avoir, au lieu de nous tourner tout de suite vers les problèmes qui ne tarderont pas à venir… ** continuais-je par la pensée, dans un murmure tendre avec mon être aimé.

**Je suis d'accord avec toi… ** Me dit-il en replaçant une mèche qui était tombée devant mes yeux avec douceur. ** Viens! **

Nous sortîmes de la salle commune pour nous diriger vers un passage secret qui nous mena vers le septième étage. Avant que je ne pose la moindre petite question, il passa trois fois devant un mur et une porte apparut. Et sans me demander mon avis, il m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Un lit double était au centre de l'immense pièce et dans un coin il y avait un canapé assez grand devant une cheminée et le tout avait la couleur des Griffondor. Je pris conscience que cette nuit allait être hors du temps et de l'espace, juste nous deux en allions être conscient. Je l'arrêtai près du lit et le retournai pour l'embrasser avec une douceur mêlée d'une passion électrisante. Je me sentais en totale harmonie avec lui. Ma moitié. Mon âme sœur. Celui avec qui je passerai toute ma vie et avec personne d'autres. Je respirais par lui. Il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mon oxygène. Ma vie. Mon souffle. Mon cœur. Mon élixir de vie. Tous ces sentiments imprégnés en moi ressurgissaient pour lui être communiqués. Pour sa part, il me fit savoir que c'était la même chose de son côté par les mêmes émotions de la même ampleur que les miennes. Mes mains commencèrent à dénouer sa cravate ainsi que son chemisier d'intérieur. Il m'arrêta pour m'observer dans les yeux avec beaucoup d'intensité.

— Es-tu sûr de le vouloir? Me murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque extrêmement séduisante selon moi.

— Je n'attendais que ce moment depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard de miel, Remus, affirmais-je d'une voix plus basse que la normale.

En entendant ma phrase, je le sentis perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même. Je me laissai conduire par-dessus le lit par mon amour. Un amour sans borne m'emplissait par tous les pores de mon corps. Tous mes sens augmentaient la sensation de chaque geste qu'il avait sur chaque surface de peau qu'il trouvait sur moi. Il m'enleva ma cravate ainsi que mon t-shirt et découvrit mon soutien-gorge en dentelle noire qui se trouvait en dessous. Je le tournai de côté pour me retrouver par-dessus lui et enfin pouvoir le caresser à mon tour. Je finis par lui enlever son pantalon avec quelques gestes rapides. Il reprit ensuite le contrôle de la situation avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Il commença alors à m'embrassai pour ensuite décaler son visage et descendre en ligne droite entre mes seins et ôter mon soutif, car il était attaché devant, avec ses dents. Il prit chacun de mes seins l'un après l'autre pour agacer leurs pointes ce qui me fit gémir. Ensuite, avec des gestes lents, il continua à descendre vers ma jupe de l'uniforme de Poudlard avec sa bouche en de tendres baises enflammées. Je me sentais envahi par une bouffée de chaleur et je gémis une fois de plus. Je le sentis sourire après m'avoir entendu. Nous l'avions peut-être déjà fait lors de notre soirée pleine lune, mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce qui se passait en ce moment même. Il finit donc par m'enlever la jupe ainsi que mes longs bas et ma petite culotte en dentelle noire lui aussi. Même les yeux fermés, je le sentais m'admirer. Le seul bout de tissu qui nous empêchait de ne faire plus qu'un, était son caleçon. Avec mes mains, Remus nous le fit enlever tous les deux, yeux dans les yeux. Avec mes mains, je traçai, maintenant de fines lignes le traversant, tout en l'observant. Je déposai aussi une multitude de baisés papillon sur sa peau tout en descendant de plus en plus. Je finis par sa partie intime qui me disait combien il me désirait du plus profond de son être. Je commençai alors à l'embrasser également avec de petits coups de langue. Je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom d'une voix si basse et si rauque que je ne l'aurais jamais entendu si ce n'était qu'avec mes sens de louve-garou. Il me releva pour m'embrasser avec tout l'amour, la tendresse, la passion et le désir qu'il ait en lui. Je le lui rendis au centuple et même plus encore. Dans un mouvement inconscient, nous ne fîmes plus qu'un en gémissant à l'unisson ainsi qu'en continuant de nous embrasser. Je me sentais prête à fondre entre ses bras si musclés. Je n'étais plus qu'amour et plaisir entre ses mains. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi de moi. Je m'abandonnais totalement à lui. Nos mouvements de reins étaient tout coordonnés et en même temps. Ce qui nous fit gémir plus d'une fois. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid, j'étais en complète ébullition. Nos souffles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et j'avais la tête dans le creux de son cou dès à présent. Je lui donnais tout. Moi, en entier. Il était ce que j'avais de plus cher en ce monde et il me retourna la pensée lorsque je la lui transmis. Nous atteignît l'orgasme au même instant…

**L'amour…**

**Qu'y avait-il de plus beau en ce monde?**

**Rien…**

**Fin Tome 1**

**Début Tome 2**

**Prologue**

La fête d'Halloween est passée et l'attaque de mangemorts arriva au milieu de la soirée. Avec Remus, nous avions prévenu les autres du groupe concernant la trahison de Peter ainsi que sur la prochaine attaque qui aurait lieu au moment de la fête d'Halloween. Sirius avait eu la même réaction que Remus, mais en plus violent. James était seulement déçu et triste, pas assez énervé pour se mettre en colère.

Peu de temps après, Lily avait fini par succomber et avouer à un James fou d'amour pour elle qu'elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Ensuite vint le tour de Mélinda et de Sirius de tout s'avouer leurs sentiments. Bien que les temps fussent sombres, qui pourrait nous en vouloir d'apprécier les joies de la vie et ses amours? Maintenant, je m'en vais chez Remus pour le temps des fêtes et j'ai bien hâte de voir où il vit ainsi que de rencontrer ses parents. 3 semaines entières pour passer du temps avec l'homme que j'aime sans avoir de cours et sans devoirs à faire le soir plutôt que de passer du temps avec lui…


	4. Alyanna Andrews

OC - Alec Volturi

Chapitre 1

Partie 1

Il est si tendre en publique, si soucieux de moi. Qui pourrait se douter qu'il est si brutal et violent le soir venus? Personne à part moi. Lorsque nous sommes le soir, je subis ses coups de poings et ses assauts sexuels. Je pleure dans le noir sombre de la cave du manoir. La nuit je suis enfermée dans cette cave maudite. Prisonnière d'un amour plein d'entraves. Je rêve en enfer. Mon enfer. La peur me serre dans ses griffes. Il a tellement peur de me voir, m'enfuir. J'ai si mal dans mon pauvre cœur de jeune femme torturée. Mon innocence est belle et bien partie depuis longtemps. Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi : Violent et coléreux. Il était même le plus doux des amants. Je n'avais que 16 ans à l'époque de notre rencontre et lui 17 ans. Mais, on aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel. Sa bonté d'âme m'avait tout de suite ému. Je l'avais vu à l'intérieur de ses yeux.

Flash

L'école. Il n'y a pratiquement jamais rien d'excitant qui s'y passe. Je suis assise dans le fond de la classe avec Chris, mon meilleur ami. Le cours n'est pas encore commencé et on papote un peu, lorsque Mr. Spencer entre avec les bras chargés de dossiers, entraînant un garçon derrière lui, nous étant inconnu. Il était au moins plus grand que moi de deux bonnes têtes, large d'épaule, assez musclé. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant et où l'on pouvait observer une très grande bonté et du respect pour son prochain. Revenant à la réalité avec l'aide de Chris qui me lança un regard lourd de sous entendu. Je fis l'innocente et vis que le professeur avait déposé son fardeau et était près à commencer. Entre temps, chaque élève était retourné à leur place.

- Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel étudiant. Voici Vincent Collins. Dit Mr Spencer. Bien, Veux-tu nous parler un peu de toi, jeune homme?

- Bien entendu. Répondit le nouveau. J'arrive tout droit d'Espagne, je parle couramment le français, l'anglais et l'italiens. J'ai emménagé ici il y a deux mois et je vis avec mon frère et mon père pas loin d'ici. Ma sœur et ma mère sont restées en Espagne. Et j'ai eu 17 le mois passé. Je pense avoir fait le tour...

- Bien, tu peux aller t'asseoir derrière Mlle Andrew.

Je levai la main pour le situer dans la classe. Toutes les filles se tournèrent pour mieux l'observer pendant qu'il marchait vers son bureau et je n'y fis pas exception non plus. Quand son regard se fixa dans le miens, je crus fondre sur place et son sourire éclatant ne fit qu'aggraver les choses en me troublant d'une telle façon que cela en devenait ridicule à la fin.

Flash Back

Voilà comment il est entré dans ma vie, tel un ange venus embellir ma vie. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment exact. Je ne savais pas que j'avais tout faux... Et qu'il ne l'embellirait pas, mais en ferait un enfer...

Mon Enfer sur terre

Chapter 2: Chapitre 1 : Deuxième Partie

Partie deux

Le rêve est parfois mieux que la réalité, mais lorsqu'il faut nous y replonger, on le fait la tête basse. J'ai fini mes études comme il se doit et je travail dans le secteur qui m'a toujours attiré. Je suis infirmière auxiliaire. Mais, bref...passons. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 2 août et c'est ma fête d'anniversaire. J'espère qu'IL est parti travailler sans s'en rendre compte...Espoir quand tu nous tiens. À peine arriver à la cuisine que je LE retrouve lisant le journal son éternel café à la main. Pitié, faites qu'il ait oublié...pitié...

- Bonne anniversaire, ma chérie. Fit-il en relevant le nez de sa lecture avec un regard que je n'oublierai jamais.  
- Merci...Dis-je la tête basse comme d'habitude face à lui.

Depuis la mort tragique de sa petite sœur, il exprime sa colère en me battant et en me violant comme cela lui chante. Ça fait quatre ans que l'on sort ensemble et deux ans qu'il pleure SA mort à ELLE. Celle dont nous n'avons pas le droit de prononcer jusqu'à le prénom. Je me sers un verre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'un bol de céréales pour déjeuner comme il se doit et mange. Je le sens m'observer en silence encore et encore. Je relève doucement la tête et l'observe comme le premier jour de notre rencontre. Une foulé de souvenirs me revint en même temps. J'essaie de superposer l'image que j'avais de lui à ce moment et celui que j'ai devant moi à l'instant même.

Flash

Ça va bientôt faire plus de 6 mois que je sors avec Vincent et c'est toujours l'amour fou. Il est si beau, si gentil et si mignon. Nous sommes le couple le plus adulé à l'école et plus d'une fille se trouve jalouse de moi. On passe tout notre temps ensemble ainsi qu'avec Chris. La vie me sourit et j'en profite au maximum de mes capacités.  
Lorsque j'arrivai à l'école, je vis mon tendre amour m'attendre à la portière de sa voiture avec un bouquet d'une douzaine de rose rouge. Je courus dans ses bras musclés et protecteurs envers moi et m'y blottis.

- Ça va bientôt faire 6 mois que l'on sort ensemble et je voudrais t'emmener dans un endroit unique pour l'occasion, ma chérie. Me susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.  
- Où veux-tu m'emmener? Lui demandais-je curieuse.  
- Ça, tu le sauras lorsque tu y seras, amour. Me répondit-il avec une touche de mystère dans la voix ainsi que dans le regard. Attend-moi à la fin des cours et je t'y conduirai pour une soirée que toi et moi...

La journée passe tellement lentement que j'ai envie de hurlai au temps de se presser pour déjà être la fin des cours. Le midi on discuta de tout et de rien avec mon meilleur ami et désormais celui de mon Vincent. L'après-midi passa un peu plus rapidement que la matinée et la fin de mon calvaire prit enfin fin. Avant qu'il ne démarre la voiture, il me mit un bandât sur les yeux pour me cacher la vue et me faire la surprise. Je suis hyper impatiente de voire ce qu'il me réserve. Quand nous arrivâmes, il ne m'enleva pas encore le bandât et me conduisit vers notre destination. Au bout d'un moment, il me cola le dos sur son torse et me libéra les yeux pour que je puisse admirer le spectacle qui se déroulait devant nous. Un magnifique coucher de soleil s'étendait sur l'horizon. Nous étions dans une superbe clairière où la végétation était maîtresse. Pleins de petits oisillons vol ici et là, quelque animaux se promène sans crainte aucune. Je suis tout simplement émerveillée. Je me retourne vers mon unique amour et l'embrasse à pleine bouche pour le remercier. C'est ici dans cette immense verdure que je perdis ma virginité dans les bras de celui que je croyais être mon âme sœur...

Flash back

Je suis si perdu et si mélancolique. Comment ce garçon si gentil d'autrefois avait pus devenir un homme aussi abjecte? Je suis malheureuse et personne n'y peut rien. Il est si facile pour lui de manipuler les autres de les faire, faire ce qu'il veut. C'est un fin stratège et je n'ai plus personne autre que lui pour me confier et dire ce qui me pèse sur les épaules. Si j'essaie de lui parler, il s'énerve rapidement et finit toujours par me frapper. Je voudrais tellement retrouver le garçon romantique qu'il était avant la mort de sa sœur, aujourd'hui.  
J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensés que je ne l'avais même pas vue s'approcher de moi.

- À quoi penses-tu pour être ainsi distraite. Me demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse dans mon oreille.

Je sursautai et me tournai vers lui.

- À rien! M'exclamais-je beaucoup trop rapidement sans doute, parce qu'il vit que je mentais.  
- Tu m'en salope! Me rétorqua-t-il durement avec un visage impassible. Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais, c'est un ordre.  
- À…à...notre sortit lors...lors de notre...notre fête de 6 mois…Bégayais-je en rabaissant la tête.  
- Je vois...Dit-il calmement. Appelle À l'hôpital pour leur dire que tu prends congé aujourd'hui.  
- Mais...  
- Fait ce que je dis! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Oui…Murmurais-je en acquiesçant à contre cœur.

J'appelai sous la surveillance de monsieur et leur dit que je prenais congé pour la journée de mon anniversaire. C'est la seule excuse valable que j'ai réussis à trouver. Lorsque je raccrochai, Vincent m'emmena dans la chambre en haut et referma la porte tout en me plaquant dessus...et alors je sus ce qu'il allait faire. NOOON! Je ne veux pas! Il n'était pas assez rassasier hier, il faut qu'il en rajoute aujourd'hui? Je laissai échapper quelques cris de douleur qu'il prit pour des cris de plaisir face à ce qu'il me faisait. J'essayai de le faire reculer pour l'éloigner le plus possible de moi, mais tous mes efforts ne servaient à rien contre lui. Chaque fois que je voulais lui faire mal, il me frappait tout de suite après. Je le mordis à la lèvre alors qu'il m'embrassait et il me lâcha. J'en profitai pour essayai de m'enfuir, mais il me rattrapa et me jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce sur le mure avec tellement de force que je sentis le sang couler le long de mes tempes. Je me sentis partir tout doucement et parlai une dernière fois.

- J'espère que tu aies content de toi cher mari, car aujourd'hui tu m'auras enfin tué. Le fait de me frapper à chaque occasion qui se présentait t'auras été une pure perte, car cela ne t'auras jamais rendue Loreen. Tu t'en veux, parce qu'elle est morte loin de toi et que tu n'as pus être là pour elle lorsqu'elle est partis. Tu m'as perdu depuis longtemps cher Vincent et je m'éteins, car le jour même de mes 24 ans. Je suis morte de tes mains...

Je ne finis jamais ma phrase et me retrouvai au-dessus de mon corps. Je vis mon Vincent se précipiter vers ce corps duquel je me suis libérée. Je l'observai tranquillement sans rien ressentir pour lui et ses cris du cœur, son désespoir et sa colère. Il finit ce qu'il avait commencé auparavant avec le corps sans vis et partis l'enterrer dans un coin sombre de la forêt enrobant le manoir. Ce qui me retenait encore en ce monde me libera de son emprise et je pus commencer mon ascension vers les cieux...

Chapitre 2

_Ce qui me retenait encore en ce monde me libera de son emprise et je pus commencer mon ascension vers les cieux..._

Plus je montais haut dans le ciel, plus je me sentais légère et en paix avec moi-même. Cette sensation je ne l'avais pas éprouvée depuis bien trop de temps à mon avis. Un bien-être sans pareil m'envahissait. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais fermé mes yeux pour mieux apprécier ces moments de pur bonheur et de paix. Lorsque je les ré-ouvrèrent, je pus observer que j'étais dans une pièce tout faite d'un blanc aveuglant, mais dont je ne sentis aucunement la douleur dans mes yeux. Au bout d'un moment, je vis un homme souriant s'approcher de moi.

- Bonjour ma chère. Me salua-t-il avec gentillesse.

- Bonjour. Dis-je timidement.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être timide avec moi Alyanna. Dit-il avec un sourire joyeux. Je pense que tu as des questions sur le pourquoi tu te retrouve ici.

- Oui, je me pose quelques questions. Affirmais-je avec un petit sourire.

- Ici, nous sommes dans la chambre qui précède le repos éternel des âmes. Me répondit-il. J'ai une raison précise d'avoir voulus te rencontrer ici.

- Et quelle est cette raison, si je puis me permettre. Demandais-je curieuse.

- J'aurais besoin que tu fasses quelques travailles sur terre pour moi. Me dit-il. Tu pourras choisir quelles pouvoirs tu voudras avoir. Il y a une liste sur la table à côté. Mais, juste pour que tu le saches, tu fais déjà partie des anges et tu as leurs pouvoirs à la base puisque tu es ici. Je reviendrai lorsque tu auras choisis.

Je n'eus pas le temps de parler qu'il était effectivement partit. Je regardai en direction de la table en question et y vis la liste dont il était question. Je la pris et y choisis quelques pouvoirs que je trouvai utile. J'aurai surement des ennemis pendant le cours de mes missions et il me faut des pouvoirs qui me protège et me permettent d'attaquer lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir. Je pris donc les pouvoirs suivant :

- Bouclier mentale et physique

- Téléportation

- Invisibilité

- Télékinésie

- force et vitesse sur terre

- figer

- Exploser

- Les quatre éléments

- lire les pensés

- lire le passé

- lire l'avenir

- influencer les humeurs et les ressentir à travers les autres.

Puisque je devais en choisir douze, c'est eux que je pris. Je sens que j'en aurai grand besoin pour effectuer les tâches qui m'attendent. Quand j'eus terminé mes choix, je revis l'homme de tout à l'heur et lui souris.

- Voyons voir cela...déclara-t-il en examinant les pouvoirs que j'avais choisis. Tu as très bien choisis.

- Merci. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Maintenant je vais t'expliquer tes pouvoirs de base, en tant qu'ange. Déclara-t-il.

- D'accord, dis-je. Je t'écoute.

- Bien, commença-t-il. Tu auras le pouvoir de guérir, de purifier les âmes et les corps terrestres ainsi que de laver les âmes de toutes traces d'actes négatifs. Tu pourras prendre la forme que tu souhaite pour être plus proche des protégés que je t'assignerai. Les personnes qui seront tes protégés pourront être des humains ou faire partis d'autres espèces.

- Comment ça d'autres espèces? Demandais-je.

- Sur la terre il y a des humains, des nymphes, des dryades, des métamorphes, des loups-garous, des vampires, des sorciers(ères) et autre... M'énuméra-t-il avec nonchalance. Voici les fiches de tes trois premiers protégés. Continua-t-il en me tendant trois feuilles que je pris.

- Merci de ta confiance en moi. Dis-je sincèrement.

- Mais de rien très cher. Dit-il. Lorsque tu voudras partir, penses- y très fort et imagine le lieu où tu veux te rendre. Tu devras veiller sur ces personnes et les guider avec toute la bonne volonté que tu as en toi...

Notre conversation se finit en même temps qu'il disparut. Je dirigeai mes yeux vers les fiches et les observai très attentivement en les mémorisant :

Nom :  
John Volturi  
Prénom :  
Alec  
Statut :  
Vampire  
âge : 13ans depuis 381ans  
Grade au sein des Volturi :  
Fait partit de la garde rapproché d'Aro Volturi  
Pouvoir :  
Supprime tout les sens d'une personne. Cette personne ne peut plus voir, ni entendre, ni sentir, ni parler, ni goûter à rien du tout.  
Source de changement :  
Aro Volturi

Son histoire :

Jane et Alec sont jumeaux. Ils allaient être brûlés pour sorcellerie lorsqu'Aro attaqua (et massacra) leur village. Aro avait déjà porté son attention sur eux, mais préférait les laisser grandir encore un peu, avant de les transformer. Les villageois lui forcèrent la main, ce qui l'exaspéra franchement. Les deux enfants furent donc transformés jeunes (environ 13 ans). Le pouvoir de Jane (la torture mentale), provient en partie de la souffrance qu'elle endura, avant qu'Aro ne les sauve (le feu était déjà allumé).

Nom et prénoms :  
Jaspe Whitlock Vigoureux  
Statut :  
Vampire  
Date de naissance :  
1843  
Date de changement en vampire :  
1863 - il avait 20 ans  
originaire de :  
Le Texas  
Talents spéciaux :  
capable de manœuvrer les émotions des autres  
Métier :  
Actuellement au lycée  
Membres de famille :  
Marié à Alice - membre adopté de la famille Cullen  
Surnom :  
Jazz  
Source de changement :  
Maria  
Passe-temps :  
aime les expériences savantes

histoire :

En 1861, âgé de 17 ans, il s'engage dans l'armée.

Les vampires du sud sont moins civilisés. Ils ne vivent pas parmi les humains, et ne cessent de se battre entre clans afin de prendre possession des villes pour agrandir leur terrain de chasse. C'est lors de cette guerre de territoire qu'une nouvelle tactique fut inventée par un vampire : la création d'armée de vampire nouveau nés. En effet ces derniers sont très puissants et presque impossibles à arrêter lorsqu'ils sont en grand nombre. La transformation d'humains en vampires était donc une chose très courante dans le sud.

Le charisme hors du commun de Jasper lui permettait d'être aimé et écouté par tous. Il put ainsi monter rapidement de grade et devint le plus jeune major du Texas.

Lors d'une bataille, il fut chargé d'évacuer femmes et enfants vers Houston. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il rentra seul. A 1 mile de la ville, il rencontra 3 femmes à pied et leur offrit son aide. Leurs noms étaient Maria, Nettie et Lucy. Elles commencèrent à discuter entre elles et prirent la décision de le 'garder' avec elles et s'organisèrent pour procéder à la transformation. Jasper, qui les observait, ne comprit pas de quoi elles parlaient, bien qu'il sentit alors que le danger était proche. Nettie et Lucy laissèrent Maria seule avec jasper...

Quelques jours après, ses 3 nouvelles compagnes lui expliquèrent de quoi serait faite sa nouvelle vie. Toutes 3 cherchaient à gagner des terres, et dressaient une armée de vampires. Ils étaient alors une dizaine dans leur armée. Mais ils n'étaient pas civilisés et se battaient entre eux. Jasper se révéla le meilleur et détruisit bon nombres de ses compagnons. Maria cependant était ravie de la force de Jasper, et celui-ci, encouragé dans cette voix, devint de plus en plus fort. Grâce à son don, il obtint bientôt la responsabilité du groupe. Lorsque l'armée atteignit le nombre de 20 vampires, le don de Jasper lui permit de faire respecter l'ordre, comme jamais on n'avait pu le faire avec un si grand nombre de vampires nouveau-nés. Maria commença à ne plus pouvoir se passer de jasper, et celui-ci lui avait toute confiance en elle. Il n'imaginait pas alors qu'un autre style de vie était possible. Maria lui avait assurée que c'était la façon dont les choses devaient êtres.

Lorsque l'armée extraordinaire commença ses attaques, elle comptait 23 membres. En 1 an, elle prit le contrôle d'un important territoire, et alors les ripostes furent plus nombreuses. Au bout de 18 mois, Jasper était le seul survivant des 23 vampires... Lui et Maria ne purent garder qu'une ville. Ils avaient quelques vampires nouveau-nés à leurs dispositions, et ce mode de vie violent dura encore de nombreuses années. Jasper se mit rapidement à haïr cette vie.

Les nouveau-nés étaient des pions que l'on tuait après usage. Jasper les tuait avec Peter. Un jour Peter tomba amoureux d'une nouvelle-née. Quand il fallut la tuer, il devint fou. Elle s'appelait Charlotte. Ils fuirent ensemble. Jasper commença à déprimer. Peter et Charlotte revirent le chercher. IL partit avec eux, mais il déprimait toujours après la chasse. Il ne supportait personne. Il continua sont chemin seul. Sa recherche l'a mené à Alice en 1948, qui l'a à son tour mené à Carlisle en 1950.

Jasper est celui qui a le plus de difficultés à s'habituer au régime alimentaire des Cullen. Il évite le contact avec les humains, car il est plus tenté que les autres pour boire leur sang. Aller à l'école est difficile mais il le fait pour Alice. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Alice, car elle est sa vie entière. Quoiqu'il traite les autres membres de sa famille avec respect, il n'est pas lié à eux, comme il l'est avec Alice.

Jasper emploie le nom de Hale parce que lui et Rosalie se ressemblent et les gens croient qu'ils sont jumeaux.

Nom et prénoms :  
Mary Alice Brandon Cullen  
Statut :  
Vampire  
Date de naissance :  
1901  
Date de changement en vampire :  
dans les années 20 - elle avait 19 ans  
originaire de :  
Biloxi, Mississippi  
Talents spéciaux :  
Peut voir dans le futur  
Métier :  
Actuellement inscrit au lycée de Forks  
Membres de famille :  
Marié à jasper - membre adopté de la famille Cullen. Dans sa vie humaine, elle avait une sœur "Cynthia" et une nièce.  
Source de changement :  
Ouvrier à l'asile mental - inconnu  
Passe-temps :  
shopping

histoire :

Alice a été tenue dans un hôpital psychiatrique en raison de sa capacité d'avoir des visions. Là elle était la favorite d'un vampire qui y travaillait. James, un vampire traqueur, la voulait pour lui simplement parce qu'un autre vampire s'y intéressait. Une fois qu'elle prit conscience que James était prés d'elle, le vampire qui travaillait dans l'hôpital s'est rendu compte que James voulait la tuer. James a tué l'autre vampire. Elle n'a eu aucuns souvenirs de ces événements et est partie pour trouver son propre chemin.

À un certain moment elle a vu jasper dans une vision. Il recherchait quelqu'un et Alice lui a fournie ce qu'il recherchait. Ils se sont trouvés en 1948 et en 1950 ils avaient trouvé Carlisle avec l'aide des visions d'Alice. Ils sont membres de la famille depuis.

Alice et jasper ont officiellement été mariés, mais à la différence de Rosalie et Emmet, ils l'ont fait dans le passé (avant d'être vampire). Alice est devenue bonne amie avec Bella.

En 2006 quand les Cullen quittent Forks, c'est Alice qui est la première retrouver Bella. Alice voyage également en Italie avec Bella pour sauver Edward.

***  
Lorsque j'eus assimilée toute ces informations, je songeai à l'endroit où vit mon premier protégé et me lassai harper par ma nouvelle existence...

Chapter 4: chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

_Lorsque j'eus assimilée toute ces informations, je songeai à l'endroit où vit mon premier protégé et me lassai harper par ma nouvelle existence... _

J'avais atterris face à Volterra, alors je me rendis invisible et changeai mon apparence et devenir une belle vampire. Maintenant, j'étais assez grande, mes cheveux étaient devenus plus long, mes lèvres plus pulpeuses et d'un rouge vif, mes yeux, eux, étaient aussi rouge que ceux d'un nouveau-né en amande. J'avais des courbes là où il fallait ainsi qu'une poitrine légèrement plus grosse. J'enlevai mon invisibilité et me dirigeai vers les portes de Volterra où deux gardes étaient positionnés. Je leurs fis un sourire en coin et parlai d'une voix sensuelle.

- Bonjour vous deux...

- Bon…bonjour. Bégaya l'un d'eux.

- J'aimerais que vous me conduisiez à vos maître pour m'entretenir avec eux...Continuais-je d'une même voix.

- Bien sûr... Suivez-nous. Me dit le deuxième avec un sourire charmeur qui ne marcha pas sur moi, mais je fis comme si.

Ils me conduisirent dans une salle immense avec trois trônes.

- Veuillez patienter ici pendant que nous transmettrons votre demande à nos maîtres...Me dis le premier, revenu de l'effet qu'avait produit ma voix et mon sourire.

Je n'attendis pas particulièrement longtemps puisque 3 personnes entrèrent dans la minute qui suivit, avec 8 autres qui les suivaient comme de bons chiens de gardes. Alec et sa sœur faisaient parties de 8 autres. Je mis mon bouclier mentale en marche pour qu'aucun de leurs pouvoirs ne marchent sur moi et attendis que l'une des trois personnes ne me parle. Arrivés à leurs trônes, ils s'y installèrent et m'observèrent. Je restai impassible pendant toute leur observation. Je finis par m'impatienter et se n'est qu'à ce moment même que celui du milieu ne me parle.

- Pourrions-nous savoir votre nom, jolie demoiselle? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire poli. Ainsi que le pourquoi de votre visite.

Je souris et le fixai de mes yeux rouges. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rendant comptes, je m'étais éclipsée derrière lui.

- Alyanna, très cher...Susurrais-je dans son oreille gauche avant de m'éclipser de nouveau en face de leurs trônes.

Il eut un sourire ravit aux lèvres et se pencha en avant pour accoter son menton sur ses mains collés ensembles.

- Merveilleuse démonstration de votre talent...Puis-je? Me demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

- Bien entendus... Dis-je en souriant et en lui tendant la mienne.

Son sourire disparut un cours instant avant de réapparaître encore plus lumineux.

- Très intéressant...Jane? Demanda-t-il à cette dernière.

- Oui, maître? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je voudrais tester une théorie... Essaie donc ton si merveilleux talent sur Alyanna. Lui ordonna-t-il mielleusement.

- Avec plaisir maître...Dit-elle un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Désolé chérie, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'une autre personne réussira à me faire plier...Plus maintenant que j'ai quitté cette autre vie qui n'est plus la mienne depuis l'instant où je me suis retrouvé aux cieux. Je la vis bientôt perdre son sourire pour prendre une expression frustré que ça ne marche pas. Elle se tourna vers son maître et s'exclama avec une voix où sourdait sa frustration.

- J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il ne fonctionne pas sur _elle._ Dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le « elle ».

- Dans ce cas, je dois avouer que mon don ne fonctionne pas non-plus sur notre chère amie. S'exclama-t-il avec une joie non feinte, même, un ravissement qui allumait ses yeux.

- Vous me détromperez peut-être mon cher, mais cela semble vous ravir. Observa celui qui était à sa gauche.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison très cher Caïus. Dit-il toujours aussi de bonne humeur. Il se trouve qu'Alyanna a, en sa possession, deux pouvoirs extraordinaire et peu vue. Téléportation et bouclier mentale. Je trouve cela très réjouissant.

Je connais au moins le nom de un des trois maîtres...Il se tourna vers moi et se leva pour venir dans ma direction.

- Cela vous plairait-il de faire partie de ma garde personnelle? Me demanda-t-il. Ce qui inclue votre appartenance aux Volturi.

- J'en serais honoré. Dis-je avec un sourire ravis puis je pris une expression de tristesse. Mais on a oublié de m'informer sur ce monde qui est miens depuis assez peu de temps... On m'a juste dit de venir ici, pour vous y rencontrer et que cela vous ferrait plaisir de m'avoir dans vos rends. Je n'ai eus que le temps d'apprendre à perfectionner l'utilisation de mes dons.

Il me regarda avec plus d'insistance et remarqua que mes yeux étaient plus rouges que la normale. Puis, il me sourit avec joie. Dans un sens, c'était faux, car j'avais la maîtriser parfaite de mes dons depuis l'instant où je les ai reçus. C'est un peu surprenant mais bon. J'ai acquis un peu plus d'assurance qu'avant ma mort, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Et c'est un peu vrai également, car je viens à peine de devenir un vampire selon l'espèce que je viens d'intégrer. J'ai un peu soif, constatais-je en sentant mon mal être.

- Dans ce cas, nous nous ferons le plaisir de vous instruire de ce pas. me dit-il, me sortant de mes pensés qui n'avaient pris qu'une demi-seconde.

Cela aide d'être vampire dans certaines circonstances. Je fis comme si je réfléchissais à quelque chose et me tournai vers lui.

- Saviez-vous qu'il n'y a pas de boulier mental sans bouclier physique? Lui demandais-je d'un seul coup. Je l'ai appris en faisant des exercices d'entraînements que je me suis faites faire. C'est intriguant que vous ai pas faites attention en nommant mes pouvoirs...

Je pense en avoir dit assez et me stoppai avant d'aller plus loin dans mes explications.

- Désoler, dis-je en voyant leurs têtes, je n'ai pus m'empêcher de le souligner.

- Pouvez-vous nous faire part de quel sorte d'entraînement vous êtes-vous soumise? Me demanda celui à côté de moi.

- Bien sûr...commençais-je

- Ah oui, quelle tête en l'air fais-je. S'exclama-t-il en voyant que je ne finissais pas ma phrase en quête de nom. Je me présente : Aro Volturi. Voici Caïus Volturi (celui avec lequel il a parlé) ; Marcus Volturi (celui que l'on aurait dit ennuyé par tout ceci) ; Jane (la sadique, appelons-la comme ça), Alec ( :) mon protégé!), Dimitri, Renata, Félix, Chelsea, Heidi ainsi que Collins Volturi. Ma garde Personnelle

Je leur fis à chacun un sourire poli, mais je fis un sourire quelque peu différent à mon protégé...On va dire, un peu plus sincère qu'aux autres. Je n'avais tout au long de cette entré quelque peu fracassante utilisé mon pouvoir de lire dans les pensés, de lire l'avenir ou le passé. Je pouvais m'en empêcher ou l'utiliser sur une seule personne à la fois si je le souhaitais. C'est génial. Je n'ai même pas besoin de m'entraîner que cela venait tout seul. Je pris Aro dans ma ligne de mire et lus tout son passé. Et celui-ci n'est guère avenant. Voici ce que j'en ai lus :

L'histoire d'Aro de tout le clan des Volturi reste un grand mystère, nous savons qu'il y a bien longtemps ils ont su s'imposer en prenant le pouvoir par la force aux Roumains, ils ont ensuite réussis à créer un vrai empire Vampirique, Ils ont recueillit et former nombreux vampires doté de bien nombreux dons, et c'est ceci qui intéresse plus particulièrement Aro : Le pouvoir

Lui et ses frères ne sont pas vraiment des rois ou quelconque souverains mais ont imposé leurs force et certaine lois qui bon nombre de créatures de la nuit en ont peur.

La plupart de ses loisirs se limite à la lecture dans sa vaste demeure. Il ne sort que rarement, d'une part parce que sortir en plein jour en Italie est plutôt compromettant pour ces pauvre vampire étincelant au soleil, d'autre part parce que le monde l'ennuie un peu. Quand on a 3007 ans on finit par avoir tout vu. Autrefois, dans sa jeunesse, il aimait parcourir les vastes étendues, mais il commença à se dire que rien n'est exceptionnel. Alors il lit, et il mange.

Autrement nous pouvons dire que c'est un petit tyran sadique que rien ne réjouit plus que de voir tout le monde ramper à ses pieds. Il adore gérer les habitants de son repère et s'occuper de la gestion de ses serviteurs avec une bonne volonté extraordinaire. Il aime la compagnie des femmes. Humaines, elles meurent après l'amour, Vampire, elles lui survivent quelques temps, si elles ont de la chance. La seule personne avec laquelle il conserve une relation plus ou moins durable est Jane, avec laquelle il a finit par nouer des liens étranges un peu Père § Fille.

Il fait partie du trio Aro-Marcus-Caïus. Il est le plus civiliser des trois, mais aussi le plus dangereux, et le seul à cacher son jeu.

Je revins au présent. Encore une fois, je remercie le fait que je sois un vampire pour l'instant, car cet réflexion ne m'a prit qu'une demi seconde.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre technique pour développer votre pouvoir à deux facettes. S'exclama-t-il comme un gamin attendant que ces parents veuillent bien lui donner la friandise tant attendu.

- Bien sûr...

Chapter 5: Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

_***_  
_Il fait partie du trio Aro-Marcus-Caïus. Il est le plus civiliser des trois, mais aussi le plus dangereux, et le seul à cacher son jeu. Je revins au présent. Encore une fois, je remercie le fait que je sois un vampire pour l'instant..._

- Maintenant, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre technique pour développer votre pouvoir à deux facettes. S'exclama-t-il comme un gamin attendant que ces parents veuillent bien lui donner la friandise tant attendu.

- Bien sûr... que je vais vous en parler, mais il me faut d'abord une ou un partenaire pour ma petite démonstration. Déclarais-je avec sérieux.

- Bien entendu. Dit Aro avec un sourire enfantin qui ne réussit cependant pas à m'embobiner. Alec!

- Oui, maître. Dit-il en s'avançant.

- Tu seras son partenaire pour sa démonstration. Lui dit Aro.

- Bien! Répondit-il.

Je lui fis signe pour qu'il se dirige avec moi au milieu de la grande salle. Une fois placé, je lui demandai quel était son pouvoir, bien que je le sache déjà.

- Je peux supprimer les 5 sens à quiconque m'attaque ou sur l'ordre du Maître. Déclara-t-il sans aucune expression sur le visage.

- Eh bien, pour ma démonstration, je voudrais que tu leurs enlèves seulement 4 de leurs sens, mais de leurs garder l'ouïe pour qu'ils m'entendent parler. Déclarais-je impassible et sûr de ce que je faisais. Puis-je compter sur toi?

- Aro ma demander de t'aider dans ta démonstration alors oui. Déclara-t-il sur le même ton.

Il fit se que je lui demandai et je commençai mon ' exposé ' sur ma méthode.

- Une des manières à déclencher le bouclier mental chez une personne le possédant au même titre que celui physique est de la mettre en colère lorsqu'elle ne contrôle pas tout à fait encore son pouvoir. Débutais-je. Tu peux menacer les personnes qu'elle aime le plus, mettre leurs vies en danger et ainsi quintupler la distance de fonctionnement de son pouvoir. J'ai dépassé ce stade en me demandant si un autre sentiment que la colère ou la haine pouvait le déclencher et je me suis rendus compte que oui. (_* Je déclenchai mon bouclier et protégea tout le mon présent à part Alec *_) Mais, j'ai aussi dépassé ce stade en me rendant compte que non seulement on pouvait le mettre en fonction selon différent sentiments, mais aussi grâce à un simple geste ou une simple pensé dans laquelle nous précisons qui et de quoi nous vous protéger certaines personnes. Pour le bouclier physique ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il puisse y paraître. Il faut une grande concentration ainsi qu'une grande maîtrise de sa soif. C'est pratique d'avoir été transformé dans une forêt isolé de toutes personnes. Plaisantais-je à moitié et me rendant une nouvelle fois sérieuse. Bref! Le contrôle est primordial lorsque vous possédez ce pouvoir très dangereux pour les personnes qui vous côtoient tous les jours.

Je me tournai vers Alec et lui dit qu'il pouvait arrêter d'utiliser son don. Ce qu'il fit dans le seconde et il rejoignit sa sœur qui me regardait toujours avec mépris. Par contre Aro avait l'air pressé d'en savoir plus ainsi que Renata, Dimitri, Chelsea, Heidi, Collins et Félix.

- Bon, je vais avoir besoin d'un volontaire qui est plus centré sur le combat à main nu. Déclarais-je

- Félix, Déclara de suite Aro assoiffé de connaissance.

Celui-ci vain à moi avec un grand sourire.

- Je te le dit tout de suite, déplace-toi le plus vite possible sans jamais t'arrêter à l'entour de moi et attaque lorsque tu crois je ne suis pas assez attentive à tes mouvements d'accord? Ne me laisse aucune chance. Lui dis-je comme instruction d'une voix neutre.

- Compris. Répondit-il avant de faire comme je le lui demandais.

Je ne sais comment toute ces connaissances sur ce que je fais me venait, mais j'en profitais pour leurs donner une leçon comme un enseignant le fait habituellement en classe.

- Comme je disais, une grande maîtrise. Lorsque nous ne savons pas comment le maîtriser au tout début, le meilleur moyen, c'est justement de se sentir menacé ainsi que, parfois, la peur et la haine ou tout autre sentiment fort. L'adrénaline par exemple. J'ai dépassé se stade du déclanchement de ce pouvoir.

À ce moment, Félix passa à l'action. Je le contrai avec mon bouclier d'un seul battement de cils. Il se remit en marche en courant autour de moi. Alors, je repris mes explications.

- Cependant, lorsque tu l'utilises pendant trop longtemps, la soif arrive beaucoup plus vite et tu ne te contrôles plus. Avec ce pouvoir, il est toujours plus judicieux de se nourrir avant de l'utiliser à grande dose. Tu peux embarquer quelques personnes à l'intérieur, mais très peu, car cela te retire beaucoup plus vite tes forces que lorsque tu l'utilises sur toi-même uniquement.

Félix m'attaque une autre fois et je le contrai de la même manière.

- C'est beau Félix, tu peux retourner à ta place avec les autres. Déclarais-je.

Il fit ce que je lui ai demandé et y retourna.

- Après les sentiments, cela évolue de la même manière que pour le bouclier mental. Finis-je mon ' exposé '.

Aro se leva et m'applaudit avec un grand sourire ravi. Il se leva et me rejoint pour me faire un baise-main.

- Ceci était tout simplement passionnant! S'exclama-t-il. On n'aurait absolument pas dit que vous venez d'être transformé ma chère. Comment faites-vous?

- L'entraînement, surtout ainsi que l'isolement pour le contrôle de mes pouvoirs en compagnie de celui qui ma transformée. Déclarais-je. Ah! Et...excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le tuer après un bout de temps. Il voulait faire de moi sa compagne. C'est lui qui m'a entraîné. Je dois bien lui concéder le fait que c'est un très bon enseignant.

Je pris ma gorge dans mes mains et détournai les yeux.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais j'aimerais bien me nourrir. J'ai affreusement soif. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Mais, bien entendue ma chère Alyanna. Je suis affreusement confus de n'y avoir point porté attention. Déclara-t-il avec une moue d'excuse. Heidi, Dimitri emmenez notre nouvelle recrus chasser.

- Bien maître! Déclarèrent ceux-ci d'une même voix en m'emmenant avec eux.

Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, la nuit était tombée.

- Hum, je ne me nourris pas vraiment avec du sang humain. J'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas. Déclarais-je timide.

- C'est un petit inconvégnant, mais nous ferons avec. Me dit Heidi avec un sourire jovial.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Me dit Dimitri pour me rassurer.

Je lui souris et commençai à me diriger vers la forêt.

- Avec Dimitri, on se demandait si nous pouvions t'accompagner et essayer ton régime pour nous nourrir. M'interrompit Heidi d'une voix mal assurée.

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez! M'exclamais-je. Mais, pour commencer, je vous conseille de prendre des carnivores dans la forêt, ou tout simplement de suivre votre odorat lorsque nous serons assez loin de la ville.

Ils me remercièrent et nous nous enfonçâmes pour nous nourrir. Je bus le sang d'un lion ainsi que de deux panthères pour me rassasier pour longtemps. Dimitri but, quant à lui, le sang de quatre pumas et Heidi, elle, but celui de trois tigres pour se rassasier. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au château des Volturi, Dimitri s'en alla de son côté et Heidi m'amena dans ma nouvelle chambre. On me lassa en paix jusqu'au lendemain, mais ensuite, on me demanda d'aller à la salle d'entraînement pour que je puisse apprendre à combattre à main nue...

2 mois plus tard...

Cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois que j'étais arrivée et les entraînements allaient bon train. Je n'avais, cependant pas encore pus me libérer pour discuter seul à seul avec Alec pour lui expliquer qui j'étais. Et je savais que l'on me surveillait de très près, surtout Jane. Entre-temps, j'étais également devenue la professeure de Renata pour qu'elle développe plus convenablement ses deux boucliers. Je n'avais pas une minute à moi, à part pour aller chasser avec Heidi et Dimitri qui étaient devenus mes meilleurs amis. Nos yeux avaient pris au bout d'un temps une couleur plus ou moins dorée. Aujourd'hui, Aro avait décidé de me présenter à la communauté vampirique. Alors, il m'avait accordé une journée complète pour aller faire mes emplettes dans les magasins en compagnie de mes meilleurs amis. Les Cullen avaient été invités et venaient, ceci était confirmé depuis peu. Ce qui veut dire que mes deux autres protégés seront là. Lorsque la journée de magasinage fut terminée, je retournai dans ma chambre et y rangeai toutes mes nouvelles possessions. Je me rendis, peu après avoir terminé mon rangement, dans la chambre d'Heidi. Je toquai et ouvris la porte.

- Salut beauté! M'accueillit-elle de l'intérieur de son dressing.

- Salut Heid'! Lui rendis-je son salut. Est-ce que tu pourrais me renseigner sur l'endroit où je pourrais trouver Alec?

- Je suppose qu'à cette heure-ci, il est dans sa chambre. Pourquoi? Me répondit-elle en sortant de son dressing ses vêtements rangés comme elle le souhaitait.

- Hum... J'aimerais juste lui parler. Répondis-je avec gêne.

Elle me regarda avec un air malicieux et curieux. Je sus à quoi elle pensait...

- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Il t'a tapé dans l'oeil! Déclara-t-elle comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue.

Je ne répondis pas et elle prit cela pour un acquiescement. C'est vrai qu'il avait un charme certain Alec et qu'à la première seconde où mes yeux se sont plantés dans les siens, un étrange sentiment a pris possession de mon coeur et je l'ai de suite reconnu. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de mon protégé! Je retournai à l'instant présent et fis la moue. Toutes ces réflexions m'avaient pris quelques secondes tout au plus.

- Et tu sais où se trouve la chambre d'Alec? Demandais-je pour détourner la conversation de mes sentiments pour celui-ci et en revenir à ce que je voulais savoir en venant ici.

Ce fut au tour d'Heidi de faire la moue, mais elle se reprit bien vite et me donna la réponse que je souhaitais avoir depuis le tout début. L'endroit où IL était. Je m'y rendis en marchant tout en réfléchissant sur ce que j'allais lui révéler. Peut-être fallait-il que j'apprenne à le connaître et vice-versa avant? Je pense que c'est cela que je ferai avant tout. Lorsque j'arrivai à la porte, je toquai et sa voix me demanda d'entrer. J'ouvris la porte avec timidité et entrai, gêné.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi? Me demanda-t-il étendue sur son lit.

- Je m'étais dit que puisque tu faisais parties des rares personnes avec lesquelles je n'avais pas encore fait connaissance, nous pourrions en prendre le temps maintenant puisque je suis libre d'entraînement pour la journée. Déclarais-je hésitante. Ta soeur n'avait pas l'air de trop trop m'apprécier lorsque je suis arrivée, alors je fais tout pour éviter de lui être d'un quelconque désagrément.

Après ma tirade, il leva enfin la tête vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de curiosité.

- Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle n'apprécie pas, c'est le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir de contrôle sur ta personne à cause de ton bouclier. Me dit-il avec un sourire avenant. Et il faut dire que tu apprends plutôt vite les arts du combat alors qu'elle a pris beaucoup plus de temps que toi pour en arriver là où tu te trouves.

- Ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est qu'elle est simplement jalouse! Dis-je sur le ton de la surprise en agrandissant mes yeux.

- Exactement, tu as tout compris! S'exclama-t-il.

Ensuite, nous passâmes le reste du temps à parler... J'étais contente que me gêne avec lui soit partis...enfin, en partie seulement. Plus tard, Heidi vint me chercher et nous dûmes nous quitter. Le bal allait commencer dans environ quelques heures. Ah oui! Je ne vous avais pas dit que ma conversation avec Alec avait duré toute la nuit jusqu'au lendemain? Alors, maintenant vous savez!

Nous avions été chercher ma robe de ce soir ainsi que mes escarpins et nous nous étions rendus dans la chambre d'Heidi pour nous préparer en toute tranquillité. Chacune d'entre nous prit notre douche et revêtâmes nos robes ainsi que nos escarpins. Puis, ce fut séance de pédicure, manucure, coiffage et maquillage. Enfin...Tout le toutime quoi! Tout en discutant. Lorsque nous fûmes prête, nous rangeâmes à la vitesse de l'éclair et à l'instant même Dimitri cogna à la porte. Ce fut Heidi qui lui ouvrit. Après qu'elle ait ouvert la porte, on put le voir scotché devant nous. La scène était tellement drôle que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Très vite je fus rejointe par Heidi ainsi que Dimitri. Nous avions souvent ce genre de réaction lorsqu'il se figeait de la sorte devant Heidi plus précisément. Dimitri n'en était pas vexé et riait de bon coeur avec nous. Cela était tellement visible qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Évident pour tout le monde sauf pour les deux concernés. Ce qui était passablement énervant. Les deux avaient des sentiments pour l'autre et refusaient de que l'autre justement en avaient pour lui. Ce qu'ils étaient entêtés! Non, mais franchement! Puis, nous reprîmes notre sérieuse et nous rendîmes dans la salle de balle où commençait tout juste à arriver quelques personnes. Je pus remarquer aisément que les Cullen étaient déjà arrivés et je me rendis auprès d'eux avec un sourire avenant et remplie d'une joie sincère. Alice me remarqua et sautilla dans ma direction.

- Bonjour! Me salua-t-elle gaiement.

- Bonjour à toi aussi! Lui rendis-je son salut.

- Je me présente : Alice Cullen. Dit-elle

- Alyanna Andrew Volturi. Me présentais-je en souriant.

- Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle recrus qu'Aro veut nous présenter? Me demanda-t-elle.

- C'est effectivement moi! Lui dis-je.

- Vient! Je vais te présenter les autres de la famille. S'exclama-t-elle en m'attrappant par le bras et en m'entraînant vers les autres Cullen.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à leurs côtés, Alice me les présenta à tour de rôle, finissant avec son Mari Jasper. C'est drôle d'avoir un couple marié comme prétégés je trouve. Lorsque je me tournai vers la fille biologique d'Edward et d'Isabella, j'eus une révélation : Renesmé était un demi-ange, car Edward était supposé en devenir un dès sa mort. Houlalala! Et merde! Une Nephilime ici qui ignore tout de se qui se rapporte à son statue ainsi qu'un ange vampirisé avant même de pouvoir recevoir ses instructions ainsi que ses protégés. Tout d'un coup, une envie de déployer mes ailes me démange férocement. Bon, je vais faire un topo :

1. Je suis amoureuse de mon premier protégé : Alec.

2. Mes trois protégés se trouvaient au même endroit( me facilitant un peut la vie)

3. Un ange inconscient de ce qu'il est ce trouve ici avec sa fille Nephilime inconsciente également de qui elle est.

4. Mes ailes me démanges.

5. La cérémonie pour me dévoiler au monde des vampires vient d'arriver.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu pour que cela m'arrive alors que je vient à peine de prendre du service pour les anges?Hein? Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il m'arrive si soudainement, alors que je commence tout juste dans le métier?

Chapter 5

***  
_Bon, je vais faire un topo :_

1. Je suis amoureuse de mon premier protégé : Alec.

2. Mes trois protégés se trouvaient au même endroit( me facilitant un peut la vie)

3. Un ange inconscient de ce qu'il est ce trouve ici avec sa fille Nephilim inconsciente également de qui elle est.

4. Mes ailes me démanges.

5. La cérémonie que Aro a préparé pour me dévoiler au monde des vampires vient d'arriver.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu pour que cela m'arrive alors que je vient à peine de prendre du service pour les anges?Hein? Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il m'arrive si soudainement, alors que je commence tout juste dans le métier?

- _Agis normalement et lorsque tu le pourras, va à l'extérieur sans être vu et laisse aller tes ailes..._

Cette voix... Je remerciai mon employeur par la pensée et fis comme si de rien n'était. Je fis connaissance avec toute la petite famille et l'heure de me présenter vint rapidement.

- Bonjour à tous... Salua Aro à toutes les convives avec politesse. Si nous vous avons demendé de venir en cette soirée c'est pour vous présenter notre nouvelle recrue : Alyanna Andrew Volturi. Viens ici Aly'!

Je me séparai des Cullen et montai sur scène avec élégance. J'entendis quelque vampire célibataires me siffler, mais n'y prêta aucunement attention. Tout la garde était sur scène également et je souris à mes meilleurs amis ainsi qu'à Alec que j'avais appris à connaître un peu plus la nuit dernière. Je vins me placer à côté d'Aro qui me fit un base main en bon gentleman. Je souris et fis la révérance devant le publique. Tout le monde m'applaudit. Si j'aurais eu forme humaine, il se pourrait que j'en aie rougis. Lorsque cela fut terminé et que la fête continua, je m'éclipsai silencieusement en faisant attention à ne pas être vu et partis dans la petite clairière que j'avais trouvé lors d'une de mes chasses. Je laissai tomber mon corps de vampire pour reprendre ma forme d'ange. Sous cette forme, je portais une belle robe Bleu nuit et des ailes de la même couleur. Je pris la précaution de me rendre invisible et disparut dans la nuit avancé. Je déployai mes ailes et m'envolai légèrement. Je remarquai qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'endroit où je me tenait quelques instants avant. Vincent?

PDV Vincent ( minuscule, je précise)

Enfin, je la retrouve cette maudite pute! Je savais qu'elle me ferait se genre de chose lorsque je suis devenue un vampire. Je pourrai la remettre à sa place à nouveau. Quelle bonheur! Elle me suppliera de l'achever sans que je ne laisse une pareil chose arriver. Elle sera en mon pouvoir pour l'éternité. Et quelle éternité se sera! Et elle a embellit la salope en plus d'être toujours en vie! Si vie peut être ce que nous sommes. Un ange! Je serai le premier à salir une de ces sssi gentille petites ssssaintes... Quelle délices cela sera pour moi! Un sourire sadique prit forme sur mes lèvres gourmendes de goûter à nouveau à sa peau de puritin...

( Retour à mon PDV )

Mais... Que fait-il ici? Je le regardai avec indifférence et apparus devant lui, légèrement suspendu dans les airs avec un air neutre. Mes ailes émettaient quelques battements pour me maintenir dans les airs. Je vis alors les yeux rouge de mon ancien mari. Un sourire sadique avait prit forme sur ses lèvres. Je mis en route mes boucliers en marche et il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la clairière dans un arbre qui se cassa sous l'impacte. Je restai imobile et impassible. Je dis adieux à mon passé en le combattant ici même. Je le vis se relevai et revenir à la charge en me tournant autour à vitesse vampirique. Je soupirai de lassitude et m'éclipsai sur son dos. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba par terre. Je m'éclipsai à nouveau et me retrouvai à deux mètres de lui. J'utilisai mon pouvoir te télékinésie sur lui et le démembrai rapidement. C'était d'un ennuis. Il ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne comme cela. Je brûlai les morceaux de son corps grâce à mon pouvoir sur les éléments. Je me retransformai en vampire et repartis. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Alice me fixai avec un sourire tout compréhensif. Je fus soulager en découvrant qu'elle savait déjà tout grâce à son don et qu'elle accptait ma présence auprès d'elle et de son mari. Il paraît, je le sus en lisant ses pensées, qu'il le savait également. Mais, il n'y avait qu'eux d'au courant. Je vins vers elle sans hésitation, lui souris et la pris dans mes bras. Au moins cela me pèsera moins sur les épaules, songeais-je intérieurement. Elle me rendit mon étreinte et nous partîmes sans un mot vers le château des Volturi. Au cours de la soirée, Alec vint me retrouver pour me demander de lui accorder une danse. Je lui souris doucement et lui pris la main qu'il me tendait avec plaisir. La chanson était un jaz ( Kelly Clarkson - Addicted) et je me plus énormément à danser avec mon cavalier durant cette chanson. Comme il y avait un karéoké, je m'y rendis pour faire voir de quoi je me chauffe. La musique se mit en route et je me donnai à fond :

{Leave Me Alone}

I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
Dragging me down  
Making a sound because you wanna  
I guess that's why I like messing with you  
Putting you through  
A lesson or two, because I'm gonna  
Before I go my own way  
I just gotta say

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, Leave me alone

There was the time I thought you were the one  
Having some fun  
Getting it done  
What an illusion  
'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion  
Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone

Don't turn around and don't look back  
I see right through all your selfless acts

Oh

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone

If you win your love

I'll feel better on my own

Leave me alone

Traduction :  
{Laisse Moi Tranquille}

Je commence à en avoir marre de toi me marchant sur les pieds  
Me rabaissant, faisant du bruit  
Parce que tu le veux  
Je suppose que c'est pourquoi j'aime être avec toi  
Je vais t'expliquer une ou de choses  
Parce que je m'en vais  
Avant que je me débrouille toute seule ? Je dois te dire

[Refrain]  
Laisse moi tranquille, Va hors de ma vue  
Je suis fatiguée, déprimée et je ne me sens pas à ma place  
Il est temps pour toi de partir  
Car je sais que je suis mieux toute seule  
Oh, laisse moi tranquille, Ça ne va pas marcher  
Ne m'appelle pas, Je ne sais pas quoi dire  
Je ferai face à l'inconnu  
Pensant à la façon dont j'ai grandi  
Oh laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille

Il y eut un temps où je pensais que tu étais le seul  
On s'est amusés, mais c'est fini  
Quelle illusion  
Parce que tu essayais de me contrôler  
Ça ne pourrait pas marcher, J'ai besoin d'être libre  
De cette confusion  
Ne me donne pas ton voyage de culpabilité, J'en assez de lui

[Refrain]

Laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille  
Laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille

Ne te retourne pas et ne regarde pas en arrière  
Je vois clairement dans tous tes actes désintéressés

[Refrain]

Laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille  
Laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille  
Laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille  
Laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille

Je me sentirai mieux toute seule

Laisse moi tranquille

Laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi tranquille

Tout le monde applaudit et je leur souris timidement. Maintenant! j'ai fais un trait sur mon passé et plus rien ne m'empêchera d'aller de l'avant, j'en fais le serrement. Je descendis de scène l'esprit tranquille pour l'instant de toute pensé noir et déprimé. Alice m'accueillit en sautillant et je rigolai.

-_N'oublie pas l'ange et sa fille... Avertie les pour qu'ils ne soient pas distabilisés lorsque je les rappellerai à moi demain..._Me rappela mon Maître.

Je hochai la tête intérieurement et me reconcentrai sur la conversation du monment. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour tous de retourner à leurs quartiers, je les racompagnai jusqu'aux leurs et fis arriver Edwards et sa famille en dernier. Sur le pas de leur porte je les stoppai.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire aux trois, déclarais-je d'un ton sérieux.

Edwards hocha la tête et me fit entrer et j'allai au milieu de la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous dire Aly'? Me demanda Nessie d'une voix intriguée.

- Avant tout, je vais vous montrer, dis-je, après se sera plus simple de vous expliquer correctement.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec un air intrigué et curieux de savoir la suite. Je soufflai pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et sous leurs yeux effarés, je me transformai sous ma vrai forme avec ma robe et mes ailes bleu nuit...


	5. Leila Mardness

OC/James P.

Chapter 1: Prologue & Chap 1234

Introduction

« Vous voulez savoir comment, moi, petite serpentarde de mon état, ai réussi à intriguer le grand James Potter? Venez lire mon histoire et découvrir la première fois qu'IL osa se rendre compte que j'existais sans qu'IL ne le sache… » Leila Mardness.

Prologue

Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas! Pourquoi m'étais-je inscrite à ce concours de création artistique déjà? Ah… oui, je m'en souvenais maintenant… Pour la simple et bonne raison d'un défi lancé par ma pire ennemie de surcroît! Quoique, la difficulté n'est pas vraiment de mon niveau puisque dans mes temps libres, j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Comprenant des textes de chansons également. Pour l'instant, j'attendais tranquillement mon tour dans les coulisses que la dernière candidate arrête son massacre de cris et hurlements. Pouffe… Vraiment, je n'ai tellement aucune concurrence que ça en est désolant! pensais-je avec résignation. Finalement, la fille finit son massacre et descendit de la scène sous quelques applaudissements discrets. Je soufflais pour reprendre mon air indifférent et calme qui ne me quittait jamais. Je montai ensuite sur la scène, très sereine en apparence, mais j'étais anxieuse. Je m'assis sur le banc du piano installé au milieu de ladite scène et entamai la mélodie sans rien dire dans le silence le plus total en fermant les yeux. Puis, je commençai à chanter les paroles que j'avais créées avec la mélodie.

_Je ne suis pas si fière de ça_

_De ce que je suis_

_Je ne m'en veux pas_

_Je ne suis pas ce qu'on veut de moi_

_J'en cache des pensées que j'enferme_

_De belles manières pour qu'elles se perdent_

_Pour oublier qu'elles m'ont fait mal_

Derrière moi, par un enchantement informulé de ma part, une guitare sèche ainsi qu'une guitare électrique se mit à jouer quand vint le temps du refrain.

_Mais à quoi ça sert_

_D'être quelqu'un d'autre_

_C'est d'un ordinaire_

_D'une histoire à l'autre_

_Mais à quoi ça sert_

_De se donner tout_

_De se croire fidèle_

_Au milieu des fous_

La batterie se mit en marche en même temps qu'un violon pour la suite de la chanson en variant les notes selon le passage interprété.

_Je connais moi_

_Ce qui ne vaut rien_

_Des riens qui désarment un destin_

_De la blessure et du chagrin_

_Certains silences_

_C'est ce que je suis_

_Des leurres, des larmes_

_J'en verrai d'autres_

_Sans regretter_

_C'est ce que j'aie_

Les instruments jouèrent avec plus d'énergie pour montrer la profondeur des paroles.

_Mais à quoi ça sert_

_D'être quelqu'un d'autre_

_C'est d'un ordinaire_

_D'une histoire à l'autre_

_Mais à quoi ça sert_

_De se donner tout_

_De se croire fidèle_

_Au milieu des fous_

Les instruments jouèrent un solo accompagné sans paroles, ayant arrêté de jouer avec le piano, je restai simplement là en attendant mon tour. Puis, le violon se mit à jouer tout seul pendant que je recommençais à chanter de concert avec lui.

_Mais à quoi ça sert_

_D'être quelqu'un d'autre_

_C'est d'un ordinaire_

_D'une histoire à l'autre_

Il n'y eut plus aucune mélodie pendant que je répétai simplement le titre de la chanson.

_Mais à quoi ça sert_

Puis, la batterie repris avec les deux guitares et du violon pendant que je continuai ma mélopée.

_D'être quelqu'un d'autre_

_De se croire fidèle_

_Au milieu des fous (au milieu des fous; en écho)_

_Mais à quoi ça sert? _

(À quoi ça sert – Julie Zenatti)

Ce fut le violon qui finit en décroissant pour ne plus émettre le moindre son du tout. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés lorsque j'entendis les applaudissements qui éclatèrent de partout dans la grande salle. J'ouvris les yeux avec étonnement, mais me repris bien vite en redevenant indifférente. Je me levai tranquillement, saluai le publique et partit rejoindre mes amies et observer la réaction de Éva Taylor, stupide Serdaigle qui pense toujours tout savoir, celle qui m'avait défié ainsi que ma pire ennemie et celles de toute ses imbéciles amies. En plus d'avoir gagné le prix de la première place pour le concours, je pouvais regarder leurs airs défaits et désespérés par ma victoire sur elles. J'en ressentais fierté et satisfaction. Je n'avais rien besoin de plus. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que les élèves de l'école réclameraient une autre chanson. Mais je savais laquelle je chanterais. Lorsque le directeur me demanda de monter à nouveau, je décidai de me donner à fond, plus encore en souriant pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Je ne jouai d'aucun instrument et les fis jouer lorsque leurs tours à chacun arrivèrent durant la chanson. J'attendais que l'intro passe et me mis à chanter.

_Mes nuits sont longues_

_Dans l'autre monde_

_Les murs se referment sur moi_

_Si je tombe, je ne me relève pas_

_Figée dans l'ombre_

_Rien n'est tel que l'on croit_

_Si je cours, je n'avance pas_

_Ne craignez pas mes idées noires_

_Pardonnez-moi si je meurs_

_Un peu plus chaque soir_

_Quand je m'endors dans ce couloir_

_Quand on ne se réveille pas_

_Il est déjà trop tard… cauchemar_

_Je succombe_

_Toutes les nuits, j'entends des cris_

_Qui me glace le sang_

_Je me noie dans le néant_

_Ne craignent pas mes idées noires_

_Pardonnez-moi si je meurs_

_Un peu plus chaque soir_

_Quand je m'endors dans ce couloir_

_Dans cet espace plus froid_

_Plus sombre qu'un simple cauchemar_

_Profond sommeil_

_Quand on ne se réveille pas_

_Il est déjà trop tard (x2)… cauchemar_

_La la la… la la la la… _

(Cauchemar – Marie-mai)

Je me sentais si libre sur cette scène que je fermais les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cette sensation merveilleuse de contrôle sur ma pauvre petite vie. Je devais profiter le plus possible de mon adolescence et m'amuser si je voulais pouvoir survivre à ce qui m'attendait au-dehors. C'est-à-dire, un mariage sang pur où le mari que l'on m'attribuerait aurait une entière main mise sur mon existence et pourrait me tuer sans hésitation aucune.

Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, c'était qu'une personne se battrait autant pour m'enlever de l'emprise familiale et que j'allais être autant heureuse lorsque ce serait le cas. Voici mon avant-dernière année au Collège Poudlard ainsi que la dernière…

Chapitre 1

Décision et histoire de famille

**(NDA le concours ayant été fait pour Halloween qui se passa un vendredi, nous voilà le lundi suivant cette fête. Si vous voulez savoir le déguisement de Leila, demandez, suggérez ou laissez tout simplement votre imagination s'activer pour vous satisfaire… Je reprends donc l'histoire là où je l'avais laissée…)**

Je tournai la tête pour voir l'heure qu'indiquait le réveil d'Arianna. 5 heures du matin. Je poussai un soupir discret et décidai de me levai silencieusement. Je pris tout mon temps pour me laver et m'habiller pour ensuite sortir de ces cachots qui m'horripilaient affreusement. J'étais bonne élève, mais pourrais mieux faire en cours. Je mesurais 1 mètre 60 ce qui n'était pas très grand cela va s'en dire. Avec mes longs cheveux noirs légèrement vagués ici et là ainsi que mes yeux vert émeraude je n'étais pas si laide que cela bien au contraire. Ce qui m'attirait les faveurs de bon nombre de garçons, mais je ne m'intéressais nullement à la gente masculine pour le moment n'étant pas encore tombée amoureuse et attendant la perle rare. En dehors des cours, j'apprends tous les styles de musique sorcier et moldus confondue ce qui ne plait guère à ma très chère tante qui essaie avec beaucoup de mal de me faire arrêter. À grand renfort de doloris bien évidemment. Mon niveau était devenu très haut grâce cela. J'étudiais également tous les traités de toutes les magies existantes pour que mon niveau atteigne de très hauts sommets. Je ne vous avais pas dit la meilleure? Sirius Black est mon cousin au premier niveau. Comment cela était-il possible? Mon père était le frère de sa mère et avait repris le nom de famille de sa propre mère au lieu du nom de son père « Black ». Il haïssait son père et sa manie des sangs purs. Mais encore là, il décida de me donner le nom de famille de ma mère pour… en faite je n'en ai aucune idée précise en vérité. Mes parents étant décédés alors que j'avais dans les 8-9 ans. Alors…, ma très CHÈRE tante paternelle décida de me prendre sous son aile en me cachant à son mari ainsi qu'à ses chers fils. Je les voyais évoluer dans l'ombre et j'apprenais comme je le pouvais dans tous les livres qui me tombaient sous la main. Bien sûr, il y avait bon nombre de documents traitants sur la magie noire, mais j'avais aussi tous les livres de la bibliothèque de mes parents réduits dans l'un de mes sacs sans fond que ma tante n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'approcher, car j'avais demandé un repousse adulte dessus (et officieusement un repousse magie noire et impardonnable). Aujourd'hui, en trainant dans les couloirs encore sombres quant à l'heure du jour, je m'étais enfin décidé à parler à mon cousin pour lui demander de l'aide et essayer de m'échapper des griffes de sa mère. J'avançais ainsi, inconsciente du monde qui m'entourait. Je me dirigeais lentement mais sûrement vers le chêne à côté du lac pour m'y accoter et observer les premières lueurs de l'aube. Tout doucement, des larmes de détresse coulèrent sur mes joues. Je serrai vivement mes jambes contre mon torse et me laissai aller dans mes pleurs. Chaque jour devenait plus insupportable pour moi. J'avais beau paraître calme, indifférente ou peut-être même glaciale, mais au fond j'étais désespérée, complètement au fond du gouffre. Ce qui me permettait de tenir à chaque seconde que Merlin avait faite, c'était le souvenir de mes parents souriants et aimant. Je me battrai quoiqu'il advienne pour rester en vie et leur rendre hommage. Peu à peu, les larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes et je pus admirer l'aube naissante ainsi que les couleurs qui en ressortirent dans le ciel matinal. En voyant ce spectacle, l'espoir prit de nouveau naissance à l'intérieur de mon cœur. Un sentiment de détermination avait désormais prit naissance tout au fond de moi. Je savais que mes parents veilleraient sur moi…

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'intérieur de la Grande salle, je fis mon plus beau sourire au professeur Dumbledore, une nouvelle flamme à l'intérieur de mes pupilles. Remarquant l'absence de mon cousin à sa place habituelle, j'attendis qu'il arrive à la table des Serpentards.

Cela ne fut guère long puisqu'il arriva une petite quinzaine de minutes après moi. Entre temps, lorsque quelques Serpentards étaient arrivés, j'avais remis mon masque d'indifférence totale pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Mais quand Sirius arriva, je me levai et me dirigeai tranquillement vers lui avec une expression insondable. Il parut méfiant, mais alors qu'il était le seul à me regarder le visage, je lui fis un regard signifiant « _J'ai quelque chose à te dire et c'est hyper urgent!_ ». Alors, réticent, il vint avec moi dans un couloir non utilisé et installai un bouclier repousse ainsi qu'un _silencio_ à l'intérieur.

— Que me veux-tu? Me demanda-t-il abruptement.

— Seulement te parler Sirius, dis-je dos à lui.

— Qui t'a permis de m'appeler ainsi? Pour toi c'est uniquement Black, me rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

— Que sais-tu de moi, **Black**? Demandais-je en appuyant bien sur le **Black**.

— Que devrais-je savoir _sur_ toi, **Mardness**? M'attaqua-t-il avec hargne.

Je m'appuyai le front sur la pierre du mur du couloir et me tournai vers lui, les yeux remplis des larmes que j'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir.

— Tu me côtoies sans me voir, tu parles sans savoir que je t'entends, souris-je tristement en baissant la tête ainsi qu'en me laissant tomber à terre, le dos appuyé sur le mur. Tu subis mille tortures sans savoir que je pleure d'impuissance dans la pièce d'à côté et que lorsqu'**Elle** en a fini avec toi, **Elle** ne vienne à moi et que ce qu'**Elle** ne t'a pas fait, cela ne continue qu'avec moi quand ce n'était pas assez pour **La **satisfaire. Je suis ta cousine du côté maternel…

— Impossible! Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

— Mon père, se répugnant à faire partie d'une famille tellement encrée sur le principe des sangs purs, enfin surtout du côté paternel, prit le nom de sa mère et se fit renié par sa famille. Il épousa une femme de bonne famille au sud de la France et lorsque je fus au monde, ils me donnèrent le nom de ma mère pour que je ne lui rappelle pas la monstrueuse famille Black. Je vécus pendant les 8-9 premières années de ma vie dans l'amour et le respect de son prochain dans le nid d'innocence qu'ils m'avaient créée. Le jour précédent mon neuvième anniversaire, étant dans une garderie sorcière, on vint me chercher et m'annoncer l'explosion totale de ma maison et la mort de mes parents. Quelques heures plus tard, ta très _charmante_, ironisais-je, mère vint me chercher au cabinet des aurores de France. Elle m'expliqua que j'avais de la chance qu'elle m'accepte chez elle après tout ce que mon père avait fait et sa traîtrise. Elle m'avertit cependant que je devrai demeurer discrète et que personne ne devait savoir qui j'étais pour elle et pourquoi. Alors, je restais dans l'ombre. Lorsque ma lettre de Beauxbâton arriva, elle expliquait que j'avais le choix entre y aller ou celui d'aller à Poudlard. Et tu sais ce que j'ai choisi?

— Poudlard… souffla Sirius avec incompréhension.

— Et en connais-tu la cause? Demandais-je dans un murmure.

— Je n'y comprends rien, objecta-t-il faiblement.

— À cause de ce petit garçon de mon âge que je voyais toujours se battre pour ce qu'il croyait juste et ce qu'il savait ne pas l'être, répondis-je une seule larme coulant le long de mon visage. Il avait le courage qui me manquait et dont j'avais si ardemment besoin. Je me suis donc consacré à la lecture de tous les livres me tombant sous la main. Peu m'importait son contenu et de quelle magie il s'agissait. Je voulais apprendre et augmenter mon niveau et ma tolérance de magie pour un jour me défaire de l'emprise familiale comme mon père… comme toi… soufflait-je. Je ne montre qu'une partie de mon savoir et de mes capacités en cours. Sais-tu pourquoi?

—…

— Parce que ta mère saurait et alors, elle m'empêcherait de continuer en me reprenant de l'école pour faire de moi la prochaine épouse d'un mangemort, répondis-je avec un sourire froid et dénudé d'émotions. Et sache que jamais je ne serai cela. Accroché à mon mari qui aura ma vie entre ses mains et qui ne s'empêchera pas de… je n'ose même pas y penser tellement ça me fait horreur! M'exclamais-je avec dégoût et horreur.

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux et laissai tomber tous mes masques si savamment créés au préalable.

— Qu'attends-tu de moi? me questionna-t-il après s'être défigé et avoir tout compris ce que je venais de lui révéler.

— M'aider tout simplement… soufflais-je.

— Mais comment? me demanda-t-il encore.

— À tenir le coup, dis-je en le regardant. Cousin, tu ne saurais pas si quelqu'un pourrait m'accueillir et me libérer de ta famille. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, mais… en faite, si! C'est exactement pour ça, ris-je pour enlever le surplus qui me pesait encore sur les épaules.

— Je me demande comment tu as réussi à tenir le coup jusqu'à maintenant, dit Sirius avec un sérieux qui ne lui allait vraiment pas.

— Je me suis toujours posé la question, soufflais-je en arrêtant de rire. Mais, j'étais beaucoup plus impressionnée par ton self contrôle, cousin. Tu veux que je te fasse une confidence?

— Laquelle? Ce n'était pas fini les confidences? Sembla-t-il s'étonner faussement.

Je pouffai silencieusement.

— Ce n'est pas de moi dont je vais te parler, mais de ton frère… eussé-je juste la peine de dire.

— Il n'est plus mon frère depuis que mère lui rapporta que j'étais devenu un Griffondor, me coupa-t-il sèchement.

— Connais-tu la méthode : viens ici que je te flatte et que je te trahisse? Demandais-je avec innocence.

— Je la connais même assez bien, dit-il avec sarcasme.

— Ton _frère_ l'utilise depuis un certain moment avec _tante_ Walburga, lui dis-je de bout en blanc en regardant mes ongles. En faite, c'est depuis que je suis allée le voir par un passage secret du manoir pour parler avec lui et le remettre discrètement dans le droit chemin, mais n'est-il pas vraiment sublime dans son rôle d'espion parmi les serpents? Ne trouves-tu pas?

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la direction de Sirius et je le vis complètement perdu et incertain. Je souris doucement, puis me levai discrètement. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui soufflai dans l'oreille.

— Le mot de passe est _études ténébreuses_, soufflais-je, pour la salle commune des serpents. Tu dois être discret pour que je puisse garder une bonne place en leur sein. Personne ne doit savoir à part tes copains s'ils sont discrets sauf Pettigrow. Lui, il ne doit pas être mis dans la confidence, je n'ai pas confiance en lui… _Et parce que c'est un traître, pensais-je avec tristesse._

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire le mot Quidditch que j'avais disparut, enlevant les deux sorts que j'avais utilisés pour lui parler…

Chapitre 2

Patronus et annonce d'une trahison

En passant près de la bande de Malfoy où se trouvait Regulus, je lui fis un clin d'œil et il me répondit d'un hochement de tête. Je lui avais parlé de ma décision au sujet de son frère et il m'avait « autorisé » à le mentionner dans notre conversation. De ce simple clin d'œil, je venais de lui dire qu'il m'avait écouté, compris et qu'il garderait secret les confidences faites sur nous deux à part James et Remus. Tellement de choses dites en un simple geste n'est-ce pas? Je me rendis au dortoir pour prendre mes parchemins de notes, de l'encre ainsi qu'un ou deux plumes. Ayant toujours ma baguette sur moi, je n'eus pas besoin de la prendre puisque je l'avais déjà. Je me rendis donc en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal (NDA; ce sera DCFM par la suite dans le récit) que nous avions en commun avec les griffons. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, je pus remarquer que j'étais la première à être arrivée avec Remus Lupin. Je le regardais avec un calme que je ne ressentais pas du tout pour que l'on ne remarque rien, mais je compatissais grandement avec lui pour sa lycanthropie. Ça ne devait pas être facile à gérer durant l'année… pauvre de lui. J'en étais à ce stade de mes réflexions lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je lui fis un sourire en coin discret pour que seul lui ne le voit et il me lança un regard étonné. Je me tournai vers mes parchemins et notai les quelques affaires du tableau. Alors que le cours allait commencer, je sentis que l'on déplaçait à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête vers mon nouveau coéquipier. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'y retrouvai mon cousin Sirius avec un masque d'indifférence sur le visage. Mais je l'avais déjà assez observé pour déceler le sourire en coin sur ses lèvres tout comme moi j'en avais un de mon côté.

— Bon! s'exclama le professeur, Mr Delatour, un français. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sortilège du patronus. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il en sait?

— Excusez-moi professeur, fit un élève de Griffondor. Le patronus n'est-il pas supposé n'être enseigné qu'en septième année?

— Compte tenu des circonstances, le directeur m'a permis de vous l'enseigner cette année pour vous préparer… fit Delatour avec mystère. Bien! Personne ne sait ce qu'est un patronus?

Je levai finalement la main avec lassitude. Personne autre que moi n'avait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de connaissances requises en cours?

— Oui, Miss Mardness? M'interrogea le professeur.

— Un Patronus est le seul sortilège permettant de nous protéger des Détraqueurs, affirmais-je d'une voix neutre.

— Oui, mais encore… fit Mr Delatour.

— Pour pouvoir en former un, il nous faut un puissant souvenir renfermant le moment le plus heureux que nous ayons en mémoire, continuais-je.

— Bien, bien! Dix points pour Serpentard, dit le professeur de DCFM. Pouvez-vous en former un?

— Peut-être bien que oui… peut-être bien que non, dis-je mystérieusement.

— Nous ne le saurons jamais si vous n'essayez pas, affirma Mr Delatour. En pensant à votre souvenir, prononcez la formule Spero Patronum…

Je souris discrètement à mon cousin assis à côté de moi et je me levai pour rejoindre le professeur en avant et faire ma démonstration. Je puisai en moi le souvenir de ma conversation avec Regulus, celle avec Sirius, l'accolade que nous avions eue pendant que je lui chuchotais ces mots à son oreille et pour finir le souvenir de mes parents adorés. Leurs sourires. Mais, surtout, leur amour dans leurs regards…

Puis, je murmurai la formule en levant ma baguette et me concentrant sur tous ces souvenirs en même temps. Mais celui m'ayant le plus touché. Sirius.

— _Spero Patronum… _murmurais-je simplement.

Lorsque j'eue ouvert les yeux, un chien ressemblant au Sinistros me regardait tendrement et je pus le flatter. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sirius qui me regardait avec une étincelle dans le regard. Je hochai la tête dans sa direction et me tournai vers ses amis pendant que mon patronus disparaissait lentement. Ils me regardaient étrangement, mais je n'en fis pas état et retournai à ma place. Je voyais l'expression bouche bée du professeur alors que plus un son n'était fait dans la salle de classe. Ce n'est que lorsque Sirius éclata de rire que tous revinrent au présent, la même expression au visage que celle de Delatour qui n'avait toujours pas réagi. Pensait-il sincèrement me ridiculiser de cette manière? À la fin du cours, nous n'avions, Sirius et moi, toujours pas parlé. Mais, les regards suffisaient. Je le sentis me glisser un bout de parchemin dans les plis de mon uniforme. Une fois seule, je le pris et le lis.

_20 h 30, à la tour d'astronomie_

Je souris. Ce qu'il pouvait être prévisible dans certaines situations…

Étant préfète, ce ne fut guère difficile de m'y rendre et de pouvoir y rester bien après le couvre-feu. De ce fait, je fus la première arrivée au lieu de rendez-vous. En attendant les garçons, parce que j'étais sûr que Sirius ne viendrait pas seul, je chantais en faisant résonner un piano au début, une guitare sèche et électrique ainsi qu'une batterie au fil du temps.

_On s'est fait tous les torts_

_L'homme a donné des coups_

_Bien souvent sans remords_

_Il s'est fait sourd aux mauvais sorts_

_Qui sera le plus fort_

_Au nom que quel Dieu, de quel bout de terre_

_Qui lancera la dernière pierre_

_Tant d'horreurs dans notre histoire_

_Tant de trous dans nos mémoires_

_On se sent impuissant_

_Sous un ciel sombre_

_Trop souvent sombre_

_Sombre_

_Trop souvent sombre_

_Serait-ce l'air du temps _

_Un peu partout_

_Des saisons sens dessus, dessous_

_Et des promesses qui restent floues_

_Et si nous étions aveuglés par notre indifférence_

_Et si, tour à tour, nos vérités devenaient nos conséquences_

_Il faut se rendre à l'évidence_

_Il s'agit de notre histoire_

_De nos revers et nos espoirs_

_Les vents tournent souvent_

_Sous un ciel sombre_

_Trop souvent sombre_

_Sombre_

_Trop souvent sombre_

_Nombreux sous la pluie_

_Sous un même ciel_

_Loin de l'essentiel_

_À s'abriter sous des intempéries_

_Nos vies s'envolent au vent_

_Que seront nos printemps dans vingt ans_

_Sombre _

_Trop souvent sombre_

_Sombre _

_Trop souvent sombre_

_On s'est fait tous les torts_

(Sous un ciel sombre – Marie-mai)

Assise sur le rebord de la tour d'astronomie, j'y balançais mes jambes dessus, plongée dans mes pensées en même temps de chanter doucement. Puis, j'arrêtai le sortilège qui faisait jouer les différents instruments de musique pour rester dans le silence. Des bruits d'applaudissements retentirent derrière moi et je me relever calmement en me dépoussiérant tout en m'éloignant du rebord où je m'étais installé un peu plus tôt. James, Remus et Sirius se trouvaient devant moi. Après un petit sort d'insonorisation et de repoussage envers toute autre personne que nous, je me permis d'ôter mon masque de petite serpentarde et sauter dans les bras de Sirius en éclatant de rire franchement.

— Enfin! Soupirais-je. Je peux ranger mon rôle de serpent au placard. Ça devenait pesant Siri, je te jure!

— Vous pourriez nous expliquer, exigèrent les deux autres.

Je m'enlevai des bras de Sirius et les regardai en penchant la tête sur le côté, faisant mine de réfléchir avant de leur sourire.

— Faudrait d'abord que je me présente dans les normes, affirmais-je. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Siri?

— Laisse, dit ledit Siri en question. Je vais le faire…

Il toussota et prit un air solennel qui me fit pouffer intérieurement.

— James, Remus, permettez-moi de vous présenter; Leila Mardness, fille de Marius Black et de Helen Mardness, ma cousine au premier degré du côté maternelle.

Je fis la révérence devant les garçons. Puis, ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je me mis à rire sincèrement avec Sirius.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu as atterri chez les serpents, me confia Remus en me regardant dans les yeux.

— Le choixpeau m'a dit que j'étais très ambitieuse et rusée et que je n'aurais pas ma place dans une autre maison. Que Serpentard allait être la maison qui pourrait m'aider à m'épanouir, bougonnais-je comme une petite fille qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Ma mimique fit rire les garçons et je boudai dans mon coin.

— Nah… mais fait pas le boudin, petite fille, me réprimanda mon cousin.

Depuis le début, je sentais le regard de James sur moi et qui ne disait rien sauf lorsqu'il nous avait demandé des explications avec Remus. Je tirai la langue à Sirius de manière puérile pour finalement sourire doucement. Je m'assis sur une chaise confortable que je venais de faire apparaître pour le regarder, les jambes en indien.

— Savez-vous _vraiment _pourquoi je vous avais demandé de venir _sans _Peter? Leur demandais-je finalement en plein milieu de leur conversation.

— En fait, c'était ce que nous nous demandions, fit James après un petit moment silencieux.

— Il vous a trahi, dis-je avec sérieux, la voix sincèrement désolée.

— Quoi? S'exclama James.

— Impossible! S'écria Sirius à son tour.

— Il ne ferait jamais ça, affirma Remus d'une voix calme.

Je les observai tranquillement avec un air peiné.

— Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il s'éclipse assez souvent depuis quelque temps? Leur demandais-je. N'avez-vous pas l'impression de perdre tout doucement ce gamin timide et apeuré qui était jusqu'alors l'un de vos amis les plus intimes? Ce même ami qui a des comportements étranges? Qui ne mange même plus, ce qui ne semblait pas possible avant cela?

Ils hochèrent la tête avec regret.

— Lestrange, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Narcissa et les autres, sauf Regulus, sont venus le voir lorsque vous n'étiez pas là. Ils lui ont fait remarquer comme il avait l'air d'être toujours en retrait et jamais au-devant de votre groupe. Que c'était vous les plus adulés et lui le dernier à traînasser! Celui dont les filles utilisaient votre amitié avec lui pour se rapprocher de vous. Toutes ces petites choses qui l'on fait douté de lui-même et de vous trois, racontais-je avec peine et compassion.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

— Je vais le tuer! S'exclama James et Sirius au bout d'un moment, avec rage.

— Non! Nous écriâmes-nous Remus et moi d'une même voix.

— Vous voulez que l'on découvre que vous êtes au courant! Criais-je. Mais, ne pensez-vous pas aux conséquences qu'auraient vos actes, par Merlin!

Ils se stoppèrent pour m'observer en m'incitant à continuer.

-Vous n'allez rien faire, ni rien dire ou ne faire aucune remarque à Peter, fis-je comme un ordre.

Comme je les voyais riposter, je les coupai.

-Il y a bien des façons de se venger d'une trahison, croyez-moi, déclarais-je avec une lueur sadique dans le regard.

Chapitre 3

Lestrange? T'aies gay? Depuis quand?

— Que veux-tu dire par là? demanda Sirius avec un sincère intérêt pour la question.

— Vous allez faire semblant que je ne vous ai rien dit et continuer vos affaires, annonçais-je, comme vous en avez l'habitude…

— Mais en quoi ce sera une vengeance? M'interrogea James avec curiosité.

— Oui, parce que ça n'y ressemble VRAIMENT pas! M'apostrophèrent Remus et Sirius.

Mon sourire se fit malicieux et rusé.

— Remus? Demandais-je, l'innocence incarnée.

— Oui… fit-il avec méfiance.

— Géniale! Ça va être la blague la plus extraordinaire et la plus ingénieuse jamais faite… M'emballais-je.

— Quelle blague? M'interrogèrent-ils, tous les trois.

Je me retournai vers eux et me pencha pour leurs expliqués mon idée pour vérifier que ce que j'avais dit était véridique. Au bout d'un ÉNORME silence, Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire alors que Rémus prenait un air horrifié et consterné.

— Mais pourquoi MOI justement? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

— Moi, les filles avec qui j'ai couché pourraient certifier que je n'ai rien de gay, Remus, rit Sirius.

— De même pour moi, rit James à sa suite.

— Toi, tu n'as jamais levé les yeux sur une fille autre que pour être un tant soit peu ami avec elle ou pour l'aider dans le cours de DCFM ou autre… reprit Sirius en reprenant son calme.

Quand il regarda Remus de nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

En me levant, j'avais hâte de voir la tête de Lestrange lorsque Peter lui annoncerait la « confession » de Remus au sujet de son orientation sexuelle ainsi que de son « penchant » envers un certain Serpentard de 6e année. Je me levai donc à l'aurore et me préparai le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas louper ça. Comme j'étais la seule d'arrivée dans la grande salle à part deux, trois Serdaigle, je pris mon temps pour manger calmement avec un air détaché. Lorsque j'eus terminé, le groupe de Lestrange et de Malfoy entrait déjà dans la grande salle avec un sourire typique de Serpentard aux lèvres. Cette fois, une lueur purement machiavélique avec un grand M s'installa dans mon regard. Pour que personne ne le remarque, je baissai vivement la tête. J'entendis avec netteté les conversations qu'ils entretenaient ensemble au sujet de leur informateur secret. Espèces d'imbéciles! Si seulement ils savaient ce qui les attendait à jouer ainsi avec le feu… Ce fut lorsque les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la grande salle que je sus instinctivement que j'allais rire, comme jamais auparavant je ne l'avais fait, de toute ma jeune vie. Je vis Lestrange se lever avec un sourire carnassier vis-à-vis Remus et se diriger vers lui d'un pas qu'il voulait surement charmeur, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est de faire rire quelques personnes dans leurs coins.

— J'ai entendu dire que ce qui t'intéressait dépassait les compétences de jeunes demoiselles. Et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance? Déclara-t-il en arrivant devant Remus d'une voix qu'il voulait, apparemment, rendre sensuelle.

— Je ne… vois pas… où… tu veux… en venir, Lestrange, fit semblant de dire timidement le lycanthrope.

— Ne fait pas ton timide, Lupin. Toi et moi savons très bien de quoi il retourne, fit Rodolphus Lestrange.

— Et que savez-vous tous les deux? Demande Sirius avec mesquinerie.

— Qu'il est gay! S'exclama le Serpentard.

— Comment peux-tu en être sûr? demanda James, à son tour.

— Non! s'exclama Sirius avec un sérieux ne lui allant véritablement pas. La question appropriée serait plutôt : qu'insinuait-il en parlant de tenter sa chance alors que les demoiselles ne pouvaient décidément pas satisfaire notre ami ici présent?

Le pauvre Rodolphus devint blanc, comme s'il venait de réaliser que ses propres paroles se retournaient contre lui. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment-là que j'entrai en scène.

— Un gay parmi nous! M'horrifiais-je. Mais c'est une calamité! Que diront vos parents lorsqu'ils apprendront? Et que se passera-t-il pour vos fiançailles avec Bellatrix? Les Black s'insurgeront certainement contre cette arnaque en bonne et du forme. Je pense que je ne me sens pas bien… Oh! J'ai la tête qui tourne…

Et je m'écroulai réellement grâce à l'un des produits que les maraudeurs m'avaient donnés avant notre petite comédie. Je ne sus pas ce qui arriva par la suite, car j'étais pendant un moment dans le néant. Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans les bras de Regulus qui m'amenait visiblement vers l'infirmerie.

— Reg? Demandais-je, dans le flou.

— Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire un tel scandale, Leila, me dit-il d'une voix neutre, me gardant cependant dans ses bras et continuant sa route. Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

— Vengeance d'une trahison à exécuter, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

— Ce n'était pas juste contre Peter, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-il en gardant le regard fixé devant lui. Tu avais vraiment quelque chose contre Lestrange.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais je hochai la tête tranquillement en sentant les larmes me revenir aux yeux alors que je me rappelais comment je m'étais fait avoir comme une pauvresse par ce bougre d'idiot. Je m'accrochai au cou de Regulus avec désespoir et pleurai silencieusement tout mon saoul. Je le sentis me bercer dans ses bras et je m'endormis en l'écoutant me dire des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais à l'infirmerie sur l'un des lits fade et blanc. Je regardai par la fenêtre et découvrit que tout était noir à l'extérieur du château qu'était Poudlard. Je tournai la tête sur le côté pour me rendormir et attendre le lendemain avant de retourner au dortoir, mais je remarquai la tête noire de mon cousin Sirius. Pourquoi était-il resté ici? Je remuai ma main droite et caressai ses longs cheveux pour un garçon. Il se réveilla en sursaut et me regarda de travers avant de me sauter dessus pour me faire un câlin. Ne sachant que faire, je répondis gauchement à son étreinte.

— Tu sais que tu nous as fait la meilleure performance de comédie jamais réalisée! M'apostropha-t-il soudainement en s'écartant et prenant place sur mon lit du moment. Mais également la plus grande frayeur que nous n'ayons jamais eue. Le produit n'était pas sensé te faire perdre connaissance aussi longtemps…

Je savais qu'il évacuait, le stresse, des instants précédents, alors, je le laissai parler.

— Tous les garçons se sont éloignés de Lestrange, lorsque tu t'es évanoui avec un air vraiment horrifié sur le visage, continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Regulus s'est précipité sur toi pour te prendre dans ses bras et te conduire ici… Après, nous avons expliqué à tout le monde, que l'on avait testé la fiabilité du dernier maraudeur, c'est-à-dire Peter, en insinuant que Remus était gay et qu'il avait un faible pour Lestrange. James a même rajouté qu'une certaine personne avait pu se dévoiler en sortant de son placard. Ce qui a fait grandement rire les autres élèves et blêmir tous les verts et argent…

Je lui souris doucement et m'installer confortablement dans ses bras en le coupant.

— Je vous ai aidé pour deux raisons, dis-je tout bas. Veux-tu savoir lesquelles?

Il me retourna vers lui avec sérieux et hocha la tête alors que je reprenais ma place sur son torse réconfortant.

— La première, celle qui me tenait véritablement à cœur, c'était de vous prouver que je ne vous mentais pas à propos de Peter, même si cela devait vous faire mal au passage. Valait mieux que vous l'appreniez maintenant avant que vous ne lui révéliez quelque chose de plus important que la lycanthropie de tu-sais-qui, déclarais-je, les yeux dans le vague. La seconde concernait Rodolphus et moi…

— Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Sirius, tendu comme un arc après quelques instants de silences.

Je soufflai et finis par répondre à sa question.

— J'ai toujours été seule que ce soit à l'école ou chez vous jusqu'à ce que je ne me décide à parler à ton frère, puis à toi, avouais-je. J'étais soit à la bibliothèque de l'école ou dans une salle de classe vide et inutilisée pour apprendre et développer ma magie. Je lisais les livres de toutes les matières enseignées à Poudlard pour les apprendre par cœur et les pratiquer jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un réflexe et j'ai très bien réussi cela dit en passant, précisais-je. Bref, en 4e année, Rodolphus m'aperçut et décida de découvrir qui était la mystérieuse Leila Mardness sous ses revers d'élève studieuse et qui faisait partie de sa maison. Au début j'étais méfiante, puis il réussit à assoupir mon instinct qui me disait que ça allait mal se terminer. À grand renfort de temps et de labeur acharné, il s'appropria ma confiance. L'année passée, nous étions un couple. Enfin, pour moi! Mais sans que je m'en sois rendue compte, il avait été fiancé à Bellatrix Black et il me trompa avec elle à chaque fois que je ne voulus pas me donner à lui. Faisant semblant de comprendre le fait que je ne veuille pas et ne soit pas prête à le faire avec lui. Lorsque je le découvris…

Je sentis que je perdis la maîtrise de mes sentiments et me cachai la tête dans ses bras pour pleurer pendant un instant.

— Pas besoin de continuer… me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai compris…

— Non, fis-je. Je dois continuer. Lorsque je le découvris, c'était comme si on me déchirait le cœur. C'était la première fois que je faisais autant confiance à quelqu'un et que j'étais si heureuse depuis si longtemps que c'était dix fois pire que l'on pourrait le croire. Il voulait me proposer de devenir sa maîtresse, tu te rends compte de l'énormité de la chose? J'avais l'impression d'être au fond du gouffre. C'est lorsque j'ai vu, lors des vacances d'été, Regulus dans sa chambre en train de frapper dans l'un de ses murs, tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes que je me suis décidé à m'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, sans que ta mère ne s'en rende compte. Puis, lorsque les cours recommencèrent, après le concours à Halloween, je décidai de te parler à toi aussi.

Une heure plus tard, je m'endormais paisiblement dans les bras de mon cousin. Ne me doutant pas que la personne qui allait devenir plus importante que ma propre vie avait tout entendu et décidé de me venger…

Chapitre 4

Depuis quand avait-elle un admirateur secret?

Trois jours avaient passé depuis mardi et nous étions samedi. Je me promenais dans les couloirs en lisant un roman d'une main, tenant mon balai dans l'autre, tout en me rendant au parc pour aller au terrain de Quidditch. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas exercé à faire de la danse sur balais comme maman l'affectionnait tant. J'avais hâte de pouvoir m'y remettre. Lorsque j'arrivai, je pus remarquer la présence des garçons (qui? Les maraudeurs pardi! Sauf Pettigrow évidemment!) dans les gradins, mais n'y fis pas plus attention. J'avais revêtis un jeans taille basse avec un chandail simple avec un décolleté plongeant sans être indécent ainsi qu'une chaude veste à capuche. Je m'installai dans les gradins des Serpentards pour finir mon dernier chapitre de Roméo et Juliette, puis je pris mon balai et m'élançai dans les airs. Je lançai une musique d'ambiance (_Jena Lee – Bouge_) et m'étirai sur mon balai. Étirements. Ok. Échauffements. Maintenant. Je fis une chandelle à deux mains, puis à une seule. Ensuite, je fis une roue qui me fit passer par-dessus le manche du balai. Il y eut quelques cris, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et ramenai mon balai vers moi d'un _Accio_ bien senti pour recommencer mes acrobaties de gymnastes-sorcières. J'entamai une danse un peu sensuelle sur les bords (_Kyo – Une dernière danse_), mais c'était aussi une danse lente. Je faisais des mouvements de base en agissant instinctivement par la suite. Ne me demandez pas quels gestes avais-je faits, parce qu'honnêtement, je ne saurais-je vous répondre. J'étais comme dans une transe bienfaisante qui m'entourait de ses bras protecteurs du monde extérieur. À la fin, je retournai dans les gradins de Serpentard pour m'y poser et me coucher sur l'un des bancs pour reprendre mon souffle. La seule chose qui me dérangea, ce fut de ne pas retrouver mon exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette écrit par Shakespeare. Quelques minutes après, je m'assis, puis je pris mon balai pour m'en aller du terrain.

— Leila! S'exclama une voix dans mon dos lorsque j'arrivai presque à la sortie du terrain de Quidditch. Attends!

Je me retournai pour voir mon cousin et ses amis de Griffondor. J'observai les alentours, puis finis par leur sourire timidement. Je détestais être en terrain découvert où n'importe qui pouvait surgir à l'improviste, comme ça! Je les attendis, comme ils me l'avaient demandé, donc.

-Explique-moi comment t'a fait tout ça! fit Sirius comme bonjour. Sérieusement, s'était géant ce que t'a fait!

-C'est ma mère qui m'a appris dès que je sus me tenir correctement sur un balais et le maîtriser comme il se doit, expliquais-je, les yeux dans le vague. Elle était la plus jeune prodige de danse aérienne de toute la France du Sud. Chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions après ses entraînements, c'était le mien qu'elle prenait en charge. Mon père nous regardait toujours évoluer dans les airs, légèrement inquiet pour moi, car j'étais quand même assez jeune, et confiant parce qu'il savait que maman ne permettrait pas qu'il m'arrive le moindre accident. Il avait aussi ce regard et ce sourire tendre. Mais lorsqu'il était avec d'autres personnes… enfin bref. Ça faisait depuis 7-8 ans que je n'en faisais plus…

Je détournai la tête pour essuyer une larme sur le coin de mon œil droit et restai silencieuse.

-Désolé… murmura Sirius, mal à l'aise.

-Ne te sens pas coupable pour si peu, Sirius, rétorquais-je. Ce n'était qu'une simple question après tout…

-Simple question qui a fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs jusqu'à faire couler une larme… rétorqua-t-il tout de suite après.

Je sentais toujours le regard intense de James se poser sur moi. Mon cœur fit un looping dans ma poitrine et battit follement tout de suite après. Cependant, je masquais très bien ma gêne dans l'expression de mon visage et le langage de mon corps alors personne ne s'en aperçut. Plus personne n'osait parler après notre tirade. Soudain, sortie de nulle part, une chanson s'imposa à mon esprit pour leur expliquer en gros mon existence de maintenant.

-Vous voulez savoir comment je vie en ce moment et lorsque je rentre chez tante Walburga? demandais-je, les yeux dans le vague.

-Pas si ça t'indispose… dit Remus rapidement pour ne pas que je me sente obliger de leur expliquer.

-Tu ne m'as pas encore tout dit? demanda Sirius avec une moue pour me dérider, surement. Pourtant, tu m'en as quand même beaucoup dévoilé. Ce n'est pas très bon pour toi d'en dévoiler trop d'un même coup, tu sais?

-Mais, si tu sens qu'il te faut te confier maintenant, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous trouvions un endroit plus discret pour que personne d'autre n'entende, rétorqua James avec sérieux en occultant les deux présences de ses amis.

Ils m'avaient finalement emmené dans leur quartier général des fameux maraudeurs qu'ils étaient jusqu'alors en insonorisant les lieux et en protégeant l'accès à la pièce contre les personnes non-voulues (comme Peter Pettigrow).

-Tu peux t'installer à ton aise, tu sais, me dit James qui avait remarqué mon inconfort.

Je lui souris timidement et m'assis sur l'un des pouffes installés au travers de toute la pièce.

-En faite, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas capable d'en parler, mais je peux le chanter, précisais-je avant qu'ils ne me coupent tous les trois.

Ils me regardèrent avec surprise.

-Le chant est un très bon exécutoire lorsque vous ne pouvez-vous fiez à personne pendant de nombreuses années… soufflais-je comme seules explications.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Je fis partir de la musique par un sortilège informulé et me mis à chanter…

_J'avance encore sans même savoir_

_S'il me reste un bout d'histoire_

_Et je fuis tous les miroirs_

_J'ai peur de me revoir_

_On m'envahit de mes matins_

_Quand la vie embrassait mes mains_

_Et jour l'amour devient ce messager_

_Qui fait grandir mon passé_

_L'épaule fragile de mon destin_

_N'aura pas porté pour rien_

_Rester loin de vos vies, de vos nuits_

_Vous __évitez__, tout laisser tel que c'est_

_Et faire semblant de rien dans l'ombre_

_Être seule à rêver__, me sauver_

_Me mentir pour ne rien ressentir_

_Et sans demander de choisir_

_Je reste les mains vides_

_Je ne retiens que l'absence_

_Amour passé que je vis en silence_

_Je reste les mains vides_

_Aucune empreinte sur mon cœur_

_J'efface les traces de ce passé_

_Qui m'a rendu un cœur sombre et sans pensées_

_Celles qui allaient et venaient_

_Prouvant de ma vie d'avant_

_Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi maintenant… _

(Mélange de Julie Zenatti avec _pour y croire _ainsi que de Annie Villeneuve avec _Les mains vides_ et une rectification des deux pour l'histoire)

Une larme perle. Je les regarde sans vraiment les voir.

-Le plus dure, c'est les souvenirs d'une autre vie bien plus insouciante et joyeuse avec des parents si aimant que tu ne pouvais pas te douter de ce que le destin pouvait bien avoir décidé… soufflais-je. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on m'a séparé de Lianna…

J'étais complètement déconnecté du monde réel et je ne me rendis compte de mes paroles qu'après les avoir prononcés. Je me pris le visage entre les mains. Lorsque l'un des trois vint me prendre par les épaules, je pleurai doucement sans savoir qui s'était. J'arrêtai rapidement cependant et relevai la tête. Me rendant compte que c'était James, j'eus le bon goût de rougir légèrement et de détourner la tête en la penchant sur le côté.

-Ça va, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je marmonnai un acquiescement.

-J'ai l'impression que ces temps-ci, je n'arrête pas de pleurer, fis-je semblant de bouder.

-Tu devais sans doute en avoir de besoin, déclara Remus en me surprenant.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que c'est, mais je peux affirmer que je suis passé par là moi aussi, dit Sirius à son tour. Les confidences sont dures à faire, mais le plus dure c'est de se rappelé tout ce qu'on raconte.

On resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, puis je me décidai à briser le silence.

-Bon j'en ai marre de tout ça ; souvenirs désagréablement douloureux s'entend, précisais-je. Et si nous rigolions pour changer avec quelques blagues, faites anonymement bien entendu?

-Bien entendu, fit Sirius, malicieusement.

-C'est une très bonne idée! S'exclama Rémus. Mais nous en discuterons devant un bon repas parce que là, nous avons sauté le déjeuner et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rater le diner… Et vous?

Un son étrange sortit de nos ventres ce qui nous fit éclater de rire. Puis, me rappelant le fait que j'étais chez les serpents me refroidit considérablement et mina mon moral. Les garçons s'en rendirent compte et me demandèrent d'une seule voix pourquoi est-ce que j'avais le moral à zéro.

-Serpentard, répondis-je simplement avec une indifférence feinte.

Ils me serrèrent tous dans leurs bras, puis, nous nous séparâmes pour que personne n'ait la puce à l'oreille bien que nous aillions raté le déjeuner. Tout le monde pouvait le faire par contre, alors je ne m'en inquiétai pas plus que ça. Arrivée devant la grande salle, j'avais repris mon masque de parfaite petite serpentarde indifférente et pris place à la table avec Adrianna ainsi que Rubis et Céleste. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, des potins, des garçons… enfin, surtout de Julien le fiancé de Céleste ainsi que de Kevin, celui qui était dorénavant dans la ligne de mire de Rubis. Puis, nous partîmes aux dortoirs dans les cachots. Arrivée, je vis un paquet sur mon lit et me dépêchai de l'atteindre avec que les filles ne me voient et tirai les rideaux autour de moi pour ensuite jeter un sort de rigidité sur ceux-ci. J'ouvris le paquet pour y trouver une enveloppe avec un bouquet de roses rouges ensorcelées pour toujours resté belles et fraîches. Je retirai la carte et lus ce qu'il y avait de marqué :

_Oh! Elle apprend aux flambeaux à illuminer!_

_Sa beauté est suspendue à la face de la nuit comme un riche joyau à l'oreille d'une Éthiopienne!_

_Beauté trop précieuse pour la possession, trop exquise pour la terre!_

_Telle la colombe de neige dans une troupe de corneille,_

_Telle apparait cette jeune dame au milieu de ses compagnes._

_Voilà ma dame! Oh! Voilà mon amour! Oh! si elle pouvait le savoir!... Que Dit-elle? Rien… Elle se tait… _

_Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures!_

_Mon cœur a-t-il aimé jusqu'ici?_

_Non ; jurez-le mes yeux!_

_Car, jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais jamais vu la vraie beauté._

_Pardonnez-moi cette déclaration peu coutumière de nos jours, gente demoiselle._

_Je ne puis qu'écrire ce dont je ne suis aucunement capable de vous dire en face._

_Tout en espérant que ces fleurs sauront combler votre regard d'émeraude,_

_Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit._

_Je regarderai les étoiles à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre en pensant à vous_

_Avant de m'endormir..._

_Mais la nuit ne peut qu'empirer mille fois, dès que votre lumière lui manque… _

_Votre noble admirateur_

_Ps : Je vous rendrai votre précieux recueil dès que nous nous retrouverons face à face… _

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues pendant ma lecture. Je relus le mot une dizaine de fois au moins… Alors, ce garçon, juste pour me plaire, m'avait emprunté mon roman préférer pour retirer des extraits et me les envoyer pour me décrire à ses yeux?... Oh… je crois que je vais fondre…

Le lendemain, j'étais parfaitement réveillé, mais complètement rêveuse et curieuse de savoir qui avait bien pu m'envoyer ces fleurs et cette carte si bien retourné entre le roman et la réalité de ses sentiments pour moi. Il me fallut toute ma concentration pour que je remette mon masque en place pour la durée des cours. À la fin de ceux-ci, je me rendis en dessous du saule pleureur près du lac noire avec l'une des roses rouges accrochée dans ma queue de cheval pour m'y asseoir tranquillement et faire ce que je n'avais pas pu durant toute la journée. C'est-à-dire ; rêver encore et encore d'un monde meilleur et où je serais libérée de ma tante Walburga et où je pourrai épouser un homme que j'aimerais de toute mon âme et conscience… Quelques instants après, je sentis la présence des trois garçons autour de moi, mais n'ouvris pas les yeux pour autant.

-Vous croyez qu'elle dort, sembla chuchoter la voix de mon cousin au bout d'un moment.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je consentis à les ouvrir pour les regarder calmement, mais toujours en rêvassant de mon admirateur secret. J'avais beaucoup d'espoir en moi. J'espérais trouver celui qui m'accepterait avec mon caractère et mon passé douloureux, mais qui saurait me sortir de cette famille qui m'entrave et où je suis retenue contre mon gré…

Chapitre 5

Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de la jeune Mardness?

Tout le reste du mois de novembre ainsi que le mois de décembre passa à une vitesse de fous pour moi, qui, chaque soir, reçut un présent de la part de mon admirateur secret. Chaque de ces choses variaient des sucreries aux fleurs, puis juste avant le départ des autres élèves pour les grandes vacances de Noël, il m'envoya une belle robe de soirée de la même couleur que mes yeux suivit d'un petit mot :

_En voyant votre si beau prénom sur la liste des personnes qui resteraient_

_Pendant les vacances, _

_Je m'y inscrivis également pour avoir la chance de peut-être pouvoir vous parler en face de ce doux sentiment que c'est imposé de lui-même _

_À__ l'intérieur de mon pauvre cœur sans défense_

_Dès que je vous ai aperçu lors de ce concours_

_Le jour d'halloween…_

_En attendant,_

_Je vous donne ce rendez-vous dans tous les cas où je ne me serait désisté à vous _

_Aborder avant cette date._

_Rejoignez-moi dans le haut de la tour d'astronomie le jour du réveillon._

_Je vous attendrai avec une grande impatience._

_Votre admirateur_

_Ps : j'espère que la robe vous plaira et que vous me ferez l'immense honneur de la porter lorsque nous nous retrouverons face à face. _

Chapitre 5

Le noble admirateur, surpris et peut-être… une chance d'aimer?

Tout le reste du mois de novembre ainsi que le mois de décembre passa à une vitesse de fous pour moi, qui, chaque soir, reçut un présent de la part de mon admirateur secret. Chaque de ces choses variaient des sucreries aux fleurs, puis juste avant le départ des autres élèves pour les grandes vacances de Noël, il m'envoya une belle robe de soirée de la même couleur que mes yeux suivit d'un petit mot :

_En voyant votre si beau prénom sur la liste des personnes qui resteraient_

_Pendant les vacances, _

_Je m'y inscrivis également pour avoir la chance de peut-être pouvoir vous parler en face de ce doux sentiment qui s'est imposé de lui-même _

_À l'intérieur de mon pauvre cœur sans défense_

_Dès que je vous ai aperçu lors de ce concours_

_Le jour d'Halloween…_

_En attendant,_

_Je vous donne ce rendez-vous dans tous les cas où je ne me serais désisté à vous _

_Aborder avant cette date._

_Rejoignez-moi dans le haut de la tour d'astronomie le jour du réveillon._

_Je vous attendrai avec une grande impatience._

_Votre noble admirateur_

_P.-S. J'espère que la robe vous plaira et que vous me ferez l'immense honneur de la porter lorsque nous nous retrouverons face à face. _

Le jour dit, j'avais revêtu la robe qui moulait à la perfection toutes mes courbes et je m'étais permis la fantaisie jusqu'à me maquiller légèrement avec du mascara noir ainsi qu'un trait de crayon vert foncé. Mes longs cheveux avaient été rassemblés dans une coiffure compliquée grâce à un sortilège parfait pour l'occasion. J'appréhendais légèrement cette rencontre, bien que j'aie l'air parfaitement maîtresse de moi-même. Une chance que je sois seule chez les Serpentards à rester à Poudlard, sinon j'aurais eu du mal à me justifier sur ma tenue digne d'une soirée mondaine ou d'un bal.

J'étais un peu en avance, alors je m'assis sur le bord de la tour d'astronomie et me décidai à chanter un peu une chanson que j'avais composée pendant les vacances avant de tout avouer à mes cousins. Et en avant la musique! :

{Anything But Ordinary}

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent suculent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

{N'importe quoi sauf ordinaire}

Parfois je deviens si bizarre  
Je m'en effraie moi-même  
Je rigole toute seule pour dormir  
C'est ma berceuse  
Parfois je conduis si vite  
Juste pour sentir le danger  
Je veux hurler  
Ça me donne l'impression d'être en vie

[Refrain]  
Est-ce assez pour aimer ?  
Est-ce assez pour respirer ?  
Quelqu'un me déchire le coeur  
Et me laisse saigner là  
Est-ce assez pour mourir ?  
Quelqu'un m'a sauvé la vie  
Je préfèrerai être n'importe quoi sauf ordinaire s'il vous plaît  
Je préfèrerai être n'importe quoi sauf ordinaire s'il vous plaît

Marcher entre les lignes  
Rendrait ma vie si ennuyeuse  
Je veux savoir que j'ai  
Été à l'extrême  
Alors mes pieds secouez-moi  
Allez maintenant donner ce que vous avez  
N'importe quoi pour me donner l'impression d'être en vie

[Refrain]

Baisse tes défenses  
N'use pas de bon sens  
Si tu regardes, tu verras  
Que ce monde est beau  
Accident turbulent, succulent  
Opulent, permanent, hors de question  
Je veux y goûter  
Je ne veux pas en gâcher

Parfois je deviens si bizarre  
Je m'en effraie moi-même  
Je rigole toute seule pour dormir  
C'est ma berceuse

[Refrain] (x2)

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je sentis un regard intense m'observer avec appréhension. Je me retournai pour me fondre dans un regard ardent qui n'appartenait à nul autre que James. Avant que je n'ais pu parler, il s'avança vers moi et déposa ma copie de Roméo et Juliette dans les mains et attendit pour voir ma réaction. Puis, je me rappelai ces mots qu'il m'avait écrits; ces cadeaux qu'il m'envoyait anonymement… Je lui rendis son intense regard, mais ne m'empêchai pas de rougir, cela aurait été inutile puisque je n'y arrive jamais totalement lorsque je suis avec lui. Pourquoi essayer de cacher vos sentiments lorsque vous vous trouvez devant le garçon qui vous plaisait et dont vous étiez tombée amoureuse sans y prendre garde. Je laissai toute la tendresse que j'éprouvai pour lui refaire surface et se lire dans mon regard. Un sourire illumina son beau visage lorsqu'il y lut mes émotions. Je me sentais si gauche. J'avais perdu toute mon assurance en sa présence. Je baissai la tête, mais il me tourna le menton dans sa direction et me fixa dans les yeux comme s'il y cherchait une raison de faire ou non un geste. Il pencha alors la tête et m'embrassa doucement. Un bien-être certain prit possession de tout mon corps. Je me sentais enfin à ma place. Lorsque l'on se sépara pour reprendre notre souffle, je le fixai dans les yeux pour voir s'il était vraiment sincère. Tout ce que j'y voyais gonflait mon cœur de bonheur. Je calai alors ma tête dans son cou pendant qu'il m'installait contre lui.

— Tu ne sais même pas pendant combien de temps j'ai rêvé pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras, me souffla-t-il en embrassant le sommet de ma tête.

Je lui fis un splendide sourire pour toute réponse. Nous étions le soir de Noël et je m'en souviendrai, je crois, pour le restant de ma vie.

Le reste des vacances de Noël se passa comme dans un rêve. Il n'y avait que le temps passer avec mon désormais petit ami qui m'importait. Puis arrivèrent le début des cours et La nouvelle qui me bouleversa jusqu'au plus profond de mon être…

Chapitre 6

Lianna, petite sœur, pourquoi es-tu partie?

J'étais en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je voulais quitter cette vie pour rejoindre tous ceux que j'avais perdus dans cette existence pourrie. Je me souviens pertinemment des évènements qui m'avaient conduit jusqu'à de telles extrémités…

Flash

_Nous étions le jour de la rentrée après les vacances de noël et j'étais avec les serpentards comme il convient lorsqu'une chouette entra avec une lettre noire. Tout le monde savait ce que cela voulait dire. Quelqu'un allait pleurer la perte d'une personne. J'avais mon masque comme toujours sur le visage. La lettre tomba devant moi. Je ne tremblais pas, je restais stoïque. Je pris la lettre avec calme et avec peur surtout. Qui avait bien pu mourir d'assez proche pour que le ministère m'envoie une lettre de condoléances? Lorsque je vis le sceau français, je me stoppai dans mon élan pour l'ouvrir, mais l'ouvris pareil. _

_**Chère Miss Leila Mardness,**_

_**Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre bien-aimée jeune sœur Miss Lianna Mardness. Elle était au Manoir pour rendre hommage à vos regrettés parents la nuit de Noël et elle venait de convaincre Mme sa tutrice pour s'y rendre seule. Elle se fit accoster par des mangemorts et elle ne put se défendre assez rapidement et rester en vie jusqu'à la venue des aurores françaises. Nous l'avons découverte bien après les évènements grâce à l'appelle alarmé de madame la tutrice. **_

_**Encore une fois, nos plus sincères condoléances. **_

_**Mme la ministre **_

_Non! ce fut tout ce que j'arrivais à penser. Non! Non! Non! Non! NON! Ça ne se peut pas. Ça ne se peut pas! Pas elle! Tout, mais pas elle! Une larme coula le long de ma joue sans que je ne m'en sois rendue compte._

— _Alors Mardness, me lança Lestrange avec un regard cruel, on pleure pour quoi cette fois? Hein? Tes parents se seraient rendu compte de la honte que tu leur inspirais et ils se seraient suicidés. _

— _Ta gueule, Lestrange, dis-je calmement, peut-être trop calmement._

— _Oh, faites attention, c'est qu'elle pourrait mordre la petite! Se moqua-t-il avec les autres personnes de son groupe « d'amis ». _

_Je me levai de la table et me plantai devant lui. Je sentais que je reprenais mon apparence de vélane. Mes cheveux devenaient blonds et mes yeux d'un bleu océan. Je stoppai ma transformation à seulement cela pour ne pas affoler les étudiants plus que ça. Mais Lestrange avait compris ce que j'étais tout comme les sangs purs et les professeurs de l'école. Ou seulement ceux qui avaient assez de connaissance pour reconnaître ce qui se passait. _

— _Que ce soit bien clair entre nous Lestrange, grondais-je. À partir de maintenant, tu m'ignores et tu fais comme si je n'existais pas. Aucun commentaire sur mes actes ou autres. Même chose pour tous les serpentards. Ce sera à vos risques et périls. _

_Ils avalèrent tous leurs salives de travers et acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête commun. Satisfaite, je repris mon apparence normale et pris la direction de la tour d'astronomie en pleurant de tout mon être la disparition de ma petite Lianna adorée…_

Flash Back

J'avais pleuré pendant toute la soirée. Je sentis alors la présence de James et j'eus peur pendant un instant qu'il ne me reproche le fait de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais une vélane. J'étais si désemparée, si désespérée par contre. Mon regard restait fixé sur le ciel rempli de nuages gris. Je serrai le rebord de la fenêtre à l'intérieur de ma paume de main. Je revoyais ce sourire, ce rire et cet éclat de gaité qui habitait Lianna quand nous n'étions que toutes les deux. Nos jeux d'enfants. Nos histoires sur le sorcier parfait que nous aurions. Notre âme sœur. Le compagnon. Ou La compagne au choix. Tous ces souvenirs flottaient à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je me sentais vide de joie. C'était comme si un détraqueur avaient aspirer tout bonheur de mon âme. Que c'était dur de savoir que je me retrouvais seule comme une orpheline. Je me retourner lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir sur James. Et le désespoir céda le pas à la détermination et l'amour que je portais à mon compagnon de vie. Celui que je n'avais pas eu à séduire afin d'être aimée. Le seul être qui ne serait jamais capable de me rendre véritablement heureuse. Me perdant dans mes pensées, je n'eus pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que je me retrouvais dans ses bras.

-J'en t'en pris ne fais rien de stupide, me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille. Je t'en supplie Leila, ne fais rien de stupide…

Sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter, j'éclatai en pleur. Je me sentais si misérable. D'abord mes parents et ensuite ma petite sœur? Je pense m'être endormi quelque temps plus tard parce que lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais, bien entendu, encore dans ses bras, mais dans une chambre que je ne reconnaissais pas du tout. Je me serrai tout contre James et je mis ma tête dans son cou pour pouvoir respirer son odeur en paix avec moi-même. Je savais que les prochains jours ne seraient pas tous joyeux et je savais aussi que ma petite Lianna ne voudrait pas voir sa grande-sœur comme cela. Je la verrais très bien venir me chercher par la peau des fesses et me giffler pour me remettre les idées en places même si ça ne serait pas facile à faire je savais au plus profond de moi que j'en suis capable. Je vivrai pour pour eux et pour moi. Je ne supporterais pas de les décevoir. Recalant ces pensées dans un coin, je tournai la tête pour observer mon petit ami pendant qu'il dormait. Il avait l'air si apaiser. Je posai le bout de mes doigts dans une caresse volage sur ses joues, son front, ses paupières, son nez et ses lèvres. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise et cela me fit sourire. Je me relevai doucement sur un coude et posai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors que j'allais reposer ma tête sur son torse, je me retrouvai couchez sur lui et mes lèvres prisent en otages de la plus délicieuse façon. Les mains de James étaient maintenant sur mes hanches et mes bras autour de son cou. Sans préavis, il détacha ses lèvres des miennes pour les poser sur mon cou en l'embrassant tout au long. Je frissonnai agréablement dans ses bras et soupirai un doux gémissement lorsqu'il s'attaqua à mon lobe d'oreille. Mais, le temps n'était pas aux galipettes et nous nous arrêtâmes là pour nous rendre en cours avant d'arriver en retard…

Nous étions à la fin des examens et j'avais désormais en ce matin de 9 juin eu mes 17 ans. J'étais majeur et je n'avais plus à retourner chez tante Walburga si je n'en avais pas envie. Entre mes mains reposait un port-au-loin permanent qui me menait vers le Manoir, mon chez moi en France. Je le mis dans l'une de mes poches à l'intérieur de ma cape et pris ma valise en rejoignant mon petit ami dans le hall d'entrer du château. J'eus le temps de voir Lily Evans tenter sa chance auprès de mon amoureux et de casiment lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser de force pour que mon côté vélane reface une sortie pour arracher cette hypocrite de peste de mon compagnon et de l'envoyez balader de l'autre côté complètement du hall. J'embrassa alors mon amoureux avec toute la fougue dont j'étais capable devant la majoriter de Poudlard. C'était chasse garder. Personne n'avait le droit d'embrasser mon compagnon de cette façon à part moi. Je repris mon apparence normale alors que je commençais a me calmer tout doucement. James me sourit doucement et je rougis furieusement. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement et il se pencha pour prendre ma valise et me tira par la main. Il nous fit rejoindre Sirius et Remus au port de Pré-au-Lard. Les deux nous firent un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Ils savaient. Je rougis encore un peu plus et me réfugiai dans les bras de mon amour de petit ami.

-J'aimerais beaucoup être le parrain de votre premier enfant lorsque vous en aurez un, dit innocemment Sirius.

-Si vous en avez un deuxième, je souhaiterais être son parrain aussi, continua Remus avec un petit sourire pendant que je cachais mon visage dans le cou de James.

Je sentais que ce dernier était en train de rêver à des petits James ou des petites Leila courant dans la cour d'une maison pendant que l'on était en train de s'embrasser tranquillement. Je souris doucement et le contemplai en train de fixer le vide avec un sourire resplendissant. Je le regardai avec tendresse pendant que j'entendais les deux autres rire de l'expression de leur ami de toujours. Tout doucement on partit à l'intérieur du train et on finit par trouver un compartiment vide où on s'installa confortablement. Moi coucher la tête sur les genoux de mon compagnon et les deux autres en train de faire une partie de bataille explosive. Tout doucement les caresses de mon amour finirent par m'apaiser et je m'endormis avec un sourire d'aise. Je me fis réveiller par un tendre baisé de la part de James et j'en profitai pour allonger le dit baiser en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il me prit dans ses bras comme une princesse et me leva. Je ne pus rien dire qu'il m'emmenait sur le quai pour aller retrouver ses parents. N'oubliant pas de jeter un sort aux bagages pour qu'ils nous suivent docilement. Rougissante, je cachai mon visage dans son cou à son plus grand amusement. Il consentit finalement à me laisser debout lorsque nous fûmes à côté de ses parents ainsi que d'un Sirius très amuser par la situation. Je le voyais essayer de retenir un rire en vain ce qui me fit baisser la tête les joues très très rouge.

-Leila, je voudrais te présenter mes parents Evelyne et Christian Potter, fit gentiment mon amoureux en me relevant la tête.

Je pus voire une femme au doux visage avec le même regard malicieux que son fils ainsi qu'un homme à la forte carrure ainsi qu'aux cheveux aussi en bataille que son fils avec un gentil sourire pour moi. Ils inspiraient tout les deux une impression de confiance et d'amour communicatif.

-Enchanté, dis-je, intimidé.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Leila, enchaîna Mme Potter avec malice.

-Merci, souris-je en regardant mon compagnon avec amour.

Il me sourit en me prenant dans ses bras. Apparemment j'étais trop loin de lui, ce qui me fit rire doucement.

-Est-ce que l'on pourrait aller à Gringotts avant que vous ne me montriez votre demeure? Questionnais-je. Il faudrait que je prenne connaissance de mon héritage…

-Ne t'en fais pas Leila, me dit gentiment Mr Potter. J'ai organiser une rencontre dans deux heures avec les gobelins. James nous avait déjà prévenu à ce sujet.

J'embrassai mon petit ami pour le remercier d'être si prévenant. J'entendis Sirius siffler avec enthousiasme ce qui nous fis rire tous les deux…

Chapitre 7

Gringotts et l'elfe Mena ainsi que Révélations choques…

— Bienvenue à Gringotts, mademoiselle Mardness! Me souhaita Gripsec, le directeur de Gringotts.

— C'est gentil à vous, Monsieur Gripsec, fis-je avec politesse.

— Alors! Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour votre héritage… s'enquit-il poliment?

— Ceci est exact, affirmais-je avec détermination, et j'aimerais que l'on m'informe du testament de mes parents parce que l'on m'a empêché d'en savoir le contenu.

— Eh bien, nous allons y remédier tout de suite dans ce cas…

À la fin de l'entretien, j'étais sur le cul comme diraient les moldus. Je sortis de la banque après avoir rempli une bourse sans fond avec assez de gallions pour vivre convenablement pendant une bonne décennie sans devoir retourner à la banque.

— Alors? Comment ça s'est passé? Me demanda James alors que j'étais toujours en train de réfléchir à toutes les révélations que m'avait faites le directeur de Gringotts.

— Je ne sais pas quoi pensé, à dire vrai, avouais-je en m'accotant sur son torse alors qu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Mais j'aimerais t'en parler seulement rendu chez toi sans oreilles indiscrètes où de parfais inconnus pourraient nous entendre.

— Pourquoi? Me questionna-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille, ce qui me fit frissonner.

— S'il te plaît, le suppliais-je d'une voix basse et urgente.

— D'accord, amour, soupira-t-il, mais souriant de m'avoir fait de l'effet.

Il m'embrassa la nuque et me prit par la main. Je me rendis compte que ses parents et Sirius n'étaient plus présents et je le questionnai du regard. Il me montra un objet en souriant. Je sus alors que l'on arriverait par porte-au-loin à son manoir.

Arrivée chez lui et ses parents, j'eus un sentiment de déjà vu qui me rendit mal à l'aise. Le voyant, James me questionna pour savoir si je me sentais bien. Je hochai vaguement de la tête dans sa direction et admirai la splendeur des lieux. Un grand sourire émerveillé s'installa sur mes lèvres.

— On entre? Me murmura mon amour à l'oreille en me collant à lui.

— Oui, soufflais-je de la même manière que lui.

Je tournai la tête et l'embrassai avec toute la passion que j'avais en moi. Après, il me serra encore une fois contre lui avant de me prendre par la main, de me sourire avec amour et de me tirer vers le manoir en se mettant à courir. Je me mis à rire comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Rendu à la porte, il me lâcha pour reprendre son souffle en se tenant les genoux, le dos courbé, tout comme moi. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius qui nous fit un grand sourire complice avec un clin d'œil en s'accotant au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je rougis légèrement. Et lorsque je vis James sourire avec un air rêveur, je pense que je rougis plus encore que je ne l'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant. En un éclair, je me souvins de ce que le déjà vu voulait signifier.

— Mena, viens ici ma belle elfe de maison, dis-je sous le regard interrogatif des autres occupants du Manoir.

Celle-ci apparut dans un pop sonore et se jeta sur moi en pleurant.

— Oh! Maîtresse Leila, maîtresse… souffla la pauvre créature. Ne laissez plus Mena chez la méchante dame… Ne laissez plus Mena… Mena supplie la Maîtresse de Mena, maîtresse…

Je me penchai à genoux et la serrai dans mes bras tout doucement.

— Ne t'inquiète plus Mena, je te garde à mes côtés, dis-je d'un ton doux. Est-ce que si je me lie à nouveau à toi, tu seras rassuré?

— Mena sera contente d'avoir le privilège d'être liée deux fois à la Maîtresse Leila, Maîtresse, fit l'elfe en séchant ses larmes.

Je me tournai vers les autres en me relevant et souris d'un air contrit.

— Mena est mon elfe personnelle depuis que je suis au monde, fis-je avec douceur. Elle avait décidé de me suivre partout où j'irais dans ma vie pour prendre soin de moi, même si elle devait souffrir pour que je me sente bien. On va dire que chez tante Walburga, ce n'était pas la joie et que lorsqu'elle a découvert que j'avais une elfe…

Je frissonnai de tout mon corps en serrant la petite créature qui me suivait depuis tant d'années. James se déplaça vers moi et me serra dans ses bras musclés par le Quidditch.

— Nous te protègerons quoiqu'il arrive, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

— Tu seras en sécurité ici, cousine, déclara Sirius solennellement.

— Les garçons ont raison Leila, entendis-je de derrière nous.

Je me tournai alors vers la source de ces paroles en tenant la main de mon amour ainsi que celle de mon elfe.

— Tu seras en sécurité avec nous au manoir, me sourit sa mère.

Me souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé à Gringotts, je me tournai vers James et le fixai dans les yeux. Il comprit et hocha légèrement de la tête.

— Leila voudrait discuter de ce qu'elle a appris à Gringotts sur son héritage avec tout le monde…

— Alors, la Maîtresse a enfin compris… entendis-je marmonner par Mena.

— … Elle ne nous en parlera qu'après s'être mise à l'aise et avoir mangé convenablement! Tout comme vous deux, les garçons! s'exclama Evelyne avec beaucoup de persuasion dans la voix.

Après avoir mangé et discuté de tout et de rien, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où la cheminée ronronnait avec un feu chaleureux à l'intérieur. Avec James, nous avions refait les liens entre elfes et Maîtres avant de descendre manger plutôt dans la soirée. Eh oui, James aussi était le Maître de Mena! Assis confortablement dans les bras de mon amour, je puisai mon courage dans son regard.

— J'ai appris que mon père était né, hors mariage en premier lieu pour débuter, fis-je. Grand-mère Black était follement tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme que son mari. Ça n'avait duré qu'une nuit lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était tombée enceinte de mon père. Elle fit croire que c'était celui de son mari sans parler à quiconque de sa brève aventure. Mais, ce que j'ai appris ensuite… ça, c'était au dessus de tout ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. Mon grand-père était en ligne directe, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard par le fils de celui-ci. Tout le monde pense que c'est Voldemort son descendant direct, mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui, parce que dans sa famille à lui… ce sont les descendants de la fille de Serpentard et que Voldemort lui-même est un sang-mêlé alors que notre ancêtre avait spécifié que si le sang de ses descendants dans les lignés de son fils ou de sa fille… Ils n'auraient plus le droit de réclamer la fortune familiale ou de dire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ses descendants…

Je repris mon souffle avant de continuer.

— Le directeur de la banque de Gringotts a alors rajouté que ce n'était pas tout… Imaginez alors m'a surprise après l'horreur passée du fait que j'étais la descendante de Serpentard quand on m'a annoncé que j'étais en plus celle de Rowena Serdaigle de par ma mère! Je pense que c'est ça qui m'a assommé le plus…

Chapitre 8

Réactions et découvertes encore plus surprenantes…

Je me resserrai contre James. Je tremblais pour la suite de l'histoire. Les yeux voilés par la douleur mentale.

— Les gobelins ne sont pas considérés comme allié, ni comme ennemis par personne que se soit du côté du Ministère et de Dumbledore ou de celui de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts tant appréciés… fis-je en introduction à la suite. C'est pour ça que personne ne prend en compte leurs présences lorsqu'ils ont des conversations… n'importe quelles conversations. Mais pas moi. J'ai appris à respecter leurs traditions, leurs lois et leurs sentiments. À travers les livres que j'ai lus sur toutes les créatures magiques existantes, ou ayant déjà existé, bien des actes immondes furent faits envers eux. C'était tous des actes commis par des sorciers. Entre eux il y a bien eux des guerres autrefois, mais plus maintenant. Ils ont créé une alliance inter-créatures magique, il y a de cela deux siècles. Ils font croire qu'ils ne s'entendent pas et infiltre beaucoup de réseaux sorciers, comme moldus. Ils attendent leurs temps pour s'élever à l'égale des sorciers, des touts les sorciers. Je suis l'une des rares personnes qui en sachent autant sur tout ce que je viens de vous dire. Vous ne devrez en parler à personne. Si je vous le raconte, c'est que j'en ai eu l'autorisation directe de l'Alliance et que je suis ce qu'on appelle une vélane pure. Savez-vous la différence d'une vélane pur et d'une pure vélane?

— Une pure vélane c'est une famille de vélane n'ayant rien d'autre que des vélanes dans leur famille… mais une vélane pur? Déclara Christian. N'est-ce pas la même chose?

— C'est là où tous les sorciers ce sont fourvoyés, M Potter, souris-je.

— Tu peux m'appeler Christian puisque je peux remarquer que bientôt nous t'aurons comme belle-fille, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

— Bien… Christian, fis-je timidement avant de reprendre mes explications. Une vélane pur est tout simplement ce qu'était les pures vélanes avant qu'elles ne reçoivent la malédiction qui lorsqu'elles sont en colère, se transforme en horribles créatures. Je suis comme celles que nous étions il y a des millénaires. Ma mère l'était aussi, tout comme sa mère avant elle et ainsi de suite… Jusqu'à Rowena Serdaigle et la toute première vélane à n'avoir jamais foulé le sol de cette planète.

Je tournai mon regard dans celui de James, mon amour.

— De par ma naissance, le statut que me donne ma majorité et ma lignée, je suis la nouvelle Reine Vélane pure… Jusqu'à ce que mon fils ou ma fille aînée ne soit apte à me remplacer… J'ai découvert en James… mon compagnon d'âme… Ce qui signifie…

— Ce qui signifie que James est le nouveau Roi Vélane de par son statut envers toi et sa lignée également… termina Evelyne à ma place.

Les garçons eurent tous un sursaut en l'entendant. Je me permis un mince sourire. Ils devaient bien être plongés dans mon récit pour sursauter comme ils l'ont fait. Je les observai tous un à un.

-Pour ce que j'en sais, intervint Sirius d'un ton calme, la famille Black a un certain degré de sang de vélane. Comme chacune des plus vieilles familles de sang pur. Mes gênes ne se réveilleront probablement jamais puisqu'ils ne l'on pas fait le jour de mon 16e anniversaire… mais je me demandais si la Reine – dans ce cas ce serait une demande formelle à ton Rang de Reine Vélane, Leila – pouvait réveiller ces gênes dormeurs qui sommeille en moi en ce moment.

Je le regardai avec sérieux et l'analysai pour découvrir qu'il avait en effet ces gênes dormeurs à l'intérieur de lui. D'un simple pensée, j'exauçai son souhait. Il tomba endormi alors que son corps entamait la transformation pour acquérir ses nouveaux pouvoirs dans sa magie interne ainsi que les transformations physique. J'expliquai ce qui était en train de ce passer aux adultes d'un air calme et serein, puis Christian prit Sirius dans ses bras pour le conduire à sa chambre. Puis, me souvenant du sens que prenaient les paroles d'Evelyne, je me tournai vers elle, mais en étant toujours dans les bras de mon compagnon.

-Que vouliez-vous dire par la lignée de … James? Demandais-je avant de me couper moi-même, les yeux dans le vague.

Voyant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, elle me sourit simplement.

-À toi de le découvrir Leila, me Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Je l'observai consciencieusement tout en appelant mes pouvoirs de Reine Vélane à moi et les fondre dans mon système pour qu'ils soient automatiquement toujours en éveils. Puis… Je me rappelai de tout. Elle était… elle était… Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec surprise. Puis, je me tournai vers James pour le regardai droit dans les yeux… Nous étions… nous étions… Je n'arrivai juste pas à y croire une seule seconde! Puis, je repris mon calme. Un doux sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Nadja… soufflais-je avec amusement. Toujours à parler par énigme, n'est-ce pas?

-Toujours, ma Reine! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

-Et toujours à faire le contraire de ce qu'aurait voulu ta chère mère aussi? Demandais-je plus théoriquement qu'autre chose.

-Toujours, répéta-t-elle juste en souriant cette fois.

Je me retournai pour m'asseoir sur James et caller ma tête dans son cou, ses bras m'entourant immédiatement la taille. Je me désintéresse de Nadja et me mets à embrasser le cou de mon amour. Déposant quelques fois ma langue sur sa peau. Je sens ses mains se glisser sous mon chemisier et caresser ma peau. Je relève donc ma tête et l'embrasse doucement et finalement avec plus de passion. Nous nous arrêtons après quelques temps et on voit que sa mère s'en était allé. James m'amène finalement à l'étage dans sa chambre. Il lance un _silencio_ à la pièce et se précipite sur moi. J'en avais tellement envie… tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. Il me colla au mur et se mit à embrasser mon cou avec ferveur. J'en frissonnai de plaisir. Il remonta le long de ma mâchoire et finit par embrasser mes lèvres avec les siennes. Ses mains jusque-là inactives se mirent à remonter tout doucement mon chemisier. Je levai les bras et il dû arrêter de m'embrasser pour enlever le vêtement gênant. Me reprenant dans ses bras, il me déposa doucement sur son lit et descendit sa bouche pour embrasser toute la peau découverte à son regard. Merlin que j'avais chaud! Je gémis doucement sous ses caresses et il finit par atteindre ma jupe et mes collants. Il enleva la première ainsi que la deuxième. Le regard qu'il me lança alors que j'étais en sous-vêtement devant lui me fit mouiller ma petite culotte. J'en profitai donc et d'un coup de hanche bien placé, je me retrouvai au-dessus de lui. Je me penchai et l'embrassai d'un baisé aérien. Mes mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise et défirent la boutons un à un avant de l'en débarrasser d'un mouvement fluide du poignet. Je l'imitai en embrassant chacune des partie de son torse découvert à mon regard. Je m'assis brusquement sur la bosse qui commençait à apparaître dans son pantalon et me frottai lascivement dessus. Un grognement guttural répondit à mon audace et je finis par me reculer pour pouvoir enlever d'un mouvement terriblement lent son vêtement qui n'avait plus rien à faire là. Revenant un peu plus haut, je l'agaçai légèrement en mordillant les bords de son boxer faisant semblant d'hésiter. Finalement, je l'enlevai rapidement. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il me retourna pour m'allonger sur les oreillers et me fixa intensément. Dans son regard, je voyais amour, désir, luxure et envie de me faire plaisir à moi. Dans le miens, je lui renvoyai le même amour, beaucoup de désir, autant de luxure ainsi qu'envie qu'il ait le même plaisir si ce n'est plus encore. Il m'enleva vite fait mon soutien-gorge ainsi que ma petite culotte. Sentant combien j'étais mouillé, il me sourit avec perversion. En même temps de suçoter et de malaxer mes seins un à la fois, je sentis un doigt entrer en moi. Perdue dans mon plaisir où je n'arrêtai pas de faire de multiples gémissements, un cri m'échappa à ce moment-là. Puis, un deuxième doigt ainsi qu'un troisième. Ma tête tournait dans tous les sens et mes mains vinrent s'agripper à ses épaules. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'en voulais plus… Je le voulais _lui_ en _moi_. _Maintenant!_

-Maintenant, répétais-je cette fois à haute voix avant d'atteindre le septième ciel. Viens en moi, _maintenant! _

-Tu es sûr? me questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque le rendant encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était permis.

-Oui… soufflais-je. Sûr et certaine… oui…

Ses doigts s'enlevèrent de moi pendant qu'un gémissement de dépit s'échappait de ma bouche. Il commença à m'embrasser le cou alors que son membre venait se positionner devant mon entré encore inviolé. Lorsque je le sentis entrer tout doucement en moi, c'était comme si on me déchirait de l'intérieur. Quand il fut entier à l'intérieur, la douleur disparut complètement pour laisser place au vrai plaisir. Pourtant, il resta là immobile attendant patiemment que je lui indique que je n'avais plus mal pour continuer. Je lui donnai un coup de hanche qui nous fit gémir tous les deux ensembles. Il commença tranquillement ses vas-et-viens, puis de plus en plus vite. Il donnait des coups de butoir de plus en plus brusque et remplie de ce que je nommerais de passion. D'un mouvement inconscient, j'entourai ses hanches de mes jambes pour lui donner un accès plus profond pour le sentir encore plus loin en moi.

-Ah… ah… han… han… plus… han!... fort! Fis-je, haletante.

-À… han… han… vos… ordres… parvint-il à dire à travers ses gémissements.

Après quelques coup dans mon entre, j'atteints l'orgasme avant lui. Et alors que mes parois se serraient contre son membre, il vint à son tour dans un cri se mélangeant au mien…

PDV Omniscient

Lors de l'union du jeune couple, une immense lumière envahit la pièce. Endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne virent pas cette même lumière se rétracter jusqu'à eux, ou plus précisément jusqu'au ventre de la jeune femme. Dans une autre pièce, un jeune homme souriait dans son sommeil en découvrant cette partie de lui-même qui complétait enfin son âme. Et dans une dernière pièce, une femme coucher dans les bras de son mari endormit souriait tout en murmurant pour elle-même.

-Et voilà, nous y sommes…et l'histoire recommence, c'est à nous maintenant de tout faire pour que les même erreurs ne soient pas reproduites…

PDV James Potter

Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse avec celle que j'aime. Lorsque je me réveillai, elle était encore endormit dans mes bras. Un sourire tendre vint effleurer mes lèvres. J'enlevai une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Depuis cette soirée d'halloween, beaucoup de chose s'étaient passés et je n'en regrettais pas une seule. J'avais trouvé la femme de mes rêves. Je décidai de la réveiller en douceur et embrassai doucement son épaule, puis son cou et son visage avant d'atteindre ses lèvres tellement tentatrices. Je pus finalement me plonger dans son regard d'émeraude encore embué de sommeil. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Bon matin, amour, fis-je doucement.

-Bon matin, bailla-t-elle en s'étirant langoureusement contre moi.

Je l'embrassai sur le front et la serrai plus fort contre moi.

-Le déjeuner est prêt pour les retardataires, cria la voix de ma mère d'en bas.

Après un dernier baisé, nous nous levâmes donc, nous habillâmes et descendîmes main dans la main vers la cuisine. Sirius était déjà à la table et je pus remarquer aisément les changements qui s'étaient produits chez mon frère de cœur. Ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'en bas de son dos, il avait grandi de quelques pouces encore, sa mâchoire semblait un peu plus carré, ses yeux plus brillant et il avait plus de grâce aussi dans ses mouvements. Il semblerait également à la recherche de son compagnon ou sa compagne d'âme tellement son charme de vélane avait envahi la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Je pense savoir… mais serait-ce possible que… on peut toujours tenter… mais quel prétexte pourrait marcher afin que… peut-être n'est-ce pas une excellente idée, mais elle pourrait marcher… mais oui! Ne cessait de murmurer ma bien-aimée.

-Qui a-t-il, Leila? Lui demandais-je doucement.

-Aurais-tu remarqué un comportement proche de celui amoureux, mais ayant peur d'être rejeté entre Rémus et … Sirius? Me chuchota-t-elle afin que seul moi l'entende.

En y réfléchissant un bon moment, je pus me souvenir de quelques épisodes étranges sur le moment, mais parfaitement plausible en y repensant sérieusement. En croisant le regard de Leila, je vis que nous avions tout les deux eux la même idée concernant le prochain couple que nous mettrions ensemble cet été. Avec un sourire complice, nous demandâmes à ma mère si nous pouvions inviter Rémus pour toutes les vacances. Voyant notre sourire et les coups d'œil envers Sirius, elle nous adressa un sourire lumineux et un hochement de tête enthousiaste.

PDV Leila Mardness

Trois semaines avaient passés depuis que Sirius était devenu un Veela et que toute les explications sur ma personnes et les découvertes qui en avaient ressortis. Trois semaines que nous nous étions unis mon compagnon et moi pour la première fois. Et deux semaines que Remus était au Manoir. James et moi nous sourions encore et encore, comblés, en regardant nos deux amis jouer au chat et à la souris l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient tellement peur d'être rejeté qu'ils ne voyaient même pas l'amour qu'il y avait dans le regard de l'autre. Cela en était tellement risible, mais nous restions dans notre bulle, notre monde à tous les deux. Ce matin, ne faisant pas exception aux autres débuts de journées, je me réveillai dans les bras de mon chéri. Le soleil nous éclairant de sa douce lumière lorsque je me sentis prise de nausées. Me défaisant des bras de James, je courus à la salle de bain et vomis dans la cuve des toilettes jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus rien dans l'estomac. C'est seulement à la fin que je remarquai mon amoureux qui me tenait les cheveux, le regard inquiet posé sur ma personne. Je tirai la chaîne et me dirigeai vers le lavabo pour me nettoyer la bouche et ne plus avoir ce goût horrible dans le fond de la gorge.

-Ça va mieux? Me demanda mon amour en me prenant par la taille et déposant sa tête sur mon épaule gauche.

-Oui… soufflais-je, … juste besoin de prendre l'air.

-Je viens avec toi, répliqua tout de suite James.

-Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, amour, fis-je avec un léger sourire ainsi qu'amusement.

Il me retourna dans ses bras et déposa un baisé sur mon front alors que je fermai les yeux avec apaisement. C'est fou ce que de simples gestes anodins pouvaient nous faire comme effets. Calmement, nous gagnâmes la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà installé. L'odeur de la nourriture me donna des haut-le-cœur et je remerciai Merlin de n'avoir plus rien justement à vomir dans les toilettes. Une fois assise, je cachai mon visage dans le torse de James pour ne respirer que son odeur dont raffolaient mes sens. Je le sentis m'entourer de son bras droit et m'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

-Est-ce qu'il y aurait un problème mes chéris? Demanda la voix inquiète de la mère de mon amour.

-Je pense simplement qu'elle ne supporte juste pas l'odeur de la nourriture après avoir rendu tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre en se levant se matin.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable où l'on aurait pus entendre une mouche voler. J'étais sûr de savoir leurs pensées même sans les regarder et je mis inconsciemment une main sur mon ventre. Se pourrait-il que… Non! Il était trop tôt pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas?... Le doute plana un instant dans mes pensées de la même manière que sur les autres. Je sentis la prise de James se resserrer autour de moi et d'un mouvement brusque, il me prit tout simplement dans ses bras et nous dirigea à l'extérieur.


	6. Valeria Warrior

OC/Remus L.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Omniscient

Une jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit et se pencha pour observer les chiffres lumineux de son cadran afficher 3 h 15 jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était réveillée d'aussi bonnes heures, à part une seule fois. Elle se remémora cette nuit d'orage qui a tout chamboulé dans sa vie, alors qu'elle était toute jeune...

Flash

Pendant qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel orageux, une petite fille se réveillait en sursaut tout en hurlant pour savoir où étaient passés son papa et sa maman. Sa nourrice courut à en perdre haleine dans la chambre de sa petite protégée qui pleurait tout en répétant qu'elle voulait ses parents. La vieille femme qui s'occupait d'elle depuis sa naissance avait beaucoup de mal à la calmer et c'est avec réticence qu'elle appela les parents de la fillette. Elle avait beau patienter, personne ne répondait et elle commença, elle aussi, à s'inquiéter au sujet de ses employeurs qui ne laissaient jamais leurs portables fermés. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la petite était sur le point de s'endormir de nouveau dans les bras de sa « tante » comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, le bruit caractéristique de la sonnette retentit dans le manoir. Gardant la petite dans ses bras, la nourrice se leva et descendit pour ouvrir la porte où elle découvrit deux aurores en uniforme devant elle.

— Êtes-vous Mathilde Keiber? demanda le premier.

— C'est exact, acquiesça la nourrice.

— Est-ce que cette enfant s'appelle Valéria Warrior? demanda-t-il ensuite.

— Oui, c'est elle, affirma Mathilde d'une voix méfiante en collant la petite contre elle comme pour la protéger d'eux.

Les deux aurores échangèrent un regard déchiré, puis se tournèrent vers la vieille femme qui conservait un visage neutre en toute circonstance.

— Nous sommes dans le regret de vous informer que Mr et Mrs Warrior sont décédés cette nuit dans une attaque de mangemorts, commença le second, mal à l'aise. Dans leur testament, il est dit qu'ils vous confiaient la garde de leur fille unique ici présente et que tous leurs biens iraient à la petite lorsqu'elle serait majeure. Comprenant leur fortune et leur manoir...

— Le manoir est payé pour les prochaines années à venir, alors vous pourrez y habiter et y vivre tant que vous le souhaiterez, enchaîna le premier en voyant le malaise de son coéquipier.

La pauvre Mathilde ne savait plus quoi faire. Les aurores partirent au bout d'une petite heure. Les seules choses que la petite Valéria avait retenues c'était qu'elle n'avait plus de parents pour prendre soin d'elle, plus de famille du même sang qu'elle…

Flash Back

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme se leva de son lit et prit la direction de la cuisine du manoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se sentait si seule depuis que sa nourrice était décédée. Elle n'avait plus aucun lien qui la rattachait avec son passé. Mathilde était, celle qui prenait soin d'elle, la nourrissait et la réconfortait lorsqu'elle se réveillait en pleure, dans son lit. Elle sentait des larmes affluer sur ses joues et les essuya d'un geste négligé. Comment arriver à vivre une vie véritable, plongée dans un passé qui nous détruit petit à petit? Les cours recommençaient seulement dans un mois et elle ne savait que faire en attendant. Ce n'était pas facile d'être professeure par les temps qui courent. Surtout avec la menace de ce sorcier qui pourchassait tout ceux qui avaient le « sang impur » comme il se plaisait à le dire. Plongée dans ses pensées, Valéria sursauta lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Elle ne se leva pas, savant que son elfe de maison répondrait pour elle. Elle en avait fait l'acquisition après la mort de la vieille Mathilde. Elle en profita pour observer l'heure et remarqua qu'il était 10 h passé. Le jeune elfe apparut dans un, Pop!, léger devant elle.

— Monsieur Dumbledore attend dans le salon de madame, déclara l'elfe en s'inclinant profondément.

— Bien Ména, tu peux retourner à tes occupations, déclara la jeune femme.

Valéria se leva et rejoignit le professeur dans le salon. Rendue dans celui-ci, elle vit le vieil homme debout, les mains croisées dans le dos, en train d'observer un cadre dans lequel on pouvait voir ses parents avec elle sur les épaules de son père en train de faire un coucou au photographe qui n'était autre que sa « tante » Mathilde.

— Bonjour professeur Dumbledore! salua la jeune femme avec un faible sourire.

— Bonjour Valéria! dit-il en se retournant pour lui sourire. Belle photo que vous avez là, de vos parents et vous.

— Oui, c'est la seule que j'ai gardée, ou plutôt, la seule que Mathilde a décidé de ne pas cacher pour ne pas que j'aie plus de peine que je n'en avais déjà, déclara-t-elle. Mais, ce n'est certainement pas pour me parler de mes parents que vous êtes venue, aujourd'hui.

— Oui et non, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire mystérieux.

— Fais comme chez toi, et installe-toi, fit la jeune femme en montrant un divan à l'allure confortable.

Une fois installé, un silence prit place. Mais il fut bien vite coupé par le vieil homme qui enclencha la discussion.

— Je voudrais, effectivement te parler de tes parents que j'ai très bien connus à l'époque, débuta Dumbledore. Mais auparavant, j'aimerais savoir ce que l'on t'a rapporté sur leur mort.

— On m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans une attaque de mangemorts… dit la jeune femme d'un air suspicieux. Ce n'est pas le cas?

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, à dire vrai, déclara-t-il.

Au moment où elle allait parler, il lui fit signe de se taire.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, car en faite, ils étaient en mission d'infiltration pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'Ordre du Phénix est un Ordre qui se bat contre Vous-savez-qui et qui tente par tous les moyens d'envoyer les mangemorts à Azkaban, poursuivit le professeur avant de se faire interrompre. Nous avons tout fait pour les combattre et ils se sont enfuis au bout d'un certain temps, mais pas assez rapidement pour nous éviter quelques pertes. Il y eut 4 morts dans nos rangs lors de cet affrontement et vos parents en ont fait partis.

— Pourquoi m'en parler maintenant? demanda-t-elle prête à craquer d'un instant à l'autre.

— Je vous en parle, car je voudrais que vous nous rejoigniez dans la lutte à nos côtés, dit-il finalement au bout de quelques instants de silence. Nous avons besoin de sorciers et sorcières de votre calibre dans nos rangs.

Alors que le silence revenait dans la pièce, ce fut à ce moment précis que décida l'elfe de maison pour offrir quelque chose à boire ou à manger au professeur.

— Non merci, Mena, déclara-t-il. Je m'en allais… Valéria, réfléchissez à ma proposition et vous m'y reviendrez lors de la rentrée scolaire.

— Bien, professeur Dumbledore, acquiesça la jeune femme, un peu chamboulé par toutes ces révélations. J'y réfléchirai.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il sortit à l'extérieur juste après lui avoir offert un sourire confiant et se transplanta. Valéria soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle s'était levée et retourna à l'intérieur du Manoir Warrior. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau dans lequel étaient disposés quelques parchemins vierges, des plumes ainsi que de l'encrier. La jeune femme s'assit dans sa chaise, prit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume qu'elle trempa dans l'encre et commença à rédiger une lettre pour sa marraine et tante Molly Weasley qui avant était une Prewett tout comme sa mère :

_Chère tante Molly,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre, car cela fait très longtemps que je t'ai écrit. D'accord! Pas si longtemps que cela en faite, mais j'aimerais bien te voire avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard pour l'année qui s'en vient. J'en profiterai pour passer du temps avec toute la petite famille. En parlant de famille! Comment vont les garçons, incluant Harry et Ginny bien sûr? Et Arthur? Tu m'enverras une lettre pour me dire lorsque cela t'arrangera pour que je vienne faire un tour au Terrier. De mon côté, je m'ennuie à mourir et je ne sais que faire pour m'occuper. Pour le moment, j'ai reçu la visite de Dumbledore. Je te raconterai tout lorsque l'on se verra parce qu'avec une lettre ce n'est pas vraiment sûr qu'elle tombe dans de mauvaises mains. Être seul dans ce grand Manoir me rappelle de bien mauvais souvenirs. Bon, trêve de bavardage. Je te souhaite à toi et la famille Weasley un bel après-midi…_

_Ta nièce qui t'aime._

_Valéria_

_XXX_

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de rédiger sa lettre, Valéria l'a mis dans une enveloppe, quitta son bureau pour rejoindre son hibou et lui donna sa lettre pour l'envoyer la porter à sa tante. Elle resta devant sa fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut qu'un point noir dans le ciel.

Chapter 2: Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

D'abord continuer, ensuite commencer.

William James

Omniscient

C'était la nuit à Poudlard. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis plus d'une heure. Une jeune femme se trouvait dans son bureau en train de corriger les devoirs de ses élèves de 6e. La jeune femme était professeure de sortilèges et enchantements. Elle lit avec amusement la note que lui avaient laissée les jumeaux Weasley dans leur devoir. Ils lui avaient donné rendez-vous ce soir même dans la salle sur demande qu'ils lui avaient montrée l'année précédente. Elle regarda l'heure qu'il était et vit qu'il lui restait une heure avant l'heure qu'ils lui avaient fixée. La jeune femme termina de corriger ses copies, se leva et partit se laver ainsi que se préparer. Elle voulait être prête pour ce coucher après avoir vu ses cousins préférés. L'heure avança rapidement et dès qu'elle fut devant la salle sur demande, elle se sentit agrippée par les jumeaux.

— On savait… commença l'un.

— Que tu viendrais! continua l'autre.

— Lorsque l'on t'a… poursuivi le premier.

— Mis la note… suivit le deuxième.

— Dans notre devoir… terminèrent les deux en même temps.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur phrase, la jeune Valéria s'esclaffa comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils parlent de cette manière.

— Bon! s'exclama-t-elle en se reprenant. Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous deux heures après le couvre-feu?

Les garçons se fixèrent et firent semblant de se concerter.

— On lui demande, Georg? demanda le premier.

— On lui demande, Fred! déclara Georg.

Fred et Georg se tournèrent vers leur cousine qui se trouve être leur professeure et lui firent un sourire immense.

— On se demandait quand tu nous ramènerais un homme qui serait ton amoureux, à la maison! déclarèrent les deux twins.

Valéria sentit ses joues s'empourprer dangereusement. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petits amis pendant qu'elle était à Poudlard en tant qu'élève et cela n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le monde des adultes en travaillant comme enseignante dans son ancien collège.

— Pou… pourquoi vous me demandez ça? bégaya la jeune femme, aucunement sûre d'elle.

— Pour savoir, esquivèrent les garçons.

— Vous essayez de me caser ou quoi! s'exclama Valéria.

— Peut-être bien que non, peut-être bien que oui, répondirent-ils en restant vague dans leur réponse.

Valéria soupira d'amusement et les observa à tour de rôle pour essayer de deviner ce qui se tramait derrière tout cela. Mais, elle abandonna rapidement, car vis-à-vis ces deux petits diables, elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Elle fit un geste fataliste et haussa les épaules avant d'entamer une discussion qui dura une heure de plus. Lorsque la jeune femme regarda l'heure, elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus de 23 h et envoya les jumeaux se recoucher. À la place de partir ce coucher, elle décida d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur pour se transformer en panthère noire, sa forme d'animagus. Puisqu'elle ne donnait pas de cours de toute la matinée, elle pourrait veiller cette nuit-là. Valéria se promena un peu, puis elle retourna dans son mini appartement. Elle soupira et partit se préparer pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Au loin, on pouvait entendre un hurlement de loup-garou qui se répercuta dans toute la forêt.

Valéria Warrior

Lorsque je me réveillai, il était plus de 7 h du matin. Je me levai avec un peu de mal et me souvins de la discussion avec les jumeaux. Je sentis mes joues rosir à se souvenir. Un soupire franchit le barrage de mes lèvres. Ils veulent me caser avec un homme, mais qui voudrait bien sortir avec moi, hein? Bon, pensées moroses à remettre plus tard. Je partis prendre une douche chaude, m'habillai de ma robe de sorcière-professeure et me rendis dans la grande salle. Il restait quelques élèves qui avaient la première heure de libre ainsi que 1 ou 2 professeurs. Je m'aperçus qu'il y avait Minerva dans les professeurs. Je partis m'asseoir avec elle.

— Bonjour Minerva, la saluais-je.

— Bon matin Valéria, me sourit-elle à son tour.

— Pas de cours cette heure-ci? lui demandais-je.

— Non, pas de la matinée, me confirma-t-elle.

— Il en va de même pour moi, lui dis-je en retour avec un sourire en coin.

Nous discutâmes un peu pendant que je pris mon petit déjeuner et nous séparâmes ensuite. Comme je n'avais toujours pas donné ma réponse au Professeur Dumbledore, je partis en direction de son bureau pour la lui donner. Arrivée à la statue barrant le passage à son bureau, je lui donnai le mot de passe qu'il m'avait transmis et y montai.

— Bonjour Valéria, me fit sursauter la voix de Dumbledore.

— Oh! Bonjour Professeur, le saluais-je à mon tour.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite? me demanda-t-il.

— J'accepte de me joindre à l'Ordre du Phénix, lui dis-je sans prendre de détours.

— Bien, bien! réfléchit-il. Je savais que tu accepterais et j'ai une mission pour toi de la plus haute importance.

Il s'avança vers son bureau et me sortit une enveloppe ainsi qu'un remonte temps. J'écarquillai les yeux.

— J'aimerais que tu remontes le temps jusqu'au moment où celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom n'était qu'au début de son règne de terreur, déclara-t-il avec un visage des plus sérieux. Mais il y a un hic. Tu ne pourras pas revenir à cette époque et tu resteras là-bas.

— Vous me donnez jusqu'à quand pour me décider? demandais-je. Une décision de cet ordre ne se prend pas à la légère, Dumbledore.

— Jusqu'à demain, pas plus longtemps, dit-il. Il y a certaines choses que je dois te parler si tu fais cette mission. C'est très important, tu comprends?

— J'en prends conscience, Dumbledore, affirmais-je.

Je commençais à m'en aller, mais je me stoppai en cours de route. Je me retournai vers le directeur. Je savais que j'étais à un tournant de ma vie avec une décision aussi grosse.

— Laissez-moi écrire quelques lettres à mes proches que vous distribuerez lorsque je serai parti, déclarais-je. Vous voulez bien?

— Mais, certainement, acquiesça-t-il d'un hochement de tête en souriant tristement. Lorsque ce sera fait, tu viendras me voir dans les plus brefs délais. Tu ne donneras pas de cours cette après-midi. Je vais faire revenir Flitwick pour qu'il te remplace dans tes fonctions.

— Merci, professeur, dis-je en partant pour ma chambre.

Je me tenais en face de ma fenêtre de chambre à Poudlard. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers ma mission. Je suis supposé arriver en 1977 durant le mois de janvier pour étouffer le plus possible la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, mes parents seront encore vivants. À cette pensée, mon cœur battit plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je posai mon regard sur mon bureau où reposaient les lettres pour tante Molly, oncle Arthur, tous mes cousins ainsi que ma cousine, Harry et Hermione. Ma baguette en poche, les lettres en mains et un sac sur l'épaule, je partis en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai décidé d'offrir le Manoir au Professeur pour les rencontres de l'ordre. Et s'il n'en veut pas, ce sera à Harry que je le donnerai pour qu'il ait un autre toit que cet horrible Pétunia et son idiot de mari. Je prononçai le mot de passe à la statue et montai tranquillement les escaliers. C'est en silence que je déposai mes lettres sur le bureau du Professeur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, je gardai un air impassible et je hochai d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

— Tenez! Ce sont mes lettres, fis-je, le regard impassible. Et je voudrais vous proposer de prendre le Manoir comme Cartier générale de l'ordre, qu'en dites-vous?

— Nous avons déjà un endroit protégé de toutes les manières possibles, mais je te remercie pour cette délicate attention, refusa-t-il poliment.

— Dans ce cas, je vous confis tout de même les clés, déclarais-je d'un ton sûr de moi. Lorsque vous me ferez porter comme disparut ou morte, je veux que le Manoir appartienne à Harry. De cette manière, il aura toujours un toit quand il ne sera plus chez son ignoble tante, oncle et cousin…

— Je le ferai, fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Dumbledore à la fin de ma phrase.

Je soufflai doucement pour me reprendre intérieurement et poser un regard moins émotif sur mon directeur et plus haut gradé.

— Vous aviez des informations à me donner avant que je ne parte? lui demandais-je d'une voix neutre.

— Oui, oui, acquiesça-t-il lentement.

— Quelles sont-elles? demandais-je alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées.

— Assis toi d'abord, m'ordonna-t-il gentiment en se levant lui-même pour se poster près de Fumseck, son phénix.

Je m'assis prête à l'écouter.

— Tu dois savoir que j'ai découvert comment tu-sais-qui avait fait pour revenir d'entre les morts, commença-t-il. Que sais-tu sur les horcruxes?

— Vous voulez dire que… commençais-je sans continuer jusqu'au bout de ma phrase tellement je le pensais inconcevable.

— Je te le confirme, alors, fit-il. Il s'en est servi, non pas pour séparer son âme en 2, mais en 7 parties l'excluant. J'en ai découvert 1 grâce à Harry lors de sa deuxième année. Dans le journal intime de Jedusor…

— Qui est en fait tu-sais-qui, c'est ça? devinais-je immédiatement en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Oui, effectivement, dit-il, gravement. Je soupçonne également qu'il en a caché dans la bague de Salazar Serpentard, dans le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle ainsi que dans la dague d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il se pourrait qu'il en ait mis un dans le corps de son serpent de compagnie. Je n'en sais guère plus là-dessus. Ha oui! Garde un œil sur les maraudeurs! Je sais de sources sures que Sirius Black n'est pas le coupable dans cette affaire.

— Si ce n'est pas lui, alors qui est-ce? demandais-je septique.

— Observe-les bien! Remarque chacun de leurs actes, esquiva-t-il ma question avec brio.

Je souris doucement. Il me retendit le Remonteur de Temps ainsi que sa lettre envers lui-même dans le passé. Je vérifiai bien que mon sac était sur mes épaules et mis le remonteur de temps autour de mon coup. Je me levai et me mis au centre de la pièce.

— Quelques 20 tours devraient suffirent, Valéria, me conseilla Dumbledore avec un sourire. Prends bien soin de toi, jeune femme.

— Compter sur moi, Dumbledore, affirmais-je.

Je laissai les 20 tours se faire et laissai tomber le collier autour de mon coup en faisant un dernier salut au Directeur. Je vis le temps remonter jusqu'à ce que tout se stabilise. Lorsque tout redevint normal, je viciai, mais tin bon. J'étais encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais j'avais atterri en plein milieu d'une réunion de l'ordre. Oups!

— Eh merde! marmonnais-je. Pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit que j'atterrirais en plein pendant une réunion, lui?

— Qui êtes-vous? lança Alastor, d'un ton méfiant.

— Ah, oui c'est vrai, dis-je en me rappelant l'endroit où je me trouvais. Professeur Dumbledore?

— Je suis ici, déclara celui-ci en venant vers moi.

— Je devais vous remettre ceci, dis-je en tendant la lettre en question. C'est une lettre de vous… à vous-même, du futur.

Tout le monde était méfiant et continuait de pointer leurs baguettes dans ma direction, bien que je n'ais point pris la mienne. Dumbledore ouvrit la lettre et la lut au complet. Après sa lecture, il releva la tête vers moi.

— J'ai l'impression que mon moi du futur t'accorde une très grande confiance. Hum… C'est vrai que tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, lança-t-il en murmurant. Vous pouvez abaisser vos baguettes.

Il en eut quelques retissant, mais tous firent ce qu'il dit.

— Valéria Warrior, me présentais-je en souriant légèrement parce que je savais que mes parents étaient ici.

— Mais, c'est impossible! S'exclama un homme dans le fond.

Il s'avança en compagnie d'une femme. L'homme était d'une stature imposante et bien faite ainsi qu'un regard bleu perçant et ses cheveux d'un beau châtain foncé. La femme, quant à elle, avait une longue chevelure noir de jais et les yeux émeraude tout comme moi. Elle avait une taille élancé et fine ainsi que grande d'une tête de moins que son mari. Je les reconnus grâce à la photo que Mathilde m'avait gardée.

— Et si, père, confirmais-je. Je viens de 17 ans dans le futur.

Je vis la femme – ma mère – ouvrir de grands yeux devant moi. Après que la surprise soit passée, elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que j'en prenne compte et je lui rendis son étreinte. Lorsqu'elle s'ôta de moi, elle vit mes larmes et les essuya avec une main. Mon père était resté en retrait et m'observait. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il reconnut mes yeux et vint, lui aussi, me prendre dans ses bras. Un toussotement nous interrompit et nous nous décollâmes l'un de l'autre. Je me tournai vers Dumbledore et me reculai pour les laisser finir la réunion. Lorsque tout fut terminé, tout le monde partit sauf le Professeur ainsi que mes parents lorsque tout fut terminé.

— Le Dumbledore de votre époque, m'a écrit qu'il y avait un moyen de contrer vous-savez-qui et que s'était à vous de nous en faire part.

— Horcruxes, dis-je pour seule réponse. 7, excluant lui-même.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter… commença Dumbledore.

— Mais, ils ne sont pas encore fabriqués, rajoutais-je en le coupant avec un sourire en coin. Du moins, je le crois. Peut-être en a-t-il fait 1 ou 2…

Je lui accordai un regard malicieux.

— Mais, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, professeur… terminais-je ma phrase.

— Il me dit aussi que dans votre époque, vous ne pourrez pas revenir et que vous avez pris seule cette décision, continua-t-il.

— Ce qu'il se passe est grave, et cela ne doit pas être, dis-je, neutre et impassible. Ces vies gâchées, ces personnes torturées, puis tuées. Le maximum de vie doit être sauvegardé. On s'attaque à l'un de nous, c'est à tout le monde que l'on s'en prend.

Je me sentais remplie de fougue ainsi que d'une loyauté envers et contre tous pour le monde sorcier mit en périls. Fumseck se mit à chanter une douce mélodie qui me laissa perplexe. Ah… la loyauté. Une chose des plus importantes. Un sourire prit naissance sur mes lèvres.

— J'ai la mission de garder un œil sur les maraudeurs, d'observer chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Il y aura un traître et je pense savoir qui, déclarais-je.

— C'est aussi ce qui est écrit vers la fin, acquiesça Dumbledore. Je vais demander à ce qu'il y ait un changement entre vous et Flitwick comme professeur ainsi que comme directeur de la maison des Serdaigle. Je vais vous laisser en famille.

C'est vrai que je les avais oubliées pendant quelques instants. Je les observai de l'endroit où j'étais.

— Si j'ai bien calculé, commençais-je, je devrais avoir 5 ans cette année, non? Pas moi, mais la Valéria de votre époque.

— Effectivement, sourit mon père.

— Maman? demandais-je à celle-ci.

— Oui, ma chérie, me répondit-elle gentiment.

— J'aurais peut-être besoin de vêtements, ça ne se fait pas vraiment d'apporter sa valise avec un Remonteur de Temps, demandais-je timidement

— Oh, mais bien entendu! s'exclama-t-elle en me prenant par le bras. Allons au Manoir pour te faire une valise convenable!

Chapter 3: Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

« Il y a plus de gens qui veulent être aimés que de gens qui veulent aimer eux-mêmes. »

Nicolas de Chamfort

Omniscient

— _Oh, mais bien entendu! S'exclama Délilah en prenant Valéria par le bras. Allons au Manoir pour te faire une valise convenable!_

Comme c'est drôle, pensa Valéria derrière son bureau de professeur de sorts et enchantements. C'est de cette manière que tout avait commencé et c'est de cette manière que cela continue. Elle pensa aux maraudeurs qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer. Et quelle rencontre! Ils ne sont pas les rois de la farce pour rien! Mais pour l'instant, elle les avait bien observés pendant son cours. Ils ne s'en rendaient peut-être pas compte, mais Pettigrow commençait tout doucement à s'éloigner d'eux. Lors du repas du soir, il était arrivé en retard. Ce qui était inconcevable en le connaissant, même de réputation seulement à des années dans le futur. Les 7es années devaient préparer leurs ASPICS et les 5es années devaient préparer leurs BUSES. Rien n'avait changé en 17 ans de temps. Pas même les examens du ministère, remarqua la jeune femme avec amusement. Elle finit de corriger les derniers devoirs qu'avait donnés Flitwick, bâilla et rangea le tout dans son armoire. Puis, sans se faire prier, elle monta dans sa chambre qui était connectée directement à sa classe ainsi qu'à un bureau insonorisé. Valéria se changea et partit se coucher dans son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Assise parmi les professeurs, Valéria commença à manger lorsqu'elle vit entrer les maraudeurs, sans Peter Pettigrow, en avance sur les autres étudiants. Comme s'il avait senti son regard dans leur direction, Sirius Black se retourna, lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à sa discussion avec ses amis. De son côté, la jeune femme retourna à son petit déjeuné et mangea tranquillement, puisqu'elle avait libre la première heure de cours.

Valéria Warrior

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon horaire en tant que professeur et découvris que le premier cours que je donnais était avec les Gryffondor ainsi que les Serdaigle. Une chance que ce n'était pas avec les Serpentard, car il y aurait eu pas mal de compétition dans l'air lourd. Je souris suite à cette pensée. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau après avoir fini de manger mon repas du matin et préparai ce que j'allais leur enseigner ainsi que mon discours, les dossiers et autre. Je parlerai peut-être du Fidelitas, le sortilège de protection du secret. Il pourrait être très pratique pour l'avenir. Aux dires du Dumbledore de mon époque, les Potter l'auraient utilisé quand ils auraient été mis au courant de la prophétie. C'est décidé, le cours parlera principalement du Fidelitas. La sonnerie de fin du premier cours retentit dans toute l'école. Les élèves seront là dans peu de temps, constatais-je avec effarement. Je partis ouvrir la porte que déjà quelques-uns entraient. Je me rassis à mon bureau et attendis qu'ils soient tous présents.

— Bien! m'exclamais-je pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves. Je me présente : Valéria Warrior. Je serai votre professeur de sortilèges et enchantements pour le reste de l'année. Le professeur Flitwick étant parti en vacances. C'est moi qui le remplacerai. Je ne fonctionnerai pas comme la plupart des autres enseignants que vous avez. Lorsque vous entrerez dans ma salle de classe, il y aura le nom d'un sortilège et je vous demanderai à quoi il sert et comment nous l'exécutons correctement. Je ne perdrai jamais en théories inutilement pendant des heures. Il faut de l'utile et du concret. Des questions?

Je glissai un regard sur la classe. Une main se leva et je remarquai que c'était le jeune Remus Lupin.

— Oui? Lançais dans un sourire encourageant.

— Ça commence quand? demanda-t-il dans un sourire en coin.

Je souris de bonheur.

— Dès maintenant! m'exclamais-je joyeusement. Quelqu'un connait-il le sortilège Fidelitas?

Personne ne leva sa main. Je ne perdis pas mon sourire et tâchai de l'expliquer du mieux que je le pouvais.

— Le sortilège du Fidelitas est un sortilège originaire d'une très ancienne magie et qui consiste à garder soit un endroit, un objet, une maison, un château ou un secret qui nous sont précieux. Il y a un gardien du silence. C'est grâce à lui que le sortilège peut fonctionner. Si le gardien ne dit rien, alors personne ne pourra savoir ce qu'il garde. En dehors de lui, si quelqu'un est au courant, il ne pourra en souffler mot à personne, car rien ne sortira de sa bouche, expliquais-je le plus clairement possible. Il vous sera utile dans les temps qui viennent. Vous savez surement qu'un homme appeler Voldemort monte en puissance?

Tous frissonnèrent en entendant l'homme qui dirige tous ces mangemorts. J'esquissai une mine sombre et promenai mon regard sur toute la classe.

— La peur du nom en lui-même ne doit en aucun cas avoir d'effet sur vous. Elle ne fait que rendre l'objet de la peur bien plus réelle qu'elle ne doit l'être en réalité. Souvenez-vous toujours que la plus grande force en ce monde provient de l'amour que l'on porte envers nos proches… Mais faites bien attention à ce que cet amour ne devienne pas une faiblesse… déclarais-je en passant dans les aller avec une mine sérieuse.

Je les observai tous un à un et retournant à l'avant, je poursuivis sur le sortilège Fidelitas d'un ton plus enjoué que précédemment.

— Bien! Le sortilège que je vais vous enseigner aujourd'hui pourrait bien vous sauver d'une attaque, affirmais-je. Le plus important dans ce sortilège, c'est d'avoir une confiance sans bornes en votre gardien du silence, car vous lui confiez votre vie sur un plateau d'argent. Souvenez-vous toujours de ça! Bon! Qui veut essayer?

Lorsque le soir vint, je soufflai tout en rangeant mes choses sur mon bureau. Ma tête se tourna vers le calendrier. Pleine lune. Pauvre Remus, songeais-je avec tristesse. Pourquoi ne pas aller rendre visite aux maraudeurs cette nuit? me demandais-je ensuite. Je rangeai ce qu'il me restait. Comme j'avais déjà mangé, je me permis de m'y rendre maintenant. J'immobilisai le saule cogneur, entrai et me changeai tout de suite en panthère. Je n'étais pas loin de la situation des garçons puisqu'ici je n'étais pas déclaré animagus. Ce qui était énervant, c'était que je l'étais à mon époque. Je parcourus toute la route pour me rendre à la cabane hurlante pour la visiter avant l'arrivée des garçons. Rendu dans la chambre qui devait surement être l'endroit où le jeune Remus se transformait, j'inspectai les lieux. C'était tellement navrant comme spectacle. Une potion tue-loup vidée était déposée sur une petite table de chevet. Je le trouvais très courageux d'endurer sa condition sans se plaindre une seule fois. Je me cachai dans l'ombre et attendis qu'ils viennent pour la transformation. Je n'eus guère à attendre longtemps cependant. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une petite demi-heure d'attente. Lorsque la transformation se finit, je sortis de ma cachette et allai vers le pauvre Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou. Le cerf – James – et le Sinistros – Sirius – essayèrent de m'arrêter dans ma route, mais je continuai d'avancer vers Remus. Je frottai mon museau sur son bras gauche qui encerclait sa tête pour le réconforter. Un je-ne-sais-quoi me soufflait qu'il souffre terriblement même si ses amis l'accompagnaient. Il avait peur de leur faire du mal. Même sous l'emprise de la potion tue-loup. Je me plaçai de façon à ôtai ses bras de sa tête pour qu'il me regarde dans mes yeux de panthère. Il ne le fit qu'au bout de quelques minutes d'obstination. Il fut surpris de me voir. Je ris intérieurement de sa réaction en souriant sous ma forme de prédateur. Je le forçai à se lever de plusieurs coups de tête et fis signe aux deux autres de nous suivre en dehors de la cabane hurlante. Pas question de rester planter là à s'apitoyer sur le destin qui a voulu que Remus se transforme une fois chaque mois. La nuit se passa entre attaques amicales et jeux. Quand je fus certaine qu'ils ne me remarqueraient pas, je partis avant le lever du jour et me précipitai dans mon lit pour dormir le temps que j'en avais le droit.

Cela fait désormais 2 semaines que j'avais assisté les trois maraudeurs à la pleine lune. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir que c'était moi sous la forme de panthère. Ce qui m'amusait c'était les recherches qu'ils faisaient pour savoir qui c'était. Je ne leur dirai sans doute pas avant qu'ils aient eu leurs 17 ans. Parce qu'à cet âge, ils étaient majeurs. Je me souvins pourquoi je voulais devenir un animagus. Ça m'avait pris 2 ans avant de l'être. Ça remontait à ma première rencontre avec Remus à l'âge de 13 ans, si ma mémoire était bonne. Je l'avais rencontré au chaudron baveur. Comme Mathilde ne pouvait pas venir avec moi pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires, j'étais partie les acheter moi-même, seule. Je l'avais entendu parler avec ses amis James et Sirius. Ils parlaient de la date de la prochaine pleine lune. Ils appelaient la situation, problème de fourrure. Et lorsque mon regard avait croisé le sien, je m'étais senti toute chose à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais ensuite compris, quelque temps après, que j'étais tombée amoureuse au premier regard. Un coup de foudre rien que ça? m'étais-je dit avec ironie. Dans ce temps-là, je venais d'apprendre la marche à suivre pour devenir animagus. Et comme ma recherche sur les loups-garous m'avait mené au point où l'on disait qu'ils n'attaquaient pas les animaux, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. La tâche s'était avérée très délicate, j'avais persévéré jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à l'âge de 15 ans à peu près. Puis, à mes 17 ans, je m'étais déclaré et tout était allé mieux dans ma vie. À part lorsque Mathilde était décédée dans une attaque isolée de mangemorts. J'en avais pleuré pendant 2 mois tellement elle me manquait horriblement. Je me sentais un peu seule depuis que j'avais remonté le temps. Je donnais les cours que j'avais planifiés avant le transfert et pendant mes matinées ou mes après-midi de libres, je parlais et me promenait soit seule, soit avec mes parents ou l'un des deux.

Aujourd'hui, je terminais la journée avec Griffondor et Poufsouffle de 6e année, puis ce serait la fin de semaine. J'allais leur apprendre à maîtriser l'occlumancie pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans leurs pensées. Puisque le programme ne le mettait pas dans ses registres, j'avais demandé au professeur Dumbledore si je pouvais et il m'avait dit que oui. J'étais assise derrière mon bureau en train de vérifier mon plan pour les différents degrés d'étudiant lorsque ma dernière classe de la journée entra à l'intérieur pour s'installer juste à temps pour la cloche faisant débuter le cours. Comme ils ne semblaient pas décider à se taire, je sifflai avec mes deux doigts à la façon moldue que j'avais apprise et tout le monde se tut.

— Bon! m'exclamais-je. Vous voyez comme il est agréable d'avoir un peu de tranquillité!

Je souris alors que personne n'osait parler.

— Aujourd'hui, débutais-je malgré tout, vous aurez droit à une leçon sur l'occlumancie pour vous préserver des personnes capables d'utiliser le sortilège de legilimancie. Je ne vous demanderai pas de le pratiquer avec une personne capable d'utiliser ce qu'elle voit contre vous, alors vous choisirez la personne en qui vous avez le plus confiance durant le temps de la pratique. Pour l'instant, nous nous contenterons de la théorie. Des questions?

Comme personne ne levait la main, je souriais doucement et commençai à faire des allés-retours entre les ranger de bureau.

— Que savez-vous exactement de la pratique de l'occlumancie? demandais-je aux élèves en les examinant.

Je vis Lily Evans lever la main avec empressement ainsi que Remus Lupin. Je fis signe à Lily d'un geste de la main.

— Miss Evans, fis-je.

— L'occlumancie, c'est la capacité de refuser à une personne mal intentionnée la permission d'entrer à l'intérieur de notre tête et de l'empêcher de fouiller dans nos souvenirs, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

— Oui, acquiesçais-je. Mais pas seulement cela…

Tournant la tête vers Remus, je fis signe dans sa direction.

— Mr Lupin, dis-je pour l'encourager à parler.

— Lorsqu'une personne tente de pénétrer dans les recoins les plus personnels de notre esprit, c'est-à-dire notre passé, l'occlumancie nous permet de le fermer à toute intrusion extérieure et de garder pour soi des informations que nous ne voulons pas savoir entre d'autres mains que les nôtres. Des informations capitales pour nous-mêmes ou des personnes de notre entourage immédiat ainsi qu'éloignées, répondit-il avec simplicité… enfin, pour moi quoi!

— Bien… bien, Mr Lupin! déclarais-je avec enthousiaste. Je donne 5 points à la maison de Miss Evans et de Mr Lupin pour leur exactitude…

Je me rendis en face des élèves et les observai d'un regard songeur. Peut-être qu'un exercice de pratique en exemple ne ferait pas de mal…

— Qui voudrait essayer avec moi? demandais-je. Celui ou celle qui voudra bien faire un exemple n'aura qu'à prononcer le sortilège de Legilimancie et rien d'autre. Le reste c'est moi qui le ferai… Alors?

Comme personne n'osait j'imagine, un élève de Poufsouffle leva timidement la main. Je lui souris avec bienveillance.

— Bien! dis-je. Viens en avant et dis-moi ton nom pour que je m'en rappelle…

— Louis Sanders, répondit-il en souriant, une fois devant moi.

— Donc, Mr Sanders, souris-je, si vous voulez bien lancer le sortilège…

— D'accord… dit-il en fermant les yeux tout en prenant une position confortable pour le lancer et pointa sa baguette dans ma direction. _Legiliment…_

Tout de suite après qu'il ait prononcé le sortilège, je bâtis une protection faite de filaments blancs éclatants qui empêcha le sorcier de voir ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes souvenirs ou informations que j'aurais à l'intérieur de ma mémoire. Lorsqu'il cessa, surpris, de lancer le sortilège, abandonnant sa concentration, je souris à toute la classe qui n'avait rien compris de ce qui venait de se passer.

— Décrivez ce que vous avez expérimenté, Mr Sanders, devant la classe pour qu'ils comprennent ce qui vient de se passer, ordonnais-je au jeune homme.

— Quand j'ai lancé le sortilège, c'est comme si un mur d'une blancheur intense m'avait frappée à l'intérieur de ma tête m'empêchant de rassembler suffisamment mes pensées pour me concentrer sur ce que je faisais à ce moment précis. J'avais un de ces maux de tête! finit-il ses explications aux autres.

Tous les élèves avaient les yeux pendus à ses lèvres. Je les regardais avec amusement.

— C'est la deuxième technique la plus facile à maîtriser, déclarais-je. Mr Sanders, veuillez retourner à votre place. La première technique consiste à renvoyer plusieurs pensées en même temps au sorcier qui vous lancera le sortilège pour le mélanger dans ses intensions et l'expulser de votre tête…

Et le cours se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne sonne pour dire que la journée de était terminée. Tout le monde quitta ma salle de classe et je finis de ramasser quelques documents sur mon bureau. Le lendemain serait un match de Quidditch opposant l'équipe Serdaigle à celle de Griffondor et le commentateur du match serait un jeune homme de ma maison en dernière année. J'avais hâte d'y être! Pour le moment, je fermai la porte de mon bureau et pris la direction de la grande salle pour le dernier repas de la journée. J'avais un sourire aux lèvres. En passant par le parc, je vis les maraudeurs s'entraîner sur leurs mentales à les voir. Je les regardai avec un doux regard admiratif. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Remus. Nous échangeâmes un regard intense et il détourna les yeux pour les poser sur James qui venait de lui poser une question. Il fit un signe bref vers moi et les deux autres jeunes hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement dans ma direction. Et adoptant une attitude nonchalante, je leur fis un clin d'œil et repris ma route comme si de rien n'était.

Le dîner était passé depuis un bon moment ainsi que le couvre-feu et je me promenais dans les corridors pour réfléchir à tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis 1 mois. Tout allait tellement vite ces temps-ci. Je souris doucement dans la noirceur des corridors du château. Mes pas me menèrent vers l'entrée des cuisines et j'y entrai. Tout de suite, une jolie elfe de maison apparut devant moi.

— Que peu faire Jaïna pour Mme Warrior? demanda-t-elle.

— J'aimerais que tu m'apportes une petite pointe de la tarte aux pommes s'il en reste du dîner, s'il te plaît, Jaïna, dis-je.

— Oh, oui, il en reste… un petit instant! Jaïna vous demanderait d'aller vous asseoir à la table, fit-elle avant de disparaître dans un ploc!

En me dirigeant vers ladite table dans la pièce d'à côté, j'entendis des voix de garçons échanger des paroles. Je savais que c'était les maraudeurs. Je me demandais s'ils avaient regardé la carte qu'ils avaient inventée. Je laissai le félin prendre le pas dans mes mouvements et je me fis silencieuse comme le prédateur dont je prenais parfois l'apparence.

-… demande c'est quand la pleine lune pour ne pas être occupé à ce moment-là, couina une voix que j'interprétai comme étant celle de Peter.

— Elle se passera dans moins d'une semaine. Ce qui veut dire… vendredi prochain, fit la voix de James.

— Au moins, on pourra se reposer le lendemain pour récupérer nos heures de sommeil perdu… envolée! s'exclama Sirius avec mélodrame.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir, vous savez, ça ne me… commença Remus d'une toute petite voix.

— Hors de question! firent James et Sirius. On vient et c'est tout.

Je me reculai de quelques pas et me dirigeai avec des pas humain cette fois, vers la salle. Ils s'étaient tût à mon approche. Lorsque j'apparus dans l'embrasure de la porte, il n'y avait plus personne.

— Je sais que vous êtes là, les garçons! dis-je avec un sourire avenant.

Ils avaient sûrement revêtu la cape d'invisibilité de James. Dans un ploc! retentissant, Jaïna apparut, me tendit mon assiette en silence et disparut à nouveau. Je m'assis et commençai à manger avec décontraction.

— Si vous avez peur de perdre des points, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas Minerva… ni Miss Evans, fis-je avec un petit rire sans moquerie, juste avec de l'amusement.

Ils enlevèrent la cape d'un coup et je retrouvai devant les quatre garçons qui me fixaient avec hésitation. Je continuai de manger avec calme et lorsque j'eus fini, ils finirent par venir me rejoindre à table. Sirius avait retrouvé son sourire charmeur, Remus, son calme, James, sa malice et Peter resta craintif – en apparence seulement – au jugé de sa position. Il était recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Jaïna revint prendre mon assiette et repartit en silence.

— Vous êtes bien la seule à ne pas enlever de points à ceux qui ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu, déclara Sirius, amusé.

— Disons que j'ai mes préférences… fis-je, mine de rien. Et que certaines circonstances me font admirer le courage de certains des élèves…

Je ne m'aventurai pas plus loin dans ma réflexion, me contentant de soutenir le regard de Remus avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres et le regard impénétrable. Ils me dévisagèrent avec attention, mais je ne laissai aucune émotion me trahir. Je tournai les yeux vers Peter et le sondai avec attention en prenant soin qu'il ne le remarque pas. Je savais dorénavant pourquoi le Dumbledore du futur disait que Sirius n'y était pour rien dans la trahison des Potter…


	7. Nalia Serdlems

Prologue

[Le soleil miroitant comme une boule de feu  
Plus que semblable à tes yeux d'ébènes  
Couleur intense, chaleur nous transpercent  
Tu nous apportes lumière avec tes yeux noisettes

Alexandre Gones]

Je n'ai jamais été de celles qui se font remarquer pour attirer un semblant d'attention de la part des autres. J'étais doué en cours, oui, douée mais pas surdouée. On m'a souvent demandé comment je faisais pour apparaître et disparaître comme bon me semblait alors que personne ne remarquait si j'étais ou non présente. Pourtant, je rêvais juste d'être enfin celle que je voulais être et non celle que tout le monde voyait en moi. Même si cela ne marchait pas vraiment selon moi. Ils voyaient l'héritière Serdlems et non cette jeune fille qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faire une place bien à elle. Quelques personnes peuvent être fières de dire qu'ils en connaissent assez pour dire que j'étais une fille qui ne se confit pas beaucoup et qui se méfit toujours des gens qui l'entourent. D'autres pour dire que je suis une fille polie qui a toujours une parole gentille avec un sourire pour chaque personne qu'elles soient ou non mes amies. Avez-vous déjà eut cette impression que quoique vous fassiez cela ne servait à rien? Que vous ne serez jamais assez satisfaite de vous-même? J'essayais à chaque jour qui passait de voir de la fierté dans le regard de mon père, mais rien ne suffisait. Alors je me disais que je n'étais pas assez belle, pas assez intelligente, pas assez docile ou que je n'avais pas assez de caractère, que mes notes n'étaient pas assez hautes… pas assez ci… pas assez cela… Jamais assez!

Cet été, j'étais si en colère après moi que j'ai fait de la magie accidentel! Alors que j'étais en train de ramasser mes dégâts, j'ai lu le titre d'un livre qui était tombée : Harry Potter et l'école des sorciers… Potter… Potter… Ah! Un griffondor s'appelait Christopher Potter! Mais quel était le lien…? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'ai commencé à lire l'histoire de ce petit garçon débarquant dans un monde inconnu pour lui. Un jeune orphelin sans parent l'aimant pour ce qu'il était, mais seulement pour l'image qu'il se trouvait avoir dans ce monde hostile. Tous les autres tomes étaient présents et je les ai lus au complet. Les vacances me séparant de l'entrée en 4e année se passa entre la lecture de ces romans représentant vraisemblablement notre futur et mes sorties dans différentes réceptions sangs purs ou encore mes devoirs scolaires ainsi que lectures de chacun de mes livres de la prochaine année scolaire.

Quoi? Je ne me suis pas encore présentée?

Moi, c'est Nalia Serdlems et je suis la dernière descendante de Rowena Serdaigle…

Nous sommes présentement le 1er septembre 1940 et après tout ce que j'avais découvert ma vie ne pouvait que changer du tout au tout…

**Chapitre 1**

Rencontre, réflexion, décision

[Élancée, grande, autoritaire tu es  
Aussi douce qu'une myrtille fondant dans la bouche  
Patiente, tendre, compréhensive tu es  
Aussi majestueuse que le cerf bramant dans le bois

Alexandre Gones]

Je m'étais levé plus tôt pour pouvoir observer le levé du soleil et terminer mes valises en attendant d'aller à Poudlard. J'avais terminée l'histoire d'Harry Potter hier soir vers 21h et je me sentais légèrement triste pour lui. Je ne connaissais Tom que de loin comme j'étais une serdaigle et lui un serpentard, mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de l'observer lorsque nous avions des cours en commun. C'est vrai qu'il cachait bien son jeu ce garçon. Mais était-il vraiment comme nous le voyons tous? Si nous lui avions donné un peu d'amour, toute cette histoire aurait-elle été pareille à celle que je venais de lire? Tellement de questions pour si peu de réponses…

-Maîtresse Nalia? Me sortit mon elfe de maison d'une voix suraigüe. Madame Serdlems à demander à Dana de dire à maîtresse Nalia que le petit déjeuner était servit dans la salle à manger.

-Merci Dana, souris-je. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, j'irai.

Puis, elle disparut dans un pop sonore. Je regardai encore une fois le soleil faire sa course dans le ciel bleu, puis me diriger vers la salle à manger où m'attendait mon repas du matin. Avant de franchir la porte, je me lançai un rapide sort de nettoyage et recomposai mon masque d'indifférence. C'était pratique lorsque vous aviez un sortilège qui empêchait que le ministère ne sache que vous étiez en train de faire de la magie même en étant mineur ce qui me permettait de m'améliorer pendant les vacances et de retravailler ce qui ne fonctionnait pas auparavant.

-Bien le bonjour, Mère, saluais-je ma génitrice.

-Bonjour, ma fille, me salua-t-elle sèchement.

L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe depuis qu'elle avait découvert Père au lit avec l'un de ses maîtresses habituelles au début des vacances… Dahlia Meldow, je crois… enfin je n'en sais rien et ne veux pas vraiment savoir après tout. Je ne m'occupai donc nullement de l'humeur plus que douteuse de Mère et commençai à manger tranquillement. Il devait être présentement 7h30 et il me restait 2h30 avant que mon elfe ne m'accompagne par transplanage d'escorte au quai neuf et trois quart. Après avoir terminée de manger, je me rendis dans ma chambre et terminai de lire mon livre d'histoire de la magie que j'avais gardé pour la fin de mes manuels. Il ne m'en restait pas suffisamment à lire pour que j'oublis l'heure et être véritablement en retard. Je rangeai le livre, donc, après l'avoir terminée.

- Locomotor Barda, fis-je en direction de mes valises.

Je me dirigeai d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque familiale et embarquai quelques vieux manuscrits qui m'intéressaient avant de me rendre dans le hall d'entrée où m'attendait Dana en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre. J'esquissai un semblant de sourire et lui tandis la main après qu'elle ait mis mes valises dans l'une de mes poches. Mon aigle aillant déjà rejoint les serres de Poudlard, je n'avais pas besoin de m'en préoccuper sérieusement.

**-[]-**

Je soufflai légèrement tout en accotant ma tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre de mon compartiment. Je me sentais si lasse tout d'un coup. Je n'avais aucune véritable amie, je n'étais jamais encore tombée amoureuse. J'avais un vide là au fond de ma poitrine qui me serrait le cœur. Je pris l'un des manuscrit emprunter dans ma la bibliothèque familiale et lus jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à… mais tiens donc ! Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tiens, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Comme il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence, je toussotai légèrement. Il me jeta un regard pensif juste avant de prendre place sur le banc en face et de s'y asseoir avec un air décontracté. Il regarda l'écuissons de ma cape et haussa un sourcil avec de détourner son attention vers mes yeux vert forêt. J'étais somme toute banale 1m67, une taille et un corps assez bien proportionné, une peau pâle, une bouche rosé fine, un nez aquilin, deux yeux en amande de couleur vert forêt et une longue chevelure ondulé de couleur noir aux mèches rouge bordeaux naturels. Bon, les mèches ne faisaient pas trop banales, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Je retournai à mon livre et en poursuivis la lecture.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda mon voisin de banc.

Je lui jetai un regard indigné.

-Lorsque nous n'avons pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble, on vouvoie. Ceci n'est que politesse bien entendu que nous utilisons depuis l'aube des temps, pourquoi passer outre ? Fis-je avec outrance.

-Je suis confus que _vous_ l'ayez pris aussi mal et je m'en excuse, fit-il en accentuant le 'vous'.

-Je me nomme Nalia Serdlems, dis-je après un moment de silence.

-Et je me nomme… commença-t-il.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor, le coupais-je avec amusement. Qui ne connait pas votre réputation d'élève si modèle et si … intéressé ?

Il me regarda avec un mélange d'indignation d'avoir été couper en pleine phrase et une sincère intrigue qu'il ressentait à mon encontre. Peut-être pourrais-je essayer de le rendre meilleur après tout ? Peut-être deviendrait-il moins noir… moins haineux envers les nées de moldus. Puis le train s'arrêta enfin. Une chance que j'avais déjà mise mon uniforme, riais-je intérieurement. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil vers ce futur mage noir que j'espérais pouvoir changer avoir qu'il ne se tourne irrémédiablement vers le mal…

**-[]-**

Le dîner fut rapidement servi à la suite de la répartition. Je demeurai songeuse tout en me demandant ce que je devais faire concernant cet avenir entraperçu dans ces romans. Finalement, à la fin du repas, je me rendis à l'orée de la forêt interdit et m'assis sous un de ses chaînes.

-Bon soir, sieur centaure, fis-je tout en observant les étoiles.

-Bon soir, poulain humain, me salua le dit centaure en sortant de sa cachette et tournant le regard dans la même direction que le miens.

-Est-ce ce même sentiment d'incertitude que vous ressentez lorsque vous percevez des morceaux du futur là-haut dans le ciel ? Demandais-je le cœur plein de doutes.

Je tournai mon regard troublé dans celui de l'hybride à côté de moi. Il me considéra avec le plus grand des sérieux et pencha la tête à la hauteur de la mienne.

-Le plus simple c'est de suivre votre instinct et votre cœur lorsque vous êtes dans une telle situation, mais pensez aussi avec votre tête parfois, cela pourrait vous évitez bien des problèmes. Certains endroits qui va et qui viennent à leurs grés pourraient bien vous aidez, ne dit-on pas que la volonté peut faire des miracles avec le temps ? Sur ce je vous laisse à vos réflexions, poulain humain.

Et il n'était déjà plus là. La pièce qui va et qui vient ? La Salle Sur Demande. Peut faire des miracles avec le temps ? Mais…serait-ce possible ? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir… et c'est d'essayer.

**Chapitre 2**

Apprentissage en solitaire

_[Petite nymphe des merveilles_  
_Rara avis in terris_

Alexandre Gones]

Je me dirigeai presque en courant vers les dortoirs, me débarrassant vite fait de l'énigme du sphinx gardant l'entrée de la salle commune. Personne. Géniale. Je montai vite fait et commençai mes préparatifs. Je fis un double de mon sac et lui lançai un sortilège pour qu'il devienne sans fond, un autre pour qu'il soit incassable et un dernier sortilège d'allègement. Je pris chacun de mes livres de cours et je les décuplai pour les mettre ensuite dans mon sac. Je sortis mes ingrédients de potion comme chaque chose sortant de la salle sur demande disparaissait et les décuplai aussi mais une bonne centaine de fois sans que leurs propriétés de ne soient endommagées. J'avais trouvé ce sort dans un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque familiale. Je les mis ensuite également dans mon sac et replaçai ma boite dans ma valise. Je pris les manuscrits et les copiai aussi pour mettre les copies dans la valise et sous sort de désillusion pour garder les vrais avec moi. Je souris en voyant mes deux manuscrits vierges. C'était comme si je l'avais pressentis en les achetant. Je les pris aussi pour les mettre dans mon sac, puis je partis rejoindre la salle sur demande en mettant le sort d'invisibilité sur moi-même et mes affaires ainsi que le sort qui empêche quiconque de m'entendre ainsi qu'un autre pour mon odeur.

Lorsque je fus rendus, je fis les trois allers-retours en pensant à un endroit hors ou un an pouvait passer et une minute passait dans le temps réel pour mon entraînement personnel. Je fis quelques tests et remarquai que tout fonctionnait selon mes désirs. Ma liste était longue comme de quoi je voulais apprendre :

-Magie sans baguette

-Magie ancienne

-Magie elfique

-Magie élémentaire

-Magie du sang

-Magie rouge

-Magie noir

-Magie fourchelangue

-Langues des différentes créatures magiques et humaines

-Occlumancie

-Legilimancie

-Auras magiques

-Transplanage

-Guérison

-Armes magiques et non-magiques (poignards, épées, arcs, flèches, lances, haches, etc.)

-Animagus

-Stratégie

-Magie runique

-Potion avancé

-Métamorphose avancé

-Sortilège et enchantements avancé

-Défense contre les forces du mal avancé

-Divination avancé

-Arithmancie avancé

-Astrologie avancé

-Astronomie avancé

-Soins aux créatures magiques avancées

-Histoire de la magie

-Botanique avancé

-Études de moldus

-Traditions du passé, du présent et du futur

-Lois du monde magique passé, présente et futur

-Contrôle des émotions

-etc.

Voilà qui me faisait une belle liste! Je me fis alors un horaire par année passé dans la salle sur demande :

1e année : Méditation et déblocage des flux de magie à l'intérieur de mon corps - Potions avancés – métamorphose avancé – arithmancie avancé – astronomie avancé – astrologie avancé – Défense contre les forces du mal avancé – soins aux créatures magique avancées – histoire de la magie – divination avancé – botanique avancé – études des moldus.

2e année : Entraînement physique – armes magique ou non – entraînements magique (entraîner ma magie pour qu'elle devienne la plus forte possible et qu'elle soit endurable et non-épuisable au bout de seulement une petite heure)

3e année : Magie sans baguette, ancienne et élémentaire. (Continue d'entretenir le physique et la durée épuisable ou non de ma magie)

4e année : Magie elfique et toutes celles des créatures magique si j'en suis capable… tout du moins la théorie (vampirique, gobline, angélique, de licorne, etc.) (Continue d'entretenir le physique et la durée épuisable ou non de ma magie)

5e année : Magie du sang, rouge et noir. (Continue d'entretenir le physique et la durée épuisable ou non de ma magie)

6e année : Apprentissage des langues humaines et non-humaines. (Continue d'entretenir le physique et la durée épuisable ou non de ma magie)

7e année : Animagus, Auras magiques, transplanage et guérison. (Continue d'entretenir le physique et la durée épuisable ou non de ma magie)

8e année : Occlumancie, legilimancie et stratégie. (Continue d'entretenir le physique et la durée épuisable ou non de ma magie)

9e année : Magie runique. (Continue d'entretenir le physique et la durée épuisable ou non de ma magie)

10e année : -Traditions du passé, du présent et du futur - lois du monde magique passé, présente et futur - Contrôle des émotions (bien que cela aille avec l'occlumancie) (Continue d'entretenir le physique et la durée épuisable ou non de ma magie)

Entre-temps, je prenais une potion de rajeunissement après chaque année passé dans la salle pour que mon enveloppe corporel soit la même après mon entraînement. Plus j'avançais dans les matières à apprendre et plus je me demandais où étaient mes limites à cause de ma faciliter à tout enregistrer dans ma mémoire même si pour être sur, je notai tout ce que je trouvais important dans mes manuscrits plus si vierge que cela. Je me disais qu'une chance que j'avais jeté le sort de la page éternel à chacun de mes manuscrits parce que tout cela faisait beaucoup. J'aimais beaucoup la salle sur demande pour toute la connaissance qu'elle m'apportait. Pas seulement en livre, beaucoup ''d'entraîneurs'' étaient venus m'aider lorsque je ne comprenais pas quelque chose. J'ai appris vers le milieu que s'étaient des ''formes'' que prenait la magie indépendante de la salle. Mon animagus était… en faite j'en avais deux. Un phénix noir avec quelques plumes rouge bordeaux dans les ailes et une louve au pelage noir zébrée de lignes rouge bordeaux aussi. À mon 16e anniversaire, je reçus mon héritage magique. J'étais une elfe aux longs cheveux rose et aux yeux améthyste. Cela donna un coup de pouce à mes capacités de guérisseuse ainsi que de combattante en même temps. Finalement, tout s'était passé pour le mieux. Il ne me restait plus qu'à cacher mon aura magique pour ne pas alerter de gens trop curieux ainsi que la puissance que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans mes yeux. Je m'entraînai aussi à paraître le plus normale possible. En même temps, avec mon entraînement sur mes émotions ce n'était pas si compliqué. Voilà comment va commencer ma quatrième année à Poudlard – une femme de 24 ans dans un corps d'une adolescente de 14 ans – d'un ennui mortel si vous voulez mon avis.

**Chapitre 3**

[Âme amoureuse court et s'envole  
Remplit d'espoir et de romantisme  
Balayant les plaines sous la lumière blanche  
D'un clair de lune, tu trouveras ton Charlius

Alexandre Gones]

Comme je m'en doutais, seulement cinq minutes s'étaient passées dans le monde réel. Me rendant indétectable par la vue, l'odorat ainsi que le son, je me rendis de nouveau à mon dortoir pour m'y endormir.

5h45 a.m.

Je regardais les chiffres lumineux de mon cadran, espérant que le temps avance plus vite possible. Je finis par me lever une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec lassitude. Samedi. Signification. Journée de merde. Je pris une douche et m'habillai d'une robe légère mettant une cape de sorcière par-dessus. Je souris à mon reflet bien que je haïsse devoir garder mon corps de jeune adolescente pré pubère. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas faire ce que tu as fais justement, m'apostropha la voix de ma conscience. On aurait tout découvert de mon secret et je n'aurais jamais pu me défendre convenablement, lui rétorquais-je intérieurement. Je descendis dans la salle commune et voyant que personne n'était levé, je partis vers le lac noir pour m'asseoir sous le grand chêne. J'avais apporté mes manuels scolaires avec moi, mais je préférai faire des croquis sur quelques parchemins vierges en contemplant les alentours. Je fermai les paupières pour pouvoir profiter de la caresse du vent sur mon visage. J'entendis que l'on s'asseyait juste à mes côtés, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas plus que cela. Mais, la personne eut l'air d'en avoir décidé autrement parce que je l'entendis soupirer d'impatiente. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, je tournai la tête dans sa direction pour découvrir que c'était le jeune Tom.

-Alors, M Jedusor, fis-je, que me vaux le plaisir de votre présence?

-La curiosité, déclara-t-il, je me dois de l'avouer, de connaître celle que personne n'arrive à décrypter. J'ai beau me poser la question, mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de vous et comme vous aviez l'air d'en savoir plus sur moi que moi sur vous… Cela ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses… non?

Des phrases bien tournés… polies et avec un certain style en plus de cela… Cela aurait pus marché si je n'avais pas remarqué cette lueur calculatrice dans son regard. Je remarquai aussi que plusieurs élèves nous regardaient avec interrogation.

-Eh bien… détournais-je la discussion. Les héritiers de Salazar et de Rowena en train de discuter calmement… bientôt toute l'école sera au courant…

Je rangeai mes affaires, puis me tournai vers Tom.

-Avez-vous trouvé la pièce secrète de votre aïeul? Lui demandais-je avec un air intéressé.

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela? Fronça-t-il les sourcils, méfiant.

-Pour avoir un endroit où parler franchement, sans détournement de phrases et sans que l'on soit épié et surveiller par tout un chacun, roulais-je les yeux avec une moue innocente.

Il me regarda un instant avant de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Non, déclara-t-il finalement, je ne l'ai pas encore découverte, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

-Moi, dis-je, j'ai trouvé la mienne. La chambre du savoir. Mais, je ne vous la montrerai que lorsque vous aurez découverte la votre…

J'avais un sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Il me fixait, incertain.

-Bien! fit-il avec indifférence bien qu'un éclat de frustration passa dans son regard bleu glacé.

-En attendant, continuais-je, je suggère que l'on fasse connaissance…

**-[]-**

L'année était déjà bien entamée et nous étions la journée d'halloween. Comme le directeur avait décidé de supprimer les cours de la journée pour que l'on en profite pour se préparer en prévision du bal de ce soir et que nous étions vendredi, j'en décidai pour aller rendre visite à mes congénères elfes habitant dans la forêt Interdite.


	8. Malicia Potter

Chapter 1: Prologue

Introduction

Je m'appelle Malika Bloodworth et j'ai présentement 15 ans. Je suis de taille moyenne et j'ai des formes là où il le faut. J'ai aussi de longs cheveux châtain avec quelques mèches blondes ainsi qu'un visage en forme d'ovale. Mes yeux son de couleur marron proche de la pupille et gris autour selon l'éclairage de l'endroit où je suis ainsi qu'une peau rose pâle. Je parais douce comme un agneau, mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. J'ai beau être timide et rougir facilement, je n'en suis pas moins dangereuse sous mes airs vulnérables. Mes principales qualités sont l'honnêteté, la loyauté, la bonté, la gentillesse et le don de soi avant de s'occuper de soi-même. Dans mes heures particulières, le sadisme envers mes ennemis ainsi que ma non-clémence pour ceux qui font du mal à ceux que j'aime sont mes pires défauts, mais aussi une preuve de ma loyauté et de mon envie de vengeance lorsqu'on s'en prend aux miens. À part de cela, tout ce que je puis dire en revient à ce que j'ai découvert. Vous y croyez-vous? Que le monde sorcier existe? Jamais je ne me serais douté que je puisse en faire partie! Et puis pourquoi la date du journal signale le 9 juillet 1975?

**Tout crépuscule est double, aurore et soir. Cette formidable chrysalide qu'un Univers, trésaille éternellement de sentir à la fois la chenille qui agonise et s'éveiller le papillon.**

**Victor Hugo**

Prologue

Omniscient

Il était tard, très tard, lorsque Maly sortit de son travaille, une boutique d'antiquités. Cette soirée avait été consacrée à nettoyer la cave de la boutique ainsi qu'à tout dépoussiérer les étagères et les boites. Elle avait, pas plus tard qu'après le souper, trouvé un pendentif aux motifs représentant un lion, avec les deux pattes avant dans les airs, rugissant avec un serpent entre les pattes arrières, un aigle les ailes ouvertes sur la tête et un blaireau debout devant lui. Sa patronne, qui se trouvait être sa tante, lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait le garder si elle le souhaitait. Ayant vu la lueur admirative et désireuse dans les yeux de sa nièce, elle était contente de pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose qui lui plairait. Alors, Maly l'avait remercié d'un timide sourire et avait pris le pendentif pour le mettre autour de son cou. Dès qu'il eut touché sa peau, un immense bien-être l'avait envahi, mais elle n'en fit pas part à sa tante. Comment lui expliquer à l'aide de signes qu'elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas? Parce que Maly, depuis qu'elle était née, n'avait jamais prononcé aucune parole, bruits ou cri que ce soit. Sa seule manière de pouvoir discuter était de parler d'esprit à esprit, mais elle avait appris à ses dépens à ne pas le faire et d'apprendre le langage des signes. On lui avait dit que ses parents, la trouvant anormale, l'avaient abandonné chez la sœur de son père. Depuis, elles vivaient tous les deux ensembles. Sortant de ses malheureux souvenirs, Maly sentit quelqu'un la suivre, mais n'osa pas se retourner. Prenant son nouveau médaillon entre les mains, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était restée aussi tard à ranger la boutique et souhaita être quelque part d'autres.

Soudainement, elle ressentit une douce torpeur l'étreindre et elle disparut de la petite ruelle, laissant l'homme qui la suivait, incrédule et surpris, s'interrogeant sur le comment d'une telle chose.

Maly n'eut que le temps d'entendre quelques voix surprises avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

Fin Pdv Omniscient

Chapter 2: Chapitre 1

Faire rire une femme, c'est la séduire.

José Artur

Séduire, c'est ne pas mourir. C'est vivre dans le regard de l'autre.

Patrick Poivre d'Arvor

Chapitre 1

Mes yeux papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière blanche qui transparaissait à travers mes paupières. Je portai ma main droite à ma tête et m'assis. J'étais entouré de rideaux blancs et une fenêtre était derrière moi. Je pus y apercevoir un lac sombre ainsi qu'un arbre juste à côté, éloigné des autres. Je me détournai et me demandai, après ce petit examen des lieux, où puis-je être alors que tout ce dont je me souvenais était la ruelle sombre à côté de la boutique d'antiquités de ma tante Lina. Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursautai lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule avec douceur. Je relevai les yeux et vis une femme à l'air maternelle me demander si j'allais mieux et quelle était mon nom. Je mis une main devant ma gorge pour signifier mon incapacité à parler. Elle me regarda d'un air malheureux, puis sourit. À peine était-elle partis qu'elle revenait avec une plume et un parchemin… minute!... Un parchemin? Mais, nous ne sommes plus au 19e siècle, il me semble, pensais-je avec étonnement. Étonnement qui dû se voir sur mon visage puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Pour ne pas éveiller plus son inquiétude, je les pris entre mes mains et décidai quoi écrire. Une chance que tante Nalia m'avait appris à écrire de cette manière à ma demande. Secouant la tête, je me mis à écrire.

_Je m'appelle Malika Bloodworth et je vais relativement bien d'après ce que je peux voir. Mais où sommes-nous et … _

J'avais le pressentiment que je devais demander la date ainsi que l'année. J'allais avoir une sacré surprise et c'est justement ça qui me faisait peur.

… _quel jour sommes-nous? Et qui êtes-vous aussi? _

Je lui donnai le parchemin. Je la vis lire mes mots et froncer les sourcils avec surprise.

-Eh bien, je suis ravie de vous rencontrez Miss Bloodworth, répondit la femme. Vous êtes présentement à l'école Poudlard, nous sommes le 9 juillet 1975 et je suis l'infirmière de cette école, Poppy Pomfrey.

Je fis attention à ne pas paraître surprise, ni confuse et la remerciai bien gentiment et poliment. Je la vis sortir un bout de bois et murmurer quelques phrases rapides et automatiques pour elle.

-Vous êtes bien rétabli, je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, déclara-t-elle ensuite. Attendez ici je vous pris.

Et c'est ce que je fis, trop stupéfié par ses actions avec ce bout de bois. Une sorcière? Je suis dans une école de sorciers? Bien avant que la femme ne revienne avec ce professeur, je m'endormis pour me réveiller dans un autre endroit…

Quatre personnes se tenaient devant moi. Je sentais qu'ils étaient véritablement puissants.

-Bienvenue à toi, chère descendante, me salua une femme avec de long cheveux noir de jais, des yeux violet, au visage avec des traits aristocratiques.

Je lui lançai un regard perdu… Descendante?

-Grace au collier que tu portes au cou, tu as pu être transporté ici dans le passer pour que nous puissions te donner l'entraînement adéquat à ton rang dans la société des sorciers, fit simplement un homme aux cheveux noir ébène, au regard émeraude et au visage avec des traits de noblesse.

-Merci pour cette éclaircissement, Mr… fis-je.

-Mais, quels étourdis faisons-nous! s'exclama une jeune femme enrobée aux long cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu pétillants ainsi que bienveillants. Je suis Helga Poufsouffle et voici Rowena Serdaigle (la femme au regard violet), Salazar Serpentard (l'homme aux yeux émeraude) et Godric Griffondor (Un châtain aux cheveux courts et au regard doré).

Je m'assis confortablement et inclinai la tête à chaque personne nommé.

-Enchanté de tous vous rencontrer… déclarais-je.

Minute!... Je parle à voix haute depuis tantôt? Mais comment? Je n'étais pas sensé être muette depuis toujours? Comprenant mes tourments, la jeune Helga vint s'asseoir sur le côté de ''mon'' lit.

-Lorsque tu aies arrivée ici ce matin, nous avons découvert qu'un sort mélangé avec une potion t'avait rendue muette lorsque tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta mère… pas celle qui avec l'homme t'avais laissée à la sœur de celui que tu prenais pour père. Tes véritables parents te recherchent depuis que tu as été enlevé à eux par le directeur de Poudlard, l'école où tu te trouves en ce moment, mais mille ans plus tard…babilla-t-elle.

J'étais de plus en plus perdue dans ses paroles.

-Helga, voyons! S'exclama Godric. Tu l'emmêles plus qu'autre chose, la pauvre!

-Pour faire simple, commença Rowena, tu te trouves en 975. Tu as fait un voyage dans le temps de mille ans. Le directeur de Poudlard, endroit où nous sommes, à ton époque aillant assisté à une prophétie parlant d'une jeune femme qui dénoncerait toutes ses machinations et qui causerait sa perte, décida de te rendre muette pour ne pas que tu puisses causer tous les problèmes prédits ainsi que de te transporté dans une autre dimension et de changer ton apparence. Tu me suis jusque-là?

Je hochai calmement de la tête en assimilant tout ce qui avait été dit et la priai, d'un mouvement de la main, de continuai son explication.

-Bien! acquiesça-t-elle, Ayant un frère jumeau, il lui donna l'antidote sans que personne ne le sache et t'enleva à tes parents alors que ton frère et toi étiez gardé par un elfe de maison…

-Thalia! S'écria Godric.

Une petite créature avec des oreilles pointues, le corps de couleur brun pâle et chauve apparut devant nous.

-Thalia est là, Maître! Dit d'une voix aigu la petite créature. Que peut faire Thalia pour le Maître?

-Maly, voici ce qu'est un elfe de maison, fit-il avant de renvoyer la petite Thalia d'un mouvement de la main. Ils servent les sorciers depuis la nuit des temps…

-… Oui, comme je disais… l'interrompit-elle avec un regard noir… pendant que vous étiez gardé par un elfe de maison, il décida de t'enlever et te projeta dans cet autre dimension que tu connais, sans magie, depuis que tu es toute petite. Tes parents étaient tellement désespérés lorsque tu as disparu, tu étais leur petite chérie à protégé avec ton frère. Ils te cherchent encore d'ailleurs. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appel, avait dans l'idée de manipuler tes parents pour qu'ils financent l'Ordre du Phénix…

-Ordre qui se bat contre votre Seigneur des ténèbres à ton époque… enfin… c'est ce qu'ils croient tous… fit Helga, dégoûtée.

-En fait, Dumbledore se fait passé pour un autre homme de 49 ans nommé Tom Elvis Jedusor. Celui-ci est le descendant de mon frère jumeau, renifla Salazar, ironique. Il se prend par contre pour mon descendant… c'est si risible ce qu'est devenue le monde sorcier après notre mort à tous les quatre!

-Alors, fit Godric, comme la dit Salazar, il se fait passé pour ce Tom en créant des attaques avec ses propres hommes et l'accuse de vouloir dominer le monde sorcier et avoir le pouvoir ainsi. Il utilise tous les moyens qu'il trouve pour que cette guerre perdure dans le temps. Il utilise le contrôle mentale sur les plus faibles d'esprits, le viole, le meurtre, la torture… La totale quoi! Si ça continue comme ça, il prendra de plus en plus de pouvoir politique. Déjà qu'il est directeur de Poudlard, chef du Mangemagot… manquerait plus qu'il devienne Ministre de la Magie…

-Tom n'est pas tout blanc lui non plus, rajouta Helga, Il en a fait aussi des attaques, mais, lui au moins, il prend soin de ne pas faire de mal aux innocents, juste à ceux qui ne mérites rien de plus que de perdre la vie. Il se bat pour l'égalité des droits sur les créatures magiques, les sorcier et les moldus, personnes sans pouvoirs…

Au fur et à mesure que les informations m'étaient données, je les enregistrai à l'intérieur de ma tête pour tout décortiquer une fois seule. Mais au faite…

-… comment savez-vous tout ça sur mon époque justement… alors qu'on est en 975 comme vous dites? Demandais-je, interloquée.

Puis, ils m'expliquèrent tout sur ce monde qui était désormais le mien. De la politique à l'économie, de l'éducation aux créatures magiques le peuplant. Puis, pour finir, ils me souhaitèrent bonne nuit et me laissèrent à mes pensées…

Le lendemain, on me réveilla pour le déjeuner. J'avais dormis toute la matinée et mon ventre faisait un bouquant d'enfer! Pendant que nous mangions, ils commencèrent à me parler de mon prochain entraînement sur toutes les compétences magiques. Puis, nous fîmes un horaire fixe pour cet apprentissage particulier.

Lundi et jeudi – 5 à 6h : course à pied (pour l'endurance dixit Godric)

6 à 7h : petit déjeuner

7 à 9h : apprentissage de la métamorphose

9 à 11h : apprentissage des sorts et enchantements

11 à 12h : Déjeuner

12 à 14h : apprentissage des potions

14 à 16h : apprentissage de la botanique

16 à 18h : apprentissage de l'arithmancie

18 à 19h : Diner

19 à 21h : apprentissage des runes

21 à 23h : apprentissage de l'astronomie

Mardi et vendredi – 5h à 6h : Course à pied

6h à 7h : Petit déjeuner

7h à 9h : Combat à mains nues

9h à 11h : apprentissage des lois ainsi que des traditions sorcières

11h à 12h : Déjeuner

12h à 14h : apprentissage pour devenir animagus

14h à 16h : histoire de la magie

16h à 18h : Défense contre les forces du mal

18h à 19h : Diner

19h à 21h : soins aux créatures magiques

Mercredi et samedi - 5h à 6h : Course à pied

6h à 7h : Petit déjeuner

7h à 9h : Divination

9h à 11h : occlumancie – legilimancie

11h à 12h : Déjeuné

12h à 14h : Apprentissage des langues humaines ainsi que celles des créatures magiques.

14h à 16h : Apprentissage de la stratégie

16h à 18h : Apprentissage de la magie guérisseuse

18h à 19h : Diner

19h à 21h : Études à la bibliothèque

Dimanche – 5h à 6h : course à pied

6h à 7h : Petit déjeuner

7h à 11h : Études personnelles à la bibliothèque

11h à 12h : Déjeuner

12h à 18h : exploration du château et de ses passages secrets.

18h à 19h : Diner

19h à 21h : méditation sous un saule pleureur proche du lac.

Cette petite routine s'installa pendant les 6 premiers mois. Au bout de ce temps, je terminai d'apprendre les traditions et les lois que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts ; l'occlumancie ainsi que la legilimancie ; l'apprentissage du Français, du Russe et la langue des gobelins (si j'en ai appris trois en seulement 6 mois c'est tout simplement grâce à un mélange entre une potion ainsi que d'un sortilège) ; et la stratégie. J'avais aussi découvert bon nombre de passages secret et je connaissais le château comme ma poche. Un nouvel horaire prit place, mais gardant pour la majorité les mêmes cours, en rajoutant les magies du sang, elfique et élémentale. Enlevant aussi mes heures qu'exploration pour d'autres heures à la bibliothèque le dimanche.

Lundi et jeudi – 5 à 6h : course à pied

6 à 7h : petit déjeuner

7 à 9h : apprentissage de la métamorphose

9 à 11h : apprentissage des sorts et enchantements

11 à 12h : Déjeuner

12 à 14h : apprentissage des potions

14 à 16h : apprentissage de la botanique

16 à 18h : apprentissage de l'arithmancie

18 à 19h : Diner

19 à 21h : apprentissage des runes

21 à 23h : apprentissage de l'astronomie

Mardi et vendredi – 5h à 6h : Course à pied

6h à 7h : Petit déjeuner

7h à 9h : Combat à mains nues

9h à 11h : magie du sang

11h à 12h : Déjeuner

12h à 14h : apprentissage pour devenir animagus

14h à 16h : histoire de la magie

16h à 18h : Défense contre les forces du mal

18h à 19h : Diner

19h à 21h : soins aux créatures magiques

Mercredi et samedi - 5h à 6h : Course à pied

6h à 7h : Petit déjeuner

7h à 9h : Divination

9h à 11h : magie elfique

11h à 12h : Déjeuné

12h à 14h : Apprentissage des langues humaines ainsi que celles des créatures magiques.

14h à 16h : magie élémentale

16h à 18h : Apprentissage de la magie guérisseuse

18h à 19h : Diner

19h à 21h : Études à la bibliothèque

Dimanche – 5h à 6h : course à pied

6h à 7h : Petit déjeuner

7h à 11h : Études personnelles à la bibliothèque

11h à 12h : Déjeuner

12h à 18h : Études personnelles à la bibliothèque

18h à 19h : Diner

19h à 21h : méditation sous un saule pleureur proche du lac.

La même chose se déroula durant les 6 autres mois de l'année. Cette fois-ci, j'avais terminée les matières de bases comme la métamorphose, sortilèges et enchantements, botanique, potions, arithmancie, études de runes, astronomie, défense contre les forces du mal, histoire de la magie, soins aux créatures magiques et divination. J'y avais un niveau de Maître. Bien sûre, si j'avais réussis en 1 an ce que les autres apprenaient en 7 ans dans Poudlard, c'était parce que je ne me laissais aucune pose, même pour les vacances d'été et ceux durant l'année. J'avais aussi apprit l'italien, l'espagnol et l'allemand. Je ne me mélangeait jamais aux autres étudiants qu'avaient 'wena, Helga, 'dric et sal'. Je remerciai l'occlumancie pour que je ne puisse oublier tout ce flot de connaissances et d'expériences ainsi que d'entraînement. À la fin de la première année, ils me rendirent ma véritable apparence et me laissèrent une semaine pour m'habituer à ma toute nouvelle apparence. Mes cheveux étaient long jusqu'en bas de mes reins de couleur noir ébène avec des reflets bleutés, des yeux de couleurs saphir veinés d'éclats dorés, un visage aux traits fin et aristocratiques, des formes avantageuses pour mon mètre 70. Il ne me restait qu'un an avant de devoir retourner à mon époque. C'est là qu'un autre horaire prit place.

Lundi et jeudi – 5 à 6h : course à pied (pour l'endurance dixit Godric)

6 à 7h : petit déjeuner

7 à 9h : Combat aux armes blanche moldues et sorciers

9 à 11h : magie sans baguette

11 à 12h : Déjeuner

12 à 14h : Magie ancienne

14 à 16h : temps libre

16 à 18h : Magie rouge

18 à 19h : Diner

19 à 21h : Les auras

Mardi et vendredi – 5h à 6h : Course à pied

6h à 7h : Petit déjeuner

7h à 9h : Combat à mains nues

9h à 11h : magie du sang

11h à 12h : Déjeuner

12h à 14h : apprentissage pour devenir animagus

14h à 16h : temps libre

16h à 18h : magie runique

18h à 19h : Diner

Mercredi et samedi - 5h à 6h : Course à pied

6h à 7h : Petit déjeuner

7h à 9h : arts martiaux

9h à 11h : magie elfique

11h à 12h : Déjeuné

12h à 14h : Apprentissage des langues humaines ainsi que celles des créatures magiques.

14h à 16h : magie élémentale

16h à 18h : Apprentissage de la magie guérisseuse

18h à 19h : Diner

19h à 21h : Études à la bibliothèque

Dimanche – 5h à 6h : course à pied

6h à 7h : Petit déjeuner

7h à 11h : Études personnelles à la bibliothèque

11h à 12h : Déjeuner

12h à 18h : Études personnelles à la bibliothèque

18h à 19h : Diner

19h à 21h : méditation sous un saule pleureur proche du lac.

Cette horaire resta durant toute l'année entière. Bien qu'à la fin de celle-ci, j'avais un assez bon niveau en tout, il allait falloir que j'apprenne de moi-même le reste jusqu'au prochain été de mon époque. J'avais terminée cette fois le combat à mains nues, l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus (j'avais beaucoup d'animagus ; une panthère noire capable de prendre la taille qui lui plaie (peut se faire passer pour un adore chaton, mais c'est juste mon avis après tout…), un phénix des glaces, un serpent élémentale de la terre, un aigle royale, une griffonne et une louve noire.) ainsi que la magie guérisseuse, le japonais, le chinois, la langue des licornes, celle des sirènes, celle des nymphes et celle des vampires. Il était désormais temps pour moi d'y retourner et de dire au revoir à Rowena, Helga, Godric et Salazar.

Je pleurais un peu parce que les au revoir n'étaient pas fait pour mon auguste personne dirait-on.

-Sèche-moi ces larmes de phénix (NDA : conversion de ''sèche-moi ces larmes de crocodiles ''), jeune fille, me fit gentiment Rowena.

-Oui… parce que sinon, j'ai bien peur que nous devrons supporter cette pauvre Helga… rigola Godric, un peu à l'écart.

La dites pauvre Helga lui donna une claque derrière la tête en marmonnant sur les hommes qui ne respectaient pas la sensibilité des femmes… sensibles justement! Un sourire prit forme sur mes lèvres en contemplant ce spectacle quotidien.

-À quand le mariage? M'écriais-je dans leur direction, me retenant de rire devant la tête qu'ils firent tous les deux, rougissants comme des adolescents.

Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil avant de se retourner d'un coup sec, marmonnant contre moi cette fois. Là, je n'en pus plus et éclatai de rien devant leurs bouilles d'enfants mécontents.

-Tu reviendras avec ton frère la prochaine fois, Maly, me dit Salazar en me prenant à son tour dans ses bras après que soient passés les trois autres. Et tu lui donneras son propre collier aussi.

-Je sais, Sal', fis-je en me serrant contre lui. Je te le promet.

C'est lui et Rowena qui m'avaient prient sous leurs bras comme si j'étais leur fille et j'appréciaient leur calme et leur maîtrise de soi. Ils avaient toujours été là pour m'écouter et me conseiller pendant ces deux années alors que Godric et Helga m'avaient plus servit de frère et sœur qu'autre chose, étant les deux plus jeunes parmi les quatre fondateurs. Après les au revoir, le médaillon s'activa et je disparus de cette époque révolue pour la mienne d'époque…

Chapter 3: Chapitre 2

Élancée, grande, autoritaire tu es  
Aussi douce qu'une myrtille fondant dans la bouche  
Patiente, tendre, compréhensive tu es  
Aussi majestueuse que le cerf bramant dans le bois

Alexandre Gones

Chapitre 2

J'étais dans l'infirmerie du Poudlard de mon époque cette fois-ci et je cherchai un moyen pour m'en aller sans déclencher les alarmes autour de l'école, puis je me souvins d'une parole anodine ou non de Sal'.

Je pris mon médaillon représentant les quatre fondateurs et fermai les yeux. _Ramène-moi au Manoir Potter s'il te plaît… Ramène-moi à la maison… Celle où se trouve mon jumeau… _

J'étais devant le portail menant au Manoir. D'un coup sec, je me coupe la main et Étale mon sang sur le portail pour que les protections m'identifient comme une Potter. Les grilles s'ouvrirent et j'entrai pour refermer derrière moi pour ainsi ne laisser aucune brèches dans les boucliers. D'un coup de baguette, ma plaie se referma et il n'y eut plus de sang sur moi. Je finis par cogner à la porte. Je tremblais d'appréhension. Un homme ouvrit et me dévisagea.

-Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous passé les boucliers de protection? Me demanda-t-il sèchement.

Je relevai mon capuchon pour découvris mon visage.

-C'est comme ça qu'on accueille sa fille après 15 ans de séparation presque 16? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil. Malicia Danielle Potter pour vous servir, m'inclinais-je devant lui.

Il eut un regard troublé avant qu'une lueur de compréhension et de joie n'allume ses yeux noisette. Puis, il sembla se réveiller et me prit dans une forte étreinte remplie d'amour. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage et j'imaginais, aussi sur le sien.

-Ma petite fille, ma Malicia à moi, chuchota-t-il. Tu es enfin de retour à la maison!

-Papa… soufflais-je.

Je le sentis me serrer plus encore face à ce mot tendre sortis tout seul de ma bouche.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais que tu prononce ce simple mot, ma chérie… si tu savais… murmure-t-il.

Il me détacha finalement de lui puis, il remarqua que l'on était encore dans l'entré. Il referma donc la porte et me détailla plus encore qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

-Chéri? S'écria une voix de femme en venant par ici. Qu'est-ce qui te…

Je la vis s'arrêter en entrant dans la pièce et je souris joyeusement.

-Salut maman! La saluais-je.

Puis, elle s'évanouie devant nous. Je me figeai puis regardai mon père.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas? Demandais-je avec incompréhension à mon père.

Là, il ne put s'en empêcher et éclate de rire comme pas possible. Je m'approchai de ma mère et sortis ma baguette.

-_Enervatum, _fis-je.

-Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Fit-elle complètement dans le brouillard.

-Tu t'es évanouie quand je t'ai dis salut, maman_,_ déclarais-je finalement.

D'un coup, elle se releva et me serra très fort dans ses bras. C'était comme si elle avait peur que je ne disparaisse une nouvelle fois comme il y a 15 ans.

-Ma petite fille, chuchote-t-elle. Malicia ma chérie! Tu es revenue…

-Je ne compte pas repartir non plus, maman… fis-je, émue.

-Danielle… tu devrais peut-être relâcher ta prise, Amour, fit mon père. Sinon tu vas l'étouffer à la serrer si fort.

Il avait finalement repris sur lui pour arrêter de rire comme un malade.

-James! Cria-t-il par la suite. Ta mère et moi on voudrait te présenter quelqu'un de très cher à notre famille! Aller! Viens dans le hall d'entré!

-J'arrive! Cria une autre voix de l'étage du haut.

Je m'assis sur un banc et attendis fébrilement que mon jumeau descende. Des bruits de pas de course se firent entendre et un jeune homme assez semblable à moi arriva devant nous. La seule différence notable entre nous deux, c'était la couleur de nos yeux. Alors que les miens sont de couleur saphir veiné d'éclats dorés, les siens étaient de couleur marron. Mais si non nous avions la même grandeur, le même corps élancé, la même coupe de cheveux ébène qui refusait de se faire dompter sauf que moi j'avais une poitrine et lui non puisque j'étais une fille et lui un garçon. Je me perdis dans ses yeux. Je retrouvais une partie de moi-même dont je n'avais jamais eut l'impression d'avoir un jour perdu.

-_James_… soufflais-je dans ses pensées, inconsciemment.

-_Malicia_… souffle-t-il à son tour sans s'en rendre compte dans mes pensées à moi.

Puis, je me jetai dans ses bras. Je croyais n'avoir jamais autant pleuré dans une année alors dans une seule soirée…

Durant toute la journée, James et moi ne nous lâchions plus d'une semelle. Toujours main dans la main pour avoir un contacte physique. Après l'heure du dîné le soir venu, nous montâmes tous les deux dans la chambre de mon frère que j'allais désormais habiter avec lui. Après avoir mis un sortilège de silence sur la chambre, je décidai de lui parler de mon expérience à l'époque des fondateurs.

-_James? _Lui demandais-je.

-_Oui, Maly? _Me questionna-t-il.

_-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, mais tu dois promettre de n'en parler à personne, même pas aux parents, à Dumbledore ou à tes amis… à moins que je ne vois par moi-même s'ils sont digne de la confiance que tu mets en eux, _déclarais-je avec sérieux.

-_Promis, je jure sur ma magie de ne jamais dévoiler les secrets et les confidences que Malicia Danielle Potter, ma sœur jumelle, me fera à moins qu'elle ne juge la personne digne de sa confiance, ainsi soit-il par magie magistrat! _Déclara mon frère solennellement_. Est-ce que ça te convient?_

-_Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je t'aime frérot! _M'exclamais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

-_Bon, maintenant, tu m'expliques ce que tu voulais me dire tantôt? _Me demanda-t-il en me reculant au bout d'un moment.

-_Savais-tu que nous, grâce à maman et papa, nous descendons tous les deux des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, James? Je pense que même les parents ne le savent pas… _le questionnais-je en premier lieu_. _

James me regarda avec de grands yeux.

-_Non, je n'en savais rien du tout… _répondit-il, pensif.

-_Regarde le pendentif que j'ai autour du cou, _lui réclamais-je en lui montrant mon collier.

Il l'observa attentivement et releva la tête d'un coup impulsif. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est le blason de Poudlard si je me m'abuse, déclara-t-il à haute voix cette fois.

-Oui et c'est aussi un port-au-loin temporelle pour l'esprit de la personne qui le porte… enfin pour un de leurs descendant à tous les quatre pour être plus précise_, _fis-je à son intension_. _

Il fit quelques aller-retour entre moi et le collier qui pendait à mon cou.

-_Tu es vraiment sérieuse quand tu dis ça? _Me questionna-t-il après un moment de silence.

-_Oui, dis-je sans détours. Grâce à lui, j'ai suivi un entraînement de deux ans à l'époque des fondateurs pour apprendre tout ce qu'ils avaient à m'apprendre. Bien que j'aie l'air d'avoir uniquement 15 ans physiquement, j'ai en fait 17 ans mentalement et beaucoup d'expérience en magie ainsi qu'en combat physique. Autant avec une épée, qu'avec un arc, la course de cheval, en langues et en toutes sortes de magies. _

-Wow! Souffla mon frère. Et ce que tu cherches à me faire comprendre, c'est que tu voudrais que j'aille là-bas pour m'entraîner moi aussi… n'est-ce pas?

-Exactement… acceptes-tu? Fis-je avec timidité.

-Oui Maly, j'accepte l'honneur que tu me fais, fit-il avec une révérence, la main sur le cœur et le haut du corps penché par en avant.

-Alors, tu devrais te coucher et enfiler le pendentif, nous n'irons qu'à l'été prochain, mais tu devras toujours le garder sur toi-même sous ta douche… fis-je en rigolant… maintenant, en fait, on devrait les deux se coucher parce que moi je suis morte de fatigue après une telle journée remplie d'émotions comme ça_, _déclarais-je alors que je dormais debout.

James me prit alors comme une princesse et m'allongea doucement à l'intérieur des couvertures. Je lui donnai son propre collier et me callai entre ses bras pour finalement m'endormir dans un profond sommeil. Le reste de l'été se passa à une vitesse vertigineuse et nous n'eûmes même pas le temps d'y songer que nous étions déjà dans le train menant à Poudlard dans un compartiment avec les trois autres amis de mon jumeau…

«Je veux être libre de choisir,

Libre de vivre,

Libre de rêver.

Je veux pouvoir m'exprimer comme il me plaira et ne rien garder pour moi.

Je ne veux pas être invisible,

Un pantin.

Pourquoi devrait-on être ce que les autres veulent de nous?

Pourquoi devrait-on s'empêcher de s'exprimer librement juste parce qu'on nous le demande?

Je veux entrer en scène pour une fois.

Je veux pouvoir m'avancer sans avoir peur de me faire insulter par un des acteurs.

Je veux être libre et non entraver de ces chaînes qui m'empêchent d'avancer à ma convenance.

Je veux être libre de penser de moi-même.

Pourquoi devrait-on se faire dire quoi penser de ci ou de cela?

Pourquoi... ?

Je veux savoir tout simplement.

Pourquoi devrait-on être dans l'ignorance constante?

Je veux savoir...

C'est tout ce que je demande...

Vous pouvez au moins comprendre cela...

Tout est trop ci

Ou trop cela pour vous...

Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de vivre simplement?

On n'est pas les rois de ce monde.

Nous ne sommes pas immortels...

Nous n'avons pas constamment raison...

Vous non plus pour tout vous dire...»

©Mélina Lessard (droits d'auteur)

Chapitre 3

Nous venions d'arriver à King's Cross dans l'allée 9¾ qu'une tornade aux cheveux mi-longs noires avait sauté sur mon jumeau. Ils étaient étalés de tous leurs longs sur les dalles. Le moment de choc passé, j'étais plié de rire devant les regards indulgents de nos parents. La boule d'énergie de retour sur ses jambes m'accorda un regard surpris avant de fixer mon jumeau, puis de nouveau moi.

-Toi, alors, tu as des explications solides à me donner en ce qui concerne cette splendide créature que tu as ramené avec toi, ici, aujourd'hui, mon petit Jamsie adoré! S'exclama-t-il en direction du dit Jamsie en question.

James finit par se relever en essuyant la poussière d'un geste désinvolte tout en retardant le moment de me présenter. Certainement pour garder un certain mystère et faire mourir de curiosité son meilleur ami et frère de cœur. Quand j'ai entendu ça la première fois j'avais été un peu jalouse, mais mon jumeau m'avait rapidement rassuré sur ma place dans son cœur. Un éclair de malice que je remarquai immédiatement avant qu'il ne disparaisse tout aussi rapidement vint l'espace d'un instant illuminer ses yeux.

-_Alors toi! Fis-je dans la tête de James, si tu songe une seule seconde à faire ce que tu as en tête… je raconte à celle que tu considère comme ta fiancée, tous les moments embarrassant que maman m'a racontée plus certain moments de l'été, tout aussi humiliant… à toi de choisir! Mais, il est hors de question que tu me fasses passer pour ta petite amie devant ton frère de cœur…! Alors, ça non!_

James fit la moue dans ma direction et un sourire se peignit sur mon visage.

-Vraiment Maly, t'ai même pas drôle d'abord, bouda mon frère en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qui a dit que j'étais drôle? Demandais-je avec innocence. Ce n'est pas toi qui étais content et qui l'avais affirmé lorsque j'ai eu cette idée pour régler le problème qu'occasionnait cette fameuse blague ultra géniale dans le…

-NON! S'écria James en mettant ses deux mains sur ma bouche. NE DIT RIEN!

Papa nous jeta un regard soupçonneux en entendant mes paroles et l'empressement de James à me faire taire. Soupirant de lassitude, mais aussi avec amusement comme en témoignait la lueur dans son regard, il hocha la tête dans la direction de maman qui se retenait de me questionner sur cette fameuse blague dont je faisais l'étalage… Je m'en souvenais encore…

**Flash**

Nous étions dans notre chambre comme je n'allais pas dormir dans celle que nos parents m'avaient décoré. La discussion était orientée sur une blague qui donnait du fils à retordre à mon très cher farceur de jumeau.

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir quels sont les charmes que papa utilise pour le terrain de Quidditch, ni comment ils sont entremêlés. C'est frustrant! S'écria James en marchand de long en large dans la chambre que nous avions mis dans une bulle de silence pour que personne n'entende le Conseil d'Organisation des Meilleurs Blagueurs (ou Le COMB, comme nous l'avions surnommé).

Je me mis à réfléchir et soudain, comme dans un éclair, je me levai avec empressement pour me diriger vers mon coin personnel de la chambre pour chercher le livre qui m'intéressait dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Je le trouvai enfin et me dirigeai vers le lit. En m'asseyant, je lui tandis le livre à une page précise sur les sortilèges utilisés ainsi que leurs contre-sort pour démonter le jeu de sûr un terrain.

-T'ais géniale sœurette, s'exclama mon frère, ravis.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer dans les airs et me redéposa sur le lit.


	9. Madélia Withlock

Prologue

_24 mai 1862_

_Je me tenais devant l'hôtel avec celui qui allait devenir mon mari. Le prêtre faisait son sermon habituel. Je regardais l'homme de ma vie avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, j'en étais certaine. Je pouvais voir et sentir tout l'amour qu'il me portait par tous les pores de ma peau. _

— _Jasper Withlock voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Madélia Aryanne Rlenss ici présente, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? demanda finalement le prête._

_Il me regarda dans les yeux en tout en répondant à la question qui lui était posé._

— _Oui, je le veux, affirma-t-il amoureusement. _

— _Et vous, Madélia Aryanne Rlenss, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Jasper Withlock ici présent, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Me demanda cette fois-ci le prêtre. _

— _Oui je le veux, répondis-je avec tout l'amour que je portais à mon mari._

— _Alors, que ceux qui s'opposent à cette union qu'ils se fassent entendre maintenant ou se taisent __à jamais__ fit cérémonieusement le prêtre. _

_Personne ne parla, ni n'osa faire le moindre bruit qui aurait pu passer pour une contestation à notre mariage. _

— _Alors,__ je vous déclare mari et femme, continua-t-il. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, jeune homme._

_Jasper souleva mon voile et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser avec passion. Ce sont des hourras qui nous interrompirent finalement et belle vie aux nouveaux marier! _

Après mon mariage avec l'homme de ma vie, je m'appelais désormais Withlock et plus Rlenss. Vers le mois d'août, on nous annonça que j'étais enceinte de deux mois. En février 1863, je m'y au monde deux jumeaux parfaitement identiques sauf pour les yeux. Gabriel avait les yeux vert émeraude comme les miens et William avait ceux bleu saphir de leur père. Septembre 1864, Jasper par pour se faire enrôler dans l'armer. En juin 1866, on vient m'annoncer sa mort. Les jumeaux avaient trois ans. Je réussis à rester forte pendant les deux années suivantes, même si je dépérissais a vu d'œil. À la fête de la mort de mon Jasper, je me rendis sur sa tombe vide de corps, faute de l'avoir retrouvé sur le terrain de combat des soldats de notre nation. Mes larmes coulent encore et encore en lisant le nom de mon tendre amour sur la pierre tombale. Je me sentais si seule. Je passai l'index sur les lettres de son doux prénom. Lorsque je partis du cimetière, je pris la direction de cette ruelle me permettant de me rendre plus rapidement à la maison. Ce soir-là, je connus ce qu'aucune femme ne devrait jamais connaître. Le viol. La dernière chose que je vis : deux yeux rouges sang…

Chapitre 1

[Et de ce cher amour qui passe comme un rêve

J'aurai tout conservé dans le fond de mon cœur.

L'éternelle chanson]

Je me souviens encore du temps fou qui me prit pour que je maîtrise parfaitement cette soif qui m'avait envahi trois jours après mon viole et ces deux yeux rouges comme dernière vision. La douleur de la transformation, je pus la supporter en pensant à mes amours, mes jumeaux ainsi qu'à mon amour Jasper. Mon créateur m'avait tout expliqué concernant ma nouvelle vie. Je me promis de toujours garder le nom de mon mari. Vivre éternellement. Ma malédiction personnelle. Je me vengeai de celui qui m'avait pris ce que je réservais à mon mari, et me décidai de choisir les meurtriers et les violeurs pour mes repas. Mon créateur qui se nommait Henri, m'apprit comment chasser, comment me battre comme une professionnelle avec ou sans armes ainsi que comment élaborer des stratégies gagnantes à tous les coups. Entre temps, j'avais suivi de loin mon frère et sa femme prendre en charge mes enfants. J'avais aussi pris toutes mes possessions lorsque les agents eurent le dos tourné pour ne pas que mon frère aient main mise dessus. J'envoyais quelques mots anonymes à mes fils pour les conseiller lorsque je les voyais en difficulté. Lorsqu'ils devinrent adultes aux yeux de la loi et de tous, ils avaient 18 ans. Je leur envoyai une lettre pour leur demander un rendez-vous. Je les vis méfiants bien que cela soit normal, je sentis un pincement au cœur. Henri m'avait laissé vivre toute seule depuis plus de deux ans à ce moment-là. Ma demeure était restée intacte comme lorsque les agents l'avaient laissé, il y avait de cela 13 ans de temps. Quand ils arrivèrent et qu'ils me virent, j'avais changé ma peau pour qu'elle soit moins blanche et moins dure ainsi que récupéré mon ancienne couleur des yeux. Je paraissais ainsi plus humaine.

— Bonjour Gabriel, bonjour William, dis-je avec douceur.

J'avais oublié de préciser qu'Henri avait le don de changer d'apparence à volonté et que j'avais copié son pouvoir. Mais revenons-en à la situation présente.

— Maman… souffla William.

Gabriel lui donna un coup de coude en lui chuchotant de se taire au lieu de dire des conneries.

— Il a pourtant raison, Gabriel, fis-je avec un sourire timide.

Ils restèrent sous le choc pendant quelques minutes avant de se reprendre. Ils s'assirent sur une chaise chacun.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû vous demander un rendez-vous et je risque ma vie aujourd'hui, mes chéris, commençais-je doucement. Et pas que la mienne... Je crois que vous avez le droit de savoir la vérité sur ma «disparition»…

Cela faisait maintenant un siècle que je voyageais avec mes fils qui après mes explications avaient demandé à devenir comme moi. Au début j'avais refusé, mais en voyant leurs airs tout tristes je n'avais pas pu le leur refuser. Après venait le doute. Celui de ne pas me contrôler assez pour ne pas les vider entièrement de leur sang. C'est leurs confiances inébranlables en moi qui eurent raison de mes réticences. Leurs débuts furent comme les miennes, mais je pris exemple sur mon créateur et leur enseignai comme il l'avait fait lui-même pour moi. Aujourd'hui, nous étions en train d'emménager notre nouvelle demeure en date à Forks. Au fil des décennies, nous avions ramassé beaucoup d'argent dans nos comptes en banque. Mon dernier travail était infirmière et j'avais pu subtiliser assez de sang dans les réserves pour au moins une année entière ce qui me rendait fière de moi. J'avais décidé de refaire ma terminale avec mes fils au lycée de Forks tout en travaillant sur des croquis de vêtements mode pour une boutique. Mes créations étaient brevetées et on me payait une belle somme pour, alors pourquoi me priver de passer du temps avec mes deux anges. J'avais l'air d'une jeune femme de 18 ans malgré que j'aie 25 ans humainement parlant. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit lorsque je finis d'arranger ma chambre comme je le voulais. Ce qui était bien dans le fait d'être vampire, c'était que tout était fait avec rapidité. Je souris lentement et d'un mouvement de l'index, je mis en marche la stéréo. Frédéric Chopin. Les yeux clos, j'écoutai la musique jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps d'aller en cours comme nous avions emménagé un jour seulement avant. Je pris une douche brûlante même si je ne ressentais pas la chaleur, cela me fit un bien fou. Je mis une tunique noire sans manche avec une ceinture à la taille ainsi que des leggins tout aussi noires que la tunique. Des escarpins aux pieds et un petit quelque chose de plus sur les épaules ouvert sur le devant pour laisser voir ma tenue ainsi que pour faire croire que j'étais humaine. Le plus beau dans notre situation, c'était que mes fils avaient le même don que moi… c'est-à-dire que nous pouvions copier ceux des autres. C'est comme ça que j'avais pu mettre en marche la stéréo sans y toucher. La télékinésie c'était vraiment super. Avec tous les vampires nomades et autre que l'on avait rencontrés et le nombre de ceux ayant un pouvoir… enfin bref… Je pris mon peigne pour démêler mes cheveux, les séchai et les plaquai. Puis, je me maquillai légèrement. Crayon noir, fard à paupières violet foncé, mascara noir aussi et un peu de gloss et le tour était joué. Je rendis mes yeux de ma couleur humaine, quelques couleurs à ma peau blafarde. Je regardai la photo de mon mariage sur ma table de chevet. Je voyais une jeune femme blonde-caramel les yeux émeraude pétillants de joie et de malice. Heureuse dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Lui, châtain pâle, un éblouissant sourire et ses yeux couleur saphir brillants d'amour tendre.

— Mamannnnn! Entendis-je William crier d'en bas. Es-tu prête? On y va!

— J'arrive mon chéri, fis-je avec douceur.

Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, je descendis les marches et le pris dans mes bras. Je remarquai qu'il avait repris sa couleur humaine pour les yeux… la même que ceux de son père. Je me détachai et partis vers la porte d'entrée.

— On va prendre ma voiture si cela ne vous dérange pas les garçons, dis-je. Ce n'est pas que… mais vos voitures sont trop tape-à-l'œil.

Je leur fis un clin d'œil et pris mes clés pendant qu'ils boudaient en marmonnant que leurs voitures étaient très bien comme ça. Arrivée sur le parking, je me stoppai en sentant une odeur sucrée, caractéristique des vampires. Je me tournai vers l'odeur et remarquai ceux présents. Un seul retint mon attention cependant. Jas..Jas..Jasper… Je pense que je me serais écroulé si Gabriel ne m'avait pas retenu fermement par la taille. Me reprenant, je me dirigeai directement vers mon mari et… le giflai.

— Ça c'est pour t'avoir fait passer pour mort et m'avoir laissée toute seule avec des enfants à charge pendant que je te pleurais jour et nuit, sifflais-je. William! Gabriel! On va chercher nos horaires pendant que votre père repense à ce que je viens de lui dire.

J'allais pour m'éloigner, mais il me retint doucement, mais fermement par le bras.

— J't'en prie Lia, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer les circonstances, me supplia-t-il.

Je me dégageai de lui et partis avec mes fils. Cela me prit beaucoup de force pour ne pas m'effondrer et pleurer. Je voyais bien les regards inquiets que se lançaient les jumeaux, mais j'essayai quand même de leur sourire normalement pour les rassurer un minimum. Nous récupérâmes nos papiers et partîmes en cours. J'avais cours de musique en première heure. Je fis signer le professeur et partis m'asseoir dans le fond des sièges de l'agora. Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, il commença par se présenter comme étant Mr Spencer et me demanda de venir en avant pour me présenter. Je le fis de bonne grâce et parler.

-Je m'appelle Madélia Aryanne Rlenss Withlock, je viens d'Alaska, j'ai 19 ans et je suis aussi connu comme étant Alessa Drenmil la créatrice de mode, souris-je en faisant la révérence. Ah oui! Et la prochaine collection sera pour dans deux semaine grand maximum, fis-je en retournant à ma place tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

J'entendis les filles commencer à penser à un moyen pour savoir comment m'approcher et devenir amie-amie avec moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper asseyez d'attirer mon attention vainement. La matinée passa assez lentement et je me rendis à la cafétéria rejoindre William et Gabriel qui me lançaient encore des regards inquiets. Je n'avais sûrement pas été assez convaincante ce matin, pensais-je. Nous nous assîmes à une table tranquille, mais cela était sans compter sur Jasper et les autres personnes avec lui qui nous fixaient.

-Ne peuvent-ils pas r'garder quec'que part d'autre, siffla Gabriel avec irritation.

-J'n'en peux plus, souffla William à son tour. J'vais leur montrer de quel bois j'me chauffe m'man!

Leur irritation faisait revenir leur accent du sud du Texas. Ce qui me fit légèrement sourire.

-Laissez, fils, fis-je les yeux fermés en me connectant à eux par leurs émotions et les apaisant du même coup.

-T'entends c'qu'ils pensent de nous! s'exclama Gabriel avec dédain. Surtout la blonde! Mais elle à un sérieux complexe d'apparence ça ne s'peut pas des affaires comme ça!

Je retournai mon attention sur les autres vampires qui avaient écarquillés les yeux face aux paroles de mon fils. Je pouffai légèrement.

-T'inquiète frérot, rit son jumeau après moi. S'pas comme si elle pouvait rivaliser avec m'man! Termina-t-il avec tendresse vers moi.

Je lui souris et me tournai vers Gabriel.

-C'est son\leur problème pas le nôtre, fils, dis-je tendrement après avoir arrêté de rire.

William se tourna vers les autres vampires et souffla pour eux.

-Après les cours, rendez-vous sur le parking…

Chapitre 2

[Et c'est comment je me sens quand j'ignore ce que tu me dis  
Et c'est où je me perds quand je continue à te fuir  
Et c'est ce que je suis quand, quand je ne me reconnais plus  
Et c'est ce que je choisis quand tout me lâche

And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me

Breathe into me - Red]

Je fuyais aussi loin que je le pouvais. Loin de celui que mon cœur avait choisi et sur qui je n'avais plus aucun droit. Il ne me restait plus rien. Juste la douleur d'une sensation de trahison. _Je t'aime tant ma Lia, tant que j'mourrai pour ton beau sourire…_ qu'il disait. _J'aime cette rougeur qui t'viens aux joues quand j'te taquine… je pourrais passer des heures et de heures juste à plonger mes yeux dans ton regard__… _Des larmes de sang coulaient sur mes joues j'en étais sûr. Je m'arrêtai finalement dans une clairière proche de Seattle pour m'écrouler de douleur. Je gémis comme un animal blessé en me tenant le torse comme si mon cœur voulait sortir de mon corps. _Jamais je ne pourrai aimer autant une autre femme que toi… _MENSONGES… MENSONGES… MENSONGES! Puis je me souvins de ce qui m'avait amené à partir comme je l'avais fait. Je me sentis honteuse d'avoir fait ça à mes deux fils par cœur…

Flash

_L'après-midi passa trop rapidement à mon goût alors que nous allions avoir une discussion avec tout ce monde que je ne connaissais pas à part pour Jasper. William et Gabriel vinrent me chercher à mon dernier cours et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur où ils nous attendaient tous. J'eus du mal à garder un masque viable qui ne montrerait pas ma douleur à tous. Je pris une inspiration pour me calmer et je regardai mes fils pour leurs montrer que l'on pouvait y aller. Ils hochèrent de la tête, puis on les rejoignit. Ils nous enjoignirent à les suivre jusque chez eux. Personne ne dit mot. Sauf qu'avant de partir, mes fils et moi, nous reprîmes nos apparences de vampires. Ils hoquetèrent tous devant notre physique, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. Sur ce, d'un geste élégant de la main, je les priai de nous conduire là où nous devions nous rendre. Avec nos jambes et la vitesse des vampires, cela nous prit cinq minutes minimum. Les ''parents'' des ''jeunes'' étaient là également. _

_-Bienvenue chez nous, fit Carlisle, le père, après qu'ils se soient tous présentés comme il se devait. _

_-Merci à vous de nous accueillir si aimablement alors que c'était votre territoire, déclarais-je avec un mince sourire. Je suis Madélia Aryanne Rlenss Withlock et voici mes fils par le sang et le venin : Gabriel et William Rlenss Withlock…_

_J'eus un sourire mélancolique lorsqu'ils se mirent tous à avoir des questions sur le comment du pourquoi cela c'était passé. Et la question sur ma gifle envers Jasper et le sens de mes paroles me vint aux oreilles. Ce qui me fit souffrir, mais j'encaissai la douleur feignant l'indifférence alors que je voyais mon mari lors de ma vie d'humaine se tordre de douleur. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui pour lui demander comment il allait. Au lieu de répondre, il me regarda avec douleur._

_-Co..com..comment fa..fais-tu p..po..pour sup..suppor..supporter au..aut..autant d..de dou..doul..doule..Douleur? me questionna-t-il en suffocant autant qu'un vampire pouvait suffoquer._

_-J'ai l'habitude, dis-je._

_Je reçus un coup d'œil de la part de mes fils et je savais qu'ils me questionneraient lorsque l'on serait seul tous les trois ensembles. Je renforçai mon bouclier pour ne plus que Jasper sente ma souffrance et débutai mon histoire._

_-Vous saurez tout ce dont vous aurez de besoin dans mon récit, déclarais-je._

_Puis voyant l'air mitigé de mon ancien mari, je continuai de parler._

_-Je leur raconterai tout et pas besoin de protester Jasper, grognais-je avec impatience, ce qui le fit taire. Je me souviens de chaque moment, de chaque instant et de chaque seconde de mon existence humaine, débutais-je malgré les hoquets de chaque personne de la pièce. Je ne voulais pas oublier ce que la vie m'avait apporté de bon comme de mauvais. Alors, sentant que j'allais tout perdre ce qui faisait de moi la personne que j'étais, je me suis battu pour graver tous mes souvenirs dans ma mémoire. Vous devez savoir que dans mon temps, je n'aspirais qu'à avoir une vie heureuse…_

_Je les regardai comme si je voyais à travers eux tout en me remémorent cette vie qui me paraissait si lointaine. _

_-Jasper et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes nés, dis-je finalement dans le silence le plus complet. Toutes ses années d'innocence dans le Texas et toutes les bêtises que nous avons fait aux parents, gloussais-je, nostalgique. Je me rappelle de la première fois où nous avons fait le mur pour aller se balader à cheval en pleine nuit pour nous rendre sur la plaine proche de chez nous en admirant le ciel étoilé du Texas. C'est à une de ces sorties quotidiennes justement qu'il me demanda en mariage le soir de mes 19 ans. Le 3 janvier 1862. Et le 24 mai, nous étions mari et femme. Les plus belles années de ma jeunesse ainsi que le début de l'âge où l'on devient plus adulte et considéré comme tel. _

_Je m'arrêtai et lançai un regard vers William et Gabriel qui me soutenait en me serrant les deux mains. _

_-Ce qui remplit encore plus mon cœur de bonheur fut la venue au monde de mes fils que j'eus un beau jour de février 11 mois après notre mariage. J'étais si heureuse d'avoir ce que je désirais le plus au monde! Septembre 1864, Jasper part dans l'armée, déclarais-je toute joie envolée. Deux ans après, on m'apprend sa mort, mais on ait incapable de rapporter son corps pour que je puisse faire mon deuil. Les jumeaux avaient trois ans à l'époque. J'essayais de sourire, j'essayais de bien m'occuper d'eux. Mais lorsque tous avaient le dos tourné, je pleurais mon mari. J'avais si mal! Dieu que j'avais mal! Je réussis à tenir pendant deux autres années à rester pour eux. Mais j'avais le cœur déchiré à chaque fois que je regardais mes fils en voyant mon mari décédé dans leurs manières d'être, leurs physiques. Tout me ramenait à toi Jasper, fis-je en direction de lui sans pourtant le voir. À la date de ta mort, je me rendais à ta tombe. Mais je n'en pouvais plus! Je revenais par cette ruelle qui donnait à quelques mètres de la maison lorsque je me suis fait attaquer._

_J'agrippai plus fermement les mains de mes fils._

_-Je ne pouvais rien faire, c'était… c'était le groupe d'Aaron qui se tenait autour de moi, dis-je, la voix tremblante. J'étais prise au piège et je n'avais personne pour me venir en aide cette fois-ci, fis-je sinistrement. Ils ont pris ce qu'ils n'avaient pu prendre la dernière fois… ce que je réservais à l'homme que j'aimais…_

_Toutes ces images me revinrent en tête, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon bouclier. Je me ratatinai sur moi-même. _

_-Ils m'ont… tous…tous… tous les 8… ils m'ont tous vi..vi..viol..violer… un à un sanglotais-je dans les bras de mes fils. Je n'avais plus de forces en moi pour pouvoir résister à la fin. J'avais si honte de moi! Je me sentais si sale… si sale en dedans de moi… Je me trouvais en enfer… me repassant… encore et encore toute la scène dans ma tête. La dernière chose que je pus observer avant de sombrer était deux yeux rouges… Les yeux de mon créateur… Henri__…_ _Il m'apprit comment chasser, comment me battre comme une professionnelle avec ou sans armes ainsi que comment élaborer des stratégies gagnantes à tous les coups. Entre temps, j'avais suivi de loin mon frère et sa femme prendre en charge mes enfants. J'avais aussi pris toutes mes possessions lorsque les agents eurent le dos tourné pour ne pas que mon frère aient main mise dessus. J'envoyais quelques mots anonymes à mes fils pour les conseiller lorsque je les voyais en difficulté. Lorsqu'ils devinrent adultes aux yeux de la loi et de tous, ils avaient 18 ans. Je leur envoyai une lettre pour leur demander un rendez-vous. Je les vis méfiants bien que cela soit normal. Henri m'avait laissé vivre toute seule depuis plus de deux ans à ce moment-là. Ma demeure était restée intacte comme lorsque les agents l'avaient laissé, il y avait de cela 13 ans de temps. Quand ils arrivèrent et qu'ils me virent, j'avais changé ma peau pour qu'elle soit moins blanche et moins dure ainsi que récupéré mon ancienne couleur des yeux. Je paraissais ainsi plus humaine. Je m'en souviens encore comme si cela c'était passé hier._

_«_— _Bonjour Gabriel, bonjour William, avais-je dit avec douceur. _

_[J'avais oublié de préciser qu'Henri avait le don de changer d'apparence à volonté et que j'avais copié son pouvoir. Mais revenons-en à la conversation, m'interrompis-je en souriant avec une légèreté feinte que tout le monde pus remarquer.]_

— _Maman… __avait soufflé William._

_Gabriel lui avait donné un coup de coude en lui chuchotant de se taire au lieu de dire des conneries. _

— _Il a pourtant raison, Gabriel, avais-je dit avec un sourire timide. _

_Ils __étaient restés__ sous le choc pendant quelques minutes avant de se reprendre. Ils s'étaient assis sur une chaise chacun. _

— _Je n'aurais jamais dû vous demander un r__endez-vous et je risque ma vie aujourd'hui, mes chéris, avais-je commencé doucement. Et pas que la mienne... Je crois que vous avez le droit de savoir la vérité sur ma «disparition»…__»_

_Puis, c'est à ce moment que je leur avais tout dit. Je n'étais sûr de rien à ce moment-là. Mais, ils ont finis par me convaincre de les transformer tous les deux et je n'avais pas pu leur résister pas plus lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes que lorsqu'ils avaient atteint l'âge adulte. C'est comme ça que toute mère se comporte avec leurs enfants chéris, non? Puis, je leur ai tout enseigné ce que je savais sur le monde qui était désormais le leur comme il était le miens également. Depuis ce temps, nous voyageons aux grés de nos envies et récoltons encore plus de savoir en allant dans chaque école et université aussi pour écouter ce qu'ils ont tous retenus de l'histoire que nous avions personnellement vécus tous les trois. Ces humains! Aucune gratitude et aucun respect pour leurs ancêtres… finis-je mon récit en soupirant comiquement pour alléger l'atmosphère. _

_Je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient très bouleversé par mon récit. En particulier Jasper et Rosalie. Bien que je ne comprenais pas pour cette dernière, mais je le compris quand ils nous firent tous le récit de leurs vies jusqu'à maintenant. À la fin du récit de Rosalie, je souris légèrement._

_-Moi aussi, je me suis vengé, Rose, déclarais-je. Et je peux comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je me suis senti libre après l'avoir fait comme tu avais dû te sentir après. _

_Elle m'avait rendu mon sourire et avait laissé la place à une autre personne. Puis j'entendis le récit hésitant de Jasper qu'il reprit au moment où il partait avec l'armée. Je souffris pour lui lorsqu'il parla de l'armée de Maria, Lucie et Nettie qu'il avait été obligé d'intégrer. J'encaissai sa rencontre avec Alice et sa mise en couple… mais l'annonce qu'il s'était marié avec elle… me déchira en mille morceaux… et je préférai partir de cette maison pour aller crier ma peine et ma douleur dans un autre endroit…_

Flash-Back

Je ne sentais plus rien qui m'entourait. J'étais amorphe. Dans un état catatonique. Plus rien à part mes fils ne me retenait à cette vie. Puis, une nouvelle détermination prit vie dans mon cœur. Je verrai, si j'ai encore une chance avec lui, mais s'il n'y en avait plus, je chercherai un autre homme ou vampire avec qui partager ma non-existence… Force de cette nouvelle décision, je retournai à Forks. S'il y a un quelconque espoir, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis Alice Brandon… Oh… ça non! Fais-moi confiance!

Chapitre 3

[Et c'est ce à quoi ça ressemble quand je me tiens debout au bord  
Et c'est comment je me brise quand finalement je heurte le sol  
Et c'est comment ça me blesse quand je prétends ne ressentir aucune douleur  
Et c'est comment je disparais quand je me jette

And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away 

Red - Breathe Into Me]

J'arrivai finalement dans ma chambre. Il était assez tôt pour que je puisse me préparer convenablement pour la seconde journée de cours et partis avant que mes fils qui étaient dans le salon, ne puissent m'intercepter et me questionner. J'avais mis un haut avantageux ainsi qu'une jupe jusqu'aux genoux et des bottes hautes à talons. Ma coiffure était une couette lâche. Je mis mon long manteau en cuir pour ne pas être questionné par les élèves et repris mon apparence humaine. Lorsque j'arrivai, je pris la direction de ma voiture qui était resté là toute la nuit et y pris mes affaires de cours pour me rendre dans ma classe d'espagnole. Je pris soin de paraître sur de ce que je voulais et avec quelques sourires et clins d' œil par ci par là… Je vis plusieurs garçons sourire bêtement. L'avantage d'avoir un beau physique était qu'ils tombaient tous dans le panneau, ces pauvres faiblards d'humains. Pendant toute la journée, pleins de filles vinrent me voir ainsi que quelques garçons pour me poser des questions sur la nouvelle collection que j'allais sortir ainsi que pour me dire combien ils adoraient ce que je faisais. D'autres venaient pour me dire leurs surprises de voir que c'était une jeune femme de leur âge qui dessinait si bien et qui créait toutes ces merveilles. Je leur répondais avec un sourire avenant et joyeux en parlant de ma passion pour la création de vêtements. Un moment, je pris le temps de parler à mes fils pour leur demander de ne pas me questionner et de me pardonner de les avoir laissés en plan chez les Cullen. Ils me dirent que ce n'était pas bien grave et de venir les voir lorsque je ne me sentirai pas bien à nouveau. Je les serrai dans mes bras et retournai à mes cours. À la fin de la journée, je retrouvai mes fils sur le parking et leurs demandai s'ils voulaient venir chasser avec moi. Ils hochèrent de la tête et nous prîmes la voiture pour aller à Seattle sans un regard pour les Cullen qui nous regardaient partir avec des airs mitigés.

Un mois était passé désormais. La nouvelle collection avait fait sensation partout dans le monde d'après les magazines de modes. Dans toutes l'Europe, l'Asie, la Chine, le Japon, l'Amérique toute entière! J'en étais immensément fière je dois dire. Mon compte en banque se remplissait à chaque seconde, chaque minute et chaque heure. Il y en avait tellement que je n'aurai pas à travailler pendant de nombreux siècles et être encore riche! L'opération : éradication d'Alice par contre avançait plus lentement. Enfin, c'est ce que je me disais avant…

Tout le monde était parti à la chasse sauf moi, Alice et Edwards. Mais, comme je l'avais décidé à la dernière minute, je savais qu'Alice ne m'avait pas vu dans l'une de ses visions. J'arrivai une demi-heure à l'avance avant que tous ne reviennent au Manoir Cullen.


	10. Llyanah Anderson

**Prologue**

_J'étais assise sur une plage où un magnifique couché de soleil se dévoilait à mon regard émerveillé. Les faibles vagues qui venait s'écrasées sur le sable sonnait comme une mélodie calmante et reposante à mes oreilles. Un vent chaud balais une mèche de cheveux sur mon visage. Je m'empresse de la remettre en place. Un sourire d'apaisement était présent pour la première fois sur mon visage. Je savais que je rêvais. Mes rêves étaient ma seule échappatoire face à mon quotidien avec cette famille d'hypocrites qui était mienne. Depuis que j'étais petite, ces rêves remplies de bonheurs me réconfortaient et me permettaient de tenir le coup en attendant que je rencontre mon ''prince charmant''. Selon ma volonté, une guitare apparu dans mes bras et je jouai l'un de mes morceaux préférés. I Hope You Dance de Lee Ann Womack. Je me mis à chanter avec douceur._

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give fate a fighting chance_

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone) _Je laissai la dernière note se propager sur ce décor idyllique et fermai les yeux, prête à retourner à mon enfer. Quelque chose cependant coinçait. Je fronçai les sourcils et observai ce qu'il y avait de changé pour qu'on m'empêche de retourner à la réalité. C'est à ce moment que j'aperçu pour la première fois un autre être humain dans l'un de mes rêves. Je fis disparaître ma guitare et m'approchai doucement de l'étranger. Il avait les yeux fermés et était assis en indien, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Je le détaillai avec curiosité. Il était blond-doré avec ses mèches bouclées qui encadraient un visage fin mais viril. On sentait dans son aura qu'il avait vu beaucoup d'atrocités dans sa vie, mais qu'il avait surmonté tous les obstacles que la vie avait mis sur son passage. Plus j'approchais, et plus je pouvais discerner qu'il portait quelques cicatrices ici et là lui donnant vaguement un air sauvage, mystérieux et indompté. Tout son corps exprimait une telle puissance que j'en devins toute chose en mon âme et mon cœur. Il était musclé et tellement… parfait. Je secouai la tête et m'approchai pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Avant même que ma main ne l'atteigne, il l'attrapa et me fixa avec surprise. Je restai un instant sidéré devant son regard rubis, puis fermai les yeux pour les rouvrir._ _-Désolée si je t'ai dérangé... (Je me redressai et passai une main sur ma nuque d'un air embarrassé.) Je n'avais jamais vu personne ici avant et… Enfin… Je m'appelle Llyanah Anderson, et toi?_ _Il me regarda comme s'il essayait de me décrypter, puis me répondit d'une voix d'un magnifique ténor._ _-Je suis le Major Jasper Withlock…_ _À cet instant-là, son visage devint de plus en plus brouillé et je sus que j'allais me réveiller…_ Chapitre 1 Aujourd'hui cela faisait plus d'un an que je rêvais du Major et je me réveillai après l'une de nos fabuleuses discussions sur le monde extérieur. Sur lui, sa vie de tous les jours, enfermé par sa conscience humaine comme il l'appel… Eh oui! J'étais maintenant au courant pour l'existence des vampires… Je pensais même qu'il y en avait un dans mon lycée… c'était à creuser tout cela… Et moi! Ma pathétique vie avec mon hypocrite famille. Il m'avait aussi parlé de son passé en tant que soldat… Que ce soit avant sa transformation et après dans l'armée de Maria, Lucy et Nettie. Il m'avait également parlé de Peter et de Charlotte. Au bout d'un certain temps, je lui avais avoué mon statut de sorcière réincarnée. Vie après vie, je naissais, vivait, vieillissais et mourrait pour renaître encore une fois dans une nouvelle famille. Il existait bien un rituel sorcier qui me permettrait de rester éternellement la même dans ma jeunesse, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé la moindre raison pour le faire. Maintenant, j'en avais une de raison… Mon Compagnon. Je me rappelle d'une de mes vies où j'avais rencontré Carlisle et Edwards alors que j'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole. Je me rappelais aussi de cette vie où je m'appelais Charlotte et de ma meilleure amie Rose. Mon destin à toujours été auprès d'eux, je réfléchis avec un doux sourire. J'avais maintenant 18 ans… Cela faisait deux jours tout au plus que j'avais emménagé chez oncle Charlie. Il m'avait invité à venir habiter avec lui quand je m'étais de nouveau plainte de l'hypocrisie des parents et de mes frères et sœurs. C'était le seul avec qui je m'entendais et qui j'appréciais de tout mon cœur. Il avait toujours été et était toujours présent à mes côtés lorsque tout allait mal. Je m'étirai de tout mon long dans mon lit alors que je sortais de l'un de mes rêves avec le Major. Je sortis du lit et allai dans la chambre de bain pour me peigner les cheveux tout en observant ce que, inévitablement, le miroir me renvoyait comme image. Je possédais des yeux gris argent en forme d'amande que j'affectionnais beaucoup; un nez fin, mais pas trop; des pommettes hautes lorsque je souriais; une bouche ni trop fine, ni trop pulpeuse; ma peau était ambré à cause de la vie ensoleillée de la Californie; j'avais une poitrine que je trouvais assez moyenne; sinon mon corps était bien formé… ma taille était filiforme et mes jambes assez grandes et fines. Mais un détail m'asticotait… Il me restait encore un peu d'acné de mon adolescence. Je détestais la période de la puberté et cette manie qu'avait le corps humain de produire ces horribles boutons disgracieux! Pour le moment, je portais un jogging informe avec un large chandail. Comme le changement du gros soleil chaud-brûlant aux nuages gris-pluvieux-froids était assez difficile encore pour moi, je m'habillais assez chaudement avec mes vêtements. J'étais heureuse d'avoir travaillé comme conseillère dans une boutique pour enfants depuis mes 12 ans et d'avoir une paie assez conséquente à laquelle je n'avais jamais touché. Une petite fortune m'attendait tranquillement sur mon compte. Si on comptait aussi l'argent de poche que je recevais depuis mes 5 ans de la part des parents… Je n'aurais pas à m'en faire pour l'avenir, ni pour les études durant quelques décennies. La famille étant assez aisée… Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais rester sur mes lauriers et ne rien faire de mes dix doigts. J'étais la seule de la famille qui réclamait son indépendance financière. Je pris une douche pour me laver le corps et les cheveux, puis allai dans mon mini dressing pour y chercher quelque chose à mettre. Je finis par opter pour une tenue de Cowgirl; une chemise carotté avec les deux premiers boutons détachés, un jeans bleu pâle et moulant avec une ceinture où j'aurai pu mettre un petit calibre ainsi qu'une paire de botte à talon genre Cowboy. Je ne pourrai sans doute pas mettre mon chapeau avec mais bon! Ainsi va la vie… Je pris l'une de mes vestes en cuire par-dessus, mis mon sac à dos sur une épaule et pris mes clés de moto afin de les accrocher à ma ceinture de pantalon. Je jetai un vague regard à ma chambre qui était en fait, celle de ma cousine Bella avant que je n'arrive ici et satisfaite de la pièce rangée, je me retournai pour fermer la porte et descendis les escaliers qui me menèrent à la cuisine. Je déposai mon sac sur une chaise et me préparai vite fait un café avec un bol de céréales. Je mangeai relativement calmement. Il n'était après tout que 6h30 du matin que diable! Quand vint 7h je débarrassai la table, fit ma vaisselle et rangea le tout. Je repris mon sac et m'en allai dans l'entré. Charlie était déjà parti quand j'étais sorti de la douche! Je barrai la maison derrière-moi et fit gronder le moteur de ma moto. Je mis mon casque et partis. Arrivée, comme il était 7h30 du matin, pas beaucoup de personnes étaient là pour me voir entrer sur le parking. Cependant, le peu de personnes présentent me pointèrent tout de suite du doigt et me regardèrent comme on regarde une bizarrerie dans un laboratoire scientifique. Je grognai mentalement contre ces imbéciles d'adolescents humains trop curieux et libidineux pour leur propre bien… J'enlevai mon casque pour le mettre en dessous de mon bras et descendis de ma petite merveille quand j'eus enlevé les clés du compteur. Je me dirigeai sans mal vers le secrétariat et arrivai alors que la femme était au téléphone avec son mari apparemment. Je toussotai. -Excusez-moi… j'aimerais bien avoir mon horaire et les papiers à faire signer par les enseignants je vous prie… La femme se retourna vers moi, dit quelques mots pour son mari et raccrocha. -C'est donc vous la nièce de ce cher Charlie? Me questionna-t-elle avec douceur. Enfin une présence féminine à ses côtés! Nous commencions tous à désespérer de le voir aussi seul et isolé dans sa vieille maison… Je lui souris. C'est vrai qu'il ne prenait pas vraiment soin de lui-même Oncle Charlie. Les deux jours précédents avaient étés organisés pour faire le ménage, la lessive, le repassage, l'épicerie…Bref! Tout pour que la maison soit vivable selon mes critères après que ma chambre soit organisée comme je le désirais. -Oui, c'est bien moi! Et pour tout vous dire… c'est encore pire que je ne le craignais… (Je soufflais avec amusement et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.) Pourrais-je avoir mon horaire et les autres feuilles? J'aimerais bien arriver en avance afin de pouvoir me choisir une place avant de devoir affronter cette mer de curieux… -Oh, mais bien entendu ma chérie! (Elle se retourna pour chercher dans ses dossiers et me revins avec mon horaire, un plan du lycée et la feuille à faire signer par les professeurs.) Tu me rapporteras la dernière pour que l'on ait la preuve que tu t'ais bien présenté en classe… -Bien sûr! J'allais pour repartir quand elle me retint. -Tu salueras Charlie de la part de Martha et John Barlow… Elle me fit un sourire et me signala d'aller en cours. J'acquiesçai de la tête en souriant en coin, puis m'en allai en cours d'histoire puisque c'était ce qui était indiqué sur mon horaire en tant que Terminal. Arrivée en classe, j'eus la chance de voir que le professeur était déjà présent ainsi qu'un ou deux élèves qui avaient la tête couchée sur leurs bureaux. Je fis signer la feuille et il me souhaita la bienvenue avant de me faire signe de me choisir une place. Je mis mon sac à mes côtés et en sortis mon cahier de note. Comme j'avais déjà fait ce cours avant d'emménager dans le coin et que l'une de mes s'y était déroulée… Je n'aurai aucun mal à le faire. Je me perdis dans mes pensées tellement profondément que mon voisin de bureau dû me secouer pour me sortir de mes rêveries parce que le prof m'avait posé une question à laquelle je répondis brillamment. -Miss! -Oui? -Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez déjà fait ce cours avant de d'emménager que vous ne devez pas écouter en classe! Il avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Je hochai simplement de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il retourna à son tableau et à ses explications sur la guerre de sécession. Je tournai la tête pour observer les autres élèves lorsque je vis le Major. Cela me fit glousser intérieurement. Le Major qui étudiait son propre passé? Que la situation était cocasse! Je l'observai à la dérobé. Il avait l'air de souffrir en permanence et de se retenir. -Et le loup essaya de se mélanger aux agneaux… Je murmurai d'une voix tellement basse que seul lui dû entendre. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers moi et je le regardai amusée et hilare. Il essayait d'aller contre sa nature et c'était VRAIMENT hilarant à voir. LE prédateur dans une école remplie de proies… Déesse Mère que c'était ridicule! Le cours se finit finalement quelques temps par après et je le vis s'en aller aussi vite que possible. Je ris un peu en ramassant mes affaires et allai vers mon prochain cours qui était celui de musique. Je jouais de la guitare dans mes temps perdus… Le temps passait convenablement vite et il fut bientôt temps d'aller manger à la cafétéria. Je mis toutes mes choses dans mon casier et en profitai pour enlever ma veste en cuir. Maintenant que j'étais bien réchauffé je n'en avais plus l'utilité. Les mains dans les poches, je me dirigeai vers la file d'étudiants. Une fois mon plateau repas entre les mains, je partis m'asseoir seule à une table libre. Je profitai du temps où je mangeais pour observer les autres adolescents. Quand mon regard se stoppa sur deux personnes que j'avais connu dans mes vies précédentes celle-ci. -Rosie?...Eddie?... Chapitre 2 J'étais sous le choc et plusieurs sentiments contradictoires prirent place en mon cœur. La joie, le bonheur, la tristesse, la nostalgie, la mélancolie, l'espoir… Je les vis relever la tête vers moi chacun leur tour. Il faut dire que malgré tout, je n'avais pas changé du tout selon les époques… Pour Rose je m'appelais Charlotte et pour Ed j'étais Mélanie… Mais ils étaient morts! Tout comme tu l'étais…me murmura ma conscience. Ils étaient des vampires comme Major que je vis s'installer à leur table et remarquai ensuite le grand colosse aux côtés de ma meilleure amie ainsi qu'un lutin aux côtés d'Ed… J'étais heureuse qu'ils aient trouvé leurs moitiés. Je vis Edwards me faire un magnifique sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit après même cette pensée… Je pris mon plateau et me levai pour aller les rejoindre. Alors de perspicace, tu es devenu lecteur d'esprit, n'est-ce pas Eddie? Je pensai avec malice. Il fit la moue que je lui connaissais à chaque fois que je l'appelais de cette manière étant humains. Je m'assis entre Edwards et Rose qui me regardait comme on regardait une revenante… Je l'étais peut-être en fait… C'était à réfléchir. Je tournai la tête au moment même où Eddie se mit à rire à ma pensée. -Eh bien quoi?! N'a-t-on plus le droit de faire une réflexion à tes côtés sans que tu n'aies cette envie d'en rire et de t'en moquer? Il rit plus encore face à mes paroles. -Mais si! Mais si! Et je fis la moue en boudant. -Charlotte…? La voix hésitante de Rose me fit me retourner dans sa direction. Elle avait l'air tellement confuse et bouleversé que je la pris dans mes bras. -Alors Rosie… tu l'as trouvé cet homme de tes rêves? Je te l'avais prédit… Tu te rappelles? Comme il n'y avait que moi d'au courant de cette discussion ainsi que Rose – Je n'en avais même pas parlé avec mon mari de l'époque! – elle était assurée que c'était bien moi. Je la sentie se tendre, puis finir par sourire contre moi. -Oui… oui je l'ai trouvé… me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de se détacher et d'aller dans les bras de son cher et tendre. Je lui fis un sourire tendre et observai discrètement Edwards du coin de l'œil qui embrassait sa copine… Alors comme ça, l'associable et le solitaire Edwards Massen avait trouvé son âme sœur… Tout était possible donc… -Que je t'entende faire une seule remarque sur ça… Il venait de m'interrompre dans ses pensées moqueuses et me jetait maintenant un regard d'avertissement. Je me retins de rire, même si ce fût particulièrement difficile, et commençai à manger mon repas tranquillement ainsi qu'innocemment. Mon manège les fit tous rire silencieusement. Tous sauf Major qui me regardait intensément. Je ne le voyais pas mais je le _sentais _me fixer. Je relevai la tête et le regardai à mon tour avec un sourire en coin. Je croisai les mains en dessous de mon menton et accotai mes coudes sur la table. Je profitai que les deux couples roucoulaient pour lui envoyer une vague de luxure avec un regard innocent ainsi qu'une autre de reconnaissance. -Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu ais l'air tellement humaine compte tenu de ton âge… Je ne comprends pas… Me fit remarquer Rose, en me dérangeant dans mon manège inconsciemment. Je me tournai vers elle. -Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment idéale pour raconter ce genre de chose, ni l'endroit Rosalie, répondis-je en regardant dans la direction de tous ces humains qui nous entouraient. Elle regarda aussi du côté des humains et soupira. -Je crois que tu as raison… -Elle pourrait venir à la maison après les cours! S'exclama le lutin avec un immense sourire. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Je la fixai droit dans les yeux et vis ce qu'elle avait vu : le Major et moi, heureux, et vivant éternellement ensemble, voyageant, puis revenant vers les Cullen souvent. J'offris un magnifique sourire à Alice qui me le rendit de manière complice. -Tu sais quoi Eddie… ta femme, Rose et moi deviendrons un incroyable trio de choc… je fis sans détourner les yeux vers lui. Je pus le sentir se tendre d'horreur et Rose sautiller sur place de même qu'Alice. Le même sourire de futur amusement aux lèvres toutes les trois. Chapitre 3 La journée se termina assez rapidement compte tenu de l'impatience que j'avais de me retrouver de nouveau en compagnie de mes deux anciens meilleurs amis. On avait plusieurs fois essayé de m'aborder dont les plus tenace s'appelaient Jessica, Tyler et Mike selon mes bons souvenirs, mais à chaque fois, je les avais ignoré et snobé afin qu'ils me laissent en paix. Quand j'en eu ma claque, j'étais partis en quatrième vitesse. Heureusement pour moi, la cloche de la dernière période avait sonnée en même temps. 


End file.
